Falling In Love With Sapphire Eyes Seto Kaiba
by FairyDragon2010
Summary: A Seto Kaiba Romance. Miya Suro is 17 years old and has just moved to Domino with her 11 year old brother Aaron in a dire attempt to escape their dark and haunted past. Soon she meets new friends and will face new dangers, and trials that will test her strength, and will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Miya's POVYou awoke to the annoying buzzer of your alarm clock. You sat up in bed, quickly shutting it of and you flopped back down. Just then your brother Aaron darted into the room and jumped on your bed attempting to get you up.

"Come on Miya! Its the first day of school!!"

You had never seen Aaron this happy about going to school before and it was really freaking you out. Must be the change of city, not to mention country.

"Ok. Ok Jeeze Aaron I'm awake. Now go eat something and get ready we have to leave in about 45 minutes."

"Ok!" Aaron said while running down into the kitchen . When you got up, you took a quick shower and went downstairs to find Aaron pigging out on cereal. Fortunately, he left just enough for you to eat. As you poured your bowl you shook your head.

"That's gross Aaron. Learn to chew." As soon as you lifted the spoon to your lips, the phone in the living room began to ring. You reluctantly put down your spoon and walked into the other room to answer it."Hello""Is this Miya Suro?" said the female voice on the other line."Yes, this is.""Hello, this is the principal from Domino Private School. I was wondering if you could bring Aaron in about 15 minutes early, we need to fit him for his uniform. We changed to uniforms just 2 days ago.""Sure. Ill have him there in 20 minutes.""Thank you Ms. Suro"Aarons ears perked up at the mention of him. He walked into the living room, his mouth still full of food.

"Who was that Miya?"

"That was your principal. We need to have you there in 20 minutes so you can get sized for your uniform.""We have uniforms!!! What?!" he groaned. "At least yours isn't blue white and pink and a mini skirt like mine!"Aaron laughed. He was still shocked that you were going to wear a skirt to school.

"Shut it up and go get in the car Aaron." (The car is whatever you want it to be)

After about 3 minutes of complete silence, which was deafening to your ears Aaron finally perked up and started asking questions.

"Sis, are you going to get a job here?"

You look at your brother and shook your head. What does he think were going to live off of his good looks? Jeeze of course I'm getting a job, if anyone wills higher me you said to yourself.

"Yes Aaron. I put in 6 applications a few days ago. We have to have some source of income. Too bad all of them suck."

You didn't know what was up with him today. He couldn't help but keep laughing at you. "Oh. So you're looking for some kick butt job."You still couldn't believe this is your brother, it was waaay to early for him to acting like this.

"I guess so. If you want to put it that way."

"No, Miya I mean actually kick butt. You know martial arts.""Uh.. No. I put up with you all day. I don't want to be teaching little kids martial arts." After about 5 or so minutes of Aaron trying to convince you to become a martial arts teacher you arrived at his school.

"Come on Aaron. Lets go."

You grab your purse and made sure Aaron has his school bag and walked into the principals office.

When you got to her office, the secretary asked if you could finish your brothers paperwork. You turned to see what Aaron was doing and you saw a boy about Aarons age sitting next to him. The boy had dark blackish brown eyes and black hair. "Aaron keep busy while I finish your paperwork please. And stay out of trouble." you said almost pleading. He always found some way to cause havoc.

Aaron started talking to the kid he was sitting next to. Due to your brother's loud mouth, you over heard most of their conversation. You found out the kids name was Mokuba Kaiba. He was the little brother of the dueling champion over here in Japan and the CEO of Kaiba Corp.

"Awesome! I love your brothers dueling. It reminds me of my sister!"

That was then they started getting into a debate on who would win between you and Seto Kaiba. Aaron kept saying you would win while Mokuba was just the opposite. Finally you had heard enough.

"Aaron. Hush will you!"

"Sorry Miya."

The principal came out of her office and called you and Aaron inside to get his uniform. Aaron sluggishly moved from his chair, clearly not happy about the about 15 minutes Aaron was sized and had his uniform on. You looked at your watch, and realized how late it was getting to be. "Ok Aaron. You be good. I cant leave school to come pick you up because you got in trouble."

Aaron sighed and rolled his eyes. "yeah I know. I know." You hugged your brother and wished him a good day. You quickly exited the building and drove off towards Domino High. When you arrived the front courtyard was filled with students. You first noticed a small group of kids over by tables and the tree. One kid was oddly short for high school and had some pretty wild blond, black and red hair. The tall blond next to him seemed to have a really strong New York accent, maybe a bit to strong. You noticed another guy in the group also has a weird hairstyle. Its brown and it gelled to a point above his forehead. The only somewhat normal looking person was the girl in the group. Yugi's POVYou noticed Joey looking at a girl who was standing near the front gates.

"Who's the new girl" Joey asked still staring.

"How can you tell she's new Joey?"

"I know she's new here Tristan because, one Vie never seen her before and two she doesn't have a uniform on."

Shocked that Joey actually had a smart answer for once your jaw hit the ground.

"Oh good point Joey." You nudged Tea and motioned towards the girl.

"Come on. Lets go say hi." Tea agreed and you and her began walking over to the front gates.

Miya's POV

You looked to your left and see two of the people from the group heading your way. The short boy introduced himself as Yugi Moto. You knew this name somehow, but couldn't place it right away. Then he introduced Tea.

"My names Miya Suro." you said flashing your trademark smile

"Welcome to Domino. Follow us. We want you to meet our other friends."

Since they seemed alright, you decided to follow them to the group.

"hey guys, this is Miya Suro. She's a new student here."

"See Tristan I told ya!"

Tristan kinda blushed and hit Joey square on the head. Before this went on too much longer, Tea stood in between them."Miya, this is Tristan Taylor and Joey Wheeler."

'Nice to meet the both of you." Joey geekishly smiled and turned a light shade of red.

Another guy, apparently an addition to the gang walked up shortly after. This one had white hair and had a British accent.

"And Miya, this is Ryou Bakura."

You felt a surge of energy pass threw your body when you looked into the boys eyes. You could sense a millennium item. Due to the darker energy, you could tell it was the Millennium Ring. "Its nice to meet all of you."

Your eyes turned from Bakura to Yugi. That's when you noticed the Millennium Puzzle hanging around his neck.

"This is this Millennium Puzzle, it's and Ancient Egyptian artifact."

You nodded. "yes. Ivey seen the items many times in my studies, but never have I been this close to the completed form of the Pharaohs puzzle."At this Yugi's face seemed to light up. "Your familiar with the items?"

Yet again, you nodded and pulled back your jacket to show them your golden charm bracelet.

You pointed to the tiny staff charm. "This is the Millennium Staff, well in its pendant form. Much easier to carry this was."

Tea got this bewildered look on her face. "There are more than 7 items?"

The British boy, Bakura spoke up. "My father once found a tomb on one of his trips to Egypt. He said something about hidden, unknown powers and immerging from the sands of time. I had no idea he meant more items!"

You shrugged. Egypt had many secrets left to me discovered. You turned to look out at the eastern sky, towards your beloved home of Egypt. That's when you saw a black limo pull up to the gates.

"Hey look, It's money bags. Guess he's back from his tournament in Tokyo."

At first you didn't recognize the person getting out of the limo. All you knew was that he had the most gorgeous ice blue eyes you had ever seen.

"That's Seto Kaiba. He's the CEO of Kaiba Corp." Yugi said noticing your interest.

"Yeah, you'd better stay away from 'dat jerk. He's nothing but trouble." Joey chimed in snobbishly.

The first thought that crossed your mind was "why would he go to school here? Isn't he rich or something?"

He began making his way towards the doors, stopping in front of you.

"It seems you've added another cheerlead to you squad Yugi."

Joey growled and jumped up in Kaiba's face.

"Shut it moneybags, before I have to ruin that pretty face of yours!"

Kaiba did nothing but smirk. "I would love to see you try Wheeler. Yugi, keep your puppy on a leash before I have to call Animal Control.":

"Why I outta!"Joey snarled for attempting to pounce at Kaiba. Your instincts kicked in and you grabbed the back of Joey's shirt and pinned him to the ground. The whole group stared at you in amazement.

Tristan was the first to actually speak a full sentence. "How did you do that! I'm bigger than he is and I cant even do that."

You smirked and simply stated, " 14 years of martial arts can pay off."

"Well Yugi, seems you took my advice and got a dog trainer." He then turned and stalked off into the school building.

You unpinned Joey and helped him back on his feet. As soon as you were about to say you were sorry, your cell began to ring.

"Hello?"

It was Aaron's school. You shook you're head.

"What did he do this time?"

"He hasn't done anything wrong Ms. Suro. He just had a problem with some bullies and was helping another student. He has a broken arm, and we need you to come pick him up."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I let my.."

"I've already informed your school. You're excused for the day."

"Thank you."

You hung up and placed it back into your pocket."I guess I'll catch you guys later."

"Where do you have to go?"

You turned back to face them while slinging your pack over your shoulder. You explained to them about what happened to your brother.

"Well hope he's okay. And we'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya guys!" you said while heading back to your car.


	2. Chapter 2

Miya's POV

When you arrived at Aaron's school, you saw that Kaiba's limo was pulled out front. You walked into the building, almost running into Kaiba when you got into the lobby.

The principal came out of her office and called for the both of you.

"Where is Mokuba?"You turned your head to keep from staring. Although he was a jerk, he had some gorgeous eyes, and a very handsome simply motioned for you both to follow her. She lead you to the nurses' office. You scanned the room to find Aaron sitting on a bed.

You cleared your throat to get his attention. His head shot up and he darted off the bed and just about tackled you to the ground.

'Are you alright Aaron?"

You looked up to see the boy from this morning race over to Kaiba.

"Big brother!"

You rolled your eyes. Of course that's why he was here. Mokuba had been the other kid in the fight.

You saw Kaiba kneel down the meet Mokuba's eye level.

"What happened Mokuba?"

Mokuba rambled on about being bullied by 4 older boys, and how Aaron had kicked their butts and practically saved his life.

"It was sooo totally wicked Miya. Martial arts is really awesome. Why don't you do it more often?"

You looked at Aaron with an eyebrow raised.

'What have I told you about that Aaron?"You grabbed his hand and began walking out of the building. Kaiba and Mokuba weren't too far behind.

When you got outside, the first thing you heard was Aaron yell.

"Holy hell!"

"Aaron watch your.." you jaw hit the floor. Your car had been crashed into by a large delivery truck, within 10 minutes of you parking it.

'How are we gonna get home Miya?"

"I have no idea. But I know that I really need a job now."

You saw Mokuba nudge Kaiba, and they exchanged weird looks.

Kaiba then cleared his throat and straighten up a bit.

"What kind of job are you looking for exactly?You gave Kaiba a strange look but answered quickly.

"Something in martial arts or computers."

Kaiba looked at you for a moment, receiving another nudge from the younger Kaiba.

'I might have a job for you. We'll give you a ride back to the manor and I can interview you quickly."

Aaron almost screamed.

"Awesome! Oh hey Mr. Kaiba do you think you and my sister could duel sometime? Mokuba and I have a bet to settle."

"Yeah Seto can you please? I bet you were the better duelist."

"Aaron you did what?!"

'Please Miya!"

You sighed. "If it's alright with Mr. Kaiba, I would be honored to duel him."Kaiba replied with a smirk on his face. "I'll duel. I'm always looking for a new opponent. The third rates here get boring quickly."

"So, when and where Mr. Kaiba?"

"If you have your deck prepared, we can duel at the manor and test out my new dueling system.

You checked your bag and nodded.

Kaiba opened the limo door and got in. Mokuba and Aaron followed on his trench coat tails. You got in last and carefully shut the door.

"Roland, Kaiba manor right away."

'Yes sir."

When you arrived at Kaiba Manor, you were astonished by the size and the elegance of the place. Even the gardens were perfect. The limo came to a sudden stop at the side of the manor.

Kaiba got out and led you into what looked like a basement. The entire space was nothing but a giant duel area.

"Are you sure you want to duel with the Duel Champion of Japan?" he questioned.

You put on your best game face and turned to face him.

"You better believe it."Aaron jumped into the spectator box and cheered you on. "My sister's gonna kick your ass Kaiba!"

"Aaron, watch your mouth!"

"Heh, Sorry Miya."Kaiba pulled out a large gray briefcase and handed you a clear what seemed to be duel disk.

"They are the same design as Battle City, except now also has a slot for fusion decks."You fiddled with the latch and arm band.

"How the hell does this thing strap on. Damnit, now I look like an idiot." you whispered to yourself.

Kaiba walked over and took the duel disk for you and began helping you strap it onto your left arm. You were so close to him, you could smell the faint aroma of his cologne.

*Damn he's hansom. And not to mention he smells good too. Wait! No! No! No! Why do you keep saying that. Stop it!" (BTW: *…* means in your thoughts from now on)"Ready Miya?""Ready""Duel!"

You both activated your duel disks and your life points flashed up onto a giant screen.(Kaiba: 4000 You: 4000)"Ladies first.""No going easy on me Kaiba.""I wasn't planning on it." he said behind a smirk. 20 minutes later, you both were down to 1400 life points.

"I sacrifice my Kaiser, Forgiving Maiden, and Herald of Creation to summon my god card! Isis: The Nile Guardian! (5000 atk 4000 def) Now I use her special ability and give up half my life points to summon a creature from my hand. Come forth my Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000 atk 2500 def)

Kaiba stood in disbelief.

"That's impossible. I have the only Blue Eyes left in existence!

You shook your head. Apparently having a father who had been the right hand man to

Pegasus was a big advantage.

"Thanks to my Blue Eyes and Isis, I can summon a monster that is unstoppable."Kaiba just smirked.

"Any monster can be destroyed Miya."

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge Kaiba. Now come forth my White Dragon Mage: Kisara! (3500 atk 3500 def)

"She is no match for Obelisk!"

Now it was your turn to smirk.

"I activate her other special ability. For every god card in your deck, she gains 2000 atk points. Plus I sacrifice my face down monster to summon Obelisk the Tormentor from your deck Kaiba!"\

Kaiba stood there in shock. "Only a few can control the Gods. You'll destroy yourself trying."

"Oh Kaiba. Didn't you hear my before? I have my own God card. I am a selected holder."

Kaiba's POV

This girl had to be crazy to think she could control the most powerful cards in Duel Monsters. Then the surprise of your life came to you. She said her Dragon Mage Kisara was an Egyptian God. Now you knew she was crazy. There were only 3 god cards in existence.

Miya's POV

"There are only three God Cards! You cannot possibly have one!"

You turned to see a bright shining light coming from Aaron and Mokuba's direction. It was Aaron's Millennium Orb. Then you saw your Millennium Staff start to glow as well.

"What is that?" Mokuba questioned.

Aaron pulled out a pendant. "This is my Millennium Orb. And my sister has the Millennium Staff. It looks a lot like the Rod, but it's completely different."

All of a sudden the room was went black, and it felt as if the floor disappeared beneath your feet. You could hear Mokuba, Kaiba, and Aaron too.

You closed your eyes as it soon became bright again. You felt yourself hit the ground. It didn't feel like cement, it felt like…sand?

You slowly opened your eyes and realized you were in Cairo, Egypt.

You heard Kaiba groan as he stood up and brushed the sand off himself before helping Mokuba to his feet.

"Wow! Egypt. I didn't know our items could teleport?"

You shook your head. "No Aaron, this is Ancient Egypt. We've got back almost 5000 years in time."

"So why are we here exactly?"

"I don't know." You felt your item pull you towards the gates of the main city. You could feel Kaiba staring at you like you had really gone insane, and taken him with you. Of course, you couldn't blame him, if you hadn't been blessed with an item, you wouldn't believe it either. The pull stopped at the gates and you went to push them open and fell right threw them.

"Miya!"

"I'm alright Aaron," you said sticking your head threw the doors.

"Oh. Okay." He grabbed Mokuba and followed you through them.

Once you were on the other side, two figures appeared in front of you.

Seto's POVYou had just seen Miya pulled to the gates of this city. And now you really thought you were losing it. Miya just passed right through the solid gold gates. Seeing Aaron and Mokuba pass through them as well, you followed. You saw two figures appear out of thin air. You looked at the man standing in front of Miya. You recognized him right away.

* It can't be..no It couldn't be."

He turned around to face you. It was him. It was your supposed ancient counterpart, this Priest Seto. When your eyes met with his, you felt your body grow cold.

'Welcome back Seto. I see you're believing?"

"Not exactly. Still a skeptic." you said thinking yourself crazy.

The girl behind him was Kisara. She was talking to Miya. You stared at Miya strangely, her once deep blue eyes had now turned a glowing ice blue.

'Come Seto. We have many things to show you."

You hesitated and decided not to follow. "Come on you three. We need to go. Now."

"But Seto, I want to see what they want to show us." Mokuba placed a hand on his shoulder. "If it's alright with your brother, if you come over tonight, I'll show you."

"Setoooo! Please. Can I stay with them tonight?"Miya's POV

Aaron had just asked if Mokuba could stay the night, and didn't have the guts to ask Kaiba. So you stepped in and asked instead. Besides, Mokuba was interested in Kaiba's past, whether Kaiba was or not.

Mokuba kept pleading with Kaiba, and soon enough Kaiba gave in and said yes.

You turned and bowed to Priest Seto and Kisara. He nodded back and waved the Rod. You opened your eyes to find yourself back in Kaiba's basement in the middle of your duel. It was Kaiba's turn.


	3. Chapter 3

Seto's POV

You had to come up with a way to beat her so called God card, or you were going to loose this duel. You scoffed at yourself, you would feel pretty pathetic if you got beaten by a girl. Yugi and his cheerleaders would never let you live it down. "Come on Kaiba, quit stalling."

You played a monster in defense mode and placed Desk Destruction Virus face down.

"I end my turn." Miya was about to attack and lose the duel.

"Alright Kaiba, Kisara atta.."

Yet again, the room was pitch black. This time the floor stayed put.

"Back up generators powering up. Power will return in 15 seconds. Duel systems terminated.""Damn it!"

Miya's POV

Just as you were about to attack, power went out and his computers had terminated the duel. You pulled your deck out of the duel disk. Luckily it didn't short circuit and hurt your cards.

"I guess we'll have to finish this another time Kaiba."

'So it seems."

Aaron walked over to you and grabbed your hand.

"Miya, can we get out of here. It's dark."

"Alright Aaron. Let's go. We need to get home anyways."

You heard Kaiba clear his throat as you headed for the door.

"Um Aaron, Miya. You guys can't leave." Mokuba said in a small voice.

You looked at his confused. Did he want you to stay that badly?

"Mokuba's right. When the power shuts down, the security automatically goes under lock down. They won't unlock until the main power is back in commission." Kaiba said folding his arms across his chest.

Mokuba's face suddenly lit up with a huge smile.

"Does that mean they get to stay here tonight Seto!!?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and sighed. "They'll have to. Let's go upstairs and get you guys rooms."

"Awesome!" the two boys said in unison.

"Miya, follow me. Aaron, you and Mokuba can share a room."You followed Kaiba towards the door, or what you thought was the door. How the heck could he see in this pitch black?

You didn't hear or see him stop, so you ended up running into him.

"Sorry Kaiba."

You heard a suddle growl in his throat.

'You alright?"

"Yes. The door here is locked as well. We'll be using the rooms down here. Mokuba, Aaron, take the room at the end of the hall." he said tossing them a flashlight."Sweet!" Then you heard them both running down the dark hallway.

*BAM*

"Mokuba, what did I say about slamming doors?"

"Whoops. Sorry Seto!"

"I don't think I've ever seen a kid so happy to go to his room" you said smiling in their direction.

"Me neither." Kaiba said pointing the flashlight in your led you down the other hall and opened a door.

"You can have this room." he said handing you the other flashlight. "I'll be in the office across the hall if you need anything."

"You're sleeping in your office?"

"Only place left."

"Oh no. Kaiba I couldn't."

Kaiba continued to insist while you refused to make him sleep on the floor in an office.

"Why don't you guys just share the bed? It's a flippin king!" Mokuba's voice yelled from down the hall.

You felt your face heat up. *Thank god it's dark.*"Umm, uhh." you said stammering slightly.

"If that's alright with you, I could handle that. And I promise I don't bite too often." said Seto in a sarcastic tone.

"Seto! Quit flirting!"

"I thought you two were in your room.""Yeah, but it's more fun to spy on you two.""Try more like gross. We could have caught them kidding your something." Aaron gagged at the thought.

Yet again, your face burned up.

"Alright you. Get to back to your room."

"Aww do we have to Miya?"

"Yes."

"Come on Aaron. We can go watch a movie on my PSP. Plus we don't have school tomorrow so we can watch a million movies!"

"You have a PSP! Those are suppose to be out yet!"

"Yeah, that's the cool thing about having Seto as a brother. I get this stuff way before it's available to anyone else."

"Miya! Can you marry Seto so that Mokuba and I can hang out whenever and then I could have a new big brother?!"

"What?!" both you and Kaiba said as the same time.

"yeah Miya. You should marry him. It'd be awesome." this time, it was Mokuba suggesting it.

"Uh, Boys…" you trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Get to your room." Kaiba said sternly.

"Okay!" they said before running back into the room, yet again slamming the door.

You took a deep breath before following Kaiba into the bedroom. After what Mokuba and Aaron said, this was going to be very awkward.

Seto's POV

"Wow" you heard Miya say. She was slinging her flight light beam all over the room.

"What?"

"Is everything based off the Blue Eyes?"

"No."

She gave you this "uh huh" look.

"Everything in here is either white, blue or black. You sure about that?"

You looked around, and oddly enough, she was right.

"Now that I think about it. You're right. Mind you, this wasn't on purpose."

"Uh huh." she said taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"hey you guys. Wanna watch a movie with us?" Mokuba said poking his head through the door."

"Sure I will." Miya said jumping up and following him out to the "living room". You grabbed your laptop and followed.

The boys had picked out Pirates of the Caribbean 3, X Men 2, and Monty Python: Quest for the Holy Grail.


	4. Chapter 4

FF 11 pm.

Seto's POV

Miya had to help you carry the boys to their room since they had fallen asleep during on of the movies.

"Miya, you can go ahead and get some sleep, I've got to check on a few things."

You tossed her a pair of your blue silk shorts and a white button up shirt.

"Thank you."

You turned and walked out and shut the door behind you.

Miya's POV

"Yeah. He's obsessed with his Blue Eyes. You changed into the pajamas and folded your, leaving them on a chair. You folded back the bed covers and crawled into bed.

"Damn, this bed is frickin huge. How much room does a boy need in a bed?"

You jumped as your phone began ringing.

"hello?"

"Miya, what's up?"

"hey Ali. Um not too much. Laying in bed, locked in at Aaron's friends house."

"Oh. Yeah I know how that is. I'm sitting here at Domino Airport, they've got us locked in too."

"Wait…You're in Domino?"

"Yeah. I have a few weeks off school and thought I'd come and see you. Besides, I've heard they have some really good looking male eye candy."

"Ali, you're horrible. But um, I'm not sure how you're going to get to my house. My car kinda got totaled today."

"Oh. Well I'm sure we'll find some way. How far is the walk?"

"Heh, about 45 minutes."

"Eh, don't worry about it. We'll work it out. So you found a man yet?"

"Ali, really. But yeah, I'll call you tomorrow. I'm about ready to pass out."

"Ah alright. G'night Miya."

"You too Ali. See ya tomorrow."You placed your phone on the nightstand next to the bed and laid down. Then you thought of something. You got up and walked down to the boys' room. You poked your head in, and Mokuba was sitting up in bed watching the rain and thunder.

"Hey Mokuba."

"Hey Miya. Something wrong?"

"Um sorta. Is there anyway I could borrow a car or something. My friend showed up unexpectedly at the airport."

"Sure. I'll get you some keys in the morning."

"Thanks Mokuba. I owe you one."

"Oh if you need to leave no, I can see if one of the windows will open."

He got up out of bed and searched around the hall. The only window that would open was one that has a large crack in it.

"Heh, Seto doesn't know that I played baseball down here."

You smiled. It was a good thing he did, and because it was cracked the computer hadn't locked it.

He went to a drawer and pull out a set of keys.

"here. These keys go to a silver and blue bike in the garage."

"I really do owe you one." you hugged him and went back to your room. You changed back into your clothing and then climbed out the window and headed towards the garage.

You called Ali and asked her if she was ready to be picked up.

"yeah, they're starting to let people out if they have a ride."

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

You hung up, placed it in the bikes weather proof bag and headed off towards the airport.

Seto's POV

At about 11:30 you decided to call it a night and headed back to yours and Miya's room.

"Good night Mr. Kaiba. Don't have too much fun with the girl."

You glared and shut the door. You knocked on the door and got no response.

"Miya?"

You opened the door to find that her clothes were gone and the clothes you had given her were laying on the bed, seemingly untouched. You almost ran down to Mokuba and Aaron's room.

Miya's POV

When you arrived at the airport, you waved Ali down. She ran to you and nearly toppled you and the bike.

"I missed you too Ali, but I kinda can't breath."

"Heh, sorry Miya. I guess I got a little carried away."

"It's alright, but we'd better get going before we get too soaked."

She slung her bag over her shoulder and climbed onto the back of the bike. You dropped her off at a hotel down the road from Kaiba's manor.

"Miya, why does your bike have a KC logo on it? Doesn't that stand for Kaiba Corp.?"

"Yeah, Seto Kaiba's little brother let me borrow it."

"How do you know them?"

"I'll explain tomorrow."

"Alright. Night Miya."

You drove off and headed back towards Kaiba Manor. When you pulled into the garage, you were freezing and soaked. You took off your helmet and hung it back up on the hook.

"Miya? What the hell?" Kaiba yelled as he walked into the garage.

"I'm sorry Kaiba. Mokuba let me borrow it to pick up a friend of mine from the airport."

He sighed. "It's fine. Was just worried for a moment."

"He thought you got kidnapped by Pegasus or something. People do that all the time to try and get Kaiba to do things or give up the company."

"You didn't tell him I left?"

"I tried to, but he wouldn't listen."

You laughed.

"Maybe you should start listening to him before you freak out."

"ha-ha. Get back to bed Mokuba. It's late."

"Oh alright." he trudged back into the basement through the window.

"And I guess you saw the window?"

"yes."

You giggled at the look on his face. You pulled yourself up and climbed through the window.

Seto's POV

When you got back to your room, Miya picked the clothes back up and walked to the adjoined bathroom. That's when you realized you were staring since you could just about see through her t shirt.

You finally tore your eyes away when she shut the door. Calming yourself and regaining your composure, you laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. You turned your head when you heard the door open. Miya looked amazing. She defiantly looked better in your pajamas than you did. Having noticed what you just thought, you shook the thought from your mind.

She placed her phone down and laid in bed next to you. She then turned and faced the opposite direction.

"Thanks for everything today Kaiba."

"Your welcome Miya."

"Good night."

"Good night Miya. And the name's Seto," you said softly. You surprised yourself when you said that. You allowed no one but Mokuba to call you Seto. For some reason, Miya just brought out a side of you that you hadn't seen in years.

You looked back over at her and she was already asleep and breathing softly. You sat up and pulled the blankets over her and laid back down facing her, making her the last thing you saw before you drifted off to 3 hours

Seto's POV

You laid on your back. You'd been awake for the past hour or so after tossing and turning. Thoughts about Miya clouded your mind and kept you from sleeping. Somehow, she was driving you crazy. And worse yet, you had just met her, she was friends with the mutt and the other cheerleaders, and she was getting under your skin. This is not a good thing for you. Plus, you couldn't act cold or harsh toward her at all.

*Come on Seto. If it had been anyone else who took that bike, you would have blown up. Heck, you thought she had been kidnapped.*

Why were you so worried about her. She was just some girl. You had tons of girls who followed you night and day.

*Damn fan girls*

You froze when Miya turned over and ended up curling up next to you shivering and laid her head on your chest. You were scared to breath since you thought you'd wake her and then she'd move. Having her touch you was oddly calming. Once you were able to breath again, you wrapped your arms around her and pulled her closer to you. At once, she stopped shivering and sighed in her sleep. Her warm body and the calming rhythm of her breathing made your eyes feel heavy, and for once in the longest time, you feel into a deep, restful sleep.

Mokuba's POV

At about 3 a.m. you were woken up by Aaron trying to hold his laughter.

"What's so funny Aaron?"

"I just went in to ask my sister something, and…and, she's wearing your brothers clothes, and they're cuddled up together!"

Your eyes about popped out of your head.

"Are you serious?"

"yeah, this is the perfect time for some serious blackmail too. Got a camera?"

"Um, I think so."

You went and drug through a drawer and pulled out a digital camera.

"Perfect. Let's go Aaron."

You and Aaron slowly and quietly crept in to the room, and hid in the bathroom to avoid detection if one of them woke up. You were having doubts that this was a good idea, but Aaron was all for it. Then you decided it was totally worth it.

"God Miya is gonna kill me if she finds out."

"Ha, try Seto. He's gonna kill be slowly and feed me to something terrible for this. But, it's totally worth it. This is soo awesome."

You snuck up to bed and waved your hand in front of their faces, that were so close, you could have swore they had kissed. You turned the flash on a dimmer setting and quickly took a picture. When you saw Seto stir you dove under the bed.

You saw a flash of lightning, this was the perfect cover up if you did happen to wake him.


	5. Chapter 5

Miya's POV

You woke up and saw sunshine pouring into the room. You suddenly remembered where you were. That's when you realized that you were practically laying on top of Seto, and that…he wasn't wearing a shirt.

You blushed as you stared at his tan toned body. You were brought back to reality when you heard your phone begin vibrating. It was a number you didn't recognize.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miya. It's Tea."

"Oh Hi tea. How'd you get my number?"

"I got it from the school. They wanted me to give you your schedule and stuff like that."

"Oh, So do you need anything?"

"Well um, can you come to the arcade at 5th and Takashi?"

"Sure. I'll be there shortly."

You hung up and then somehow got unraveled from Seto's grip. You grabbed your bag and went into the bathroom. You changed into a pair of low rise jeans that you had in your bag. The only shirt you had with you that wasn't wet was a black tank top that was a tad bit revealing. It came up a bit and showed part of your stomach and lower back.

You wrote a note and left it on Seto's laptop saying that you would be back soon to get Aaron and your things.

You grabbed the keys for the bike you had taken last night and since the doors were unlocked you actually went out the doors and into the garage.A little while later, after battling traffic you arrived at the arcade. You parked in the back to keep your bike hidden from the group. Tea and Joey were waiting for you at the front doors. Joey looked absolutely pissed while Tea just looked troubled and deranged.

As soon as Joey saw you, he began yelling.

"Didn't we say to stay away from Kaiba! He's nothing but trouble."

You looked at Joey confused as all get out. All you did was duel him and then got locked into his basement due to the power outage.

Joey handed you a photo that he had apparently gotten off the internet or something like that.

It was a picture of you and Seto laying in bed together, taken last night.

"What the hell? How did…"

You thought about it for a moment and then growled. Aaron and Mokuba must have something to do with this. As you stood bewildered by the photo Joey shook your shoulders.

"Are you going to explain? Or do we need to assume that you'd rather be with Kaiba then with friends with us?"

This shocked you. You had just met them yesterday, and Joey was already threatening abandonment? Apparently he really didn't like Seto.

You saw Yugi walk outside to attempt to calm Joey down before he killed someone. More than likely that someone would have been you or Seto.

You handed the picture to Yugi, and he did the same thing you did. He just stared at for moment before looking up at you.

"Do you have a laptop?"

"Yeah." you said pulling it out of your side bag.

He went on some search engine and began looking threw photos. As he was doing this, a black limo pulled up behind you.

The door opened and Aaron, Mokuba and finally Seto stepped out. You zeroed in on Aaron and anger grew in you.

Aaron's POV

You had just gotten out of the limo. Kaiba had found a note from Miya saying she had to go to the arcade for some reason. As soon as you got out, you met her glare and saw the "run or die" look in her eyes.

You heard some spiky haired kid call Kaiba over to look at a computer screen. When he saw the screen, his eyes got wide and he turned to glare at Mokuba.

"Where did this picture come from you two?"

"How did you guys find that? All we did was tag it under your name Mr. Kaiba."

Yugi and Joey looked over at Tea.

"Were you stalking Kaiba online again Tea?"

She turned bright red and ran back inside.

You looked over at Mokuba who was now almost shaking in fear.

Miya's POV

The only thing you could see was Aaron. He was now like your pray. You went to pounce on him and being the tickle torture. Just then a pair of arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you back. You pulled a few martial arts tricked and knocked the person to the ground with you kneeling over them.

It was Joey. You quickly got up and apologized over and over again.

"It's fine Miya. I should know not to sneak up on someone who can pin me easily."

Yugi's POV

You had just seen Miya attempt to kill who you thought was her brother. You silently thanked Joey for being an idiot and stopping her. You didn't really have an issue with the photo like Joey and Tea did for a reason. You just wanted some sort of explanation.

"Miya, Kaiba, can I talk to you guys alone?"

They both nodded which shocked you. Kaiba actually agreed to speak with you? The other four went inside leaving you three alone.

"So, what's up?" you asked Miya.

"It's nothing Yugi, really."

"How'd this get taken and end up on the internet?"

Miya sighed. She began to explain what all went on yesterday and how Mokuba and Aaron probably took it. You kinda figured it was a misunderstanding. Miya didn't come across as the person who would sleep with someone she just met.

Miya's POV

You had just practically told Yugi your life story in a nut shell, explaining why this was such a big deal. Since you were on some sort of "probation" if this got into the principals hands, you could get expelled and sent back to America. You guessed that Seto saw something was bothering you and pulled you to the parking lot.

"What's wrong Miya?"

You slowly looked up and met his blue eyes.

Seto's POV

You noticed that something was really wrong with Miya. You pulled her over to the parking lot.

"What's wrong Miya?"

She looked up at you and it hit you. She was a new student, and with the schools stupid 'probation' law, this could have gotten her expelled. If this picture was taken as a student relationship, that would have been really bad.

"Well, it's nothing huge. Wanna go inside and play some games to blow this whole mess over? That is if you're alright with Yugi and them being here."

"It's fine. I'll just be my anti-social self."

"Hmph. I don't think so."

She grabbed your arm and pulled you inside, Yugi close behind.

After about 4 hours at the arcade, both Aaron and Mokuba were complaining about being starved.

"You guys want to go hang out at Kaiba land so I can give Miya her formal interview?"

"Sure!" Aaron and Mokuba said in unison.

Miya jumped out of her chair.

"My formal interview? Today? I'm wearing extremely casual clothing, and I look like hell. I'm not in the best shape for an interview."

You saw her point and pulled out some paperwork from your briefcase.

"Fine. We'll just do it right here."

You sat down at the table in the back corner and began the interview.

Miya's POV

It was odd having an interview in an arcade, but it worked. It let you be more of yourself.

"Well Miya, you've got the job."

"Seriously?"

He simply nodded.

You were so excited. You had gotten the job as the technical assistant at Kaiba Corp. You were about to explode when you're phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl! What's up?"

"Sitting at an arcade with my new friends."

"Are the Kaiba's there? And you never told me how you know them?"

"I told you I'd explain later. Now is not the later I spoke of."

"Oh. So we need to go shopping. I heard the malls here are to die for."

"Sure thing Ali. I'll be there as soon as I'm done here. Oh wait. I've got to get to school and take some Pre-Exams."

You heard the entire group groan. Apparently they had forgotten about them too.

"I'll done around 3ish."

"Nah you won't. get those tests done A.S.A.P and I'll get you out early."

"How are you gonna do that?"

"You'll see. So see ya later!"

She hung up and left you wondering how she was going to get you out of school.

"Well guys, we've only got an hour until exams start, so we should probably get going."

Seto let you borrow the bike for the day. Aaron was going to stay at Kaiba Manor with Mokuba until exams were done and you got back from hanging out with Ali. You went upstairs in your apartment and changed into your clean school uniform.

You heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in sis?"

"Aaron?"

"Yeah, I wanted to put some clean clothes on."

He walked in, and wasn't only half dressed. Having a broken arm was an obstacle for him to overcome while getting dressed.

You walked over and helped him finish getting dressed.

"You have today with Mokuba okay. And I'll come get you after I drop Ali off later."

"Kay Miya. See ya later."

You both walked downstairs and you hugged him before he crawled into the limo.

"You sure you don't want a ride?"

"Yeah. I've got to go in a little early and talk to my teachers."

He nodded and got in the limo. Something told you, he was watching you threw the heavily tinted windows. You threw your backpack on and jumped on the bike. You put the helmet on and tore off down the road towards the school. You had to wear shorts under your skirt, otherwise half of Domino might have seen a little too much.

When you arrived at the school, most of the group was already there and standing under their normal tree.

"Sorry about earlier Miya."

"Its fine Tea. I'm sure I would have done the same if I were you."

"So hey, do you want to come to a part tonight?"

"I'll have to check. But I'd love to if I'm not busy."

"Awesome. It'll be you, me, Mai, Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and Duke."

"Mai and Duke?"

"Yeah they're out friends also. You'll get to meet them tonight."

"Sweet."

Everyone rushed in as the school bell rang. You changed into your house shoes and went to your homeroom.

You took your seat, and oddly enough, it was the desk right next to Seto. The teacher passed the tests and didn't say another word. The room was dead silent as everyone started their tests.

About 45 minutes later, you had finished all four tests covering the four classes you had. You texted Ali to let her know that you were finished. No sooner had she said "ok" the classroom phone rang.

"Mrs. Hulom?"

"Yes?"

"Can you have Miya Suro come to the phone please?"

You got up out of your seat and took the phone out into the hallway.

"hello?"

"Hey Miya, you ready?"

'For?"

"I told them up front that I was your Aunt and that your uncle had just passed away. So when you go back in act a little sad and then come to the mall."

"Okay."

"Oh and just wait till you see who I've got with me."

"Oh god. You've been here a day and you've already got a guy? Lucky."

"Oh hush and just get here."

You put on a sad face and walked back into the room. You explained to the teacher what happened. She handed you the yellow pass they had sent down. You quickly grabbed your stuff and walked out. You had to move quickly otherwise you were gonna bust up laughing.

Yugi's POV

When you saw Miya walk back into the room with a sad look on her face, and what looked to be tears in her eyes, you froze. She took her stuff and hurried out of the classroom without saying anything. You passed a note to Tea.

~What do you think that was about?

~Idk Yugi. She looked pretty upset.

~Do you think they saw that picture?

~I hope not. I don't want her to go back to America. She's pretty cool.

You ended the note. You hated the thought of your new friend maybe having to leave the country.

Seto's POV

You had just gotten to school. The principals at Mokuba and Aaron's school had needed to talk to you. When you were walking into the building, you saw Miya running towards the parking lot out the side doors. She looked really sad. You knew it nothing to do with Aaron. You had just dropped him off.

When you walked into your homeroom, Yugi and Tea glared at you but then went back to their sad faces and tests.

*What's up with everyone? Did something happen to Miya?" You felt pathetic, but you kinda worried about her. You slapped yourself mentally and walked to you seat and buried yourself in your tests.

You were done in about an hour and then you got up and left. Since you were regularly called out for business your teacher didn't even notice. Yugi quickly followed you out into the hall.

"Kaiba, do you know what happened to Miya?"

"No, she was leaving when I got here."

"Well she got a phone call from the principal and then left in tears. Did something happen to Aaron?"

"Not that I know of."

You could think of nothing else other than the school had gotten a hold of picture. She had no other family besides Aaron. You knew this from her brief history during the interview.

You left the building and pulled out your cell phone. You dialed Miya's number, and it went straight to her voicemail.

'Damn it Miya. Answer your phone."

You slammed it shut and stalked off to your limo and drove off to Kaiba Corp.


	6. Chapter 6

Mokuba's POV

You had to end up calling Roland to come and pick you and Aaron up. Seto didn't show up and Miya wasn't home yet.

You and Aaron were watching Transformers when you heard the door slam.

"Big brother! Aaron is here. Miya hasn't shown up to get him yet. Hope that's okay."

You saw Seto tense slightly when you said Miya's name.

He plopped down in the chair that you had been sitting in.

"Hey Seto, are you busy?"

"No, why?"

'Can we go to the mall. The new duel monsters are out."

Much to your surprise Seto said yes.

"Aaron do you play Duel Monsters?"

"Eh, not really. I sorta do. But that's only when I play against Miya. We never have the time for me to learn how to play."

Seto turned look at Aaron.

"Come on you two, get in the car. We'll go."

Miya's POV

You and Ali had been shopping for a while. Her surprise guy had gotten called into work, so it was just you guys. Most of the time, you had been in this dressing room. Ali loved to make you try on dresses. As long as they were your size you tried them on. Most of them made you look like some life size Barbie Doll. You jumped at the sound of Ali's phone. Her purse was in your dressing room.

"Hello? Ali Monno's phone."

"Hey this is Alex, can I speak with Ali?"

"Yeah hang on." You walked out of the dressing room.

"Ali, you're phone.."

She handed you a ball gown before taking her phone. The dress kinda reminded you of Seto. It was a dark blue and white gown. The white had a sheet layer of silver making it look sparkly. The was a lace up almost like a corset. And of course it was sleeveless. Ali always complained about how she didn't have the "endowments" to hold it up.

She always said something about it. You looked at the dress and giggled.

Aaron's POV

You, Mokuba, and Kaiba had just left the game shop inside the mall. Kaiba had gotten each of you enough cards to make like 6 decks. Now you were on your way to find deck cases and a few games that Mokuba wanted to get.

You stopped short and Mokuba ran into you.

"Why'd you stop?"

You looked into a store window and saw Ali talking away and picking out dresses.

"I think I found my sister. She's in there with Ali."

"let's go say hi."

You and Mokuba ran over to the store, Kaiba a few steps behind you.

"Ali?"

She turned around and hung up the phone.

"OMG! Aaron you've grown soo much!" She hugged you so tight, your face was probably blue. She finally put you down and you returned to your normal color.

Kaiba and Mokuba walked in shortly after.

Ali stopped and stared.

"You're…Seto Kaiba. Oh my god!"

Seto's POV

Oh god was right.

"Aaron you led me into another fan girl. I swear if she attacks me, you're my body shield."

She just laughed and Aaron started asking a bunch of questions. He asked about someone named Chris, and then Ryan.

"So Aaron. How do you know the Kaiba's?""Well I go to school with Mokuba, Miya goes to school with Kaiba, plus she works for him now."

"Oh really. She didn't say anything to me." She then got a smile on her face.

"Hey hun, come out here. I wanna see that outfit."Miya's POV

You sighed as you smoothed out the dress and walked out .

"Miya?"

Your head shot up from staring at the floor. Aaron, Mokuba and Seto were standing there staring at you. Seto's jaw just about hit the floor.

Mokuba's POV

When Miya walked out of the dressing you, she looked gorgeous. You looked up at Seto, and he apparently agreed with you. You nudge him before he could start drooling.

He cleared his throat and you saw him turn a light pink.

Miya's POV

"Um, what are you guys doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Miya. You didn't get expelled did you?"

"Oh no. Ali called me out."

"So you guys went dress shopping?"

"No. Ali just finds it amusing to stick me in these things. Like I'm her personal Barbie."

"Oh."

"Hey we're board so we're gonna go mess with our decks. Come on Aaron!"

Both Mokuba and Aaron ran into the hallway and sat down at a table.

"You got Aaron a deck?"

"Yeah. No kid his age should go without one."

"Thanks Seto. He'll really enjoy that."

"Well Miya, go take that dress off. I'm off to find more."

You rolled your eyes as she dove into a clothing rack.

"It's horrible when she does this."

"It can't be that bad. Especially when you look grea.." he stopped before he finished his sentence.

You turned a couple shades of pink.

"Thanks Seto."

Seto remained silent and somewhat distant.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. It's just that. Um, I just remembered I have this company ball I have to be at tomorrow night, and my assistant would be horrible to take. So I was wondering, um would you like to go? I mean you are my technical director, so it wouldn't be awkward or anything."You smiled. He was so nervous, it was cute. It was almost like he just asked you on a date, but not a date.

"Well, I'd have to find a babysitter for Aaron."

Seto's POV

You sighed when all she said was that she'd need a babysitter. The company ball was something the Senora family at Sonora Inc. help every year for a non business get together type thing. As always, you received a handwritten invite. So you had to go, otherwise you'd be looked at like you were snobbish.

The only thing that bothered you was the fact that Yugi and his cheerleaders would be all over this if they thought it was some sort of date. Wheeler would defiantly blow a gasket.

"Well, he can stay at the Manor with Mokuba. I'll have Roland and the others watch them to make sure they stay out of trouble."

Miya's POV

"Well then. I would love to accompany you tomorrow evening Mr. Kaiba." you said with a smile and a slight giggle. Aaron and Mokuba walked into the store.

"Miya can we go eat. We're starving. My stomach is going to turn into a black hole and eat me!"

"Oh you're such a drama queen Aaron. But yes, we can get food."Mokuba agreed and cheered. As soon as you were about to go change back into your actual clothes, Ali came back holding four more dressed.

"Miya, these are the last four. I promise."

"Go ahead Miya. It's just another four." Seto said with a smirk.

You could have killed him right there. All the dresses were bright Barbie colors.

You grabbed the dresses and went back into the dressing room. Ali followed to help you get them on and off.

"Miya, you know you have to come out and show us right?"

"Aaron are you serious?"

"Yep."

Once you got the first dress on, you opened the door slightly. Seto was standing there smirking at you. You took a breath and walked out. The dress was a very short halter top dress that was also very low cut. Not to mention is was neon pink. Mokuba and Aaron started busting up laughing while Seto just stood there staring.

Having him stare at you made your face turn so pink, it could have matched the dress.

"Ok no more dresses. This was it."

"But there's three more."

"No there isn't."

You shut the door and tore the dress off. You went to pick up your clothes and noticed that they weren't there.

"Ali? What did you do with my clothes?"

"I figured you didn't want to wear your school uniform, so I picked something up before you got here."

You looked at the clothes she brought. It was a black somewhat lacy mini skirt with a spaghetti strap white tank top. On the front was a small sleeping chibi Blue Eyes. Then on the back was an angry one. Beneath it , it said "careful, I bite."

"You know me too well Ali."

"Mhm. Oh and these go with it."

She handed you a pair of 4 inch black heels. You changed quickly since you knew Aaron would be complaining about lack of food. When you walked out of the dressing room for the final time, Aaron stared in disbelief.

"Your wearing a skirt? Did my sister get lost in that mess of dresses in there?"

"No Aaron, it's me. Ali got me this instead of my uniform."

"You do look better in this."

"Yeah I know. But who's hungry?"

Both boys raised their hands.

When the four of you got outside, Aaron and Mokuba called shotgun. Apparently they like bothering the driver. That also meant, you and Seto were alone in the back section. You reached to open the door.

"I don't think so."

You looked at Seto. He pushed your hand away and opened the door.

"Ladies first."

"Thank you Seto." smiled and got in, without flashing anyone.

You saw that this limo was bigger than the last one.

*Jeeze. Seto must really have an issue with personal space. Must not like people popping his bubble.*

You got a mental image about Seto as a little angry chibi because someone popped his bubble. You giggled and received a weird look from Seto.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing. Just thought of something that happened earlier."

He smirked and crosses his arms. The chibi fit flashed in your head again.

*I am never gonna be able to look at him and not think about that.*

The limo pulled away and headed towards Kaiba Manor.

Seto's POV

You were seriously wondering what was wrong with you. You had never been this polite to hardly anyone. Miya was seriously messing with your mind. You had called the maids at the Manor and had them start preparing to the army of two.

The ride there was silent except for the two boys messing around in the front. When you arrived at the Manor, you got to the door first and held it open. This time not only did Miya blush, Mokuba gave you the strangest look you had ever seen.

"So um Miya. About Saturday. 5:30 sound alright to you? Will that be enough time?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Aaron's POV**

**You stopped in your tracks. You had just heard Kaiba ask what time he should pick Miya up. **

"**You guys are going on a date and didn't tell us?!?!?!?"**

"**Yay! Seto this is your first real date!"**

**Seto's POV**

**You could have killed your brother for shouting out that Saturday would be the your first date. Even though it wasn't a date. **

***I knew I shouldn't have said anything in front of them. And great Miya probably thing I'm…That I don't. It's not a date, but still. Damn it!***

"**Your first date Seto? Really with all those fan girls?"**

**You coughed to regain your color, since you probably had gone white as snow.**

"**It's okay if it is. It would be mine too, if it was a date that is."**

**You could breath again when she said it would have been hers too. You saw that her face was still pale.**

"**What?"**

**She looked up at you and said quietly.**

"**Oh god. If Ali finds out, she'll freak out."**

**You could help but smirk and let out a small chuckle due to the fear in her eyes. You never knew someone could be so scared of their best friend.**

**Mokuba looked at you again like you were insane.**

"**Well um, we're gonna use to simulators. See ya." **

**They both grabbed huge plates of food and ran off to the lab. It was silent for a moment.**

"**I don't see why they just don't have one of us help them."**

"**Ha. Aaron hates it when I work my deck. It usually takes a few days and the entire kitchen or living room floor."**

**Hearing this, reminded you of yourself. You were the exact same way.**

"**I'm the same way. It takes me forever to find the perfect set up."**

**She turned away and stared out the window.**

"**I can never perfect my deck. It's a way of underestimating your opponent."**

"**You think so?"**

"**Mhm. Last time I thought I had the perfect strategies, it cost me dearly."**

"**What happened Miya?"**

**From the look in her eyes, you knew she didn't like talking about it.**

"**I mean, you only have to tell me if you want to."**

**Miya's POV**

**Seto had just asked you to tell him your most painful story about your past. After a moment, you thought, maybe telling someone could relief some of the pain.**

"**Come with me."**

**He led you into a living room type room. You sat down on the couch, and he sat next to you and turned to face you. You stared at the floor.**

"**It was 3 years ago, yet it feels like yesterday. It was right after my parents had passed away. My brother Ryan and I had taken their places in Industrial Illusions' technical department. When Ryan refused to help take over some company, yours I believe, Pegasus senior took me and Aaron and used us as ransom."**

**You took a deep breath and continued.**

"**After a week, Pegasus made a deal with him. If I could win a duel against him, we could go free. But if I lost we could go free but Ryan would have to stay or something like that. He would never be allowed to see us again. I spent forever coming up with the perfect deck to defeat Pegasus. I couldn't loose my brother, and neither could Aaron. In doing so, I underestimated Pegasus and..I lost. I lost the only family I had besides Aaron. We were thrown out on the streets. I was 14 and Aaron was 8 or 9. We had no where to go."**

**You froze and felt like you couldn't breath.**

"**If it wasn't for me, we would still have Ryan. Now we have to move all the time to keep Pegasus off our heels."**

**You couldn't hold back anymore. You slid off the couch and onto the floor and broke out in 's POV**

**You felt horrible. She had just told you probably the most dreadful parts of her past. All because you had to be nosey. You wondered why they would come here, especially since the new II H.Q was right outside Domino. Then you did something that shocked even yourself.**

"**If Pegasus worries you that much, you and Aaron can stay here. He won't touch you here."**

**Miya's POV**

***What?* You were stunned that Seto had just told you to come live with him. You looked up at him, and from the look in his eyes, he was completely serious.**

"**Thank you so much Seto!"**

**Without thinking about it, you almost pounced on him and hugged him.**

**Seto's POV**

"**Thank you so much Seto!"**

**You were glad to help her. Suddenly she jumped up and hugged you. You tensed up and first and turned a million shades of red. You loosened up as you felt the heat from her breath dance on your neck and you could smell the sweet smell of her skin.**

**She let you go quickly and blushed sweetly.**

"**Well um, I guess I'd better get home. I've got to pack some things are take a shower."**

"**Miya, don't worry about that. I'll go over with you tomorrow and I'll help you then. As for the shower, just take one here. No use to driving all the way across town to do that."**

**Miya's POV**

**Seto stood up, and you followed him upstairs. He led you into huge, absolutely gorgeous room. Right away you could tell it was his. The walls were a light cream along with the carpet. The bed was king sized four poster bed with dark blue silk coverings. It has an adjoined office and bathroom. **

***Yep. Defiantly his room.***

"**Towels are the closet on the other wall. And when your done, you can pick out your sleepwear out of that closet over there." he said pointed to a set of dark cherry double doors.**

"**Thanks." You shut the door. The bathroom was as large as your entire room and bathroom combined. You were afraid to touch anything, since it was so clean. You laughed.**

"**Maids. There is no way a single teenage boy keeps it this clean on his own."**

**You turned on the shower and folded your clothes and set them on the vanity.**

**Seto's POV**

**You closed your bedroom door when you heard the shower turn on and walked down to your simulator room to try and find the boys.**

"**Hey big bro."**

"**You two having fun?"**

"**Yeah. I've beaten Mokuba 4 times!"**

"**He's pretty good for a beginner."**

"**Guess it runs in the family."**

**Aaron looked at you for a moment.**

"**Hey big bro, when are you going to ask her out?"**

"**What?" you asked Mokuba.**

"**My sister! When are you going to ask her out?" answered Aaron.**

**You sat on your desk and crossed your arms.**

"**Why would I ask Miya out?"**

**The boys sighed. **

"**Mokuba knows you like her. I know she likes you. Just ask her out already."**

"**I do not like your sister that way Aaron. She's just an acquaintance."Mokuba's POV**

**Your brother could be so stubborn. He just couldn't admit that he liked Miya. You couldn't blame him, she was pretty and very nice. You looked over at Aaron to see what to say next. He had this somewhat evil smirk on his face.**

"**Ya know, Miya thinks it hot when the guy makes the first move. Her diary says so."**

**Seto turned and looked interested.**

"**Really?" **

**Aaron jumped off the floor.**

"**See! You do like her!"**

"**I do not."**

**You finally stood up and looked down the hallway. **

"**If you say so Seto. But since when do you blush when we talk about an acquaintance, plus you're letting her use your shower. You never let anyone use your shower."Yet again, Aaron got excited. "She's using your shower! Dang!"**

"**Yeah Aaron. He's picky. I don't even get to use it. Besides, every room in the house has a shower."**

"**Miya's kinda picky like that too. Every place we've lived has to have two bathrooms."**

**You giggled. "Seto's the same way. He takes like four hours to get ready. With all his fan girls, he has to look good all the time."**

"**I do not take four hours Mokuba."**

"**Ok, so three. But it's still sad."**

**Miya's POV**

**You followed the loud voice of your brother until you saw the three guys sitting in an office type room.**

"**I'm not interrupting guy time am I? If so I can leave."**

"**No you're not interrupting." Seto answered almost too quickly.**

'**Oh okay."**

"**Well, I've got to be at Kaiba Corp in half an hour, so I'll be back later." he quickly got up and headed back to his room.**

"**Hey Miya. I've got a question."**

"**Mmkay shoot."**

"**Do you like my brother."**

**You nodded your head. "He's a nice guy actually. And heck, all the bad things I've heard, it makes it hard to believe that he's the same Seto Kaiba."**

"**No. I meant like "like". As in you would date him if he asked you type like."**

**You stood there for a second, processing what Mokuba had just asked you.**

"**Where did that come from?"**

"**Come on Miya. You can tell us. We won't tell anyone."**

"**Yeah, and I'm sure anything I say will make it's way back to Seto."**

**Mokuba and Aaron shrugged.**

"**I figured as much from you two trouble makers."**

"**So do you?"**

"**I bet she does. Heck, I think she even wants to kiss him."**

**You couldn't help but turn slightly pink at the thought of kissing Seto. It gave you butterflies in your stomach. **

"**Ha! I knew it. You do like him Miya! And guess what? He likes you too!"**

"**Uh huh Aaron. Since when do you know anything about who likes who huh?"**

"**I just do."**

"**Mhm. You're not fooling me."**

**Mokuba's POV**

"**Mhm. You're not fooling me."**

**She honestly didn't believe him. This came as a pleasant surprise. She wasn't a fan girl that's for sure. Just for that alone, she jumped up like 6 stories in on your totem pole.**

"**Miya, he really does like you. That's probably the reason he asked you to the ball."**

"**Aww Aaron, you brought Mokuba into it too. And hey speaking of the ball. I need to find a dress, and quick."**

**You nodded.**

"**So how formal is this thing exactly?"**

"**Ritzy-Cocktail formal. But for some reason Seto wears his most expensive personally tailored tux."**

"**Oh boy. How am I gonna find a dress for that type of formal in a day?"**

**You were about to answer when your stomach growled loudly."Did you guys just eat?"**

"**Yeah, but don't cha know sis? We're growing boys. We eat a lot."**

"**I know you do. So, what do you two want for dinner?"**

**You weren't sure what sounded good, then Aaron shouted out.**

"**Breakfast!"**

"**Breakfast? For dinner?"**

"**I take it you've never done that before?"**

"**Nope."**

"**Well, I guess we'll have to show him how the Suro's do dinner then huh Aaron."**

**He nodded , almost proudly. You led them to the kitchen and Miya started digging through the pantry.**

"**Do you need an assistance Ms.?"**

"**Oh no Rene, I can handle."**

**The maid then left the kitchen with a "that was odd" look on her face.**

**Miya's POV**

**You finally found the ingredients you needed to make pancakes, waffles and of course eggs. You turned to ask the boys what they wanted in their waffles, but they had run outside to the very large pool. You shook your head.**

"**Boys."**

**You then turned and went back to your preparations.**

**Once you had gotten a stack of each made and a bowl of eggs done, you had realized someone called you.**

**It was Ali. You quickly called her back."Hello?"Hey Ali, Sorry I missed your call. I was making dinner."**

"**It's alright. But yeah, since he couldn't make it to shop with us today, I'm gonna tell you who my so called "mystery" guy was. You ready?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Well, it was Chris."**

"**Chris? Chris who…"**

"**My brother silly!"**

"**Chris! Seriously? Why's he in Domino?"**

"**Well, he's in Tokyo doing some minor military training and thought he'd stop by."**

"**he joined the Military?"**

"**Did I studded?"**

"**Wow. I haven't see him in years."**

"**Yeah. He'll be back in tomorrow and wants to know if we wanna hang out."**

"**Well you'll be glad to hear this. I have to find a really formal ball gown for tomorrow night."**

"**Awesome! And hey, that would be great. He could go shopping with us. We need some male input."**

"**Alright. How about 9?"**

"**Sure. I'll meet you there."**

"**See you tomorrow Ali."**

**You hung up and put your phone on the table.**

"**Miya? What are you doing?"**


	8. Chapter 8

Miya's POV

"Miya? What are you doing?"

You jumped at the sound of Seto's voice.

"Making more food for the boys. What's it look like?"

"You do know that's why I have cooks right?"

"I wanted to do it. Rene did enough earlier."

"Speaking of which. Where are the boys?"

"Out back." you said as you heard a giant splash.

"Ah ok." he said getting out 4 plates and 4 sets of silverware.

You opened the window and yelled out.

"Boys, dinner!"

They looked up and came running in like a herd of wild animals. You had Rene bring you towels down, and you handed them each one as they ran past you.

*Ring Ring*

Both you and Seto jumped to answer your phones. It was yours again.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sorry to call but Chris got in super early. He's here now unpacking."

"Tell him I say hi. I'd come over, but I'm busy at the moment."

"Ahh. So you're busy with something. Or should I say someone?"

"Don't you start with me too Alison."

"Fine, fine. Well see you tomorrow."

Ali's POV

"Hello?"

"Hey, sorry to call but Chris got in super early. He's here now unpacking."

"Tell him I say hi. I'd come over, but I'm busy at the moment."

"Ahh. So you're busy with something. Or should I say someone?"

"Don't you start with me too Alison."

"Fine, fine. Well see you tomorrow."

When you hung up, Chris walked back into the room.

"That better not have been a boy on the phone Ali."

"No Chris. It was Miya. We were finishing up our plans for tomorrow."

Chris' POV

Miya? You hadn't seen her in a few years. Not since her brother had gone missing. You were really excited to see her.

"So we're hanging out tomorrow?"

"Yep. And now don't you go getting to excited. You'll need some sleep tonight."

You sighed. You still had the hugest crush on her, you always Next Morning 8 am

Miya's POV

You awoke to the sound of running water. You sat up and didn't recognize where you were at first. Then, noticing the blue and white, you remembered you were in Seto's room. He must have moved you there after you fell asleep on the couch during the movie.

Not wanting to disturb him while he was getting ready. You grabbed your clothes and walked down to a room you knew was empty. You quickly took a shower and got dressed in there before heading downstairs to find food.

You nearly ran into Seto walking out of the room.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"When did you get up?"

"Um, about 15 minutes ago."

"Sorry if I woke you up with the shower."

"You didn't. I normally get up at this time."

"Any plans for today?"

"I'm going to go find a dress for tonight, since I don't have one that would come close to being as formal as Mokuba says this thing is."

"Well, since I invited you with some uh, short notice." he pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to you.

"Use this."

You stared at him.

"Seto. It's not a problem."

"Yes it is. So take it."

You saw in his eyes that he was not going to let you leave without it, you took it from him and put it in your back pocket.

"Do you need a ride?"

"No, I'd just need to borrow the bike again?"

Seto shook his head.

"I'll take you. Mokuba and Aaron are still sleeping, so we don't have to worry about them."

"Okay. But you really don't have to."

"It's fine. I need to get to Kaiba Corp anyways."

You both walked to the garage. He handed you a light blue and black helmet. He grabbed the keys, left his trench coat on the bench and got on the bike.

Seto's POV

You handed her a helmet and took off your trench coat. Those and bikes normally didn't go so well together. You grabbed the keys and then got on. You looked over and motioned for Miya to get on. As she did, you turned and ended up blushing behind your helmet.

*God thing this thing is tinted really dark.*

Since this was a smaller, really fast bike, she was almost perfectly molded to you. You almost stopped breathing when her arms wrapped around your waist.

"Your gonna ..want to hold on tighter then that."

"Crazy driver huh?"

"Just a bit."

She laughed and tightened her grip. You opened the garage door, and tore off down the road, feeling her press up against you.

(At the Mall)

Ali's POV

You stood there tapping your foot. Miya was suppose to be here 15 minutes ago.

"Calm down Ali. You told her 9, not 8:45."

"Well she's still late!"

"Actually Ali. I'm early. It's just now 8:57."

Miya's POV

When Seto pulled up to the Main entrance, Ali was already freaking out.

"Ali, you told her 9, not 8:45."

"Well she's still late."

You walked up behind her, taking off your helmet.

'Actually Ali. I'm early. It's just now 8:57."

She about jumped out of her skin.

"Oh my god. I didn't hear you come up behind me like that."

"That's what you get for calling her late."

"Chris!"

You rushed over and hugged him. He hugged you tightly, picked you up and ended up twirling you around.

After he finally put you down, you couldn't see straight. You walked over to Seto to give him back the helmet, and you almost fell on your face.

"Um Miya, maybe you should be more careful." Seto said holding you up.

"Sorry Seto. Just a tad dizzy." You said finally having the spinning stop.

"So, call me when you need me to come get you."

"I'll just have Ali take me back to the manor. You'll be at work. Besides, I'll have to get ready anyways."

"Okay. 5:30 still?"

"Yep."

With that, he took up.

"So Miya, how do you know Seto Kaiba?"

"Well. He and I go to the same school, and so does his brother Mokuba and Aaron. We met through them mainly. Now I'm a part of his staff since he found out I needed a job."

"Oh" Chris said with a slight annoyed tone in his voice.

"Well, um we should get shopping."

Seto's POV

When you saw that a guy was there, and that he looked pretty happy to see Miya, your blood started to heat up. You could have seen the steam in your helmet fog up your visor when he hugged her the way he did.

Now you were speeding off to Kaiba Corp to start working on plans for tonight.

Your POV

You almost felt sorry for Chris. He knew just as well as you did that Ali was a terror to shop with. But you really needed her right now. We weren't all that great at picking dresses out, and she always found ones that you never saw

'So how's the Military Chris?"

"Eh. It's alright. Right now it's pretty boring. In-class training.""Oh. Sounds..delightful."

'Alright, here's our first stop!'

You stared in the store. Everything in it was some shade of pink. Ali dove head first into it.

"You coming Miya."

"Yeah just,"

That's when you saw it. In a store just diagonal from where you were standing was the most gorgeous evening dress you had even seen.

"Miya?"

Chris followed your line of site.

"Wow. That dress is beautiful. Wanna go try it on?"

All you could do is simply nod.

When you got into the store, you realized it was a very very fancy store.

"Can I help you Ms.?"

"I would like to try on the dress in the front window."

She looked at you like you were insane. She then eyed you up and down.

"I'll get you a dressing room. Rachel, find this woman a dressing room and have Adam get the main display."

"Yes ma'am."

You followed Rachel into a huge dressing room.

"I'll bring the dress in."

You stood there nervous. It was the only dress you saw like it in the store. Hopefully it would fit.

Rachel handed you the dress. When she closed the door behind you, you quickly got undressed and slipped it on. You closed your eyes and held your breath as you zipped it up.

It fit you perfectly. The halter style showed off your neck and arms beautifully. It was somewhat low cut, just enough to well, enhance you're wonder endowments as Ali would put it.

The two shades of blue flattered your skin tone wonderfully.

"You alright in there Miya?"

You stepped outside and Chris' jaw dropped.

"Wow Miya. You look amazing."

'You think so?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Maybe."

"Seriously Miya. Would I?"

"No."

"So lets go check out, find Ali, then go find some accessories or whatever."

"You've been around Ali for too long. You're starting to sound like her."

"Well we are brother and sister. Plus my mother was exactly like Ali. So I'm kind of doomed."

You giggled.

"Alright, can you give me a hand and unzip it for me?"

"Sure."

After he unzipped it his hands lingered at the small of your back.

"Um, Chris. I need to get changed."

"Oh Sorry."

He let go and you quickly shut the door. Chris still had feelings for you.

"Oh boy. This is gonna be fun."

You changed back into your clothes and called for Rachel.

"Yes?"

"I'll be buying this one."

"Alright. I'll go put this in a bag for you."

You walked out to the desk and handed her the card.

"Don't tell me how much it is. Just swipe the card."

She looked at you like you were high or something.

"Are you sure you wanna do that Miya?"

"Yes. Cause if I know how much it is, I won't want to buy it."

"Oh. And who's card are you using? Thought you didn't believe in credit cards?"

"It's Seto's. He told me to and wouldn't let me leave without it."

"Why is Kaiba giving you his credit card?"

"Cause this dress is for the Senora Corporation's ball thing tonight."

"Oh. Kinda late to be getting a dress huh?"

"That's why he gave me the card. He just asked me yesterday."

"Oh well that's thoughtful I suppose."

"Ma'am we can have this taken to your home if you would like?"

"Sure that would be excellent."

"Just write it here and it will be there in a little under and hour."

You wrote down the address for the manor.

"You want me to deliver this to Kaiba Manor?"

"Yes. And give it to Rene. Please."

"yes Ma'am." she said still kind of shaken.

You and Chris walked out of the store and went to find Ali. She was sitting on a bench with close to 8 or 10 shopping bags.

"Have fun shopping Ali?"

"Yepperz. So did you find anything?"

"Yeah, and it's on its way to Kaiba Manor."

"Ok now all we need is shoes. I've already got everything else you'll need."

"What did you get for you?"

"Nothing. All this is for you."

"What?!" you said staring at the mountain of bags at her feet.

"You need to look gorgeous tonight. And I'm going to help you."

"Do I really need that much help?"

"With how you normally do "dress up", yes you do."

"Oh god."

She got up, and left Chris with the bags. Now she was stopping in every shoe store she could see. With only 2 stores left, you finally found the perfect black high heels to go with your dress.

Ali insisted you went with a 3 or 4 inch heel since Seto was about a head taller than you. At least with those, one it would make you stand up straight, two make your butt look better, and three it was apparently line you up almost perfectly with Seto's mouth.

You laughed at every reason why she said to get the heels. And just to get her to shut up, you agreed and bought them.

"Well I should probably get back. I've got to safe guard the place before Ali gets there."

"Alright. I'll give you a ride back. I think I passed Kaiba Manor on my way here."

"Hey Ali, how bout you come over at about 2 ish?"

"Alright. Before I get there I need you to take a shower and all that stuff."

"Okay."

You looked at your watch. It was noon already. That only gave you two hours of "me" time before Ali would come over and make you her Barbie.

"Come on Miya. Let's go."

You followed Chris out to his military issued 4 X 4 pick up.

"Boy don't you know how to stand out here. I have yet to see a truck here."

"Yeah, I noticed. Everyone stares at me when I'm outside the base."

"I bet."

You helped him put the bags in the back seat and then you climbed into the passenger side.

"So you're staying with Kaiba?"

"Only temporarily. Aaron loves it there, so its fine with me. Besides, I'll only be staying there until I have enough money from the new job to get my apartment payments again."

"You have the shrimp with you too?"

"No Chris. I left him in America on his own. Yes I have him with me."

"Nice Miya. I couldn't tell that was sarcasium at all. But yeah, could I come in and see him?"

"If he's not busy sure. But I'll have to make sure it's alright with Seto. He's picky about letting people in his house."

"yeah, he kinda seems that way."

"mhm."


	9. Chapter 9

Miya's POV

He started the truck, and headed towards Kaiba Manor. When you arrived, Aaron and Mokuba were running around in the front yard. When the truck pulled into the drive, Mokuba stared at it stepped out and the look on his face changed from shock to a huge smile.

"Hey Miya! Where'd you run off to this morning?"

"I had to go get a dress."

"Oh."

Chris stepped out of the truck as Aaron was walking up to you.

"hey shrimp."

Aaron's face lit up.

"Chris!"

He nearly tackled Chris in a hug. Aaron only came up to Chris' stomach, so it was kinda funny to see him try to tackle him.

"How ya been kido?"

"I'm good. Well except for the um, broken arm."

'How'd you do that."

"Fight at school."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep. But Mokuba and I kicked some ass!"

"Aaron!"

'Sorry Miya."

"But hey, I'll stop by another time. I've got to get back to the base. So Miya, I'll help you take Ali's bags in, and then I'll get going."

"You don't have to do that Chris. I can get them. It's not a big deal."

"No it is. I have something to ask you. And I don't want the shrimp hearing."

"Mmkay then."

He grabbed a few bags, and you grabbed the rest and he followed you up to your room.

"So what did you need to ask me?"

'I wanted to know if you and I could go out to dinner or something soon?"

"Sure. I would love to. Just tell me when and what to wear."

"Well how about tomorrow night and casual?"

"Alright. So I'll meet you someplace?"

"No. No. No. I'll be coming to pick you up."

"If you say so. I don't see why everyone is so set of giving me a ride places."

"Heh. Well I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yep. Thanks Chris. See ya."

He left your room and went back to his truck. You listened to him rev it up and pull out the driveway. It was about 12:30. You had an hour and a half to prepare for Ali's arrival.

"Miya?"

"Oh hey Rene. Did they drop off my dress?"

"Yes they did. I went ahead and put it in your closet."

"Thank you so much."

"Is there anything you need me to do?"

"No Rene. I'm fine. Just um when my friend Ali gets here, show her up here please?"

"Of course."

You got out a pair of shorts and a button up shirt and laid them on the bathroom counter. You turned the shower and jumped in. You had to make sure Ali had a "clean slate" to work with when she got here. It was either that or she would release her wrath upon you.

"hello?"

"Hey Ali, I'm in the shower!"

She popped her head in.

"Good you're a step ahead. I'm gonna plus all my stuff in then we can get started."

"Oh boy."

You spent as much time as possible in the shower so you could have as much alone time as possible.

When you got out, you changed into the clothes you had laid out. Ali then sat you down and threw some stuff into your hair to keep it from frizzing. She then started to blow dry your hair.

About an hour or so later, your hair was done.

"I think I did an awesome job! Now all we have to do is do your nails, facial, and makeup."

"nails, facial and makeup? What else do you have up your sleeve?"

"Um maybe a pedicure, and some other spa like treatments."

"Oh god."

You prepared yourself for a few more hours of unwanted "pampering".

At about 5:00, you were finally allowed to put on your dress.

A knock came at the door.

"If you're Seto Kaiba, you can't come in."

"It's me and Mokuba Ali."

"Oh you guys can come in."

Mokuba and Aaron came into the room and gasped.

"Wow Miya. You look amazing."

"Thanks Aaron."

"Oh yeah. Seto is defiantly going to ask you out."

"Mokuba. Stop that."

Ali's eyes went from you, to Mokuba, back to you, then to Aaron and finally back to you.

"You keep that up Ali, you're going to give yourself whip lash."

"I'm not even going to ask. But yeah let me zip your dress before you get your hair stuck in it."

You sighed and stood up straight to let Ali zip your dress.

"So, what are you and Seto going to do for 2 hours?"

"Go to the ball."

"Um, the ball doesn't start until 7:30."

"Really? Then um, I have no idea."

"Hm. I guess it's a surprise."

You rolled your eyes. You weren't much for surprises.

"You only spent $179 for this dress?"

"What?"

"The dress was only $179?"

"Are you serious?"

"You didn't know what you paid for it?"

"I chose not to know. Seto just handed me his card and said here!"

"And you don't like people spending money on you. No wonder."

"I thought it would have been more."

"Guess you have an eye for good deals on excellent merchandise."

"I guess so."

"Hm, I don't even think Seto's dress shoes were that cheap."

"Are you serious Mokuba?"

"Yeah. He has very expensive taste. So, if you're ever planning on being his girlfriend, you better get use to it."

"I don't plan on being his girlfriend. I don't think of him like that."

"I'll take him up if you deny him."

"Ali?!"

"What? I would."

You fixed the few strands of hair that got out of place and Ali sprayed you down with another 3 cans of hairspray. You sat down and put the black heels on that you'd found. Looking at the full length mirror in the bathroom, you had to blush slightly. Hopefully you were presentable for Seto's side.

"Hey Miya, I think Kaiba's home. The limo's out front."

"Thanks Ali."

" He'll be on his way up. More than likely he dressed at Kaiba Corp. So, can I be your escort out to meet him."

You smiled.

"Of course you can Mokuba."

He giggled and took your arm, trying to look as much like a gentleman as possible. You couldn't help but smile sweetly for his efforts.

When you both reached the top of the double stair case that led down to the main entrance, you heard the front door open.

In stepped Seto. He looked drop dead hansom in his pitch black suit with blue accents and tux vest. There couldn't have been a better looking male in the entire world right now.

"Ahem" Mokuba said loudly in an almost sarcastic tone.

Seto turned upwards just for a second and then looked back down at his phone. Then his head shot back up to take a second look.

Seto's POV

You got out of the limo, hoping that you weren't running late and that Miya had finished on time. Judging on what you'd seen from your female staff, they could take forever. You walked in the door to the manor and stopped in the entrance to check the time on your phone before adjusting your tie.

"Ahem!"

You looked up and say Mokuba standing at the top of the stairs. You turned your head back down to your phone. Realizing what you had truly just seen, you looked back up.

Miya stood there in the most elegant dress. She looked like something you could have only imagined. Her soft brown hair was done up in curls that cascaded down her back.

"Wow."

It was the only thing you could think to say. There was no other way to express how gorgeous she was. Mokuba walked her down the stairs and left her standing at the bottom, just a few steps away from you before running back upstairs.

"Welcome home Mr. Kaiba."

"Thanks Miya."

She blushed.

"I see you found a dress, and within such short notice?"

"And lucky me, it matches you quiet well."

You looked down, and she was right.

Your tux was black, but your vest and bow tie were the deep blue of her dress. Even her jewelry matched. They were silver, which happened to match the buttons and cuff links on your jacket.

Miya cleared her throat.

"yeah?"

"Your staring."

"Oh sorry. So um, you ready to go?"

"Only if you tell me why we're leaving now when it doesn't start until 7:30?"

"Hm. Guess you'll just have to wait and see."

She just smiled at you and shrugged.

"Shall we?"

She nodded and took your arm.

Miya's POV

He opened the door for you and you carefully got in. He followed and shut the door. You jerked forward slightly when the limo first took off from the driveway.

You kept looking out the window and the discussion with Mokuba and Aaron kept playing in your head.

Was this more than just a simple employee/employer outing? Did he really like you like they said he did?

"Miya? You alright?"

You turned to look at him, almost too quick.

"Ow."

"You alright?"

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"Your griping your dress like its your hold on life."

"Oh heh, Sorry."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah. A lot actually. I've never really been around high end business people before. Mainly just small business owners and stuff like that."

"You'll be fine Miya. The only thing you need to worry about is the CEO's sons' hitting on you, and their girlfriends maybe staring you down."

*gulp*

Your face almost lost all its color.

Seto took your hand and unlatched it from your dress.

"I was joking."

"Oh."

"Besides. Everyone there knows not to mess with my employees."

"Well, that's comforting."

"Hm, just because you're that nervous, I'll tell you where we're going. We're going to dinner first, since I figured that Ali wouldn't let you eat while she was getting you "dolled up"."

'Well you figured right. She didn't want me getting something on my dress."

"If your worried about that, we can wait until after."

"No I'm not too worried about it. I mean it was only a $180 dress."

"Wow."

"Not too much was it?"

"Actually, that's way below what I figured you would spend."

"How much did you expect?"

"Um my assistant who normally goes with me, she spends at least 800 on the dress alone."

"Wow. I could never spend that much on a dress."

"Hm."

"Yeah, I heard from Mokuba that the shoes your wearing are more expensive than my dress."

"Yeah they are. But you know how CEO's are. We have to be better than the next."

"Isn't it the same with assistants and employees?"

"Somewhat. But most of the assistants look like trashy hookers. And some days mine does too, but never to one of these things. And besides, you're much better than any assistant. You're my Tech Department Specialist."

"Well hopefully, I don't disappoint you."

The limo stopped and you tried to see where you were at.

"Where are we?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

You felt something cover your eyes.

"Is the blindfold necessary?"

"Yes."

"You're not going to lead me someplace and kill me are you?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes?"

He took your hand and helped you out of the limo. You were blushing as Seto put his hand on yours and led you to where ever it was he was taking you.

"ready?"

"um yeah?"

He let go and went to untie your blindfold.


	10. Chapter 10

Miya's POV

When you opened your eyes, all was blurry at first. Then you saw why he didn't tell you where you were going.

You were in the middle of a gorgeous park. There was a table set up for a dinner for two set under a beautiful gazebo.

"Oh my gosh."

"You like it?"

"Seto, who didn't need to do this."

"I know. But it's kinda of a few things. It's a congratulations on the new job an a thank you for accompanying me tonight. So you didn't answer me. Do you like it?"

"Yes."

He led you to your seat, and then took his own.

A waiter brought dinner to the table quickly and then left.

Throughout dinner, you and Seto exchanged stories of your past. You found out how he came to be the owner of Kaiba Corp, and how he came to be a Kaiba.

You told the fun stories of your past with your brothers, before the incident with your parents and such.

"Well, I'm sorry to cut this evening short, but we must be going Mr. Kaiba."

"Alright Roland. Shall we?"

You stood up and followed Seto to the limo. When you arrived at the ball, there was already about a million people there.

"You'll be fine Miya."

He took your hand as you stepped out of the limo. He then wrapped your arm around his. You were immediately blinding by the crowd of flashing cameras and reporters.

Without a hitch, Seto almost ran into the building.

"You alright? I forgot to mention that huge masses of reports."

"I'm alright. Just slightly blind."

"If you loose your sight, I'll let you sue me for everything I have."

You smiled.

"Welcome Mr. Kaiba. It's an honor to see you here. And with such, an elegant guest. New assistant?"

"No Mr. Senora. This is Miya Suro. She's my Tech department Specialist."

"Really? A female tech specialist? Now that's a rare find Mr. Kaiba. You do always find the best. Oh, since your new my dear, you must meet my family. Please, come with me."

He took your arm from Seto and led you into the grand ballroom, Seto close behind of course.

"Marie darling. Could I pull you from your gossip for a moment."

"Of course Richard."

"Marie, this is Miya. She is Kaiba's new tech specialist."

"Oh dear. How pleased I am to meet you. It's so nice to see Kaiba with an actually attractive young lady."

"Thank you for your compliments Mrs. Senora."

"Oh dearie, please. It's Marie. Would you care to join us other ladies?"

"Maybe later. But I thank you for your offer. But I must get back to Mr. Kaiba. I can't abandon him you know."

"You better not. Other girls might snatch him up." She said winking at you.

"I'll give you back to Kaiba in a just a moment. Hopefully he doesn't mind too much. I must introduce you to my son and daughter."

You looked over your shoulder to see Seto staying about 15 feet behind you. A look for anger on his face, yet it was well hidden to everyone else under his charming smirk.

"Nicholas. Sarah. I have a guest of ours for you to meet."

The two children turned around. Nicholas looked to be about the same age as Seto, yet with much less confidence and a dark look in his eyes. Sarah on the other hand, looked like a cheap *ahem* who had walked in off the street.

"This is Miya Suro. She is Kaiba's tech specialist."

Sarah raised an eyebrow and then attempted to smile sweetly. Nicholas on the other hand, stepped forward and took your hand.

"It's an honor. How lucky Seto must feel to have such a beauty working for him. Hopefully, he doesn't take advantage." he then raised your hand to his lips and gave it a small kiss.

You got an uneasy feeling in your stomach. The same feeling that you would get right before you walked into a room full of hungry murderers.

"It's an honor to meet the both of you." you forced out behind a smile. "But I must be getting back to Mr. Kaiba."

"I'll escort you back to him Ms. Suro. I cannot let my father keep all the beauty this evening to himself. And that goes for Kaiba as well." he said as you changed from his father to his arm. "Would the lady grace me with a dance this evening?""Perhaps later."

He nodded and walked you back over to Seto. When you saw him, you were about ready to run to him and never let go.

"Thank you for returning my escort to me Nicholas."

"It's was my honor Seto. So, about our dance? Do not forget about me Ms. Suro."

Seto quickly led you to your assigned table.

"Are you alright Miya? You're shaking,"

"Yes. I'm fine. There's just something that bothers me about Nicholas and Sarah."

"I see you've noticed it too."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone in this room knows the only reason they invite me as an honored guest is because Sarah wants to get a hold of me. And of course Nicholas wants to take over my company once Senora Inc. is passed onto him.""And if you and Sarah were together, it'd be a lot easier.""Exactly. And if you haven't noticed. Nicholas believes himself to be quiet the ladies' man."

"I find him more creepy than charming."

"I'm glad someone does."

You smiled and tried not to laugh at the relieved look on his face. Apparently his other escorts had all fallen head over heels for Nicholas' over exaggerated charm and faked confidence.

'What about their parents?"

"Now, they know nothing about what's going on. They're completely clueless. They keep it pretty under wraps from them. So whatever they say to you, is more so genuine."

"Okay. Parents: trustworthy. Children: not so much."

"Exactly."

The lights suddenly dimmed and a slow waltz tune filled the room.

"Wow. They really do make this seem like a real non company ball."

"Miya?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to dance?"

"I would.."

"Excuse my interruptions again. But I believe you owe me a dance."

You turned your head and rolled your eyes.

"Better just get it done with," you whispered to Seto.

"Can I have this dance?"

You nodded and took Nicholas' hand and let him lead you out to the dance floor.

You tensed as he pulled you close to him and put his hand on your waist.

"Nervous? You're pale."

"No. It's the lighting."

"Ah. You're still beautiful even in this horrible lighting."

"I think the light is tricking your eyes."

He looked at you in sheer amazement. For one, you were resisting his charm, plus you were very self-conscious. The bad thing is, you let him see that you were not exactly comfortable in your skin, and more than likely this is the type of girl he went after.

He wouldn't let you get more than 3 inches away from him without pulling you back to him. Whenever you could, you looked over and Seto. His eyes were empty and he was staring down at the table.

"Hey Nicholas, I've.."

"It's Nick."

"Oh okay. Nick. I really need to go see about Seto."

Without another word, you forced yourself from his grip and quickly walked over to Seto.

"Seto? Are you alright." You placed your hand on his shoulder and leaned down to his eye level. He looked up, met your gaze and his eyes went back to the bright sapphire blue they always were.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thought Nicholas was going to keep you all night."

"Now Mr. Kaiba. I would never let him keep me from my boss."

He raised and eyebrow and smirked at you. The more upbeat music slowed down drastically and a slow, almost wedding like waltz began playing.

"May I have this dance?" Seto stood holding out his hand to you. "Or did Nicholas wear you out?"

"Ha. As long as it's not much faster than it is now." you smiled sweetly and took his hand. You could have swore you saw him blush, but with the lighting, you couldn't tell.

You felt your skin tingle when he wrapped his arm around you, and his hand drifted down to your waist. You blushed and turned your head away when you felt his rock hard body push up against yours.

"Mind your feet. I'm not the best dancer. I probably ruined Nicholas' shoes."

"Good. He deserves it for taking my date."

He blushed as soon as he realized when he said. He had just called you his date.

You tried to hide your blushing face and nervous look from Seto, but with you being right at his eye level, this was easier said than done.

You shuddered every time Seto spun around and you caught a glimpse of Nicholas staring you down.

"You don't have to worry about him you know."

"Sorry. He's just really.."

"Stalker-like."

"Yes. Exactly."

"Frankly, you amuse him. Most girls fall head over heels for him the moment they meet."

"How wonderful. I'm the 'one who got away'" you said while accidentally stepping on Seto's shoe.

"I'm so sorry about that Seto." you almost yelled remembering how expensive his shoes had been.

"Don't worry about it Miya. I can replace them. I am a billionaire you know."

"If you say so Mr. Kaiba."

You and Seto never left the dance floor after that. By the end of the night, you thought you had worn down your heels to a pair of flats. If you would have kept dancing, Seto would have had to carry you out to the limo.

"You go ahead and get in the limo. I'll be right there."

Seto's POV

As you watched her leave, you felt a hand on your shoulder.

"I think Kaiba has a crush."

"What do you want Nicholas?"

"Nothing. I was just simply commenting you on your delightful find. She's perfect is she not?"

"I am not in the mood for this Nicholas."

"Oh fine. I was just letting you know. You're girlfriend there is probably a "sell out" for some other company. No random girl, her age is qualified to be a tech head."

By now, Nicholas was beginning to hit your last nerve.

"But then, who am I to judge?"

You turned to face him, and groaned when you saw Sarah standing next to him.

"Seto darling, I'd be careful if I were you. You're little tramp outside might just disappear into thin air someday. I'd watch her better."

"I wish you luck with that Sarah. Neither of you will touch Miya. You hear me?"

"Who said we would? And for all you know, she could be gone already."

You glared at Sarah. You knew she was trying to freak you out, but it was working. You couldn't help but be worried about what they could do to Miya.

You turned and wanted to run out to the limo, but stiffly walked out. When you arrived at the limo, Roland was asleep in the front seat.

"Roland?"

He jumped and sat at attention.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba?"

"Has Miya come back?"

"I'm not sure sir. She doesn't slam doors like you and Mokuba."

You froze. He hadn't heard her get in? What if Sarah was right. You flung open the back door and found Miya slumped over and asleep against the window in the corner. You felt the weight of the world lift off your back. She was safe.

Now you knew. Sarah and Nicholas had something planned, and it wouldn't be good. You'd have to put Mokuba, Aaron, and especially Miya under constant protection and supervision. You were not letting the brats take anyone from you this time.

You quietly got into the limo and didn't slam the door. She still jumped slightly when you shut the door, and Roland started moving the limo.

The entire drive home, you kept finding yourself staring at her. Each time your eyes wandered in her direction, you slapped yourself mentally. You had to keep it business. No relationships. None.


	11. Chapter 11

**Seto's POV**

**Since you didn't want to wake Miya up when you got back to the Manor, you carefully picked her up and walked towards the door. She sighed and curled up to your chest sending chills down your spine.**

**Rene opened the door and helped you get Miya into her room. **

"**I'll get her from here sir. You can go to bed. You look beat."**

"**Goodnight Rene."**

"**Goodnight Mr. Kaiba."**

**You walked into your room and shut the door. You opened your closet and pulled out your sleepwear. You jumped in the shower. You always smelled like cheap perfume and smoke when you got back from these type of events. **

**You kept thinking about what Sarah had said. Could they really do something to hurt Miya? They always seemed to cowardly, but with Sarah feeling threatened or whatever, who knows. **

**With these thoughts racing through your mind, you had forgotten if you had washed your hair, and did it again just in case.**

**Miya's POV**

"**Psst Miya. Miya? You awake?"**

"**I am now. What do you need Aaron," you said rolling over to face him.**

"**I had a nightmare."**

"**About what hun?"**

"**Mom and Dad."**

"**Aww Aaron, you haven't had one of those in long time. You alright?"**

"**Yeah, but can I sleep with you?"**

"**Sure."**

**You moved over and pulled back to covers. Aaron climbed in bed next to you and cuddled up to you as you wrapped your arm around him. Within minutes he was sleeping soundly. You pulled the covers back over him and you fell back asleep dreaming about the night you just had with 's POV**

**You awoke to the smell of pancakes. **

"**Mm. Miya must be cooking."**

**You sat up and realized that Aaron wasn't in bed. He must have gotten up before you and went down with Miya. You got up and quickly changed. **

**When you got downstairs, you saw Rene trying not to burn down the kitchen while cooking what looked like black Frisbees. **

"**Rene? Have you seen Aaron?"**

"**No sir I haven't"**

**You stood there puzzled and ran back upstairs to check Miya's room. You knocked and got no answer. You quietly opened the door. **

"**Miya?"**

**You walked over to the bed, and found it empty. This began to scare you. You ran to Seto's room and barged in without even knocking. Seto was staring at his computer screen as always.**

"**Seto! I can't find Miya or Aaron!"**

**His head shot up.**

"**What?"**

"**I said I can't find Miya and Aaron."**

**You saw his face go from stone cold to a look of pure terror. **

"**Are you sure Mokuba?"**

"**Yes. They're not in their rooms, and Rene hasn't seen them."**

**He jumped out of his chair and went to Miya's room. You had to practically run to keep up with him. **

**Seto's POV**

"**Seto! I can't find Miya or Aaron!"**

**You looked up at your brother in confusion.**

"**What?"**

"**I said I can't find Miya and Aaron."**

**You felt empty and terrified at the same time. **

"**Are you sure Mokuba?"**

"**Yes. They're not in their rooms, and Rene hasn't seen them."**

**You shot up from your chair and rushed down to Miya's room. All the while Sarah's words were running through your mind. If they had hurt her, they would pay dearly.**

**You threw open Miya's door. Mokuba was right. They weren't there. You did a scan over to check for forced entry or any sign that she had been kidnapped. **

"**Are you alright sir?"**

**You turned and looked at Rene.**

"**Have you seen Miya?"**

"**Yes sir. She left me this note to give to you."**

**You sighed. She had left a note. She was not in harm's way and had not been kidnapped.**

**You took the note from Rene. In deep blue ink, in Miya's gorgeous cursive was a small message.**

_**~ Dear Seto,**_

_**Sorry to have not told you but I didn't want to wake you. I am meeting Yugi and the others and spending some time with them. I'll have my cell on me if you need me. I will be home later. **_

_**Miya**_

_**P.S Sorry about falling asleep last night. **_

You folded the note and put it in your pocket.

'Are they alright?"

"Yes Mokuba. They just went to hang out with some friends. So no need to worry."

"Oh. I'm sorry for the alarm."

"It's fine. Now, you better go eat. We're going to go Kaiba land for a while today."

"YAY!" your brother than ran out of the room and down the stairs. You sat on Miya's bed and closed your eyes.

You knew there was something about her that had brought out a part of you. A part of you that had not been seen since Gorzoburo had adopted you and you took control of Kaiba Corp.

Miya's POV

You parked your car outside of Tea's house and saw the gang standing in the front stairs.

"Bout time you got here Miya!"

"Joey, have you seen downtown traffic this morning? It's hell on earth."

"It's okay. I'm not mad."

Joey gripped you in a sort of hug and shook you slightly.

'So who's ready to head over to Kaiba Land?"

"Why are we going there?"

Yugi turned and answered.

"We're going to hold our own mini tournament. So hopefully you brought your decks."

"I did! It's my new one! Kaiba helped me with it!"

"Kaiba?" they all said in unison.

"Yeah. Mokuba found out I didn't have one so he and Seto helped me."

"He didn't want me to help him." you said innocently.

Joey still looked shocked.

"Alright, always. Let's get going. I'll be in charge of setting up matches!"

"Of course you will Tea. You're the only one who doesn't duel." Yugi said laughing.

"I don't have the attitude you need to duel well."

You and Aaron got back into your car, and so did Joey. Tea was taking Yugi and Tristan.

FF Kaiba Land

You claimed the open arena in the back of the building.

"Hm okay. Yugi and Tristan are first."

"I don't have my desk."

"Oh fine."

"I'll duel him Tea!"

"You sure Aaron?"

"Yep. I need the practice, even if he kills me."

Yugi laid out the basic dueling rules and how the arena works and such.

"Come on Aaron good luck!" you cheered from the spectators box.

He smiled and played his first monster.

After 15 minutes, Aaron lost. 0000 to 3900. Yugi had even taken it easy on him. At least he'd gotten to do some damage to Yugi's life points.

"Good job Aaron. You did awesome."

"Thanks Miya. Hopefully I'll be as good as you or Yugi someday."

"You might. Just work at it some more."

"Alright Joey. You're going against Miya!"

"Oh you're going down girlie!"

You and Joey got up on the platforms.

(You: 4000. Joey: 4000)

"You can go first Joey."

"If you say so. I play Baby Dragon in defense mode. I also play two cards face down."

*Hm. Well he told me what his monster was. He must have some sort of trap card on the field.*

"I summon Black Night Warrior (1700/1500) and place these cards face down. Now my Warrior, destroy his Baby Dragon!"

"Hah! I play Mirror Force!"

"I counter with Trap Jam!"

Joey slumped over as his baby dragon disappeared.

"Hmph. I summon this. Time Wizard! (500/400). I play Ultimate Offering. By giving up 500 life points I'm able to summon another monster. I summon Panther Warrior! (2000/1600)."

You sighed. You weren't a beginner. He honestly didn't need to explain every step.

"I sacrifice Time Wizard to let Panther Warrior attack!"

You flipped over one of your face down cards.

Panther Warrior froze and disappeared from the field.

"Huh? How did? And I lost 200 points?"

"I activated Dragon Sword."

"Yugi? What's that card do?"

"I gives her warrior 500 attack points for one turn after a dragon has been sent to the graveyard. It's a pretty rare card."

"You know your cards very well Yugi. Most people don't know that this card even exists."

"Come on Miya. Yugi is the Duel Champion after all. He should know his cards." Tea kind of snobbishly said.

"Now to continue. I play White Dragon Ritual. I remove a 4 star monster from my hand and summon Paladin of White Dragon (1900/1200). Warrior, Paladin attack his life points directly!"

"I play Negate Attack!"

Your Paladin's attack was cancelled out, but your Warrior went on to attack him.

(Joey: 1800, You:4000)

"I place this card face down and end my turn."

"I play Pot of Greed. Hm, I play Soul Release and remove this monsters from play in order to summon this in defense mode. I end."

Seto's POV

You were going through Stock purchases in your office at Kaiba land.

"Hey Seto. Yugi and his friends are here. Aaron's with them too."

"Is Miya with them?"

"I can't see her if she is."

"Check the arena."

"Oh there she is. She's dueling Joey."

"Now this I have to see."

"Miya will clean the floor with Joey!"

You and Mokuba left the office and walked down to the arena.

Miya's POV

"Kaiba? What are you doing here?"

You looked over to see Yugi looking at Seto strangely.

"I do own this place Yugi. I can come and go as I wish."

"Hey Seto! Hey Mokuba!" Aaron almost screamed.

Tea looked like she was a deer in the headlights. Apparently she was shocked that Seto was letting people call him Seto instead of Kaiba.

"I take you guys got my note?"

"Yeah Miya. After you both about scared me to death." Mokuba said pouting.

"I'm sorry Mokuba. I'll tell you in person next time."

'Miya, can we get a move on?"

"Sure Joey. I play Monster Reborn. I bring back my Blue Eyes White Dragon that I discarded. (3000/2500)."

"You have a Blue Eyes!" Yugi, Tea, and Tristan all yelled.

Joey stared at it in horror.

"Next, I sacrifice my Paladin to summon my second one.""Ahh! You have another one!"

"Now I play Stop Defense."

His face down defense monster changed to attack position. It was a Mystical Elf.

"Now my Blue Eyes attack!"

Joey turned into a puddle of goop on the platform. You really didn't need to summon your second Blue Eyes, but you felt the need to show off a little. After all, you hadn't lost a single life point.

"Are you using Kaiba's deck Miya?"

"No Tea. My parents worked for Pegasus. He gave me these for my 10th birthday. My first duel monsters."

You walked back into the spectator box.

"Who's next Tea?"

"It's you and me." Yugi said sweetly.

"Take him down Miya!" Aaron said hugging you.

As you left the box to go to the platform Seto pulled you off the side, out of sight of the group.

"Yes?"

"Good luck. You're going to need it.""Thanks for the support Seto."

You smiled and walked out into your platform.

You watched as Yugi transformed from Yugi to what you knew as his alter ego. From the legends, you figured it was the Pharaoh Atem.

"It is an honor to be in your presence my Pharaoh."

"You know of me?"


	12. Chapter 12

Miya's POV

"I'll explain later. But I'll give you the honor of going first."

"I play Queen's Knight in attack mode. (1500/1600) I place two cards face down. I end."

"I summon my Dragon Master in attack mode. (1500/1650) Then I activate the spell "Call of the Desert."

"What's that do?" Joey asked.

"As long as I have a dragon or warrior on the field I can summon a dragon to the field, without sacrificing. I choose my Blue Eyes White Dragon. (3000/2500).

"Hm. I summon King's Knight 91600/1400). When these two knights are on the field, I can summon Jack's Knight (1900/1000). Next I play Swords of Revealing Light."

"I place this card face down and end."

"Now, I sacrifice my three knights to summon my Ultimate creature. Slifer the Sky Dragon! (4000/4000)"

"I play Temple of the Gods!"

Yugi froze. He apparently recognized the temple that had cast it's shadow over the field.

"This card enables me to summon one God card for everyone that you have in your deck."

"You have a god card?"

"Just like the Millennium Items, Egypt hides her powerful secrets well. Now I Summon Isis: The Nile Guardian! (5000/4000)"

"I end with one card face down." (Slifer: 3000)

You drew the perfect card that could win this for you in close to one turn.

"I play Millennium Temple Guardian!"

Yugi took a step back as you both watched as Slifer convulsed into a black pit and vanished.

"How did you?"

"My temple guard card destroys the god card with the fewest attack points. Now I have to end my turn."

"I place this card face down and summon this monster in defense."

"I play Return from the Grave. At the cost of half my life points, I can bring back Slifer." *Slifer: 5000*

"Come on Yugi. You can beat her. You've faced the Gods before!"

"But he hasn't faced this god before. He has no clue what this god is capable of."

Yugi's POV (_**In his mind**_)

_***Pharaoh we need to find a way to take down her Isis.***_

_***We need to find her weakness. I've never dueled against this type of God.***_

_***Yugi, Pharaoh. Good Luck at defeating Isis. With every monster soul released, she becomes stronger. You should know this from your battle with Priest Seto all those years ago.***_

_***Miya, how do you know this. And how can I hear you?**I am the keeper of the Millennium Staff. This is just one of it's abilities.***_

_***You are the reincarnation of Kisara. No wonder why Kaiba is so drawn to you.***_

_***Atem, Miya. What's going on?"**_

_***Yugi, Miya is the reincarnation of the young girl that Priest Seto was fond of.***_

_***Wow.***_

_***We'd better get back to our duel my Pharaoh.***_

"I summon this is defense mode and place another card face down."

"I play the magic card Giant Flood!"

You growled. All of your trap and magic cards were removed from the field while hers remained in tact. Now without Swords of Revealing Light, her monsters were free to attack.

"The effect of Giant Flood ends my turn. Your move Yugi."

*This is my chance.*

"I place this card face down and end my turn.

Miya's POV

You stared at Yugi silently. Why hadn't he put his swords back into play.

"I play Pot of Greed raising Slifer's points to 6000. Now Isis, attack Yugi's defense monster!"

Isis put two fingers to her forehead and began radiating a blue glow. Yugi's stone solider appeared and combusted in blue and white flames.

"No! Yug! That was his last defense!" you heard Joey yell from his seat.

"Now Slifer. Attack his life points directly!"

"I activate Devil's Deal!"

Yugi:0000, You:0000

"Wow! How'd that happen?"

"How in the name of Giant Jelly Donuts?!"

You could tell that comment was from none other than Joey. Seto, of course, was the one to answer.

"Devil's deal allows Yugi to reflect the same amount of damage taken directly to Miya as well."

"So they both got hit by Slifer's attack."

You smiled at Yugi, who was actually back to his short sweet looking self.

"Great duel Yugi."

"You too Miya. For a second there I thought you were going to beat me."

"Guess the Gods are on your side after all." you said winking.

Seto's POV

"Wow big brother. She's almost as good as you are!"

You had to agree with Mokuba. Miya was an exception duelist. She would defiantly be a V.I.P in your next tournament. You couldn't help but smile when she walked off her dueling platform and toward you.

"We'll defiantly have to duel again Miya. Hopefully we won't draw again."

You noticed the smirk on her face when she answered.

"I'll look forward to it Yugi."

Miya's POV

Yugi and the others said their good byes and headed off to the arcade to drown themselves in soda and pizza. Not to mention, watch Joey get his butt kicked in DDR by Tea. You sighed and walked over to Seto who was standing over the window staring out into the sky.

"Hey Seto. I'm sorry about this morning. I kinda noticed that you were upset about it."

"Don't worry about it Miya. It just kinda scared me that's all."

You were taken back. Did he honestly say you scared him?

"Did I hear you correctly? Or am I hearing things?"

"No you heard me correctly. With how many time's Mokuba's been kidnapped by people who hate me, I don't want the same thing happening to you."

"Seto! We're going to play in the arcade downstairs!" Mokuba shouted and ran downstairs. Aaron was close at his heels, but he didn't notice that the glass door had closed and ran straight into it.

Despite the fact he had just ran into the door and fell on his butt, he jumped right back up and ran after Mokuba.

"I swear there is something wrong with that child." you said while shaking your head.

Seto's POV

You couldn't help but agree with Miya. Aaron was quiet the strange child.

"I do know it's not a family trait though Miya. You're perfect."

She turned and looked at you like you had just spoken in some foreign language. Frankly, you thought the same. You had never shown your feeling to anyone before, well no one besides Mokuba.

"I think you have gone crazy Seto Kaiba. I am far from perfect. Quite the opposite actually."

"If you say so Miya."

"I think we should go make sure the boys haven't given themselves brain trauma." She turned to go downstairs and opened the doors.

You put your hand on the door to keep her from leaving. She turned around and you put your arms on opposite sides of her to keep her from moving.

"Miya look at me."

Miya's POV

"I do know it's not a family trait though Miya. You're perfect."

You couldn't believe what he had just said. He barely knew you. Judging on the look on his face, he knew what you were thinking.

"I think you have gone crazy Seto Kaiba. I am far from perfect. Quite the opposite actually."

"If you say so Miya."

You felt sad having replied in that way. Hardly anyone complimented you, and here someone did, and you just brush it off.

"I think we should go make sure the boys haven't given themselves brain trauma." You turned and went to open the doors that the boys had dashed out of. You turned around quickly when Seto kept you from opening the doors.

His arms were on both sides of you, keeping you from moving.

"Miya look at me."

You looked up and met his eyes. They weren't their normal ice blue, they were a deep ocean blue. His arms dropped, with one he tilted your chin up. You could have lost your entire self in his eyes. They had a glimpse of happiness that you hadn't seen there before. He inched a little closer and pressed his lips against yours. Since you hadn't anticipated this, you flinched slightly, making him pull back quickly.

"I'm sorry." he turned and went to turn away. You quickly grabbed his hand before he could get too far.

"Seto. Don't be sorry. I just wasn't…well wasn't expecting that."

"It's fine. I shouldn't have done that." he pulled his hand from you grip and went to get in the elevator.

You stood there a moment and weren't sure what to do. You ran to the elevator and caught it before the door shut.

"Ye."

You didn't let him speak. You practically had to jump up on your tip toes to reach his lips. You crashed your lips against his, trying to keep your balance. He stood there stiff for only a moment. Then you felt one of his hands make their way to your neck and the other pulled you closer to him. You released his collar and ran your fingers through his rich chestnut brown hair.

You pulled away, almost gasping for air. Neither one of your moved, your eyes still closed.

"Miya.."

"Yes?"

"Where have you been my whole life?"

Before you could answer, his lips were against yours again. You felt as if the world was perfect. Why Seto made you feel this way, you weren't sure. You couldn't believe that someone who get anyone they wanted, wanted you. Not to mention, you knew deep inside you had feelings for him. You weren't quiet sure if it was love, but something inside told you he was the one you were meant to be with.

You were taken back when you felt his tongue trace your bottom lip. Without thinking you parted your lips. Being this close and personal with him, gave you chills.

You heard the elevator door open, and pulled back.

"Ewww!"

Both you and Seto jumped out of your skin. The elevator had taken you down to the arcade. Aaron and Mokuba were standing in the elevator door way with their jaws hung open.

You turned 10 different shades of red.

"Are you guys dating now?"

Seto looked as if he was about to answer when his phone rang.

"Uh oh."

You looked over at Mokuba.

"That's the ringer that he had set for KC's very important issues. He'll have to go into work."

He went off into a different room. You leaned against the wall.

"So what was that all about Miya?"

"I'm not sure Aaron. But no we're not dating."

Seto walked back into the room.

"I'll have Roland take you three home. I'll be back later tonight."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks."

He then turned and walked off.

"Wow that was rude. He didn't even give you a kiss goodbye."

"Oh hush Aaron."

"You know, I've never seen him act that way."

"What do you mean Mokuba?"

"He's nervous. Otherwise he would have said goodbye. But it's a good thing he went back to work.""Why's that?"

"We have to plan a party!"

You and Aaron looked at him oddly.

"Tomorrow is Seto's 18th birthday!"

"Hm, know I get why you wanted him to go to work. I take it he's not much of a party person?"

"Nope. Hasn't had one since he was 10."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"Hm, well we're going to make this one huge! Well as huge as 4 people can make it."

"Sweet!"

Mokuba ran over and hugged you.

'I printed off his schedule, so we'll know when we can expect him home. So what do you think we're going to need Miya?"

"Lots of blue and white."

You all three busted up laughing and headed out to the limo.

"We'll go and get a bunch of stuff tomorrow. That way, he doesn't accidentally find something tonight."

"You have to make your dragon shaped cake and make it look like a Blue Eyes Miya!"

"No Aaron. I was going to make him a Dark Magician Girl cake."

When you got back to Kaiba Manor, you and boys started making plans on what and were to decorate. Your favorite maid of Seto's, Rene even helped out. She would have the staff help you make it as great as possible.

You heard your phone ring. Since it wasn't your normal ring tone, you weren't sure who it was. You grabbed it and went into the bathroom.

"Hello?"


	13. Chapter 13

Miya's POV

"So Miya. Have you found a way to bring down Kaiba?"

You froze.

"Miya? Have you? Or do I need to do it myself?"

"No Lex. I have. But I won't let you hurt Mokuba. He's just a child."

The man on the other line sighed.

"You've grown to attached to them. I'll be sending in a replacement. Aaron will be leaving tomorrow morning. You'll be out tonight. I'll have a ticket waiting for you at the airport."

"No. I am not leaving."

"Tonight Miya. Or something will happen to them."

The line sent silent, and you heard the dial tone. You dropped your phone and leaned up against the wall. Your knees were so weak you couldn't hold yourself up anymore, and you slid down to the floor.

Your phone began ringing again. You quickly answered it.

"hello?"

"Hey Miya, I was calling to let you know, it was false alarm. I'll be back at the Manor in about 10 minutes."

The sound of Seto's voice made you choke up with tears and some spilled from your eyes and down your face. You couldn't hurt him or Mokuba. They had been the closest thing to family besides Aaron since your parents died and your older brother had been taken from you.

'Miya? Are you okay?"

You cleared your throat.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

You hung up quickly and called Lex back.

'You've made your decision?"

"Yeah. I quit. You don't control me anymore Lex."

"That's what you think Miya. You will always need me. You have always needed me."

You hung up your phone and shut it off. You sat there in the bathroom for another 10 minutes, until you heard the doors downstairs slam shut.

You stood up as you heard Aaron and Mokuba shove all the planning stuff under your bed. You calmed down and put on a fake smile and walked downstairs with the boys.

"It's about time you got home Seto. I was getting tired" Mokuba said faking a yawn.

'Alright you too. Go to bed. You need your sleep."

'Good night Seto!" they both said in unison.

Aaron only got up a few stairs before stopping.

"Can I talk to you for a second alone Miya?"

"yeah. I'll be right back Seto."

You walked into you bedroom and closed the door.

"What's wrong Miya?"

You sighed and sat down on your bed.

"Lex called."

Aaron froze and you saw tears filling his eyes. He knew what a call from Lex meant.

"We're not leaving again are we?"

You pulled him into a hug and held him tightly.

"No Aaron. We're not. No matter what Lex says. We are not leaving."

"What is he gonna do to us?"

"Nothing. He won't touch you Aaron. I promise. No I need you to go to bed and don't think about Lex okay?"

"Okay Miya." he said softly.

You kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly again.

"Good night kiddo."

He left your room and went back to Mokuba's. Seto replaced him, but he remained standing in the door way.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure. This is your house ya know."

"But it's your room."

You shrugged.

"So are you sure you're alright? You didn't sound alright on the phone."

"Yeah I'm fine Seto."

"Okay then."

'Well I'm pretty tired, so I'm going to go to bed." You said feeling your tears wanting to break free.

"Alright Miya. I'll see you in the morning."

Seto left the room and you shut the door. No sooner had you shut the door, tears flooded your eyes.

Seto's POV

You waked down to your lab and sat staring at the giant blank computer screen.

"What's bothering you Seto?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" you said answering your super computer.

"Now don't you tell me nothing. I know you better than that. After all, you designed me, so technically I'm your brain."

"I'm fine."

"No. You're worried about a certain girl." she said flashing a picture of Miya up in the screen.

"You're right. It's just, I've never felt this way before about anyone."

"Did you tell her? I think she'd be a perfect match for you."

"No."

Miya's POV

You changed into a pair of boxer shorts and one of Seto's t-shirts. You sat on your bed and pulled out a card shaped pendant. On the outside, the card looked exactly like a duel monster card, except it had a black and red rose on it.

You opened it and stared at the picture you had of your family. Your parents, Ryan, you and baby Aaron. The other half of the locket was still empty.

You clutched it to your chest. The emptiness in the locket reflected the emptiness in your heart. You then had an idea. You quietly went into Seto's adjoined office and found a small picture of him and Mokuba when they were younger. Since Seto had like 10 of this picture, you knew he wouldn't mind. It fit perfectly in the locket. You closed it and went back into your room.

You laid in bed, with the locket around your neck and pressed to your chest. Your eyelids became heavy, and before long, you were off into the darkness.

FF 3 hours

You shivered and looked up. The room was pitch black, but the balcony window was wide open. You saw something move in the darkness, coming toward you.

"Good evening Miya."

You turned on the bedside light and before you stood a large man. Very well built and around 40. You closed your eyes in disbelief. It was Lex.

"What do you want Lex?"

'Your contract isn't up yet. You're still mine."

"I don't need you Lex."

"Ha. I've heard that before. A few years ago, but then Derrick left, and what did you do? You came crawling back to me. I made you disappear from the world. Who made you how strong you are today? Who did Miya?"

You had since stood up to face him, but sank to the floor knowing he was right.

"You did Lex."

He knelt down besides you.

"Now, I have a proposition for you. You or Aaron?"

"I'll go Lex. Just leave Seto, Mokuba and Aaron alone. Please." you said, tears running down your face.

"Deal. Now get dressed. We have a another employee of mine to pick up." he said throwing a set of clothes at you.

You changed into the black and white "LK" suit.

"That uniform suits you well Miya."

He grabbed your wrist and you disappeared into the night and off the Kaiba ' POV

"Hey Ali, I'm going for a walk."

"At midnight? Are you crazy?"

"Sorry, but I've been in this hotel room with you for too long sis. I'll be back. I have my cell phone."

You grabbed your jacket and walked down the lobby of the hotel. You smiled at the booking agent and the front desk before heading over to the parking lot.

"Long time no see Chris."

You stopped in your tracks and turned around swiftly. Lex Keller stood only 3 feet away from you, with Miya in his grip.

"Lex, let her go. I'll do anything."

"Chris, it's fine. I work for him."

"What? You do?"

"Yes Chris. Miya is a very highly ranked officer in her division. She's been with me a few more years than you. Matter of fact. She was working on a mission when you met her."

"Lex, just get to the point. Why are you here?"

"You both are going on a special mission."

"Miya, what was your mission?"

"Seto Kaiba."

When his name passed her lips, tears rolled down her face. You wanted so badly to go comfort her.

"Get in the helicopter and I'll explain."

You got into the copter, and helped Miya in. She was braking down, but still trying to hold up strong. You could tell in her eyes, that Kaiba had been her mission, but never wanted to do it.

"Now, the both of you will be going back to training school under the supervision of Captain Maga."

"Lex, you're joking. He'll murder Miya."

Lex ignored you and went to the cockpit.

Maga hated females in his training camps. Not a single one had gained rank or even made it through the first two days of camp.

FF Next MorningSeto's POV

You went and woke up the boys before you went into Kaiba Corp for the day.

"Hey Aaron, can you go wake up Miya. I have to talk to her."

"Sure."

He ran off down the hallway and into her bedroom.

You turned to make sure Mokuba was up when Aaron came running back down the hall.

"Seto! She's gone!"

You ran down to her room, hoping that she'd left a note. What you saw stunned you. The room was completely empty. Not a single thing of Miya's was there. The closets, dressers, bathroom, was all empty.

"Aaron, do you know where she went?"

You saw him look down at the ground.

"Lex" he said softly.

"Lex? Who is Lex?"

Aaron began shaking. "I can't tell you or he'll kill Miya!"

You decided to try an track her cell phone. You called it to try and pick up a signal, but someone answered.

"Hello Miya Suro's phone."

"Ali?"

"Oh hey Kaiba."

"Is Miya with you?"

"No. I tried calling her, and found her phone outside my hotel."

"Oh god."

"What Kaiba?"

"I can't find her. She's…gone."

"Oh dear. Not her too."

"What do you mean?"

"Chris, my brother went for a walk last night, and he never came back."

"Do you think they're together?"

"I don't know. I mean Chris is the type to run off for a few days. But Miya, she never would have left without Aaron."

"Ali, I need you to meet us here at Kaiba Manor."

"Why?"

"Aaron said he can't tell me who took Miya or he'd kill her."

"That's defiantly not Chris. He would never hurt Miya."

"Then who is it?"


	14. Chapter 14

Aaron's POV

You sat on your bed staring down at the floor. Lex had taken the only family you had left. Now you were alone.

"Aaron?"

"Hey Mokuba."

"Why can't you just please tell Seto. He could help Miya then."

You couldn't keep from crying, You knew he was right.

"I would, but if Lex's finds out, he's going to kill my sister. She's my only family left Mokuba, I can't loose her."

Mokuba looked around the room.

"What if you didn't actually tell him?"

"What do you mean?"

'Well, if you don't actually tell him, he can't do anything. Here write it down, like a note to Miya or something, and I'll go give it to Seto. Just so it looks like he accidentally found something that was meant to go to Miya."

"That's actually a great idea!"

You quickly wrote down a story about how Lex and Miya relationship, and everything else you could think of. Mokuba grabbed it and ran down the hallway to Seto's office.

Seto's POV

Mokuba came running down the hall and barged into you office. He handed you a sheet of paper. You scanned over it. Even though it looked like a note to Miya, it told you everything you needed to know to find this guy and get Miya back.

You quickly called Ali.

"Hello?"

"Ali, I'm having someone come get you. I think I know where they're at."

You hung up the phone, and decided to go get her yourself. You called the boys, and you all got into the car that was Miya's.

Chris' POV

You had only been in Maga's camp for less than 8 hours, and already he was tearing Miya to pieces. It was bad enough, she was in the deepest depression you had ever seen, now she was being killed by Taylor in training.

You were strapped down to a chair and forced to watch. Miya was laying face down in the mud, bleeding for god know how many places. Taylor was deadly with a katana.

"Come on Miya. You have to win! Win it for Aaron!"

You saw Miya move slightly.

"Finish her Taylor. We don't need a weak link in our chain."

Taylor got into a stance to make his final assault on Miya. You closed your eyes. You couldn't stand to see Miya be killed this way.

"Taylor!?"

You opened your eyes and saw Taylor laying on the ground twitching.

Miya's POV

You held up your katana. Taylor's neck strap was barely hanging in the edge of it. The blade was coated in deep red blood.

"Maga. If you want him to live, I'd get him to the Med Wing."

A guard came out and raised your arm.

"You have beaten Taylor. You now gain his rank and his benefits of rank."

Maga walked out into the field and handed you a sergeant's rank badge.

"Congratulations Miya. You have beaten my nephew. You are the only female to have gained any rank in my platoon. You are now ready to start your mission."

You bowed and placed your katana back into it's sheath. You and Chris followed Maga into his bunker.

"You both will be given new identities, weapons, uniforms, and issued new gear needed for this mission. Miya, room 156. Chris, room 157."

When you got into your rooms, you changed into your new uniform. You found that your belongings had been returned to you. You dug for your pendant but to no avail. It must have been left in the room at Kaiba Manor. You slipped your charm bracelet on and continued to look for your locket.

Lex's POV

"What news Maga?"

"Sir, my men have reported that Chris had escaped."

"What of Miya?"

"She still believes Chris is in camp."

"Erase what you can of her memory. Chris has had the same training, and if he interferes, that will be the end of the mission."

"Yes sir."

Miya's POV

Maga walked into your room and forcibly placed you in restraints. You were taken to a darkly lit room and strapped to a chair.

"Now this will only hurt a little."

You felt a need being stabbed into your neck and you got lightheaded at first. Then came the burning fire in your head and veins.

The pain caused you to become faint.

"Seto, I'm sorry." were the last words to escape from your lips.

Seto's POV

"Sir, there is someone here to see you."

"Not right now Rene."

"Kaiba."

You got up from your seat. Chris was standing in the doorway. Ali flew across the room and tackled her brother.

Chris hugged her back tightly.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"Chris, where is Miya?"

"I couldn't get to her before the guards found out I was trying to escape."

Aaron walked into the room and tackled Chris. You felt horrible as more tears ran down his face.

"Now Kaiba. Her mission to take down Nathen Pegasus."

"The Heir of Industrial Illusions? Why?"

"With Maxamillon out of commission, Nathen is the next to take it over. He's new, and much easier to over come. They're planning on having Miya seduce him or something and then kill him."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Get me a job in security. She'll recognize me, and then we'll be able to get her out of there. She's planned to strike on Saturday. She's already been hired and starting today."

"Chris, won't they change the plan since you escaped?"

"It's too soon. They already had Miya trained to perfection. Besides, this is probably a thrill for Lex to have had me escape."

"This Lex guy, he's insane.""Wouldn't surprise me."

You sat back down at your desk and started working on a few things on your laptop. You got Chris a job at I.I and scheduled a meeting with Nathen on Saturday also.

"I've got you a job Chris. Now I'll be back. I've got a few things to do. And hey, no one panic. Act as if Miya's still here, that way they won't suspect as much. "

You went into your lab and collapsed in your chair.

You had expected Nick and Sarah to pull something like this. But instead, they had practically predicted the future. This Lex character, you had no idea who he was. Nick and Sarah would have been a walk in the park compared to this.

"God Miya. I hope your alright. I'm so sorry I let this happen."

Your computer flashed on.

"Calm down Seto. You're going to send your blood pressure through the roof. Besides, didn't you just tell everyone else not to panic. Look at yourself?"

You buried your face in your hands.

"yeah okay. Okay, I know I can't follow my own advice."

"You need some rest. Otherwise you'll not be able to think clearly enough to work this thing out."

"Fine."

You left and went up to Miya's bedroom. Aaron and Mokuba had fallen asleep on the floor. Ali was in the chair snoring.

"You're still awake Kaiba? You should be getting some sleep."

Chris walked over to you.

"I know. And so should you. We both need to be clear headed for this to work right."

You got blankets and laid them over the boys. You handed one to Chris, and he covered up Ali.

"Chris, you can use the bedroom next door."

"Thank you Kaiba."

You turned and walked to your bedroom.

"Hey Kaiba."

"Yes?"

"I hope you know that Miya really cares about you. You're the reason she went with Lex. She didn't want to hurt you."

"Thanks Chris."

You shut your door and laid down in bed staring up at the ceiling. You reluctantly fell asleep, afraid to loose someone else.

FF a few hours.

You felt a draft in your room and sat up in bed. Your windows were open, and you could just barely make out a figure standing beside your bed.

"I'm sorry Seto. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Miya?"

The image came into focus. Miya was standing before you in nothing but your t shirt.

You got up and pulled her close to you.

"I thought I'd lost you Miya."

She pulled back and looked up at you. She blue eyes shining brightly.

"You didn't loose me. I never left. I've been right here the whole time."

"I love you Miya."

"I love you too Seto."

She crawled into your bed, and pulled you down next to her. You lightly kissed her and she laid her head down on your chest. Feeling her warm skin against yours helped you to quickly fall 's POV

You woke up on the floor of Miya's bedroom. The house was dead silent, and everyone was still asleep. You got up and went to find Seto. You found him still asleep in his room.

You shook him light.

"Seto?"

He opened his eyes and looked around like something was wrong.

"Where'd Miya go?"

"Seto, that's what we need to plan for today?"

He stared over the empty bed space next to him. Apparently he missed Miya just as much as everyone else. It was nice to see your brother care about something other than you and work. You just wished it was under better circumstances.

Seto's POV

You got up and got dressed. You couldn't believe that last night as been nothing but a dream. It had all seemed so real. Her touch, her skin, everything.

Your cell phone brought you back to reality.

"Kaiba."

"Well good morning Seto Kaiba."

"Who is this?"

"Oh don't you know?"

"Lex, you filthy.."

"Now now Kaiba. I'm only here to deliver a message."

You heard a faint cry in the background.

"What did you want to tell him dear?"

A slightly shuffling was hear before a familiar voice was heard.

"Seto, I'm sorry. I couldn't let him hurt you."

"What else Miya?"

"I..I.. Goodbye Seto. I'll never forget you."

"Miya wait!"

The line went dead.

'It was Lex wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"He always does that when he's kidnapped someone. Has them call and say their goodbyes."

Yugi's POV

You sat in class staring at Miya's empty chair. You laughed to yourself silently. She'd just started, and only been here one or two days. You then noticed that Kaiba's seat was also empty. They both had been gone today and yesterday. When the bell rang you stopped the gang in the hall.

"Have you guys noticed that Kaiba and Miya haven't been here this week?"

"And from the looks on the teacher's faces, they're not excused."

You sat in silence for a moment.

"Why don't you guys just give Miya a call?"Joey said he would but then realized that if Kaiba answered, he'd probably freak out on him.

"Oh god. I'll just call her." Tea got out her phone and dialed Miya's number.

"hey Kaiba, can I talk to Miya?"Tea's POV

"Hey Kaiba, Can I talk to Miya?"

You heard him clear his throat and his voice still stiffened when he spoke.

"No."

"And why not?"

"She's missing."

"What do you mean! Missing?"

You saw Joey look at you.

"What?! Every time some one is seen with him they get kidnapped or end up missing!"

You glared at Joey.

"Tell that mutt to keep his mouth shut."

You could hear the pain in Kaiba's voice, which was very unusual. You felt sorry for him in a way.

"Kaiba, is there anyway we can help. She is our friend too after all."

"Just stay out of my way." he said softly.

You then heard a dial tone. You turned to group who were shocked and ticked off.

"We can help find her."

"I think we should head over to Kaiba's and see what's going on."


	15. Chapter 15

Miya's POV

You were sitting in a large lobby filled with paintings of toon duel monsters. A moment later the office door opened, and a bleach blonde male stepped out. He looked around 20 or 21. He was Nathen Pegasus, your assignment.

"Mr. Pegasus, this is Maria Conwell. She's your new assistant."

You stood and shook his hand. He gave you a quick look over and gave you a charming smile.

"Talk about a good looking assistant to spend most of my time with."

"Now Mr. Pegasus. That talk is not appropriate for work."

He looked almost disappointed. This kid would be easier than worth the time. Lex could have sent in the worst of his female employees and they still could have completed this mission within a few hours.

"Sir, you have Mr. Kaiba on the phone. It's about your meeting on Saturday?"

"Oh yes. I'll be right there. Hang on just a moment Ms. Conwell."

Kaiba. Why did that name sound so familiar. Must have been a cadet that you trained some time ago. You shrugged and turned your attention to your Blackberry.

Seto's POV

"Hello?"

"Nathen, it's Kaiba."

"Oh Kaiba boy, what is it that brings you to call me?"

"It's about our meeting Saturday?"

"Yes?"

"I need to move it to an earlier time that day."

"Um, how about 9? I have a new assistant to train, so that's the earliest I can go."

"A new assistant?"

"Yes, her name is Maria Conwell. And truth be told, I didn't think my uncle had good taste in women, but he did a great job on this one."

"Alright. I shall see Saturday morning."

You hung up and Chris walked into the room wearing his I.I security uniform.

"What did he say?"

"He has a new assistant. Some Maria Conwell."

Chris shook his head and sighed.

"That "some" Maria Conwell, that's Miya's code name that Lex gave to her."

You felt a bit of hope knowing you would have Miya back soon.

"If Miya sees one of us on Saturday, and we get a chance, we'll get her out of there."

'That is unless.."

You stared at Chris.

"Unless what?"

Chris' POV

You had just remembered what Lex had once told you. They could brainwash people into forgetting their family, friends, even their own name.

"Lex could have had her brainwashed."

FF Saturday

Seto's POV

You had barely slept the entire week. Yugi and his gang of cheerleaders was always over at the manor trying to help in getting Miya back. Oddly enough, Yugi and Joey were helpful instead of annoying. You couldn't say the same about Tristan and Tea though. Tea kept rambling off friendship speeches.

The only thing on your mind today though, was getting Miya home. The fact that she could have been brainwashed would make it much for difficult. You had set up a microchip system to allow Chris and you to communicate. You arrived at the top floor of the I.I building and were greeted by Nathen and who you believed to be Maria Conwell. She looked nothing like Miya. Her skin as much paler. Her brown hair was now a deep black.

"Ah Seto Kaiba. Welcome. This is my new asst. Maria Conwell."

"It's an honor to meet you Mr. Kaiba. I've heard many good things about you." she then reached out and shook your hand.

"She's been brainwashed Kaiba."

You sighed. You knew this was going to be much more difficult that you anticipated.

"Let's go into my office and we can discuss your idea. Maria, can you go into the conference room and finish that paperwork for me?"

"yes sir."

Chris' POV

You had been working in the conference room. You heard the door open.

"Hello Maria."

She looked up at you and took a step back. "Who are you?"

You pulled a card out of your pocket and threw it to her.

"Give that to Lex."

Miya quickly disappeared. Apparently Lex was watching this too.

Lex's POV

You turned in your chair to face Miya as she handed you the card.

"Ha. That fool want to duel me. Well sorry to disappoint, but sorry Chris. Not this time."

"Your not going to duel him? Why not?"

You stood up and brought Miya into your arms. She had a special place in your heart, well what you had of one. She was the only female, and in a company full of males, it got very lonely. The idea of a female bed partner was looking very good at the moment.

During Miya's training, she had beaten all of the males in her company, well all but one. That one was Chris for she had refused to fight him.

"Hm Miya. You'll be dueling him. Not me. You're the better duelist and you'll have a greater chance at defeating him."

You had saved the memories Miya had of Chris' and Seto's decks. Chris' was perfect, while Seto's had a great number of blanks. Miya then bowed and went to prepare her deck.

Chris' POV

You snuck out of the building and met up with Kaiba in the parking lot.

"Did you get to talk to her?"

"No not really. She freaked out when she saw me, then boom. She vanishes."

"Lex is keeping an eye on her too."

"She just started like 3 days ago, so they're a little behind schedule. But judging on Nathen's behavior, it won't take nearly as long as they thought. But um, I challenged Lex to a duel."

When you guys arrived at the Manor, Ali flew at you.

"What did you guys find out?"

"Not a whole lot. She wasn't in the room during the meeting. Chris only got to speak with her momentarily before Lex took off with her again."

"So what's going on exactly?"

"Well Miya has been trained to seduce Nathen Pegasus and kill him."

"Who's Nathen Pegasus?"

"The owner of Industrial Illusions."

"Oh. What's Industrial Illusions."

"Never mind Ali. Just smile and nod."

"So your going to duel him?"

"If he excepts. Which deck should I use? I'm sure Lex had that part of Miya's memory saved. And she knew my deck inside and out."

"We can use mine."

Aaron walked in clutching Miya's locket with his own around his neck.

"Why don't you guys combine decks and just split them between the two of you and see if Lex will let you team duel."

"Good idea Aaron. Now question is. Will she use Lex's or her own deck?"

"I've never heard of Lex dueling, so I'm guessing she'll use hers."

"Chris, problem with that."

"How so Ali?"

"Miya had 3 different decks."

The room went silent. No one was sure on how to create a deck that would defeat Miya or Lex or both if they decided to the team duel.

You and Kaiba ended up spending most of the next few days attempting to work out a close to fool proof deck strategy. Thanks to both of you having hard heads and a very stubborn attitude, you ended up with your original decks.

FF Duel Day

Seto's POV

Since the day you spoke with Nathen, Lex had accepted the duel offer. He had sent coordinates for you to meet at. Aaron and Mokuba insisted on going with, no matter what you said. Aaron especially. He wanted to be there. You couldn't blame him, this was his only sister.

You and Chris arrived at the dueling platform that Lex had set up. You stood ready, and watched as the helicopter landed a few feet away.

Lex was the first to step out, followed by another male. Last was Miya. She had gone back to her brown hair. But instead of her normal attire, she was dressed in a very tight fitting, very short black skirt. Not to mention her top was a tight white tank top.

Lex took her hand and they walked toward you. You could have ran over and killed Lex on the spot for even touching Miya, let alone acting as if they were a couple.

"Ready boys?" Lex said with a smile.

"Who's dueling me Lex?" Chris said loudly over the noise of the helicopter.

"Both of you are. You will be partners against Miya and Taylor."

You saw Chris go pale. Aaron had been right. You should have created team worthy decks.

Taylor and Miya took their spots directly across from you.

"Duel!"

(S:4000, C:4000, T:40000, M:4000)

Taylor was the first to make a move.

"I place one card face down and play a monster in defense mode."

Miya was next to go.

"I summon Gemini Elf in attack mode. (1900/900). I finish with two cards face down."

You looked over at Chris. He was the foundation for your side of the duel. He was pale and shaking. Apparently he had really bad nerves when it came to dueling his old friend.

"I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior!(1600/1000). I also activate the magic card Mage's Power. This increases spell caster monsters by 1000 points.

(Breaker: 2600)

He ended his turn and nodded to you.

"I summon Lord of dragons! (1200/800)

Taylor's POV

Kaiba had just summoned his Lord of Dragons, just as you had thought. He wanted to summon his infamous Blue Eyes.

"I play Pot of Greed. Now I activate Flute of Dragon, allowing me to summon two dragons from my hand."

Two of his three Blue Eyes appeared on the field. (3000/2500)

Thanks to Lex's idea of implanting devices into your gear, you were able to read Miya's mind and her cards. Kaiba ended his turn by placing a card face down.

"My move!" you drew a card. It was your Celestial Angel. Perfect.

"I call upon Celestial Angel! (1800/1200). I then sacrifice my Aztec Statue to activate my spell card "Magic Wind Tunnel. This card destroys all magic and trap cards on your side of the field, plus all the ones you draw for the next four turns."

Miya's POV

Taylor had be able to summon his Angel. With the cards in your hand, you had the perfect strategy to control both Taylor's angel, plus Kaiba's Blue Eyes.

"Gemini Elf, attack his Lord!"

Seto:3300

"Now I play, Dragon Capture! At the cost of 1200 life points your dragons are now mine."

Miya:2800

"No! My dragons!"

"I end."

Chris' POV

With all your magic and trap cards destroyed plus gone for the next 4 turns, most of your monsters would be weak and useless.

'I sacrifice Breaker to summon Dark Magician Girl! (2000/1700) Now Dark magician girl, attack Taylor's Angel!"

Miya activated one of her trap cards. It was Attack Guidance Armor. She looked over at Kaiba. The armor attached itself to him. Your DMG had just wiped out a huge chunk of your partners life points. Kaiba was now down to 1300. That's when you noticed your life points had dropped as well.

"Why did I loose life points?"

"When my angel is attacked, half the attacking monsters points are deducted from your life points."

Now you were down to 3000.

Seto placed a card in defense mode and ended his turn.

Taylor's POV

Thanks to your Angel's second ability, she gained 500 points for every spell card in your hand. Right now you had 4. (Angel: 3800)

"Attack his dark Magician Girl!"

Chris: 1200

"I end."

"My move. I summon Dragon Charmer. This monster allows me to take control of Seto's dragons and attack with them at the cost of 200 life points per attack."

Chris and Kaiba stared in terror as both Blue Eyes appeared on Miya's side of the field, and in her control.

"Now my blue eyes. Attack Chris' life points directly and destroy Seto's face down monster!"

Chris hit 0 and was removed from the duel by a great blast.

Seto's POV

You drew brain control. This was just the card you need to turn this duel around. It was now two against one, and they both had powerful monsters. Taylor's would be easier to defeat.

" I activate Brain Control and choose one of the Blue Eyes!"

Seto:600

"Blue eyes, attack his Celestial Angel!"

Since the effect of his monster had worn off, it was back down to it's original 1800 attack points.

Taylor:1200

"I end with this card face down."

You were hoping this would work. You only had 600 life points left. Miya had 2400 and Taylor was at 2800.

"I place this card in defense mode."

Miya looked empty, and didn't make her move at first.


	16. Chapter 16

Your POV

You saw a bright light and felt the heat of the desert on your skin.

"Miya! You have to remember who you are!"

"I can't. Something's wrong! No matter what I do, I can't control myself."

"Fine. I'll take over then."

Seto's POV

You waited only a moment. Miya got back into the game, but something had changed. Her eyes were a deep blue with what looked like ice around the center.

"I play luck of the dragons! Whenever there are two of the same dragon in play, I can activate it's powers."

"What does it do Miya?"

"You choose heads or tails. If you choose correctly, all the monsters in my hand and on the field are destroyed and you are allowed a double attack. If you guess wrong, your monsters attack is drained from your life points."

Lex began shouting from the side lines.

"Miya! What are you doing?! You cannot loose this duel!"

Taylor looked just as shocked. Not even he had seen this move coming. Lex had even begun to look worried.

"I live to take risks. Make your choice Kaiba!"

*Wait a minute. She called me Kaiba. Either she doesn't remember or that's not Miya."

Suddenly Yugi appeared in your mind, well the taller form of him.

*Yugi? No…Atem.*

*I'm surprised you acknowledge me Kaiba. And yes you are correct. That is not Miya. She is being control by her ancient counterpart, Kisara."

"I call heads!"

Miya flipped a coin and it landed in the middle of the duel.

It was heads.

"You chose correctly Kaiba."

All of the monsters on the field disappeared and your Blue Eyes readied for it's double attack.

"Blue Eyes, attack them both directly!"

Their life points hit zero. Lex grabbed Taylor and jumped onto the helicopter. Since he had lost the duel, he had to let both Chris and Miya go. You ran over to Miya's side and stared down at her lifeless body. You tore off your duel disk and pulled her into your arms.

"Miya.. up."

Aaron walked over to you and sat next to you and held Miya's hand.

"Seto, when she wakes up, she won't remember any of us."

Chris then came over. "Kaiba, we need to get back to the manor. I can try and get her memory back."

You called in a helicopter and a car to get the geeks home.

"Kaiba?"

"yes Yugi?"

"Call us when she wakes up please?"

"Fine. Later geeks."

You knelt back down and carefully picked Miya up and carried her onto the chopper after Aaron, Chris and Mokuba had gotten on.

Ali's POV

It had been close to a week since Chris and Kaiba's duel with Lex. You knew Kaiba hadn't slept at all. Chris had gotten close to no sleep also. He'd be working on a serum to help Miya regain her memory, while Kaiba was busy with Kaiba Corp problems.

You knocked on Miya's bedroom door.

"Kaiba? Any sign of her waking up?"

He buried his face in his hands and shook his head. You walked over and sat next to him on Miya's bed. You placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Poor Miya. Things like this always happen."

"What do you mean Ali?"

"Whenever she is happiest or is about to find a place to call home, something or someone comes in a screws it up."

You sat there staring down at the floor. Kaiba looked up and looked at Miya.

"I promise nothing like that will ever happen again. Not while I'm here to stop it."

You couldn't help but smile. Kaiba really cared about Miya. You were happy for her. She had finally found someone who cared about her. The only people who really did was you, Chris and Aaron. With her moving so much because of Lex, you and Chris couldn't be there all the time. And Aaron was much to young, all of Miya's attention was on him. Hardly any of it on herself.

You looked up and saw something in his eyes as he stared at Miya.

"You love her don't ya Kaiba?"

He looked up at you.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that I've never felt this way toward anyone. Since I met her, I can't stand being away from her."

"You should tell her."

Chris stepped in.

"Hey, um I think I got the serum right, so can you two step out for a minute?"

You nodded and lightly pulled Kaiba up. You knew he didn't want to leave her side, but Chris needed his space.

You both sat downstairs on the porch near the pool. Mokuba and Aaron were swimming the shallow end and spraying each other with squirt guns.

"So, are you gonna tell her when she wakes up?"

"I don't know. What if she doesn't feel the same? Talk about awkward work situation."

"Kaiba, Miya is my best friend. I know things, so just go up there and tell her."

Kaiba took a deep breath and stared off into the distance.

You turned when you heard the door open.

"Well, she's got her memory back. She's extremely exhausted though, and will need a few days to recover fully."

You saw Kaiba about jump out of his skin.

"Kaiba, you go ahead and go up. Chris and I will come back later."

"We will?"

"Yes Chris. We will. Like you said she needs rest. She doesn't need a million people coming to see her right now."

You grabbed your brother's arm and drug him out to your car.

'Call us if you need anything Kaiba!" you yelled before leaving the Manor.

Seto's POV

When you heard Chris say that Miya was awake and had regained her memory, you could have hugged him. Then you settled down, realizing with Ali and Chris here, it would be hard to get a moment alone with Miya to tell her how you felt about her.

Ali became your favorite person on the planet when she told you that her and Chris would come back later.

You could tell Chris wasn't happy about it, but before he could really protest, Ali was already dragging him out the doors.

"Call us if you need anything Kaiba!" Ali yelled before getting in her car and taking off.

You took a breath and walked up the stairs to get to Miya's bedroom. You felt as if you couldn't breath when you opened her door.

"Miya?"

Your POV

Chris had been the first person you saw when you woke up. He had quickly did a run through check up to make sure you were okay before going downstairs to tell the others. When you heard someone coming to your door, you figured it was going to be Ali and braced yourself for a hug attack. But the door opened slowly, and the voice you heard wasn't Ali's.

"Miya?"

"Seto?"

He stepped in and closed the door behind him. You couldn't hold back, you jumped up from your bed and ran over to hug him. He grabbed you, as your knees gave out.

"You shouldn't be getting out of bed Miya. You've been through a lot."

That's when you felt the pain for the multiple stitches from when Taylor and you fought.

"I think your right."

He then picked you up, making you wrap your arms around his neck.

"Oh sorry. Guess you didn't expect that."

"No. Not really."

When he set you down and sat next to you, the duel came flashing back to your memory. How you had come so close to possibly hurting Seto or Chris, and loosing them forever.

"I am so sorry Seto. I should have told you." you said unable to hold back the horrible feeling in your heart.

You pulled your knees to your chest and you folded your arms over them and hid your face.

"Miya. Hey, look at me."

You slowly brought you head back up.

'I'm just glad your okay."

"But I could have seriously hurt you in that duel."

"Hah. Miya it takes more than few holographic monsters to hurt me. Lex is one that hurt me."

"He did? That lying… He promised me."

"No Miya, he physically didn't. He took you away, he hurt me here." he took your hand placed it on his chest. You could feel his heartbeat and it calmed you almost immediately.

"Miya. I have something really important to tell you."

He turned away and stood up and walked over to the window.

'Seto?"

"Miya I.."

Your phone started ringing and you gave Seto an 'I'm sorry' look before answering.

"Hello?"

You heard Yugi almost squeal on the other line.

"Miya! You're okay!"

Yugi's POV

"Miya! You're okay! We were worried to death about you!"

You quickly put the call on speaker so that everyone could hear.

Miya's words were delayed so at first everyone thought she had forgotten about you.

"I'm sorry guys. I'm just a tragedy waiting to happen."

"Can we come by and see you?"

"Um not today guys. I'm wore out. How about we do that tomorrow?"

"Awesome. Kaiba land tourney duels sound fun?" Joey perked up.

"Sure, If Seto or Chris will let me out of the house."

Kaiba spoke up in the background.

"That depends on what you want to do."

"See. You hear that? What time are you guys thinking?"

"Is noon alright?"Your POV

"That sounds great guys. That'll give me more than enough time to get ready."

'Alright. See you tomorrow!"

You both hung up and you placed your phone on the nightstand.

"So what were you saying?"

"Nothing. But what are they wanting to do?"

"They want to go set up another mini tourney tomorrow like we did a few days ago. Is that alright?"

"That's fine. I can control intensity settings so that you won't get hurt or too stressed out."

"Oh Seto. I'll be back to normal by tomorrow. No need to do that. But really. What were you going to tell me. If it's as important as you say, say it."

He walked back over and sat down besides you.

"Miya, the other day at Kaiba land…in the um elevator."

"You mean when you kissed me?"

"Yeah, um…" he began stammering and turned a light pink.

"You're the only person who makes me feel like this. Heck, I'm stuttering."

"It's okay Seto. Just go on."

"Miya..I really care about you, and I don't want to loose you again. Do you, want to be my girlfriend?"

You smiled and blushed slightly. Seto on the other hand was a bright red.

He got up when you didn't answer right away, but you stood up and grabbed his hand.

"You didn't give a chance to answer Seto Kaiba."

"I."

You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him. This time, he didn't pull away, he just pulled you closer and took over dominance again.

His touch made you forget everything wrong in the world. When you were with him, nothing could be better. Seto Kaiba, your boyfriend. Your own personal heaven.

FF half an hour later.

You and Seto finally got up off the bed and out of each others arm due to the fact that you were starving. You left to go get a shower while Seto got a few hours of sleep.

Although he told you he was fine, the black circles under his eyes told you he had barely slept if he had slept at all.

You got out of the shower about 10 minutes later, and Seto was passed out cold. You walked over and lightly kissed him before heading downstairs to the pool to go see your brother and Mokuba.

When you got out there, they didn't notice you at first.

"Ahem."

They both froze and turned around.

"MIYA!" both of them screamed and ran as quickly as possible out of the pool.

You braced yourself but luckily they slowed down and Aaron slowly gripped you. You hugged your brother back tightly.

"I missed you so much Miya!"

"I missed you too Aaron."

He pulled away and smiled. Mokuba stood there looking on.

"Something wrong Mokuba?"

"It was depressing here when you were gone. Seto was back to his jerky self. Ever since you came here, he's been the Seto I remember from a long time ago."

"Well you don't have to worry Mokuba. I'm not leaving again." You walked over to him and knelt down and hugged him tightly. "You're just as much a brother to me as Aaron. And frankly, it's the two of you that helped me keep going during stupid training camp."

"Really?"

"Yep. And I have something to show you."

You pulled out your locket that you had found in your dresser drawer.

"Seto and I have lockets just like that! Well minus the rose."

"Really? Well see, on this side is my family. But there's people missing."

"Really? Who. I see your parents and your two brothers."

"You and Seto were missing." you said uncovering the other half of the locket to show Mokuba the picture.

"Wow!" Mokuba jumped up and hugged you. You could help but smile.

You stood up and started walking into the kitchen, when you heard the boys start laughing.

"What are you two..Ah!"

They began spraying you with their multiple spray guns. Trying to get to them to attack back, Aaron tripped over the hose, and pulled you into the pool with him.

You came up gasping for air and in quiet a bit of pain. Apparently chlorine and fresh stitches didn't get along too well.

'Well, so much for that shower."

Once you and Aaron got out of the pool you told them to get dressed and get ready for breakfast.

You walked back upstairs and met Seto in the stairs halfway up.

"What happened to you?"

'Aaron pulled me in on accident. So I'm going to take another shower. I'll be down shortly for breakfast. And you didn't sleep very long."

"I'll go to bed early tonight."

"uh huh." He leaned down and kissed your forehead before walking past you and going to find the boys.

You went into your room and jumped back into the shower. Once you had gotten in, you heard a cell phone ringing. You looked out, and saw that it was Seto's.

You grabbed it and answered it.

"Kaiba Corp, How may I help you?"

You heard Seto laugh quietly.

"So that's where I left it."

"Well can you come up and get it. I don't need any other business persons calling me right now."

You hung up and placed it on the counter of the vanity. A knock came at the door.

"Come in."

You popped your head out again, covering yourself from the neck down with the shower curtain.

"It's on the counter."

He grabbed his cell phone and gave this look as if he could see through the shower curtain.

"Seto Kaiba, what are you thinking?"

'Ahem."

"Out Seto."

He almost looked as if he would protest but then turned and left the bathroom. You got out and dried off. This time you put on some dark colored jeans and a white halter top that was somewhat low cut. You ran a brush through your hair and put in up in a bun. You held it up with a set of decorative chop sticks that had white dragons curling around the tops.

"God. I'm turning into Seto." you said laughing at yourself. You were a lot like Seto when it came to your Blue Eyes. He viewed his as more a symbol of power. Yours were the last thing that reminded you of your parents. Although they held good things, they held pain as well. The man who had given them to you, had taken your brother from you.

You shook your head.

"No more sad thoughts."


	17. Chapter 17

You walked downstairs and almost busted up laughing when you got into the kitchen.

Seto, Aaron and Mokuba were all covered in pancake batter and orange juice.

"Um maybe you guys should the leave the cooking to me and your cooks."

You walked over and wiped off some batter off Seto and tasted it.

"At least you did okay until it got all over."

Mokuba and Aaron looked at you strangely.

"OMG!"

You and Seto both looked at Mokuba quickly.

"You guys are dating aren't you!"

"Yeah Mokuba. We are." Seto said calmly.

'Awesome!" both boys ran to you and you backed up quickly.

'I just got out of the shower, I don't need another one. Now get upstairs and take showers."

"what about breakfast?"

"I'll make it while you guys take showers."

Aaron and Mokuba ran upstairs right away. Seto stayed behind for a second.

"I'll have to use your shower. Mine's on the fritz."

"Like I always say. This is your house."

He leaned in to kiss you but you turned your head.

"What I said to them applies to you too."

He smirked and walked upstairs. You turned and called for Rene to help you clean up and make breakfast.

"Hey Rene, if I get Seto out of the house for a bit, could you guys decorate?"

"Oh sure, but weren't we suppose to do that the other day?"

"Yeah but I doubt that Seto would have appreciated a birthday party when I had been kidnapped."

"Good point. And yeah I'll get started as soon as you guys get out."

"Thanks a ton Rene."

You went upstairs to check on the boys after breakfast was done, and figuring Seto was back in his room you walked into your room.

Seto's POV

After you had gotten out of the shower, you realized you had forgotten to bring clothes in with you. You looked in the mirror quickly to make sure you had gotten all the batter out of your hair before walking out.

You turned and saw Miya shut the door. You had forgotten that you were Miya's room. She turned around and froze. You didn't understand why she was blushing so badly and couldn't say a word. You looked down, and found out why.

You were in a towel, and still dripping wet. She shook her head and quickly left the room. You went to your room and saw that you were just as red as she had POV

You stood outside your door, plastered to the wall. You couldn't get the rather hot mental image of Seto in that towel out of your mind. Your face was fire hot and bright red. You heard someone clear their throat behind you. You looked up and regained your composure as Seto walked out of his room, fully clothed this time.

He was wearing his battle city outfit minus the coat draped over his left arm.

"I'm really sorry about walking in on you Seto."

"Miya. It's your room."

"Heh, but still."

You followed Seto downstairs and into the kitchen where the boys were already stuffing their faces.

"Now don't you guys go messing up Rene's perfectly clean kitchen okay?"

They mumbled something that sounded like a yes ma'am or something like that. You heard your phone.

"hello?"

"Ms. Suro?"

"Yes?"

"This is Josh down at the airport. I have your new car here. It arrived this morning."

"Oh thanks." you had completely forgot that you had ordered a new car from America after yours had been totaled. You had just been borrowing Seto's many vehicles since.

"When can I pick it up?"

"Anytime you want."

"Um, I'll be in tomorrow."

You hung up and sat down with the boys and started eating, and trying to find a way to get Seto out of the house so the staff could decorate. Then it hit you. You walked into the other room and called Yugi.

'hello?"

"Hey Yugi, you guys wanna meet up today? I'm feeling better already."

"Sure. We'll be at Kaiba land in about 15 minutes."

"Perfect. See you guys soon."

You walked back into the kitchen.

"Well since I'm feeling a lot better, we're going to meet up with Yugi and them down at Kaiba land."

'Sweet! More video games!"

Seto and you smiled at them. You looked over and smiled even more. This was the first time you had seen Seto actually smile. As is, smile and show teeth and look happy.

"So, everyone okay with that?"

They all nodded.

"Alright, lets get going then!"

"Can I talk to you for a second Miya? Alone?" he said looking at the boys.

'Sure."

You followed him out to the back deck.

"Miya, I know this may kinda sound funny, but I'd prefer to not let everyone know about us."

"I understand that."

"You do?"

"Of course. With you company, the media, plus all the people out to try and take over Kaiba Corp, I completely understand. So I won't tell a soul."

"Thanks Miya. I just don't want you getting hurt."

"And was there a reason you couldn't say that in front of the boys?"

"I don't know. It's just, I'm kinda nervous about this whole thing."

"Trust me. I know the feeling."

"I just needed to know if you were okay with that."

"Yes Seto. Perfectly fine. Besides, your fan girls might murder me if they found out."

Seto went pale for a moment at the thought.

"I wasn't being serious. I won't let them kill me."

"Oh."

"Seto, you worry too much. You keep that up and you'll be bald by 21."

"Maybe that will scare off some of the fan girls."

You had to laugh. Seto and his fan girls. Being his girlfriend, you would really have a bounty on your head if word got out.

You went to the limo, and found that the boys had already got in.

"God you guys were off making out or something weren't you?"

"No Aaron we were not. We were discussing the privacy issue concerning our relationship."

You brother looked at you like you were crazy.

"She means, they're not telling anyone due to the fan girls and press."

"Oh okay. I can handle that."

"So that's clear? No one is to know. Especially Yugi and the other others. Joey will have a heart attack and die."

Every busted up laughing and picturing Joey freaking out.

When you arrived at Kaiba Land, you went back to same arena you had been at the last time. This time everyone but Aaron and Mokuba were going to duel.

_(Duel Set up)_

_Joey vs. Tea_

_Winner V.S Miya_

_Winner vs. Seto_

_Winner vs. Yugi_

Tea's POV

You and Joey were the first. Before you had gotten to the arena Yugi had promised you a game of DDR if you won a duel. Joey let you start the duel.

"I'll start with a monster in defense mode."

"Alright Tea, ready to be Wheelerized! I summon Armored Lizard (1500/1200). Attack her monster!"

Your face down monster was Sprit of the Harp, who had 2000 defense points, so Joey lost life points.

Joey:3500

"Eh fine. I end with a card face down."

You smiled, Joey was pouting.

"I place this card face down. Now I sacrifice my Sprit of the Harp to summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700)."

"Wah? When did you get that card? What happened to your cute little fairies?"

"Yugi gave it to me at Battle City. Now Dark Magician Girl, Attack his Lizard!"

"Haha! Mirror Force!"

"Counter with Trap Jam!"

Joey slumped over the platform.

"She can actually duel now.."

"WHAT WAS THAT JOEY!?"

Joey sunk down further into his platform.

"Nothing Tea."

"That's what I thought."

Joey's POV

You knew Kaiba was probably laughing his head off about you loosing to a girl, so you stood up and drew.

"Ha I summon Baby Dragon and I play Swords of Revealing Light!"

Tea drew and ended her turn.

"I now summon Time Wizard! I activate it's effect."

You pulled a coin out of your pocket.

"Call it Joey."

"I'm callin…heads!"

You watched as the coin flipped over and over again. As it hit the field, it spun. It landed on tails.

"No!"

Your monsters exploded and disappeared, along with a chuck of your life points.

Joey:3150

Your POV

You sat in the box leaning forward in your chair.

"Dang."

Joey had just taken a hit by his own monster and was down almost 1000 points while Tea was still at full, all in about 4 turns.

'I knew Tea could duel. She just needed the right incentive."

"what do you mean Yugi?" you said looking at me oddly.

"It's better if you don't know."

Tea's POV

You played cost down and sacrificed your Dark Magician Girl in order to summon Wing weaver (2750/2400).

"I play Black Pendant. This increases my Wingweaver's attack power by 500 points. Next I play Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your Swords of revealing light."

Joey turned pale.

"You know what this means Joey. Wingweaver, attack him directly!"

Joey:0000

Joey fell over. You had just beat Joey in a duel. Heck, you had just won a duel in general.

"YAY! HAH! I JUST BEAT JOEY!"

You started doing a little dance on your platform.

"Hey Tea.."

Your POV

"Hey Tea. Sorry to rain on your parade, but you're facing me now."

"Crap. Just let me go get my other deck."

She came in and got her deck from Yugi. You looked down at your duel belt.

*Hm, which deck to use.*

You went to grab your Dragon/Fairy deck and realized it wasn't in your belt.

"Damn it. I left it at Kaiba Manor."

You felt a tap on your shoulder.

"You looking for this?:

Seto handed you your missing deck.

"Aww thanks Seto. I hadn't realized I left it at home. Well at the Manor."

"Miya." he motion for you to follow him. You followed him down to the entrance to your side of the arena.

"How would you and Aaron like to call the manor your home, permanently?"


	18. Chapter 18

"**Miya." he motion for you to follow him. You followed him down to the entrance to your side of the arena. **

"**How would you and Aaron like to call the manor your home, permanently?"**

**You were shocked. He had just asked you to permanently move in with him. **

"**I mean, you are my tech head, plus my girlfriend. This way it'd be easier to work and keep an eye on you incase you get kidnapped again or something."**

"**I would love to. Besides, I'm sure Mokuba and Aaron would love it too. You can't get those two apart anymore."**

"**Well, you'd better be getting to your platform."**

"**Yeah."**

"**Kick her ass Miya."You gave him a smirk and stepped onto your platform.**

"**You ready Miya!"**

"**Are you?"**

**Yugi shouted out to you both. "The winner faces Kaiba!"**

**Tea went pale. If by some chance she beat you, she'd stand no chance against Seto. You looked over at Seto, and you saw him turn down the intensity setting.**

**You:4000 Tea:4000**

"**I'll start this duel Tea. I summon Queen of Dragon (1700/1500) and end with two cards face down."**

"**I summon this is defense mode and one card face down."**

"**I pay 100 life points to activate m y Queen's ability. Once each turn, I can destroy one face down card."**

**Tea's face down trap card was destroyed. **

"**Now, Queen attack her face down monster!"**

**Her face down card was the fairy, Shining Friendship (1300/1100). **

"**Hmph. I summon Harpie Lady (1300/1400) in attack mode. I now play Ultimate offering and by paying 500 life points I summon another Harpie Lady!"**

**Tea:3500**

**You sighed. She was going to try and summon Harpie Sisters. She had been watching Mai Valentine's duels too much.**

***Her moves are so predicable. I'll have to tell Yugi and have him help her out. And the funny part is, she could have used ultimate offering after she used Elegant Egotist to summon her sisters. You only need one Harpie on the field."**

"**I play freeze Play. This freezes your monster for one turn. Now I end."**

"**I sacrifice my queen to summon Marie the Fallen One (1700/1200) and then I play Multiple Summoning, by paying 1000 points, I can summon The Forgiving Maiden from my deck. (850/2000). Marie attack her Harpie! I end with a card face down."**

**Tea:3100**

"**My move! I play Elegant egotist to bring my Harpie Sisters (1950/2100) to the field! Harpie sisters, attack her Forgiving Maiden!"**

"**I play Negate Attack!"**

"**Grr!"**

**(Miya: 2900) (Tea: 3100)**

"**I play the magic card Polymerization! I fuse my Forgiving Maiden with Marie the Fallen one to summon St. Joan! (2800/2000) Joan attack her Harpie Sisters!"**

**Tea: 2250**

"**I play this in defense mode."**

"**I summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode. Attack her defense monster!"**

"**Ah! My fairy!"**

"**Joan, attack her life points directly!"**

**Tea:0000**

"**Good duel Tea."**

"**I guess it's you and me Miya. You're going down."**

**You turned and smirked.**

"**Don't let that head of yours swell too much Seto Kaiba! I have something planned for you."**

"**Winner faces me!" you heard and excited Yugi yell from the box.**

**FF Middle of Duel**

**You:2150 Seto: 2400**

**You had the ritual card Temple of the Gods on in play. Right now you had Isis in play against Seto's Ultimate Blue Eyes.**

"**You're going down Seto. My ritual is now complete. Now I can summon my second god card next turn."**

**Every gasped.**

"**You have another one!"**

**Seto's POV**

**You had to do something to keep her from summoning her second god card. If she could summon that, you would be done for. **

"**I plat Freeze Phrase. This keeps you from attacking with monsters with 6 or more stars."**

"**Aww good try Seto. Duos is a 5 star monster. I removed Kelbeck from my hand to summon Aura Sword Duos! (0000/0000)"**

"**Zero points?"**

"**Since I removed a 4 star monster to summon it, for every four star monster in the graveyard he gain 800 points."**

**Duos:8000/8000**

**Your POV**

"**Since I can't do full damage, you won't loose all of your life points. Duos attack his Ultimate dragon!"**

**Seto: 650 **

"**You just activated my Deck Destruction Virus! Now 10 random cards go directly to your graveyard."**

"**Aww thanks Seto. You just made Duos stronger."**

"**Damn it!"**

**You gave Seto is signature smirk as it came back to your turn after he played a card face down.**

"**Duos, release your full power and attack his life points directly!"**

"**Unearthly Balance!"**

**Miya:0000 Seto:0000**

"**Okay, how did that happen?" Joey asked scratching his head**

"**He played unearthly balance. If he is under 1000 life points, the damage is directed to both of them"**

"**Oh. So who duels Yugi?"**

"**Miya, Seto, you guys up for a 3 way duel?"**

"**Sure."**

"**Why not." Seto said smugly.**

**You jumped at the large clap of thunder following the strike of lightning. The entire building went dark. Moments later back up lights filled the park with a dim creepy light.**

"**We're locked in here aren't we"**

**You could barely see him, but you knew he nodded. This was now the second time you have been locked in a Kaiba owned building. First the manor, not Kaiba land.**

"**Hopefully power comes back on soon so we can get out of here."**

**You looked over at Seto.**

"**You'd have no problem being here except the fact Joey's here."**

"**How'd you guess?"**

"**Now Seto Kaiba. Don't you use the sarcasm on me. And by the way, I'm just that good. So um, what are we gonna do if we're locked in here all night?"**

"**Same thing as last time. There are plenty of rooms and blankets for everyone."**

**FF 11 p.m.**

**Your POV**

"**Big brother, I can't see how you can be in this place for more than 10 hours. It's pretty boring."**

**Seto sighed. "I'm use to it. Normally I'm wrapped up in other things to realize it's been 10 hours Mokuba."**

**You had given up on trying to hide your relationship with Seto from the gang. Right now you were sitting in between his legs laying against his chest. Surprisingly, Joey's head didn't explode when you told them.**

**Aaron walked up to you and curled up next to you. "Miya.. I'm. tired."**

"**Hey Seto, can we find them a room. They're both about ready to pass out."**

**Aaron groggily moved off your lap and stood up.**

**Seto picked up Aaron so that you wouldn't have to worry about him passing out on the way up. Mokuba grabbed your hand and followed you upstairs.**

**You opened the office door for Seto, and Mokuba helped you pull out the hide-a-bed. **

**Seto laid Aaron down, and Mokuba climbed in right next to him. You sat on the bed and took their shoes off and covered them up with a blanket.**

'**I'll be back down shortly. I'm going to grab more blankets."**

**You went back downstairs and all you could hear was Joey's big mouth.**

"**My god I'm starving! I need food!"**

****SLAP****

**Tea's hand make perfect contact with the back of Joey's rather large head.**

"**Joey shut up. We're all hungry. Besides, we'll be out of here tomorrow morning."**

"**Uhg! That's too far away!" he said curling up in a ball.**

**Yugi was starting to look worried.**

"**You okay Yug?" you asked sitting down next to him.**

"**Yeah. I just hope he doesn't eat one of us in his sleep."**

"**YUMMY! Mushroom pizza…with ice cream!"**

**All of you but Joey cringed at the thought.**

"**Where! Where is it Tristan!"**

**Joey jumped and Tristan and grabbed his collar. **

***SNORE***

**Joey slumped back and looked like a sad, starving puppy. Every started laughing uncontrollably.**

"**Dat's not funny."**

"**Joey, go be like Tristan and dream about food" retorted Tea.**

**Tea's POV**

**Since you needed to find something to pass the time you had the group sit in a circle.**

"**You guys wanna play some truth or dare?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**That sounds fun."**

"**Good idea Tea."**

**You turned and saw Kaiba coming downstairs.**

"**You want to play with us Kaiba?"**

"**Play what?"**

"**Truth or dare."**

"**No thank you."**

'**Aw come on Seto. Have some fun." Miya said taking the spot next to you. You saw Kaiba sigh and take the spot between Miya and Yugi. Joey was sitting next to you and on the other side of Yugi.**

"**Ok I'll start." You scanned the circle. "Miya. Truth or dare?"**

"**I think I'm going to start with truth."**

"**Okay. When you first met Kaiba, what did you think of him?"**

**Her answer was simple and straightforward.**

"**I though he was the biggest jerk I'd ever met."**

"**Who doesn't think that about Money bags?"**

**Miya glared at Joey.**

"**I don't think that anymore Joey. I think he's a great guy."**

"**Your only saying that because I'm sitting right here."**

**Your POV**

**It was now your turn to pick someone. You picked Joey.**

"**Joey. Truth or dare?"**

"**Dare of course."**

"**Okay. I want you to call Mai Valentine and tell her your feelings about her."**

**Joey went pink.**

'**Uh, are you sure her power isn't out?"**

"**Joey, she's got a cell phone and I've got her number!" Tea said digging out her cell phone.**

"**Oh." He took Tea's cell phone and dialed Mai's number and he put it on speaker.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey Mai, it's Joey."**

"**Oh hey Joey. What's up?"**

"**Eh, sitting here in the dark."**

"**Oh you too huh?"**

"**Yeah. But hey Mai I was calling to tell you something."**

"**Alright Joey, spit it out."**

"**Mai..I…love you." as soon as the words left his lips he hung up the phone and threw it back at Tea. "If she calls back, do not answer it."**

"**Mmk money bags. Truth or dare." Joey asked with an evil look on his face.**

"**Truth."**

'**Would you rather kill me, or marry Miya?"**

**You turned and looked at Joey with a shocked expression on your face then you looked over at Tea who had the same expression."**

"**Ha Joey. I would kill you." tea said laughing.**

"**Oh hush Tea. I didn't ask you."**

**Seto folded his arms and answered. **

"**I'd marry Miya."**

**Joey looked shocked. Apparently that was not the answer he had been expecting, everyone else looked as if they agreed.**

**You blushed and looked down at the floor. Maybe this was a bad idea to get involved in. But now it was Seto's turn.**

"**Yugi. Truth or Dare?"**

**Yugi thought for a moment, and probably made the smart choice and picked Truth.**

"**How do you honest feel about Mrs. Friendship speech over there?"**

**Yugi turned pink and tilted his head to the side. **

"**I. Uhh. Really. Like her. As in….More than a friend. UH okay Miya?"**

"**Dare."**

**Yugi's POV**

**You thought of the friends of yours that weren't present at this little get together, and the first one that popped into mind was Duke.**

"**I dare you to call Duke Devlin, the kid you sit next to in first block and tell him your madly in love with him. He's told us that he likes you."**

"**Oh god. I don't need a stalker Yugi, but I guess I'll do it."**

**Tea handed Miya her phone, and Miya called him from her own cell phone and put it on speaker.**

"**Devlin."**

"**Hey duke."**

"**Who is this?"**

"**This is um, Miya from first block."**

"**Oh hey Miya. How'd you get my number/"**

"**Tea."**

"**Oh. Tell her thanks. I was meaning to try and call you."**

"**Duke, I love you!!"**

**You then quickly hung up since you couldn't help but laugh at the look on Joey's face.**

**Once she calmed down she chose her pick.**

"**Tea?"**

"**Dare."**

"**Haha. I dare you to kiss Yugi."**

**Both you and Tea went bright red. **

"**Is it too late to switch to truth?"**

"**Tea's it's a simple kiss. Big deal."**

**Tea turned and faced you. She leaned in very close to your face, and you felt as if you were burning up. Next thing you knew, her lips were against yours and then gone again.**

**Your POV**

**You couldn't help but smile when you saw Yugi turn a bright shade of red. That was probably his first kiss. You had thought they'd make a cute couple since the first time you saw them. You looked over at Seto. He rolled his eyes, and looked away.**

"**Are you jealous Seto?"**

**He turned back and looked at you. You laughed at the confused look on his face. You grabbed the collar of his coat and pressed your lips to his, but only for a 's POV**

**You were now the only person who had not kissed someone. Tristan was the only one left, and you were not kissing him. Plus, seeing Kaiba get more action than you made you sick to your stomach. You jumped when Tristan woke up and jumped right into the game, as if he had read his mind. He looked surprised to wake up and see Yugi and Tea kissing, plus Miya and Kaiba.**

"**Ok my turn!"**

**Every stopped what they were doing and looked shocked to see Tristan awake.**

"**Hm. Miya!"**

"**God why is every picking me? Dare."**

"**I dare you to….."**

**Long pause**

"**I dare you to kiss Joey just like you did Kaiba."**

"**WHAT!"**

**The angry reply wasn't from Miya. It was from Kaiba.**

**Your POV**

**Tristan had just jumped into the game and dared you to kiss Joey. And not just a plain quick kiss, but like how you kiss Seto.**

***Okay. I never back out of a dare. I just hope Seto doesn't murder Joey tonight. I mean Joey? He couldn't say Yugi, or even Tea for gods sake.* you said to yourself, annoyed.**

**You got up from your spot and went and sat next to Joey. You gulped as he got closer to your face. He put a hand on your neck, and pulled you close to him. You stiffened when his lips met yours. **

**His tongue traced your lip and you groaned as you started actually making out with him. He must have taken your groan as more of a moan and deepened the kiss. He was defiantly taking all he could out of this. The best thing for him was probably seeing Seto's reaction to 2 am.**

**Your POV**

**By now, everyone was completely worn out and starting to pass out. Tristan had passed out again, and Joey had followed pursuit. They were both keeping everyone else awake due to their loud snoring. Plus Joey would scream out about some random giant fried piece of food.**

"**Hey Seto, can we get Yugi and Tea rooms so that we can actually get some sleep away from those two over there."**

**He nodded and led Yugi and Tea to a bedroom behind the conference room.**

"**You guys will have to share this one. I don't have my keys to the other one."**

**You went to the closet and got out 2 pillows and 2 blankets and handed them to Yugi and Tea. You also got another set and threw them at Joey and Tristan. The one hit Joey straight in the face and he shot up.**

"**Miya?"**

"**Good night Joseph."**

"**Where are you sleeping?"**

"**In the office with my brother."**

"**Oh okay. And I'm uh, sorry about earlier. I didn't know that Tristan was going to do that."**

**You turned and walked back upstairs. Seto was up at the top waiting for you. You followed him back to office were Mokuba and Aaron were sleeping. He handed you a blanket and pillow and you caught a glimpse of the empty closet.**

**You noticed that the set you had was the last extra blanket and pillow, and that Seto had pulled out another hide-a-bed. You flopped down on the floor with your pillow and threw the blanket on the bed for Seto.**

'**What do you think you're doing Miya?"**

"**You've done enough Seto. You take the bed."**

**Seto's POV**

**You were about to tell her that you'd carry her in there if she didn't get up and walk herself in there. Then you looked down and saw that she was already sound asleep. Since you didn't want her to freeze and you had no idea where her blanket had gone, you took of your trench coat and laid it over 's POV**

**You shot up in bed at the sound of thunder. You looked down and saw Miya laying on the floor. You quietly got up without waking up Mokuba and curled up next to her.**

'**You alright Aaron?"**

"**Oh I didn't mean to wake you up."**

"**I was awake already."**

**Miya's POV**

**You covered him in his blanket and waited until he was asleep to move. You sat up and realized you were using Seto's trench coat as a blanket. You looked into his bed room and saw a faint glow. You got up and walked in to find him asleep at his desk. When you got closer, you noticed that his hands were blue and pink.**

***Oh god what did he do?***

**You walked over and shook him a little and woke him up.**

"**Huh?"**

"**You know, sleeping like this isn't good for your neck." **

"**I don't know what you're talking about." he said rolling his shoulders. **

**You placed your hands on his shoulders and began giving him a neck and shoulder massage. **


	19. Chapter 19

"That feels…amazing Miya."

"Thank you. And um Seto what did you do?"

"Heh. I gave Wheeler some payback."

"Payback? For? Wait you were jealous when I kissed him!"Seto's POV

"Oh my god. You were jealous." she giggled and kept rubbing your shoulders. If she kept it up, she would end up putting you back to sleep. You then heard your laptop beep. You had new messages from Kaiba Corp. You stared at the message.

"Mr. Kaiba, it seems to me that you have 4 working prototypes for duel disk design DD127."

You looked at her weirdly, you hadn't designed this. But whoever did, did an amazing job.

"I sent my blueprints that I worked on while in camp at Lex's to the prototype managers. Apparently they loved the design. I wasn't expecting working models this soon. You wanna see them?" Miya said from behind you. Her hands stopped for a moment as she looked them over.

"Sure."

She typed a few things on your laptop and sat it back down in front of you.

"This is a 3-D model. The disks are made out of lightweight titanium with a clear plastic coating over them. They are practically indestructible."

"Aren't they kinda of plain?"

She smirked and typed a few more things. Apparently she thought you were underestimating her abilities.

"Since I know not everyone wants a duel disk that looks like everyone else's, each duel disk comes with a design DVD and computer hook up cables. Each duelists can choose their own design, and once they finalize it, it is unavailable to others."

You leaned back in your chair. You really had underestimated her. None of your techs had come up with something like this. Then again, they had always been male.

"I'll go in a test them out when we get out of school tomorrow."

"Oh speaking of. This is one that Mokuba and I designed for you this morning."

'This morning?"

"Yep. We're sneaky."

A white duel disk with blue metal outlining popped up on the screen. The white had what looked to be lightning in it. The deck chamber had a Blue Eyes wrapped around it with a KC in the center.

"wow."

"You like it?"

"Yes. This is amazing."

"Good. This is the one you'll be testing out tomorrow."

"What would you put on yours?"

She pulled the laptop toward her and pulled up another file. Hers was a black plastic and white metal. On each card place was Egyptian hieroglyphics. On the deck chamber as well as a Blue Eyes.

"What do the hieroglyphics say?"

"Well in the first slot is my parents names. The second is my brother Ryan. 3rd is Aaron. The other two are you and Mokuba."

She changed the black background to appear to have light blue lighting and the writing was white. She finished it off with the KC logo on her deck holder.

"there it's perfect."

Your POV

You saved your finished design and looked down at Seto's hands. You had forgotten they were still multicolored.

"Um Seto, you might want to wash your hands."

He laughed and got up and walked into the bathroom.

Seto's POV

As you were washing the dye off your hands, you couldn't help but wonder.

Had you really been that jealous that wheeler had kissed Miya? Would it have been less nerve wracking if she hadn't just been kidnapped?

You dried off your hands and heard a knock on the door.

"Power's back on Seto. We all just got blinded."

You walked out and Miya, Tea and Yugi were standing in your office.

'I think we're going to head home Kaiba. Thanks for letting us stay here though."

"It's not problem."

"Um, I think we're just going to let Tristan and Joey sleep. I'm not going to be the one who wakes them up."

"Sounds good to me."

Miya turned to tea.

"Hey Tea, can you take Mokuba and Aaron to Kaiba Manor? We need to stay here and check out the power and security and all that fun stuff."

"Sure thing. I'll just need help getting them into my car."

After you had gotten your brother and Mokuba into the backseat of Tea's car, you went back to Seto's office. He was already on the phone with Kaiba Corp checking things out there. You checked power flow and double checked security. You went downstairs to check on the systems there. You saw the blankets neatly folded at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hm. I guess they did wake them up after all."

FF 3 hours.

You plopped down on the hide-a-bed that you had yet to fold back up. You beyond the definition of worn out and exhausted. You sighed and flopped back.

"Tired?"

"Beyond that point by far."

"Then go to sleep. I can finish up here."

You got comfy and right before you fell asleep your phone started ringing.

"You've got to be joking me."

You got up and didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Miya? Is that you?"

You froze. You hadn't heard that voice in close to 3 years.

"Ryan?" you said almost dropping your phone. "How did you?"

"Never mind that right now. We've got a bigger problem on our hands. Your friend Tanya or whatever was involved with a 6 car pile up."

"Tea?!"

"Yeah Tea. And the Domino hospital called me. Aaron's been hurt."

"Oh my god. I'll be right there."

"I'll meet you there."

You hung up and flew up off the bed. You ran into Seto's office.

"Seto, has the hospital called you?"

"Why would the hospital call me?"

"Tea was in a 6 car pile up."

Seto jumped up from his seat and grabbed his trench coat. You both ran downstairs and into your car. The limo would take to long. Seto drove because you could barely see straight.

When you arrived at the hospital, before Seto could even park you jumped out of the car and ran into the Emergency Entrance.

"Are you Ms. Suro?"

"Yes. How's my brother!"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but he sustained a great number of injuries. His severity of head trauma is not determined. We won't be able to tell you that until he's out of his coma. He's being kept in the child ICU."

The world froze around you. The only thing you could hear was the sound of your own breathing. Your body went numb and your knees gave out. Aaron was your whole life.

Before you hit the floor, a pair of arms caught you.

"Easy Miya. You need to sit down."

The arms picked you up and carried you over to a chair and sat you down.

"Ryan?" you asked trying to choke back tears.

"Yeah, it's me sis."

You broke out in tears as you wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He hugged you back and didn't let go until you did.

"How did you know about Aaron?"

"They called me. I guess my name is in the system or something, But at first I had no idea what they were talking about, but then they said that I needed to contact you. I couldn't believe you guys were here in Domino, right under my nose. And thanks to Pegasus' computer system, I hacked your schools and got your number."

"You work for Pegasus still?"

"Yeah, I'm his new assistant since his last one just up and disappeared."

You smiled slightly knowing that you had been posed as his assistant while working for Lex, and Ryan had been much closer than you thought.

"Miya?" you heard Seto say from the door.

"Over here Seto!"

He walked over to you worried out his mind. At first he glared at Ryan.

"Seto, this is my brother Ryan. The one I told you about. Ryan this is.."

"Seto Kaiba."

"Yes."

"We've met before."

You stared at Ryan.

"You have?"

"Yes. At the meeting the other day."

"Oh my god. You were right there…and stupid me. Damn it."

"What are you talking about Miya?"

"That assistant, Maria Conwell?"

"What about her?"

"That was me Ryan."

"What?"

"You remember Lex? Well I was working for him to take down I.I, but luckily Seto and Chris got to me before I could finish it."

"Wow." Ryan said sitting in a chair next to you.

"So have they said anything."

"Only that Aaron's got head trauma and in a coma in the Children's ICU."

"Oh my god."

You leaned forward and hide your face in your hands. Seto sat next to you and wrapped his arms around you, letting you hide your face in his shoulder.

Ryan's POV

When you saw Seto Kaiba approaching you, you stiffened. At the meeting he was meanest jerk you had ever been asked to work with. Now, that he was sitting here, comforting your sister, you saw a completely different side of him. You guessed that the business was strictly business and the jerk side of him was not displayed toward Miya in the slightest.

You sat there staring at her. Since you had seen her, she had changed a great deal. Her hair was much longer, and she looked more and more like your mother. All together, she was the spitting image of Mom, but there was something different. She was much stronger, and had a history of pain and sadness in her deep blue eyes.

"Miya and Ryan Suro?"


	20. Chapter 20

Miya's POV

You and Ryan both stood up and walked over to the doctor.

"I'm glad to tell you that the head trauma scan is negative, so when your brother wakes up he'll be fine. Ms. Gardner and Mr. Moto are fine as well, just a little banged up."

"What about Mokuba?"

"Mokuba?"

"Yeah, he was the other 11 year old in the car with them."

"I'm sorry. They only brought in three people."

You looked over; Seto hadn't heard what he said. Yet again, your knees went weak. Ryan walked you back over to the chair.

"Worse?"

'Seto…they don't have Mokuba."

You watched all the color drain from Seto's face.

"Miya!"

You turned and saw Tristan and Joey running into the lobby.

"What happened?"

"6 car pile up."

"How is everyone?"

"Tea and Yugi are fine. Aaron..is in a coma."

Joey pulled you up and hugged you.

"And…and Mokuba's missing."

"Oh that's not surprising!" scoffed Joey.

You glared at him and sent him to the floor with a right hook. You sat back in your chair, your hand turning black and blue.

"How dare you say that Joseph Wheeler! Mokuba is missing, and our friends were just about killed! Now is not the damn time to make smart ass remarks about Seto!"

Joey sat on the floor staring at you, holding his nose. You gripped your hand and bent in half crying.

"Miya let me see." Seto said pulling on your arm.

You sat up and let him see your hand.

"You broke it. And pretty good. I could say the same about Wheeler's nose too."

"Even though it hurts like a mother, you have a wicked right hook." Joey said in a nasal tone.

A nurse walked over.

'What on earth?"

"Can we get them into a room and get a couple brakes fixed?"

She nodded and ran to get you rooms.

About ten minutes later, both you and Joey were in hospital beds in the same room.

"Hey Miya, I'm really sorry about what I said. It's just a reflex when my friends get hurt."

"It's okay Joey. But can you promise me you'll lay off on the negative comments toward Seto. He's freaking out right now. Mokuba is his life, and I'd feel the same if it was Aaron."

Joey nodded his head and then laid back down. You stretched and flinched. You had really done a number on your hand. A few broken knuckles and 3 fractures in your hand.

Moments later, Seto, Tristan and Ryan walked into the room.

"How you two doing?"

"We're fine Tristan. How bout Yugi and Tea?"

"They'll be in a moment. They just got discharged."

"Oh." you said in amazement.

"Hey guys! Oh wow, what happened to you guys?" Yugi questioned as he walked in.

"I said something stupid and Miya gave me what was coming to me." Joey said trying not to laugh.

Tea walked in and was devastated. She had heard about Aaron and about Mokuba.

"Miya, Kaiba. I'm so sorry. I…I."

"Tea, don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault. If Mokuba's missing, the accident must have been staged."

You looked around and noticed that Tea and Yugi were both staring at Ryan oddly.

"Oh you guys, the guy that Tea's drooling over, are my older brother Ryan. Ryan this is Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Yugi."

Tea blushed and stared down at the floor.

The doctor walked in, and made his way threw the mass of people in you and Joey's tiny room.

"Well you two are free to go. I'll call you as soon as something changes with Aaron."

"Thank you so much." you said getting out of the bed.

When you got out into the lobby, Seto suggested that everyone go to Kaiba Corp in case something else was to happen.

'I'm going to ride with Ryan okay Seto?"

He nodded and kissed your lightly before getting into his car. You followed Ryan to his.

"So I take it you and Kaiba are together?"

"Yeah. So where have you been Ryan?"

"Well I was in America until 2 years ago when Maxamillon Pegasus opened the building here in Domino. I was keeping track of you and Aaron, and then about a year ago, you guys vanished off the face of the earth."

"Well we were in a remote part of Egypt while I was doing some research. We moved here to Domino about 2 months ago."

"You were here, right at my finger tips. I could track you half way across the world, but not here in my own city. Oh I have something for you."

He dug around in the bag in his back seat and pulled out a small black box.

"Mom wanted me to give this to you on your 16th birthday, but since that was kinda impossible, I should I should give it to you now."

He opened the box, and your mother's wedding ring gleamed in the moonlight.

"It's beautiful."

Seto's POV

You pulled into the garage at Kaiba Manor and had just parked the car when your phone started ringing.

"Kaiba."

"Good Evening Kaiba Boy!"

"What do you want Pegasus?"

"Aw I can't just simply make a phone call between old friends?"

"You and I have never been friends Pegasus."

"Well you seem to get along with my nephew well enough. Your brother too."

"What have you done with Mokuba?!"

"If you want to see him again, you will throw the tournament to Nathen. He will then renew Industrial Illusion's name by becoming King of Games!"

The line then went dead. You got out of the car, just as Miya and her brother had pulled into the drive.

Miya ran over to you.

"Seto?"

"Maxamillon and Nathen took him."

"That…."

"He wants me to loose to Nathen in my tournament. He wants Nathen to become King of Games in order to restore I.I's good standings."

"Isn't Yugi the king of games? So what good would it do for him to win against you?"

"He knows I'd defeat him, and then I'd be the one to face Yugi. With me out of the way, he's got a shot at dueling Yugi."

Miya looked at you for a moment before speaking again.

"Throw the duel. If he wants a shot at dueling Yugi, he'll have to beat me first."

"Miya, no. I don't want you to get hurt. They're insane."

"Seto. I'm sick of dealing with them. Maxamillon took Ryan from me, now he's hurt Aaron and kidnapped Mokuba. They will not get away with whatever they're trying to do. Not this time."

"I can give you a heads up Miya." Ryan said

"How so?"

"I'm the one in charge of making sure Nathen knows how to work the strategies in his deck. So if I can get a chance to mess with it, I'll be able to tell you what he's got in there."

You looked at Ryan.

"If possible, bring his deck to me. We'll put it against Miya's multiple decks and make sure she'll be able to defeat whatever they throw at her."

Your POV

You nodded in agreement with Seto.

"Well we'd better head inside; it's going to rain soon."

You took Seto's hand and went inside, Ryan right behind.

You jumped at the sound of your phone.

"Hello?"

"Miya, this is Dr. Atoyot. Aaron has come out of his coma, but we're going to keep him for the night for observations. You'll be able to come get him later today."

"Thank you Dr. Atoyot. I'll see you later."

You hung up.

"What'd he say?"

"Aaron's out of his coma, but they're keeping him for a few hours. We can go pick him up later today."

You hugged Seto. Your baby brother was alright and was coming home. Now all you had to worry about was making sure Mokuba made it home safely and in one piece. You would have no mercy on Pegasus and his puppet of a nephew. They had caused too many problems in your family, and Mokuba was the last straw.

You followed Seto and Ryan into the Manor and remembered what Seto had asked you earlier. This was now your home. No more moving every 4 to 6 months. You knew Aaron would be happy here. He needed more than you in his life, especially since he was growing up. He needed a male role model, and you couldn't give that to him, no matter how hard you tried.

"I'll have Rene get you a room ready Ryan." Seto said ringing for Rene."

"Thank you Kaiba."

Rene winked at you, and you knew that they had decorated the back for Seto's birthday. But yet again, it would have to be delayed until Mokuba was returned home. Poor Seto. He has spent the entire week of his birthday in nothing but turmoil. First you being kidnapped, then a black out at Kaiba Land, then the accident, now Mokuba missing. You didn't know how he dealt with all the drama from other companies.

Now you knew why he always put on a front. He had grown cold to the world because of things he had gone through.

Tea, Joey, Tristan and Yugi walked in a moment later.

"Rene, you might want to get more rooms."

"I'll get to it ma'am."

"Hey guys, who wants to watch a movie to relax for a while?" you said trying to find something keep everyone's minds off the accident.

"Sure."

You led everyone into Seto's extremely large entertainment room. Yugi and Tea sat on the love seat while Joey and Tristan took to the floor. Ryan sat in the recliner beside the couch. That left the couch for you and Seto.

They ended up picking a few different movies. Joey, Tristan and Yugi picked "The Dark Knight", Tea picked out "Underworld Revolution." and Ryan picked "My Bloody Valentine."

Dark Knight was first.

Ryan got up and went up to his room about half way through the movie. Joey and Tristan followed shortly after. Tea ended up passing out with her head on Yugi's lap.

Ryan's POV

You sat in your room working on your laptop until about 4:30 a.m. You still couldn't believe that Miya and Aaron had been here in Domino for 2 months, and you weren't able to find them.

You went to Miya's room to see if she was in there.

"Miya?" you opened the door slightly. She wasn't there.

You then went to check in Kaiba's room.

*I swear Miya, if you're sharing a room with him…*

You knocked on his door, and no one answered.

"Damn it."

"Hey Ryan, if you're looking for Miya, she's still downstairs."

"Oh thanks Tea."

"Night." she said walking into her room and closing the door.

You walked downstairs and they were watching My Bloody Valentine. You looked over and saw that Miya and Kaiba both were asleep on the couch.

Yugi looked over at you and about jumped out of his skin. His popcorn bowl that he was been eating out of flew across the room and landed on your head.

"Whoops. Sorry Ryan. You walked in at the wrong time."

"Uh-huh. Just help me clean up this popcorn."

Yugi got up and helped you put all the popcorn back into the bowl and you went into the kitchen to throw it away. You decided to just leave it till the morning and went back upstairs. You dug through your bag and found what you were looking for. You still had your locket after all these years. You opened it and stared down at the picture. One of your whole family just days after Aaron was born, and on the other side a picture of Miya and Aaron two days before her duel with Pegasus.

In the picture her eyes were a pale grey. You had never noticed it before, but it was easy to see that in this picture she was in pain. Now her eyes were back to their bright blue. No matter how much of a jerk you thought Seto Kaiba was, he had helped Miya be happy again. That's all you cared about. He had done the job you couldn't.

Your POV

You awoke up to sound of really creepy music. You looked over and saw that the main menu for Bloody Valentine was playing. You reached over and grabbed the remote and shut it off. You turned and saw that you had fallen asleep on Seto, and that both of you were still on the couch.

You carefully rolled over and kissed him lightly.

"Mm, good morning Miya."

"Morning Seto."

"How'd you sleep?" he asked wrapping his arms around you and kissing you again.

"Great. But I have a feeling; I'll be a bit sore later from sleeping on this couch."

"Tell me about it. I already am."

"I'm sorry Seto."

"So you ready to go get Aaron? It's almost 11."

You jumped up.

"Almost 11? Wow… I never sleep that late."

"Well you have had a pretty traumatic week or so."

"Yeah hopefully once we get Mokuba back, things will calm down for a while."

"Me too. I'm actually missing school right now."

"Hmph. Me too."

You went upstairs to take a shower before going to get Aaron. Since it looked a little cold out, you put on a pair of jeans and a white long sleeved turtle neck. You twisted your hair around and clipped it up, letting it spill out over the top of the clip.

You grabbed your phone and went downstairs.

"Morning Miya."

"Morning Ryan. It's so nice to be able to see you."

"Yeah, maybe after you beat the hell out of Pony boy, I'll be able to be free from him and his uncle. And I'll be with you guys all the time."

"That would be awesome Ryan."

You grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal into it. You sat down at the table, and stared at the empty spots were Mokuba and Aaron would sit every morning for breakfast. You swallowed your tears and quickly ate.

"So, you're coming with us to get Aaron right?"

"No I thought I'd stay here and entertain the girl upstairs. Of course I'm going."

"You'll have to stay in the limo and then step out when Aaron comes out. Don't need him getting too excited in front of the doctors, they might freak out."

"I can do that."

When Seto came downstairs, you all got into the limo and drove to the hospital. Roland dropped you off at the Visitors entrance, and in the lobby was Dr. Atoyot and at his side was Aaron.

"Aaron !"

He turned and ran to you; you knelt down and caught him in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright."

Aaron couldn't speak he just sobbed into your shoulder.

"I missed you! I thought that'd I'd never see you again Miya."

"It's okay Aaron. I'm right here."

"Hey kiddo."

"Seto!" he jumped from your arms to hug Seto.

"I think someone missed you too Seto."

Seto knelt down and hugged Aaron. You could see that Aaron reminded him of Mokuba, and with Mokuba gone, it helped to have Aaron back.

"Where's Mokuba?"


	21. Chapter 21

"I missed you! I thought that'd I'd never see you again Miya."

"It's okay Aaron. I'm right here."

"Hey kiddo."

"Seto!" he jumped from your arms to hug Seto.

"I think someone missed you too Seto."

Seto knelt down and hugged Aaron. You could see that Aaron reminded him of Mokuba, and with Mokuba gone, it helped to have Aaron back.

"Where's Mokuba?"

He asked looking up at you. He knew something was wrong when you didn't answer and covered your mouth with your hand.

"He's gone Aaron. He was kidnapped."

His eyes filled with tears and hung on to Seto for dear life.

"It's okay. We've got a plan to get him back. But I believe your sister had a surprise for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on out to the limo with me."

You took his hand and led him out.

"Ahem."

The back door opened and Ryan stepped out.

"Hey Aaron!"

"RYAN!" He let go of your hand and ran to him. Ryan picked him up and spun him around before setting him back down on the ground.

"Man kid. You need to stop growing. You might end up growing taller than me. I can't have my kid brother doing that."

You smiled. It felt good to see them back together, but you still felt hollow. You considered Mokuba as part of your family, and since he wasn't there, it wasn't right.

You turned as you heard Seto's phone ring. You were hoping it was Pegasus, but it was Kaiba Corp.

"The duel disks are ready to be tested. Want to go do that?"

"Ryan, Aaron you don't mind, do you?"

"No." they answered in unison.

"I'd love to see you duel Miya. Last time I saw you, you were just beginning to learn."

"Ha, you'll be shocked then Ryan. Miya kicks ass!"

You rolled your eyes and just got back into the limo.

"You wanna know kick ass Aaron? Just wait till you see the duel disk I designed. And I think Mokuba designed you one too, I just haven't gotten to look at it."

"Mokuba designed one for me?"

"Yep. You're like his other brother Aaron."

"Same here!"

"Alright, let's get going."

Roland dropped you and the guys off at Kaiba Corp.

"You go ahead and take them to the tech room; I've got to go talk to someone really quick."

Seto handed you a badge with your name and photo on it. You got into the elevator and Mokuba took you to the 80th floor.

"Welcome Ms. Suro. I am Gerard. Tech Department assistant."

"It's nice to meet you Gerard. And it's Miya."

"Miya, alright. I'll show you, your prototypes."

He took you to a locked room; you swiped your card and walked in. Inside glass cases were your 4 prototypes.

"I must say Miya; your designs impressed our engineering team very much. They were simple to create yet are the most durable duel disk there is. Not to mention, the lightest and most user friendly."

"Thank you Gerard. Now, I'd like to test mine out please."

"Yes Ma'am." He took yours out of its glass case and handed it to you. He was right; you could barely tell that you were holding something. It only weighted about a pound.

"Wow Miya, that looks awesome!"

"It's got you on it."

"Really where?"

"You see that set of hieroglyphics right there? They spell out your name Aaron."

"Sweet!"

"Who else you got on there?"

"Mom and dad, you, Aaron, Mokuba and Seto."

"Awesome, we're all on there."

"Now here's yours Aaron."

You pulled out a dark green duel disk with gold colored metal. The green had a light red pattern over the top of it. On the deck chamber there was a Magician's staff with red fire blasts around it.

"Awesome! He based it off my favorite duel monster!"

"Which one would that be Aaron?"

"I bet Miya could tell ya Ryan, just by looking at the duel disk."

"Hm. I'm guessing it's Chaos Command Magician."

"Wow! You got it on your first guess."

"Spellcaster's eh? Taking after me I see."

"I am?"

"Yeah Aaron, that was always Ryan's choice of monsters."

"I bet I could beat you."

"I don't know about that kiddo."

"You guys wanna duel?"

"Come on Ryan duel me!"

"Fine."

You handed Ryan your duel disk and led them out to the dueling arena in the testing department.

"Gerard, turn the intensity down to its minimum. I don't want my brothers getting hurt down there."

"Yes Ma'am."

Aaron's POV

You drew your first card. It was Skilled White Magician.

"I summon Skilled White Magician (1700/1900) in attack mode! I lay a card face down and end my turn."

Ryan looked over his hand and pulled out a card.

"I summon Rapid Fire Magician (1600/1200) in attack mode and play Magic Book. This raises the power of my Magician by 500 points." (2100/1700)

"I play the trap card "Total Devastation." When an effect card is played I can choose one monster and destroy it. I choose your Rapid Fire Magician."

Ryan's face was blank.

"I end with a card face down."

You knew the card he laid down was probably a trap card.

"I play Pot of Greed."

You drew the two cards you needed.

"I play Magic's Calling. At the cost of 1000 life points I can summon Dark Magician from my hand."

DM: 2500/2100

"You have a Dark Magician?"

"Yep." Miya gave it to me."

"What else did you give that boy Miya?"

"I place a card face down and now Dark Magician attack his life points directly!"

"Mirror Force!"

"Trap Jam!"

Ryan: 1500 Aaron: 3000

"Your move Ryan."

Ryan's POV

You were getting your butt handed to you by your kid brother, who had probably just started dueling not too long ago. You had heard about Miya's many duel championships, and you guessed that he had been watching her duels and learning from her.

"I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in defense mode and end."

Aaron started laughing.

"What is so funny Aaron?"

"I just won."

"How?"

"I play the magic card Knight's Title. I now sacrifice my Dark Magician to summon Dark Magician Knight (2500/2100)!"

"And how did you just win by summoning that?"

"Since he was summoned without problems, I can now pick a card and destroy it. Say good bye to your breaker."

You watched as your kid brother destroyed your last defense, and now you were open for a full blow attack from his Magician.

"Dark Magician Knight, attack him directly!"

Ryan: 0000

"Woohoo! I won!"

Your POV

You laughed at the expression on Ryan's face.

"What's so funny Miya?"

"Seto you just missed it. Aaron just wiped the floor with Ryan in like 4 turns."

"Wow. I guess him and Mokuba playing on the simulator really did work."

"And how did Dark Magician Knight and Knight's title get into his deck? Those are really rare cards."

"I gave them to him."

"Did you know that I gave him Dark Magician?"

"No, I didn't know you gave it to him."

"Well he just used both of our gifts to destroy Ryan. It was hilarious."

"I'll have to watch the recording later."

"Well mine and Aaron's work great. Now we just need to test yours and…Mokuba's." you said his name quietly.

"So what do we have to do to get Mokuba back?"

"Seto has to throw the tournament and loose to Nathen Pegasus."

"Are you going to let him win Seto?"

"I have to if we want Mokuba back. But luckily, Miya can duel circles around that wanna be. After I throw our match, Miya will challenge him and keep him from dueling Yugi."

"Awesome! Can I help?"

'I'm sure you can. We'll just have to find something for you to do." you said nudging Seto.

"Are we testing anymore today Miya?"

"Gerard, why are you calling her Miya?"

"It's okay Seto. I told him too. I think Ms. Suro is too formal for me. I would prefer to be called Miya, unless you object of course."

"You're department head, you're decision."

"Thanks Seto."

"And no Gerard, no more tests today. We've got other business to attend to."

He nodded and walked back into his office on the opposite side of the room.

"So, what now? Go back home?"

"Yeah, we probably should. I don't need the mutt running around my house unsupervised."

You rolled your eyes and giggled. You and the guys got back in the limo and went back to the Manor.

"Hey Seto, I have something to show you."

You looked at Aaron oddly. What did he have to show him?

You followed them into Mokuba and Aaron's bedroom.

"Mokuba found this in your old room and wanted to give it to you for you birthday. But since Miya got kidnapped and then him, he wasn't able to."

Aaron handed Seto a small box wrapped in blue and white paper and ribbon.

Seto opened the box and froze.

"Seto?"

You took the box from him and saw a hand made Duel Monsters card. It was a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Mokuba made that for me when Gorzoburo first adopted us and started making me study day and night without rest. That was when Mokuba and I weren't allowed to see each other, so he snuck me my cards and this one in a book.

"I'm sorry Seto, but I knew Mokuba wanted you to have it. Since it was way past your birthday, we were going to give it to you yesterday at your party."

"You guys were throwing a party?" he said looking over at you.

"Yeah, we've tried like 3 times. Lex got in the way of one. The power outage at Kaiba land ruined the one yesterday, and then Mokuba now."

He sighed and sat down on Mokuba's bed. You handed him the box and motioned for Aaron to leave the room. You followed and shut the door behind you.

"Is he alright?"

"He just misses Mokuba." you said with a deep sadness in your voice.

"Is this how you were when I was in the accident?"

"Oh I was worse. I couldn't stop crying. I thought I was going to ruin the carpet in my room."

Aaron smiled.

"You missed me that much?"

"Of course I did short-stuff. You're my baby brother, you're my life!" you said hugging him tightly.

"And trust me; I'd be just like Seto if anything like this happened to you. Nothing would stand in my way to get you back."

You and Aaron walked downstairs, and went outside where everyone was out swimming.

"Hey Aaron!" they all screamed when they saw him walk outside.

"Can I go swimming?"

"No sorry Aaron. With the injuries you've got, water would not be a good idea."

"Heh oh yeah. Casts and water, never a good mix."

You and Aaron sat on the patio furniture while the other fooled around in the pool. Every so often Joey would try and splash you and Tea would try and talk you into getting in.

"If you want someone to get in, go ask Ryan."

"Oh good idea. Ryan!"

"What?" he said coming outside.

"you should join us?"

"Why?"

"We're playing chicken."

"Don't you already have four?"

"No. Tristan won't play."

Ryan sighed.

"I'll be right back. I'll go change."

You laughed. All Tea had to do was ask, and he gave in. Either he was tired, or he kinda liked her. Both wouldn't shock you. But if he liked her, he'd have some competition from Yugi. In a duel, Yugi would win, but if it got physical, Yugi better run for the hills.

"Miya, you're phone's ringing."

You ran into the kitchen and answered.

"Hello?"

"Miya, can you come up here for a second?"

"Sure Seto. I'll be right there." you hung up and ran up the stairs. You first checked his room, and it was empty. You walked down to Mokuba and Aaron's rooms.

Seto was lying on Mokuba's bed staring at the ceiling.

"Seto are you alright?"


	22. Chapter 22

"Miya, you're phone's ringing."

You ran into the kitchen and answered.

"Hello?"

"Miya, can you come up here for a second?"

"Sure Seto. I'll be right there." you hung up and ran up the stairs. You first checked his room, and it was empty. You walked down to Mokuba and Aaron's rooms.

Seto was lying on Mokuba's bed staring at the ceiling.

"Seto are you alright?"

He didn't answer, he just laid there. You walked over and sat on the bed next to him.

"Seto, he's alright. I don't know how I know, I just do. Matter of fact, he's probably thinking the same thing you are. He just wants to be home with us. His family."

He sat up and leaned on his hand.

"Miya, I just. I just don't want anyone getting hurt. It's bad enough I can't even protect my little brother. If you or Aaron got hurt because they tried using you against me, I don't know what I'd do."

"Seto. Don't worry about that. Aaron and I can handle ourselves. Aaron can fight over a guy 4 times his size. Like I said, martial arts can come in handy. And if you want to, I'll teach Mokuba too."

He smiled at you.

"I'm sure he would love that.""Seto, are you sure you're alright?"

"No."

He laid back down and took a deep breath. You knew that this past week must be starting to take a rather large tole on him, his sleep, and probably his health. Wanting to be closer to him, you laid down next to him and put your head on his chest.

"Everything's going to be fine Seto. I promise." You weren't sure how they were going to work out, but something inside you told you everything was going to turn out alright.

He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer to him.

"I love you Miya."

You turned and leaned on your arm, looking up at him. You had to make sure you had heard him correctly. With the sound of his heart beating, and it almost putting you into a light sleep, you weren't sure if you were dreaming.

You looked into his eyes. He has said it, and he meant it.

'I love you too Seto."

He smiled as he gently brushed the few strands of hair back that had fallen and covered your face. His leaned up slightly, edging closer to your face. His lips had just barely touched yours when you heard someone running down the hall.

"Kaiba! Miya!"

You groaned. It would be Joey who would ruin the moment.

"I'll go see what he wants," you said getting off the bed and heading out into the hall.

"Yeah Joey?"

"Aaron just got a phone call from Mokuba."

"He did what?!"

You ran back into the room.

"Seto, Mokuba just called Aaron."

Without another word, he jumped out of the bed and you, Seto and Joey ran downstairs and out onto the back patio.

Aaron was sitting on the chair with empty eyes, his cell phone lying open on the ground.

"Aaron. What did he say?""He didn't say anything, he just shouted out a bunch of numbers. Luckily I was messing around with Tea's cell phone and typed them in a text message."

You took Tea's phone from Aaron's shaking hand. The numbers didn't mean a thing to you, so you handed it to Seto.

"These mean anything to you Seto?"

He stared at them for a moment.

"They look like coordinates. He must have found a G.P.S or a cell phone with locators on it."

He turned and vanished inside the house. You quickly followed him. You followed him until you got to some library in the basement.

"I could have sworn I just saw him come in here. I must be loosing my mind. Seto? You in here?"

You looked around a few bookshelves, and there was no sign of him.

"Uhg."

"He went in here." a female voice said over what sounded like a speaker.

"Um? Who are you?"

"I am Veronica, Seto's super computer."

"Oh. Nice to meet you, I'm"

"Miya Suro. I know Seto talks about you constantly."

You blushed slightly at the thought of Seto talking about you to a computer. You heard something click, and turned to see a bookcase moving. Behind it was a metal door with an eye retinal scanner.

"Who does he think he is? James Bond?"

"Don't worry about the eye scanner, I'll let you in." Veronica said sweetly as the door opened to reveal Seto staring at a map, then back down at Tea's phone.

"You know what? It's not nice to disappear on me like that."

"How did you get in here?"

"Veronica let me in."

He glared slightly at the computer screen.

"Hopefully I'm not intruding?"

"No it's fine. She's just never done something like that before."

"Well Mr. Kaiba, this is the first time you have had a girlfriend. With the situation the way it is, I found it necessary."

You couldn't believe what you had just heard. Even with all the fame and fan girls, you were Seto's first girlfriend.

"Damn it. These coordinates don't make any sense. The numbers he sent don't match with the city."

"Hm, what if they're not coordinates?"

"What else could they be Miya? My brother wouldn't send me something like this if it wasn't coordinates."

You stared at the computer screen for a moment and then the room went dark. The only light you could see was coming from your Millennium Staff.

A vision of your parents standing outside your house in Maine flashed before your eyes.

"Miya?"

Your eyes shot open.

"Sorry Seto. Was thinking. So what don't they match with?"

"Well he says York Harbor. York Harbor is in England, but the numbers aren't in England, there in the middle of Niger."

_(17:92 SW) (5.0 NW) (York Harbor)_

You then realized why a vision of your parents had flashed in your eyes. They were holding Mokuba hostage at your parent's old office building, which happened to be your house as well, just on a different floor.

"Seto, I know where he is.""How?"

"These aren't coordinates. It's an address."

"Who the hell writes an address like that?"

"It's 1792 South Western. Number 5, York Harbor. And not England, Maine."

"How on earth did you know that?"

"That's where my parents worked, and where we lived back in Maine."

"Why would they take him there?"

"They knew we would find him here in Japan. So they took him to the last place we have thought to look."

"I guess they're a little smarter than we guessed."

"No different. We'll still take them down."

Seto stood up and kissed you.

"What was that for?"

"You just found Mokuba!"

When he said that, it gave you an idea.

'Seto, you may not have to throw the tournament."

"How do you figure that?"

"If we can get him back before you duel him, you act as if he's still missing, and then you crush the hell out of him."

A smirk appeared on Seto's face.

"A rescue mission huh? Sounds fun. Who would be going?"

"Well, you'll be here pretending to get ready to duel Nathen. I'll go since I know the area and Aaron of course. With our knowledge of the area, plus some training in martial arts, we'll be able to get Mokuba out of there in no time. Then I'll let you know somehow, and then boom. Down goes Nathen."

"Miya, what would I do without you?"

"Um sit here and talk to your computer. No offence Veronica.""None taken." she bluntly stated.

Seto pulled you close and brought his lips within inches of yours. You could feel your face heating up and knew you were a pretty deep shade of red.

"None of that in here."

Seto rolled his eyes and sighed and press his lips to yours, still holding you taunt against him.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, running your hands threw his thick hair. A small groan escaped from his throat when your tongue traced his lips.

"Ahem! What did I say?"

Without parting from you, Seto reached back and shut the computer down quickly. You pulled back and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"That wasn't very nice you know."

"So?"

Before you could answer his lips were back against you.

Seto's POV

To anyone else, this scene might have seem entirely desperate. Truth of the matter was, you were. With the hell of a week you had dealt with, being with Miya was the only escape. Her touch was pure bliss against your cold soul.

Although, you computer with its artificial intelligence was probably still watching, you never wanted this moment to end.

But just like every other time, it got interrupted by a cell phone. You reluctantly let go of her and answered your phone.

"Kaiba."

"Make sure you get signed up for the tournament tomorrow Kaiba boy. Don't want to let your little brother down now do you?"

"Peg.."

All you heard was a dial tone.

"Seto, it's okay. He's just trying to mess with you."

Miya took your hand and led you out of the tiny room and to the back patio doors. Everyone was out in the pool having fun as if Mokuba wasn't missing and in harms way. Even Aaron was having a good time.

"How can they act like that?"

"They're trying to not be depressed. It's not healthy. There's nothing we can do until tomorrow when the tournament starts. Tonight Aaron and I will head off to York Harbor and rescue Mokuba while you kick some "pony" boy butt."

You had to crack a smile. Miya somehow knew how to get you into a better mood just by being herself and seeing the glass as half full.

She was the one. Although you had know her just two or three weeks, you knew. She was the one you were meant to be with.

"Miya! Come get in!" Ryan shouted from the pool before being dunked under.

"Your brother's right Miya. Go have some fun. Let me worry about Mokuba."

"I don't think so. We are going up and changing, and if you're not down here in 15, I'm going to drag you down and throw you in the pool Seto Kaiba."

You were slightly taken back for a moment at the certainty in her voice. You had to take her seriously, and you'd rather just go change instead of being thrown in fully clothed.

"Fine. See you in exactly 15." You turned and walked up the stairs to your room, Miya at your heels.

Your POV

You dug through your dressers. Rene had unpacked your stuff, so you had no idea where she had put anything. Finally you found the drawer you were looking for. You pulled out your navy blue bikini. It was the one that Ali had bought you, so of course, it was really skimpy. You went into the bathroom and changed. Although it was revealing, you had to admit you did look amazing in it.

You laughed at the thought of Ryan throwing a fit. He had always suggested that you wore things that kept eyes where they should be. "On your face."

You took the pins and stuff out of your hair and let it flow down your back. On your way out, you grabbed your matching navy blue towel.

You stopped before you left the room. Ali. She was suppose to be coming back over today, Chris too.

You grabbed your phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Were you still sleeping?"

"Yeeah. Why do you ask?"

"Thought you and Chris were coming over today?"

"Well duh. I just woke up though. I think Chris has been up for a few hours. So when can we come over?"

"Whenever, oh and bring your swimsuits, everyone's out back swimming."

"Alright. Just don't get mad at me if I steal all your male attention."

"With the suit you bought me, I doubt that will happen."

"Oh my you're actually wearing it!"

"It's the only one I've got Ali."

"We'll be there in a jiffy!"

You hung up and walked out into the hallway. You looked down at your phone to turn the ringer back on high, and when you looked back up, you had just about ran right into Seto.

"Oh sorry Seto. I didn't see you."

"I noticed."

"Hey! What did I tell you?"

"What do you mean 'what did I tell you,'?"

You put a hand on your hip and looked him up and down.

"You're not dressed."

"I am too. I'll take the shirt off when I get down there."

"You better. Or else I'm throwing you in."

"I would love to see you try Miya."

"Seto, if I can take down Joey without even thinking, I'm sure with a little effort I could throw you in a pool."


	23. Chapter 23

Ryan's POV

Ever since you saw her at the hospital, the girl named Tanya, or Trisha, or some sort of T name kept following you. She never left you alone; it was starting to get on your nerves. Also, it seemed as if you weren't the only one it was bugging. Her shrimp of a boyfriend seemed to be getting pretty annoyed by it too after the first hour or so.

Although Miya had left you alone to deal with her friends, the short one and the girl were easy to handle. The blonde and the pointy haired brunette were quite the opposite. The blonde was the medical definition of A.D.H.D to the max.

You pulled yourself out of the pool and sat on the edge, staring at the patio doors. They had gone inside to change almost 20 minutes ago. Did it honestly take that long for someone to change into a swimsuit?

You saw the door open just a moment later.

"Hey Kaiba, Miya. It's about time you got out here!" the girl shouted from the other end of the pool.

"Yeah, really," you said rolling your eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry Ryan. It takes some time to change plus get threw the Kaiba Manor maze in there."

All the others resumed their game of pool volleyball, while you got back into the pool and went to go join them when you saw your sister remove her towel.

Your eyes about popped out of your head. The swimsuit she was wearing could barely be called lingerie much less a swimsuit. It showed off way to much of what you didn't want people to see. She dropped the towel on the table as she walked over and messed with Aaron's hair.

"Damn!"

"Miya?"

The blonde and male brunette stopped dead in their tracks.

"Oh dang Miya."

The short one not too far behind of course.

"Miya, maybe you should invest in being a swimsuit model and get your head out of computers. Dang girl, you're hot."

"Tea! Guys, stop it," Miya said turning a bright pink. You turned and looked over at Kaiba. He hadn't yet come out of the kitchen, so you know had to keep an eye out for his perverted teenage reaction to Miya's barely there swimsuit. When you were finally able to speak again, only one thing came out of your mouth.

"Are you serious?"

"What Ryan?"

'That is waaay to revealing for a girl your age."

"One: you're not mom. Two: Ali bought it, not me. Three: you're wearing less than I am, Mr. Prude."

You shut your mouth and thought about it. You had cut your swim trunks a bit shorter, and truthfully, she was right. She was wearing more than you. Admitting defeat, you sunk into the water until it came to right below your eyes.

Seto's POV

You hung up with phone and turned it off and set it on the counter. You had just received a call from Gerard and gave him the go ahead to send the designs into full manufacturing. You grabbed your towel and walked outside.

Your heart ran wild when your eyes rested on Miya. She was wearing a not so modest bikini, and damn did she look fine.

You had to tear your thoughts away from the thought of being alone with her, and walked over and threw your towel on the table.

"Come on slow poke," she teased before she dove into the deep end with barely disturbing the water.

You stripped your shirt off and fixed your messed up hair.

"Come on Kaiba! Put the shirt back on. You make the rest of us guys look bad."

"Wheeler, I make you look bad no matter what I'm wearing."

"Ahg Kaiba! Why I outta!"

You saw Miya resurface right behind Joey. She waited for him to take a step toward you before she pounced on him and dunked him under the water. Joey then shot back up and went to tackle Miya but stopped.

"That's not fair. I can't hurt a girl. Besides, you're injured." Joey said looking down at the multiple stitches covering Miya's arms and torso.

"Yep. Sorry Joey. Not all's fair in love and war."

"Whadeva' that means."

"You need to get out more Joey."

You dropped your shirt on the table on top of your towel and gave Aaron a small nudge. He looked up and you oddly, but then you motioned over to Miya. He giggled and smirked.

Aaron's POV

You had just completed a game of one handed solitaire when Seto nudged you and you gave him a confused look. He then nodded over towards your sister. From the look in his eyes, you knew exactly what he was going to do.

Once Seto got in, Miya was too busy beating the hell out of Joey in volleyball to notice him swim up behind her.

"Ready?"

"For what?"

Seto picked her up bridal style and then disappeared underwater.

"Hah! Kaiba got her back for me! That's…odd."

"Hey guys!" you heard a high pitched voice scream from the door way. It was Ali and Chris.

You're POV

When Seto finally let you up to breath, you saw Ali running over to the side of the pool. She had been right. Her swimsuit was much, much more revealing. Not to mention, it was white.

Chris was following a few feet before her, dressed in his military outfit. Apparently he wasn't swimming.

"Hey girl, how ya feeling?" she asked sitting on the side of the pool.

"Oh you have no idea Ali. First it was Lex, and then Aaron in ICU from a car accident, then Mokuba gets kidnapped. It's been a hell of a week. But I have to admit there was a very good thing that happened that made me feel better."

"And what would that be?"

"I found my brother."

"Aaron was missing too?"

"No. My other brother. You know, Ryan?"

"Oh my hot hunk of man meat? Where is he? Are we going to see him?"

"I'm right here Ali. You guys don't have to go too far."

Ali's head shot up in the direction of the voice. Her eyes met his, and she practically flew across the pool and tackled him.

"RYAN!"

"Hey. Ali. It's. Nice. To. See. You. Too." Ryan said in gasps.

"How did?"

"I'll explain later, but for now how bout this?" Ryan hugged her tightly and kissed her smack dead on the lips.

Everyone froze and looked like deer caught in some headlights.

"Um yeah. I forgot to mention. Ryan and Ali were dating before the whole incident."

A sigh came across the pool, and everyone went back to their games, still slightly aware of the lusty couple right behind them making out.

Chris' POV

You cringed when Ryan and Ali kissed. Since they would defiantly get back together, even after all these years apart, there went your chance with Miya. Right out the damned window.

You sat down next to Aaron since you didn't have swim trunks and you needed to be back at base camp in about 2 hours, you just wore your uniform.

"Wanna play?"

You took the cards from Aaron and dealt for a game of Go fish while the others played water volleyball.

You kept staring over at Ryan and Ali, then over at Kaiba and Miya. First Kaiba got in your way, now your own sister. It made your blood boil. You threw down your cards and stomped into the Manor.

Your POV

You turned and saw Chris storm into the house.

"Aaron?"

"I don't know!"

You rolled your eyes and got out of the pool. You grabbed your towel, wrapped it around you and followed Chris.

"Miya, do you…"

"It's okay Seto. I think I can handle."

You walked inside, closing the patio doors behind you.

"Chris?"

He was sitting on the couch in the living room with his face in his hands.

"Chris, you alright?"

"No."

"What's wrong?" you asked quietly, sitting next to him. "You know you can tell me anything right Chris?"

"Anything?"

"Anything."

He moved his hands and sighed. His eyes moved up and met your concerned gaze.

"Miya, I love you. I want to be the one you're with. Not Kaiba."

You backed up and quickly got up from the couch.

"Chris, I. I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll leave Kaiba."

"No. I love Seto. And I'm sorry I just don't feel the same about you."

Chris stood up and grabbed your hands.

"Won't you at least give me a chance to prove I'm better than Kaiba?"

"Chris I."

He pulled you down on the couch and smashed his lips against yours. You tried to push him off, but he had the same training you had, and he knew how to keep you from moving more than a few centimeters.

He backed up just long enough for you to breathe before his lips were back on yours. His body held you down to the couch, while one of his hands made its way up and down your body.

You tried to scream for help every time he pulled back, but you never had a chance to do more than just breathe.

Seto's POV

You sat on the edge of the pool and you kept glancing over at the Manor. Something in you told you something was wrong.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah Kaiba?"

"Can you follow me for a sec?"

"Sure."

Ryan jumped out and grabbed his towel and threw you yours.

"Might I ask what this is about?"

"I'm not sure. I just don't like Chris being along with Miya in there."

You went into the house and didn't see a sign on either of them. Suddenly Ryan ran past you, and you quickly followed him.

You ran into Ryan frozen in the doorway to your living room. Chris had Miya pinned to the couch and was all over her.

Ryan ran and him and pulled him off her and threw him into the hall.

You rushed to Miya's side. She was bleeding from a few places where her stitches had caught in his uniform. You grabbed the blanket off the back of the chair and wrapped it around her as you picked her up. She was still and quiet as she curled up to your shoulder and you could hear small cries escape her mouth.

"Miya, I'm so sorry. I knew I shouldn't have let you go in there alone." you whispered to her, laying her down on her bed. She said nothing and just stayed perfectly still, curled up to you.

Ryan's POV

You would have killed Chris if Joey and Tristan wouldn't have pulled you off of him. Ali helped Chris up off the floor.

"Why can't you two behave?"

"That bastard just tried raping my sister!" you spat as boys pulled you outside. You saw Ali's face grown dark and she faced Chris. She screamed at him and gave him a pretty good left hook right in the jaw. She screamed at him some more, than ran upstairs.

Yugi came and sat next to you.

"You need to calm down before you go talk to her. It'll just get her more upset to see you like this."

You had to admit, the shrimp was right. You stood up and dove into the pool to try and calm yourself down.

Your POV

You flinched every time Seto tried touching you or even speaking to you. Each time, you had to remind yourself that he wasn't Chris. He wasn't going to hurt you.

Seto had called in a doctor from the hospital to fix the stitches that had torn open. Right now, he had them covered with strips of t shirt, his hand on them trying to stop the bleeding.

Seto's POV

You were glad to have been granted a strong stomach when it came to blood. You were the only thing keeping Miya from possibly bleeding into unconsciousness. You heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

It was just who you were hoping for.

"Morning Mr. Kaiba."

"Thank you for coming on such short notice Dr. Atoyot."

You felt Miya stiffen at the sound of his voice. You gently took her hand and reassure her that you weren't leaving her side.

"Dr. Atoyot, is it alright if your nurse is the only one who touches Miya? She's not responding well to guys right now."

"Of course. After a traumatic experience like that, it's normal to be afraid of the opposite sex. Oddly enough, I'm surprised she's letting you anywhere near her."

"I'm just as surprised as you are." you said holding Miya's hand tighter.

You heard Miya groan as she tried moving.

"Please don't move Miya. You'll just hurt yourself even more." you said pushing her hair behind her ears.

A moment later, Nurse Betty came in carrying a tray full of different surgical tools and such.

"Dr. Atoyot, they need your signature to be able to take out anesthetic. You'll have to call the hospital and have them deliver."

Miya shook her head no. She didn't want the anesthetic?

"Dr, I don't think Miya wants the anesthetic."

"She must have a very high pain tolerance. If that's what she wants, then we'll proceed."

Then walked over and moved your hands to get a better look at what she was dealing with.

"Hm, hopefully she has a pain tolerance of a million. These are very deep wounds, and they're a mess. Is there a tub we can get her in to wash these out?"

You got up off the bed and picked Miya up bridal style and carried her into her bathroom. You knelt down and placed her in the tub, still in her swim suit. You sat down on the edge, and she laid her head down on your lap and closed her eyes.

'Alright, this may sting a bit. It's a high alcohol content cleansing wash."

You watched as Betty opened a number of clear bottles. One of the labels you recognized as the most painful cleaner you had ever encountered. It was almost 90 percent alcohol.

When she started pouring it onto Miya's stomach, Miya showed to pain. She showed no reaction at all, which you found odd.

Betty looked up and gave a Miya a weird look but quickly got back to her work. It killed you to see Miya like this. Even though you had promised to keep her safe, she got hurt; with you just outside.


	24. Chapter 24

Ali's POV

You walked into Miya's room to find only a doctor sitting at the table. You looked around and saw the bathroom door open and walked over in that direction.

You knocked and poked your head in.

"Miya? Kaiba?"

"Come in Ali, just watch out for Betty." Kaiba said not taking his eyes off Miya.

When you walked in, Miya continued to stare off into the empty space behind you. You knelt down beside Kaiba and took Miya's hand tightly.

"I'm so sorry Miya. I wish I could have seen this coming and warned you about it."

You were never going to forgive Chris for hurting your best friend. Although he was your brother, Miya was like family too. Chris hurt your family and lost your trust and respect forever.

You looked up at Kaiba. The pain in his eyes was almost too much to take in. He was devastated. Just a day or two ago, he had promised to keep her safe, then Chris goes and does this.

"Kaiba, this isn't your fault. Don't be so hard on yourself, and don't worry about Chris. Ryan will take care of him. No one messes with his baby sister. Chris will rule the day he did this to Miya when Ryan gets his hands on him."

"Thank you Ali." was all he said before turning his eyes back down to Miya and becoming silent once again.

Ryan's POV

After doing a uncountable number of laps around the pool, you got out and sat across from Aaron at the table.

Tea had explained to him what happened since you weren't in the mind set to do so.

"Why would Chris do something like that to Miya? She was his best friend?!" Aaron almost screamed at you.

"I don't know Aaron. All I know is that if I ever see him again, he'll wish he was dead."

"Mhm. No one messes with our sister!" Aaron said smiling.

"Exactly. He better hope he's got back up if I see him again."

"Ali!"

You turned and saw Ali walking outside with her head hung low and looking almost green. You rushed to her side.

"What's wrong hun?"

"It's nothing. I just can't take that much blood."

"What? What's going on up there?"

"They're redoing her stitches. I didn't know someone could bleed so much from a little hole from a needle."

"Oh. Besides that, how is she?"

"She's not talking to anyone. Not even to Kaiba. I don't think she even knew I was up there."

You clenched your fists and your knuckles went white.

"Ryan, she'll be fine. Calm down." she said wrapping her arms around you and holding you close.

"Chris will be sorry for what he did. And I'm sorry but I don't care if he's your brother."

"You do whatever. He's hurt me, my best friend, and everyone around us. He's done too much to allow me to forgive him."

You laid your head on hers and took a few cleansing breaths.

"Can we go see her?"

"Not right now Aaron. She needs to recover before we send anyone up."

Your POV

Everything around you was dark. Ever since Chris started forcing himself on you, this was your world. You could hear Chris' words echoing through the emptiness. Your body was numb. You could feel no heat, cold, pain, pleasure. You tried to call out to people who you saw come and go before your eyes. Ali, Dr. Atoyot, the nurse. None of them could hear you.

"Miya?"

You turned and saw Kisara standing before you.

"Kisara!" you ran to her and fell into her arms. "I don't know what to do."

"You'll pull through this Miya. You're strong."

"I've tried. No one can hear me."

"That's because you've locked yourself in your mind. You've created your own shadow realm."

"I put myself in the Shadow Realm?"

"Well, your item did. It was trying to protect you from further harm. You've gone through a lot recently."

"So, how do I get out of this thing I've got myself into?"

"That's for you to figure out on your own. But before I let you explore the options, I have something to give you."

She handed you a duel monsters card.

"Aura Sword Duos?"

"This card is Priest Seto's soul monster. It will help you in your journey."

"Thank you Kisara." you said holding the card to your chest like your life line.

Kisara nodded and disappeared into the darkness leaving you alone once again. You stood up and transformed the charm bracelet into the full form of the Millennium Staff.

You felt it pull off into the darkness, and since it was the only guide you had, you followed.

"Miya! Seto! Help me!"

You turned to see Mokuba sitting in a corner crying. The Duos card that Kisara had given to you began to glow.

"So that's what she meant by my journey. I've got to make it out of here to save Mokuba."

You put it in your pocket and ran into the darkness.

-Don't worry Mokuba. I'm coming!-

Mokuba's POV

You curled up under the blankets. For being early summer, it was freezing wherever you were. You couldn't remember anything before getting in the car with Tea to go home, everything after that was a blur.

You had woke up to hear people yelling outside the door. It was Maxamillon and Nathen Pegasus.

"Uncle, why did we have to come all the way here? Couldn't we have kept the boy in Japan?"

"If I know Miya and Kaiba boy like I do, they would have easily found him there. This is the last place they will think of to look for him."

"Yeah, no one would think of the 3rd smallest town in Maine. But why here exactly?"

"Miya's parents, they use to own this building and the room here is Miya's old bedroom."

"Shh, I think the boys awake. We can't have him overhearing us."

The door opened and you faked to still be asleep.

"Hm, I guess he just moved in his sleep."

"I'll send a guard in to keep an eye on him while we set up your deck for your duel with Kaiba."

The door slammed shut again and you heard it lock. You quickly got up and tried to move, but found it impossible. They had chained you to the bed you were laying on. You saw that you had a shoe missing. The shoe that had the tracker in it, perfect.

That's when you noticed that you still had your watch on.

You watched for the guard outside and turned on the G.P.S. You got the address for the house and called Aaron, giving him the address as soon as he answered.

You were hoping that he got them all and that soon Seto and Miya would come and save you.

You laid back on the bed and curled under the blankets. You looked around. The room was still decorated like someone lived here, but it didn't seem like Miya at all. Maybe this was her before all the drama in her life. Personally, you thought the drama was a good thing. Judging on her room, you would defiantly like the new Miya much better.

(FF 11 p.m.)

Seto's POV

You sat at your desk staring over at Miya's sleeping figure on your bed. You had just finished the entry form for the I.I duel tournament. You were worried. Miya was in no state to go and conduct her rescue mission, or to duel if you threw the duel to Nathen. Ryan had left about 2 hours ago to go assist Nathen, but there was no time to prep Miya's deck to defeat his. You knew Miya wouldn't need it anyways, if she was back to herself by tomorrow. If not, she would need all the help you could give her.

You jumped when Miya started screaming in her sleep.

"Seto! Wait! Please don't leave me!"

You ran over to her side and shook her awake.

"Miya, it's okay. I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you."

Her eyes opened, and they were the most gorgeous blue you had ever seen.

"Seto?"

"Yeah Miya, I'm right here."

"Oh my god!" She threw her arms around you and had a death grip on you.

"Are you okay?"

"I am now." she said almost crying.

You relaxed and wrapped your arms around her and laid down next to her, laying her back down.

"What was with the screaming?"

"It was all just..so dark. I couldn't see, and no one could hear me screaming. Then I saw you, and you were walking away. When I screamed for you, you turned around and then I woke up."

"I would never leave you Miya. Never you hear me?"

"Yes Seto I hear you."

She then took her arms off your neck and curled up to your chest, breathing deeply.

Your POV

You opened your eyes to see Seto's sapphire blue eyes staring down at you.

"Miya, it's okay. I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you."

"Seto?"

"Yeah Miya, I'm right here."

"Oh my god!" You threw your arms around him and held on to him for fear he wasn't really there.

"Are you okay?"

"I am now." you said trying to hold back your tears of relief.

"What was with the screaming?"

"It was all just..so dark. I couldn't see, and no one could hear me screaming. Then I saw you, and you were walking away. When I screamed for you, you turned around and then I woke up."

"I would never leave you Miya. Never you hear me?"

"Yes Seto I hear you," you said yawning.

You unwrapped your arms from around his neck and cuddled up to his warm body and took a deep breath, taking in his wonderful, calming scent. It was only moments before you were sleeping peacefully.

FF Next Morning

Your POV

You awoke before anyone else. You took a quick shower and changed into a nicer set of clothes since you had work to do today at Kaiba Corp if you got what you needed. You quietly shut the door behind you, leaving behind the sleeping Seto as you made your way down to the library.

"Good Morning Miya. Seto still sleeping?"

"Yeah, and I'm planning on just letting him sleep until I'm finished."

"Hm, well instead of overriding the system every time you want in, I'll set you up a profile. Find the green book titled Life and Business over there on the bookcase."

You walked over to the shelf that you had seen open the other day and began searching for the book. Green books took up most of the shelf, so it was a bit harder than you thought. Of course, as you expected, there were 30 or so volumes of Life and Business.

"Oh. There you are." you said pulling on the newer book of the volumes.

You pulled the book down and the bookcase moved over to reveal the door and eye scanner.

"Now, step up to the scanner and please don't blink." Veronica said in a plead.

You stepped up and tried not to blink like Veronica had asked.

"Hm, that's strange."

You looked around confused.

"What?"

"Your retina pattern and iris color is very similar to Seto's. The system recognized you as Seto too."

"That is kinda odd."

-Guess Seto and I are more alike than we thought.-

You stepped into the room and the computer screen flashed on filling up the entire room, which of course wasn't much space to light.

You took out Seto's deck, which you had grabbed before you left the room.

"What can I do for you this morning?"

"I need to find out what strategy Pegasus is planning on using in his nephew's duel against Seto."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Hacking their transmitter system. Run a search for an Industrial Illusions satellite in orbit above Maine."

"Search in progress."

You took a breath hoping this would work. You had worked for Pegasus before, and you knew a way around every blockage he could set up. You remembered everything you had seen while working for Lex. Nothing had changed in the 3 years since your parents set it up.

"Search complete. Satellite location: Above York Harbor."

"Perfect. Now prepare a small virus."

"What will that do to a satellite?"

"It'll be enough for me to work with. I can rewrite it to attack the security systems."

"Rewriting a virus? Now that's something I've never heard of."

"I'll take over an manual from here."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Yes Veronica. My parents were the ones who set up this system. I know how to break through it. I've done it before without being detected."

"Hm. Well."

You could tell she was impressed. Normally only Seto could do something like this, and even then he probably got caught. You smirked, knowing Pegasus had lost his Millennium Eye in the Duelist Kingdom tournament made this a lot easier.

"Hack complete? You are now allowed to all data history."

"Search for the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

A ton of results were being listed on the screen. Apparently this had been a very well thought out plan. Pegasus had dueled Seto before, and won.

"Which monsters did Pegasus use in his last duel with Seto?"

"His toons I believe. But I thought this had to do with his nephew?"

"It does. Maxamillon won't take the chance of Nathen loosing. Nathen is a pretty weak duelist and Seto could take him down easily. They would want to make sure they looked serious and that the duel wasn't staged, so they're making it as real as possible. Search for victory results."

Only one appeared on the screen. Like you had thought, all the monsters were toons. Now all you had to do was find a way to keep Nathen from playing Toon World and spending life points to enable his monsters to attack.

"Thanks Veronica. Download all data on to disk drive F." you said plugging your flash drive in.

"Download complete."

You grabbed your drive and rushed out of the Manor and into the garage. You grabbed the nearest helmet and threw Seto's deck into your deck belt and jumped onto his white and blue motorbike. You revved it up and tore out of the garage and out towards Kaiba Corp.


	25. Chapter 25

Seto's POV

You rolled over and felt nothing there but blankets and pillows. You sat up and looked around. Miya was gone. You saw her clothes neatly folded in the chair next to the bathroom door. She had woke up before you. You got up and quickly changed. You went to grab your briefcase and saw that it had been opened.

"What the?"

You opened it and saw your deck was missing. You were starting to get worried, so you went down your library. Before you could even pull the book, Veronica spoke up.

"You just missed her Seto."

"Where'd she go?"

"Kaiba Corp I believe. She took the bike."

You smirked, Miya really needed her own car instead of always taking your bike or the company car. 

You wrote a note and walked up to Aaron and Mokuba's room, and left it on Aaron's bedside table. You jumped into your 2009 black Corvette and drove off to Kaiba Corp.

Your POV

You checked into your office and went to find Gerard.

"Gerard?"

"Oh good morning Miya, I didn't know you were coming in today?"

"Yeah, I have a few things I need to do."

"Well since you're here, you might as well meet her before you start working with her."

"Who?"

"Well, I'm moving in about 2 weeks, so I'm training my replacement. Annie come out here please."

A young girl, about your age came out of Gerard's office wearing a KC uniform. 

"Annie, this is your department boss; Miya Suro. Miya, this is Annie Kennedy."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Suro." she said bowing slightly.

"No need for the formal greetings Annie. You may call me Miya, and it's nice to meet you too. Hopefully Gerard is training you well?"

'Yes Ma'am."

"She'll be fully trained before the end of this week."

"It was nice meeting you, but I've really got to get to work Gerard."

"Oh okay. Sorry to have kept you."

You made your way down to the testing rooms and inserted your drive. You put on the dorky looking headset.

"Speak your name."

"Miya Suro."

"Access granted. Welcome Ms. Suro."

"Upload drive F files to simulator system."

You placed Seto's deck into the card reader and turned on the simulator.

"Calculate probability of victorious outcome of duel against Nathen Pegasus."

"Calculating now. 15% percent chance of victory."

You gritted your teeth. With the deck Seto had now, it would be close to impossible to defeat Nathen. Instead of Seto making some adjustments, you went to your office and pulled out your briefcase you hid there the other day. You pulled out a number of dragon cards and other much needed cards.

You went back to the simulator and added the cards to Seto's deck and retried the calculations.

"Recalculate percentage of victory."

It took a little longer this time, but the results astounded you.

"99.9% of victorious outcome."

"Wow Miya."

You jumped at the sound of Seto's voice.

"Wow what? And you scared the hell out of me. Don't do that."

"Then don't sneak off like that again."

"Sorry I just really needed to do this. So yeah, wow what?"

"I have never had that high of a percentage of victory. What did you do?"

"I added a few of my cards into your deck."

"Hm, alright. So it will be like your dueling the loon with me?"

"Sort of, yes. Since I can't be there, I thought a part of me should be."

"Thank you." 

Seto pulled you up and out of the chair and held you close. 

"Something wrong Seto?"

"No."

"Oh. Well th.."

His lips crashed down onto yours and his grip on you tighten. You closed your eyes and the memory of Chris flashed before you. You shot your eyes open and pushed Seto away. 

"Miya? Did I do something wrong?"

You sank to the floor trying to shake the thought from your mind.

"Miya?"

"I'm so sorry Seto, its just. Chris."

"No, I'm sorry. I should have figured you weren't fully over the incident yet."

"It's not your fault Seto, it just..I'll get over it soon. And hey, we'd better get back and get packed. We've got to be in Victoria in about 10 hours."

"Hm, 7 a.m. already?"

You looked at your watch.

"Yeah. You've got a duel to win and I've got a brother to save."

He took your hand and you both went out to the front. You took the bike back and he drove right behind you the entire way back to the manor.

"I'll go wake up Aaron."

"I'll get everything on the jet."

You went up to Aaron's room and gently shook him awake.

"Aaron hunny, we need to go. Wake up."

'Miya?" he said groggily.

"Yep, now lets get up and go save Mokuba."

"How are we going to do that?"

"We're going to kick some butt. Literally."

"Martial arts? You're actually going to let me fight?"

"Yep. But only if you get up and change and get on the jet in half an hour."

Aaron jumped out of bed and began throwing a bunch of stuff into a suitcase, along with some clean clothes for Mokuba.

You went into your bedroom and Seto was there packing some your belongings.

"You missed something."

"I did?"

You pulled a box out from under your bed. Inside was a black and blue leather training outfit.

'Where on earth did you get that?"

"This is what I wear during missions that I use to do with Lex. It's got a bunch of cool features, I can even set it up to link with a chip and talk to you from Maine."

"Well, good thing I've got a chip in my collar," he said pointing to his white trench coat.

"Cool, I'll sync them on the way to Victoria."

FF 10 hours later, Just outside of Victoria International Airport

Seto's POV

You had landed in Northern British Columbia and dropped Miya and Aaron off. They were meeting up with a contact Miya had from a previous mission who was flying them to York Harbor.

You kissed Miya lightly goodbye and hugged Aaron. You weren't going to let it show, but you were extremely nervous about this. You had a feeling something was going to go wrong. 

You calmed yourself down, got back into your Blue Eyes jet and took off to Victoria. 

When you arrived, Pegasus was waiting for you with his nephew.

"Aww Miya didn't come with you?"

"No, she's not in the best health. Having her brother almost killed and Mokuba kidnapped put her in a terrible condition."

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that others had to get hurt in order for this to happen."

You gritted your teeth but knew if you didn't cooperate, that something really could go wrong.

Your POV

You met up with Alex 20 miles north of where Seto dropped you off.

"Hey Alex!"

"Miya, long time no see. Still working for Lex?""No. I quit. I'm out on my own now."

"Oh, so what's up this time?"

You and Aaron jumped into the chopper and you hooked Aaron in along with all the gear. You took the co pilot seat.

"Oh not much. Power hungry CEOs, kidnapping, innocents being hurt, just the normal stuff."

"You haven't changed at all."

"You do this all the time Miya?"

"No Aaron, not all the time. Only on rare occasions."

The flight to York Harbor was silent except for the few times you went into the back to explain to Aaron what his role was in the whole plot. 

He was in charge of sneaking into the house and freeing Mokuba while you kept the guards off his trail or ended up kicking some ass. You wanted Aaron to deal with as few guards as possible. 

Seto's POV

You hadn't heard from Miya yet as you sat in your 'VIP' room in the Pegasus Mansion. You kept checking for phone for missed calls and kept your trench coat on at all time incase she tried calling you threw that. 

"Mr. Kaiba, are you ready?"

You looked down at your watch, it was 10 p.m. 

"I'll be just a moment."

You knew Nathen would want you to win a few duels before taking you on. It wasn't a big deal if he beat you in the opening duels, it would be pointless. This was working for the better. This gave Miya more time to contact you and fill you on what was going on. 

You grabbed the deck Miya had fixed for you. You hadn't had a chance to look through it but didn't have the time. You latched on your duel disk, inserted your deck and opened the door. 

Outside your door was a small child. She looked a lot like Nathen. 

"Hi Mr. Kaiba. My name is Nessa Pegasus. Nathen in my brother. I'll be your guide!"

-Oh god. Another Pegasus. And a little one.-

She took off skipping down the hall, and you followed her trying to keep your mind clear of doubts and worries. 

Nessa left you once you were out among the other duelists. The first few you recognized were Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Mai Valentine and Bandit Keith.

-A bunch of third rate duelists. Oh great.-

The first to challenge you was none other than one of those third rate duelists.

"Look Rex! It's Seto Kaiba!"

"He's mine first bug brain."

"Bugs are very intelligence, so thank you for the compliment Dino breath."

"hey!"

"I'll just duel the both of you."

They looked at you like you were crazy.

"At the same time?"

"Yes. I duel you both at the same time, the faster I can get to Pegasus."

They grinned evil smiles and activated their duel disks. You sighed and activated yours. 

In only 10 minutes, and 6 moves, you had them both sitting at zero life points. 

"Later losers." you said walking away looking for another duel.

Miya's POV

You and Aaron had set up a camp of sorts, on the cliffs overlooking your old house. From here you could see everything from what was going on inside to keeping track of the guard schedule. You'd wait until the weakest looking guard was on duty again to distract him so Aaron could sneak inside threw the attic window. 

"Miya, when's the little one go on duty?"

"In half an hour."

Once Kemo was out of site and off duty, most of the guards fell asleep or hit on all the women to happened to walk by. This was the perfect moment to walk down in your planned skimpy outfit and allow Aaron plenty of time to free Mokuba.

"You remember the moves I taught you?"

"Yep. Could never forget those kick butt moves."

"Good. Now you get in there, break Mokuba's chains using that heat laser, make sure to disable any alarms. You know how to do that?"

"Use this thingy here." he said pointing to a small disk on his belt.

"Good. When you get back, don't wait for me. You get straight to Alex."

"Alright Miya."

You smiled and ruffled your brother's hair slightly. You saw Kemo get up and go inside. He was checking the guard posts before he checked out for the next hour. 

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"You go get ready, but don't go in until you see my signal kay?"

"Okay."

You watched carefully as Aaron ran off into the woods and you waited to leave until you saw him safely on the roof of the house. Once he was in his spot, you went back into your make shift changing room and got out of the leather outfit. Your distraction outfit was a very, very short black mini skirt. The top was almost too small for you, since it came half way up your stomach, and made your chest look 3 times bigger. It was very low cut and was spaghetti strapped. 

You slipped on your tallest high heels and walked down in front of the street, strutting your stuff while walking by the house.

Seto's POV

You still had yet to hear from Miya, but there was no stalling now. Nathen was challenging you to your duel now. Apparently duelists had been loosing left and right to both of you. Now it was time to decide. Beat him and hope Miya had got Mokuba, or loose and hope Miya could beat him.

It was his move, and you were down to 2100 life points while he was at 3800.

"I play the magic card Toon World!"

-Miya was right. I just hope I can defeat these things if I have to.-

"Next I summon Toon Gemini Elf (1900/700)"

Miya's POV

You had successful gotten past the sleeping guard out front and made your way into the house and changed back into your training uniform. You threw the skirt and tank top into the fire place.

"Aaron?" you whispered into your watch.

"Yeah Miya, I'm in. I'm right above your old room."

"Good, that's where they're keeping Mokuba hostage. I'll be there in a minute."

You threw off your shoes and put them in your bag and quietly climbed the stairs. As you had hoped, no one was there. 

"Miya, there's a guy outside the door."

"I'll take care of him."

You walked out into the hall.

"Hey! Who are you? What do you want?"

"I want the boy your holding hostage."

"I can't do that Ms. Only Kemo is allowed to remove him from this room."

"I'm Kemo's replacement and Nathen's personal assistant." you said holding up your badge. It was the badge you had from Lex and you had altered it back to your apperances now.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Yes, I'll let you in."

"Thank you." 

The man stood up and unlocked the door and let you in.

"I need a moment with him alone. He has secrets about Kaiba Corp that we need. So be gone with you, I'll call you when I get what I need."

You shut the door behind you and heard the lock turn. 

-perfect-

"Mokuba?"

The sleeping form on the bed twitched slightly. You rushed over and shook him awake.

"Mokuba, wake up."

"Mi!"

You covered his mouth quickly.

"Shh, they think I'm Kemo's replacement, so let's get you out of here before someone figures out what's going on."

'How are you going to walk me out of here without someone noticing?"

You pointed up to the ceiling and Aaron's head popped out of one of the ceiling tiles.

"Hey Mokuba."

"Aaron? How did?"

"We'll explain later Mokuba, but right now we've got to get you out and go get a hold of Seto."

You grabbed the hot laser from your pocket and started to cut the chain off Mokuba's ankle. Once that was cut, you picked him up to wear Aaron could help pull in up into the attic. You checked the room to make sure no signs of evidence were left, and you jumped up and climbed up into the attic.

Once in the attic, Aaron, Mokuba and yourself made your way back to your camp and packed up. 

"Lets go find Alex." you said running off into the backwoods. About 2 miles away Alex's chopper was waiting for you along with a note.

"_Hey Miya,_

_Sorry I couldn't wait, I got called in by my boss. The chopper is yours to use as you wish, just as long as I get it back in one piece._

_See ya girl!_

_Alex"_

You got the boys in and gave Mokuba some clothes to wear. You were too busy too give Mokuba the attention that Aaron was, you just had to get out of the area and be untraceable. 

You grabbed your watch and connected with Seto's chip in his coat.

"Seto!"

"I attack with Blue Eyes Toon Dragon!"

"Seto, take him down, we've got Mokuba!" 

"Love you Miya." you heard him whisper before he ended his turn.

You wanted so much to just run to him and be there to see him wipe the floor with Nathen, but you were pulled from your dream world by a gust of wind that rocked the chopper. You saw the sky outside grow dark and snow began to fall onto the windshield.

-God I hate Canadian weather right about now. It could have picked a better time to start up a blizzard.-

"Boys, you buckle up. And tight."


	26. Chapter 26

Seto's POV

You were down to your last 1000 life points with no monsters on the field. You drew a card you never expected to see in your deck.

-Toon Universe?-

"Make your move Kaiba so I can hurry up and defeat you."

"I play the spell card, Toon Universe!"

"What?"

"With this in play I can automatically summon 2 Toon monsters from my deck without sacrifice. I choose Toon Summoned Skull (2500/2000) and Blue Eyes Toon Dragon (3000/2500)!"

"How in the world do you have Toon monsters?"

"Tell your uncle I'm not the only one you're dueling. Toon Summoned Skull, attack his Manga Ry-Ran!"

"No!"

Nathen: 1500

"Seto!"

Your head shot up at the sound of Miya's voice. You looked around the area, and then you realized her voice was coming from your coat.

"Seto, take him down, we've got Mokuba!"

They had Mokuba, now you could crush this slime ball.

"Blue Eyes Attack his life points directly!"

While the Blue Eyes had Nathen's attention, you clicked on your mic.

"Love you Miya."

"Negate Attack!"

You were slightly taken aback.

-Why didn't he use that when I attacked with Summoned Skull?-

"Hmph. I play Lightning Vortex! I discard one card from my hand and saw good bye to your monsters!"

"Grr."

-Damn it. Now what am I suppose to do. I have nothing that can defend my life points from his Toon monsters now."

"I end my turn with this card face down."

-Why is he ending his turn, he could defeat me now if he would just attack. Or is he scared of my other face down card?-

You drew a card and you felt a surge of energy flow through your body. You looked at the card and didn't recognize it.

-Aura Sword Duos?-

You closed your eyes and you saw the ancient form of yourself standing next to Kisara with a monster that looked exactly like the one on the card.

"Seto! If he destroys Duos, you'll be too weak to fight!"

"Duos won't loose! You have to trust me Kisara, now go!"

You were brought back to the duel by another surge of energy. This is the card Miya had intended you to defeat Nathen with, not those silly Toons. They were just a way to provide time.

"I play Sword of the Fallen! If there are more than 5 dragon cards in my grave yard I can summon a monster with incredible power.""What card would that be Kaiba? I know that no monster in Duel Monsters has that for summoning."

"Hm think again. I count 9 dragons in my graveyard. I summon the god card, Aura Sword Duos! (5000/5000)"

"Aura Sword Duos? A god card?"

Nathen's POV

You had never heard of such a monster having that summoning requirement before in your life. You were reassured by the doubtful sound in your uncle's voice in your ear.

"Calm down Nathen. It's probably just something to psyche you out."

"Hm think again. I count 9 dragons in my graveyard. I summon the god card, Aura Sword Duos! (5000/5000)"

"Aura Sword Duos? A god card?"

You heard your uncle gasp through the ear piece.

"He has one of the legendary gods."

"Legendary gods? Aren't there only three?"

"Yes, well known to the world. The other 2 or 3 are Isis: The Nile Guardian, Aura Sword Duos, and some white dragon priestess might be one. If they're ever all uncovered, their powers could match those of Ra, Slifer, and Obelisk."

"What do I do?"

He didn't answer, the background went fuzzy.

"Duos use White Aura Sword and attack his Manga Ryu-Ran!"

Seto's POV

"Duos use White Aura Sword and attack his Manga Ryu-Ran!"

You felt the heat from the sword as he posed to strike. Instead of winning the duel, the only things you could think of were Miya, Aaron and Mokuba. Miya was quite a gem. Not only had she almost defeated you twice, she somehow had two unheard of God cards. No wonder you were so attracted to her, she wasn't anything like other girls.

"Seto!"

Your mind snapped back reality and saw Miya standing off to the side of the duel.

"Miya!"

You didn't see Aaron or Mokuba, but you figured they stayed back to avoid being seen.

You and Nathen were both blown backwards due to power behind Duos' Aura attack. You had knocked your head on something on the way back, and heard Miya running toward you.

"Seto, are you okay?"

You felt yourself coming back to see things clearly as you felt her hands on yours.

"Yeah, just..ow."

"I didn't think to tell you not to duel him in a small space like this." she said leaning over and pressed her lips to yours.

"You broke our deal Seto! Now you'll never see your brother again!"

Miya leaned up and stood up facing him with a smile on her face

"Think again Nathen! What do you think I was doing while you were busy dueling! Better go check on your guards, because Mokuba isn't there."

"No!"

Nathen ran in the opposite direction, probably towards the tournament headquarters.

Miya turned back around and helped you up off the ground.

"Miya, where did you get your god cards?"

"You just now ask this? Well I've done a couple missions in Egypt and ended up getting stranded in the desert and happened to fall into a tomb while I was heading back to Cairo. In there I met the Ishtars; they took me in and got me back up to good health."

"You know the Ishtars?"

"I take it you do too? From the Battle City Tournament correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, Marik and I were wandering around and we got lost in some random tomb for a couple days. We came across this room and we were teleported back to Ancient times. That's when I met Priest Seto. He gave me Isis and my millennium staff."

"I was wondering how you knew him. You know, the last time you took me to crazy land with you."

"I am not crazy Seto Kaiba. I just believe that Ancient magic still affects us today. Then after Chris attacked me, Kisara came to me and told me I would need this card. That's when she gave me Duos and said it was connected to you some how."

"Duos was my ancient self's ka."

"Ah, that makes sense." Miya said nodding her head. "Now, let's go see your brother. He's dying to see you."

She grabbed your hand and led you to a jeep over in the alley.

"Mokuba?"

His head popped up out of the back seat.

"Seto!!!!!"

He jumped out and ran to you. You picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you so much Seto." Mokuba said choking back a few tears.

"I've missed you too Mokuba."

You had really missed your brother. Now you were hoping this was the last of the drama for a long time.

"So, who wants to go home?"

Aaron and Mokuba both chimed in.

"I do!"

"Sounds like a good idea Miya. I'll call Roland and get a plane here."

"What about your jet?"

"It's already back in Japan. Plus I don't feel like piloting, I want to spend time with my brothers."

"Brothers?"

"Aaron, you pretty much are like a little brother now."

"Ha, and they didn't even have to get married." Mokuba said referencing to the night Miya and Aaron had gotten locked in your house. Silently you thanked the weather. Plus, you almost had to thank the bullies for getting you and Miya into the same place for the same reason.

Your POV

You somewhat blushed at the memory of how you and Seto had really first gotten together. The night you got locked into Kaiba Manor during your duel. You were kinda glad the weather decided to take a turn for the worse, but maybe it was more than just bad weather.

You thought of how Marik had told you that the priest and Kisara were meant to be together. What if it was the same with you and Seto, even 5000 years after their time?

You smiled and followed the three boys to where you guessed Roland was meeting you.

"Welcome aboard Kaiba Craft 4. Please, take your seats quickly so we can begin departure to Domino."

You and Seto sat near the front of the plane while the boys ran back to the sleeping quarters.

"Yeah, the plane ride's going to be a lot longer since this thing can't get up to speeds like my jet could."

"That's fine. That'll give me time to catch up on the sleep I've lost in the past week."

"That tired?"

"Not really tired. Just exhausted." you said yawning.

"Same thing, now lets get you to bed."

Ryan's POV

You sat at your desk trying not to pull your hair out. The last you had heard from Pegasus was that he was about to duel Kaiba. You hadn't heard if he'd won or lost, so you were guessing he'd won. This meant, he was off to face Miya next. You had woken up at the Manor to find Kaiba, Miya and Aaron all gone, and couldn't reach any of them.

"Ryan!"

You jumped and saw Mr. Pegasus standing in your door way.

"Yes sir?"

"Have you been leaking information?!"

"No sir."

"Then how did Miya find Mokuba! And how did Kaiba beat Nathen!?"

"She found him? Kaiba beat Nathen?"

"Oh, so I take it you're playing dumb, or just haven't heard the news."

"I haven't heard about anything until right now."

"Hm, starting now you'll be placed under house arrest until we figure this mess out. We don't need you running off and blabbing to your sister."

He turned and slammed the door, locking it behind him. You practically lived here at Industrial Illusions, so this was his meaning of house arrest. Not to mention, here you really couldn't communicate with Miya, he watched everything you did here.

"Son of a bit…."

You slammed your head down on to your desk in aggravation.

-There has to be someway out of this place- you thought to yourself staring out the window.

Your POV

You were startled awake by a jerk in the planes motion. You shot up and looked around. You were in a completely dark room and weren't exactly sure where you were.

"You okay Miya?" you heard someone saw groggily.

"Seto?"

"No, it's the boogeyman."

"Well you never know." you said cracking a smile.

"So you never answered me, you okay?"

"Yeah, the plane jerking kinda startled me."

"I'm sorry, we just hit some minor turbulence. Probably rain or something."

"Yeah, just didn't really expect it."

He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you back down and closer to him.

"Are you alright Seto? I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, just don't want you to get up and leave me."

You sighed and turned to face him, even though you could barely see. You felt his fingers playing with your hair, running it through them.

As if he had some sort of night vision, his lips perfectly met yours without so much as a hesitation. You quickly inhaled at the thought of Chris' body on yours. Seto pulled back immediately

"Miya?"

"I'm fine Seto."

"Then what was that?"

"Nothing." you said trying to deny it.

"Miya, you flinched when I kissed you."

"Seto, it was just a reflex. I'm fine. And to prove it.." you took a breath and pressed your lips to his passionately. No matter what though about Chris crossed your mind, you fought it with a memory of being with Seto.

When you finally pulled back, you heard Seto trying to catch his breath.

"Now what Seto Kaiba?"

You couldn't tell by the expression on his face but the tone in his voice let you know you had totally amazed him.

"I'm not sure. I think you just fried my senses."

You blushed and felt his hand make its way to your neck. He gently pulled you close and pressed his lips to yours.

Unlike every other time, he wasn't demanding and dominant. His lips were soft and almost movie scene romantic. This time, it was your turn to loose your breath.

When he pulled back, you didn't want to open your eyes, and it's a good thing you hadn't.

"WAKE UP!"

Mokuba and Aaron ran into the room, flipping the lights on.

"Mokuba! Aaron! Talk about blinding entrance." Seto said covering his eyes quickly.

"Wanted to make sure you guys got up." Mokuba said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Plus, didn't want to catch you two making out or something."

"You say that now Aaron, just wait until you find a girl you like." you said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, but that won't be until I'm like 20."

"Oh it'll be sooner than that Aaron." Seto commented leaning up on his elbow.

Aaron and Mokuba rolled their eyes and gagged. You couldn't help but laugh.

-Boy are they in for a rude awakening when they hit about 14.-

'Attention passengers, we will be landing shorting in Domino."

"Have I really been asleep _that_ long?"

"Yeah, you were really tired. As soon as you laid down, you were out."

'Wow."

"So what are we gonna do when we get home?"

"Get everyone out of my house first off." Seto said smirking.

You rolled your eyes. You knew no matter what, Ali would not leave when she was told. She'd leave when she was good and ready.

"No Seto, we need to get ready for school. We haven't been there in like a week."

"No problem. All our school work is waiting at Kaiba Corp for us. That's the up side to missing a lot of school all the time. They send your work to my job."

"Holy Ra, that's going to be a lot of homework to make up in a night or two."

"Well, that's what Veronica is for."

"Cheater."

"No, she just clears up complications."

"_Cheeaaatteeer_." you in a singing type tone. You got up and dug around in your bag to find some gum.

"What are you digging for?" Seto said standing up.

"Gum, need to balance out my equilibrium. A-hah!" you said pulling out your pack of gum.

"Never heard of doing that."

"Oh trust me. It works." you smiled while tossing the package to Aaron.

"Well, whatever you say Miya, but we all need to go sit down and buckle in."

'Aww why Seto. Miya didn't make us in the chopper."

"She did what?"


	27. Chapter 27

"**Well, whatever you say Miya, but we all need to go sit down and buckle in."**

'**Aww why Seto. Miya didn't make us in the chopper."**

"**She did what?" Seto turned to look at you, and he looked pretty pissed.**

"**I'm sorry that I couldn't find a ride with buckles. Normally I would have, but this one didn't have buckles."**

"**Oh. Besides that fact. Miya's not the one flying. I don't trust half the idiots I've hired."**

**You laughed and rolled your eyes. Seto wasn't not much of a people person, so the hiring probably wasn't his favorite part of his position.**

"**Why don't you just assign someone else to be in charge of the actual personal interview, and you just do a quick walk in, ask a few questions and do a background check."**

"**That's a great idea Seto! Then you wouldn't be so hesitant to fire some the people you hate." Mokuba almost screamed.**

"**Mokuba, calm down."**

"**Sorry Seto, I'm just excited to be home."**

**The plane shifted slightly and jerked when it landed on the Domino Airstrip.**

**Roland was waiting on the strip with the limo, looking panicked**

"**Seto, I think there's something wrong with a Roland."**

"**Why do you say that?"**

**You leaned over to get a better look.**

"**He looked kinda, scared."**

**Seto shrugged and stood up. Aaron and Mokuba flew out of the cabin and almost made it out, but then Roland stepped in.**

"**Uh, Mr. Kaiba, sir…"he said while loosening his tie.**

"**Yes Roland? What is it?"**

**You walked over and nudged him and cleared your throat. **

"**What?"**

"**Sorry Roland, it's been a long week. What's wrong?" You said sweetly.**

"**Um, someone informed the media of your relationship. It's front page all over Japan."**

**The color drained from Seto's face. You didn't understand at first, but then you caught on. Everyone in Japan now knew you and Seto were dating, meaning you would be a target as well as Mokuba.**

"**Oh shit." you said under your breath. **

"**Do we know the name of the informer?"**

"**Not yet sir. I have a team working on it."**

"**So I take it we can't get out of here?"**

"**I have the limo for you and Mokuba. A car will be provided for Miya and Aaron."**

"**I get to drive right?"**

"**Depends on what car it is."**

"**It's your car sir. It's the only one we could find keys for."**

"**My Corvette?"**

"**Please Seto? I promise I'll take care of your precious baby." you said tilting your head slightly and looking innocent. He rolled his eyes and took the keys from Roland. **

"**No speeding." **

**He handed you the keys. You smiled triumphantly. You had expected for Seto to be a bit more reluctant. **

"**Of course I won't speed."**

**-Much- you said to yourself. What was the point of having a Corvette if you couldn't get those horses running? **

"**Now, when we open the doors, the car will be on the opposite side, so you will exit the opposite doors."**

"**Thank you Roland." **

"**You're belongings will be taken to Kaiba Manor later this evening."**

**When the side door opened, Mokuba was the first out, and Roland helped Aaron out and into the Corvette before getting into the limo, dodging the awaiting media.**

"**Miya, wait a sec."**

"**Yes?"**

"**Be careful. These media people can be hard to handle."**

"**I'll be fine Seto. I promise. Heck, I'll probably beat you guys back to the manor."**

"**I'll see you at home."**

**He moved your hair out of your face and kissed your forehead. You went to the side door and he helped you down. You smiled and got into the car. **

**Once you heard the limo door close, the plane started moving. Too avoid being seen, you moved the car with the plane until the media were out of sight, then you tore off down the highway.**

**Seto's POV**

**You sat in the back of the limo staring out the window.**

"**Seto, are you okay?"**

"**Hm?" you said looking over at your brother.**

"**Are. You. Okay?"**

"**I'm fine Mokuba."**

"**Then what's with the look?"**

"**What look?"**

"**That look!" he said loudly pointing at you. **

"**I honestly don't know what you're talking about Mokuba."**

**He studied your for a moment. **

"**She'll be fine Seto. I don't think you know how well she and Aaron can do Martial Arts."**

**You thought about it. You honestly didn't know a whole lot about Miya. She didn't know much about you either. You knew that your rough upbringing didn't matter much to her, and neither did your money, so you knew that you could tell her about your past without worrying.**

"**Speaking of martial arts. Miya and Aaron are going to teach you a few things when you get settled back at home."**

"**She is teaching you too?"**

"**No."**

"**Aw come on Seto. Why not? It'll be fun!"**

"**Mokuba, I don't need martial arts."**

"**Yeah, cause you're fine at defending yourself. It still wouldn't hurt to know something though."**

**You had to admit, Mokuba was right.**

"**I'll think about it." **

"**Okay Seto." **

**You groaned and run your hand threw your hair. There in front of Kaiba Manor was every news crew in Japan. You were hoping that Miya had either not come yet or hadn't left the car. **

**Roland pulled around back and you heard a whistle.**

"**Miya?"**

"**I need you to go out front and pretend like you drove the car home. And is there anyway Aaron and I can get in without them seeing?"**

"**Mokuba, show them the secret entrance. I'll go around front, and then you go too. We need to make it seem like I came home in the car and you in the limo."**

"**Okay Seto. Follow me guys."**

**You watched until Miya and Aaron were safely in the basement. **

**You walked out front and pretended to lock the car using your remote. A moment later, Mokuba came bounding from behind the house, the limo pulling up behind him.**

**You followed the pre-teen inside and found Miya and Aaron sitting on the bottom of the staircase. You saw that the whole inside of the Manor was decorated in blue and white.**

"**Happy extremely late birthday Seto!" Miya, Aaron and Mokuba yelled once the door was closed. **

"**Sorry we're so late big brother."**

"**I know, Aaron explained before we came and got you."**

"**Did he give you my present like I told him?"**

"**Mhm." **

**You bent down and opened the card locket and showed him that it was in the locket along with his picture. **

"**You can't put it in there. I have something else that goes in there!"**

"**And what is that Mokuba?"**

"**Let me see it."**

**You took it off and handed it your brother. **

"**Oh Miya I need yours too."**

"**Why Mokuba?"**

**Aaron took it from her and they both ran upstairs and into their room. **

"**What are they up to?"**

"**I have no idea Seto. Whatever it is, they did it without me."**

**Mokuba's POV**

**You dove under your bed and dug out the shoe box that you hid under there. **

"**You still have it?"**

"**Mhm. I would never get rid of that picture." **

**You were talking about the picture that you snapped of Seto and Miya before they left for the Senora Ball.**

"**See, they would have been mad at us for this. But we knew better. Less than 3 weeks later, they're dating."**

'**We must be psychic."**

"**I guess so. Too bad we're not psychic enough to be better duelists."**

"**At least when my sister teaches you some martial arts, you'll be kick ass at that."**

"**Awesome. When are we starting that by the way?"**

"**I'm not sure."**

**You took the two pictures and cut them down to size to be able to fit in the lockets. You took out the Blue Eyes drawing and slipped in the picture of Miya in Seto's locket. You then went to open Miya's locket. Hers was already full.**

"**Aaron, Miya already has a picture on that side."**

"**Good thing I got them those matching lockets."**

"**You got them lockets?"**

"**Yep."**

**Aaron pulled out a small bag with two card shaped lockets in it. **

"**I personalized them myself, but I put your name on the inside too."**

**One the outside were two Blue Eyes White Dragons intertwined with each other. One locket had Seto's name and the other had Miya's. On the inside was an inscription in hieroglyphics.**

"**What's it say Aaron?"**

"**Well you know how everyone but Seto believes in the ancient past?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Well our siblings' reincarnations were a couple too."**

"**The Priest and Kisara right?"**

"**Yeah, so it says '**_**Bound By Love till the Waters of the Nile Run Dry. Love Mokuba and Aaron'**_**, what do you think?"**

**You were speechless. It was perfect. You couldn't have found a better gift for them.**

"**It's…amazing Aaron. How did you come up with that?"**

"**I didn't. I went back in time with my M. Orb and saw it written on both Kisara's and Priest Seto's tombs right below the Blue Eyes."**

"**That's so cool!"**

**Aaron handed the lockets to you and you slipped in their pictures. Now you just had to get a picture to put on the other side. **

"**Hm, how bout we get a picture today to put on the other side Mokuba?"**

"**I was just about to say that. Let's just hope I can figure out how to use the auto setting on this camera."**

"**Or we could just have a maid do it."**

"**Oh, heh. Yeah. Forgot about that."**

"**I think the Pegasus' took your brain."**

"**Oh yeah, funny." you got out while trying not to laugh. **

"**Are you two done yet? The cake and ice cream are getting warm!" you heard Miya yell from the bottom of the stairs.**

"**She's right, we'd better get going."**

**You grabbed the lockets and the both of you ran downstairs.**

"**Let's go you two. After we cut the cake, you guys can give him his presents."**

"**I've got more?"**

**Miya gave him a look.**

"**Seto it is your 18th birthday, of course you've got more."**

**Seto sighed and rolled his eyes. He wasn't really one for gifts or parties. All of you walked into the kitchen. The room was dark except for 18 candles lit around a tiny cake. You looked at it oddly. That wasn't the cake Miya made, well the 4th**** one. Either she made a 5****th**** one and gave up on a dragon, or she had something else up her sleeve.**

"**You know the rule Seto."**

"**Yeah big bro! You gotta make a wish before you can blow them out."**

**Seto's POV**

**You thought about what you would wish for. **

"**Hm. Let's see if this magic of your works Miya."**

"**What do you mean Seto?"**

**You closed your eyes and blew out your candles. Your brother, Aaron and Miya all cheered. **

"**What'd you wish for Seto?"**

**You looked around and folded your arms.**

"**It didn't work."**

"**How do you know?""Nothing changed."**

"**Well maybe we can change that if we know what you wished for big bro."**

"**I wished that I had everything a man could want."**

"**What else do you need Seto?" Aaron asked confused.**

"**You know what; I've got everything a man could ask for. My own company, fan girls, an adorable little brother, a crazy sort of brother, and the most beautiful, talented girl in the world."**

**You saw Miya turned slightly pink and then she turned to go to the fridge.**

"**Okay, time for the real cake. The other one is cardboard with frosting; this…is your real cake."**

**She pulled out a silver tray and set it down in front of you.**

"**Miya made it herself! You were right about talented!"**

**You took off the lid and there laid a cake shaped perfectly like a Blue Eyes White Dragon.**

"**Wow. Did you really make this Miya?"**

"**Mhm. I've perfected dragon cakes since that's all Aaron ever wanted for his birthday. Now you guys go sit down so I can cut this thing before I have to make another one."**

"**Another one?"**

"**Yeah, since everything kept ruining your party, I think this is the 4****th**** cake I've made?"**

"**Miya, are you serious? You didn't…"**

"**I wanted to so don't you say another word. So just shut up and eat your cake."**

"**Oh before we start eating, we have our present! And both of you need to be sitting down. Miya!"**

"**Oh fine." She handed out the final piece of cake and sat down next to Seto. **

**You took the lockets out from underneath the table, but keep them out of sight.**

"**Close your eyes."**

**They rolled their eyes and closed their eyes. **

**Aaron took Miya's and you both placed them in their hands at the same time.**

"**Open your eyes!"**

**They looked down at their hands and Seto's eyes went wide, and Miya gasped quietly.**

"**They're gorgeous you guys!" Miya said finally able to speak.**

"**You like them? We designed them ourselves."**

"**Hurry up and open them!" Aaron urged with a mischievous grin on his face.**

"**What did you two do?" your brother asked slowly opening it. **

"**Oh nothing too horrible. Just open it."**

**Miya and Seto opened them and Miya ended up doing a double take.**

"**When did you guys take this? I didn't see you with cameras?"**

"**We take random pictures of your guys together all the time. You just don't notice."**

**Seto and Miya looked at each other with small smiles on their faces, and then looked back at the lockets. **

"**Thank you guys. I guess birthdays aren't really all that bad." Seto said placing the locket around his neck. Miya smiled and did the same. **

"**Heh, see. Told you so Seto!" you nagged jokingly.**

"**So what else did you guys concoct for today?"**

"**Nuh uh." Miya said shaking her head and picking up her fork. "After cake we'll worry about that."**


	28. Chapter 28

Your POV

"After cake we'll worry about that."

That's when the boys started digging into the cake like the end of the world was in a few moments. Seto looked up from his cake and rolled his eyes.

"Slow down you two. The apocalypse is not knocking at the door."

You looked at him oddly for a moment; it was like he had just read your mind. You just shrugged and put another bite of cake in your mouth.

About 15 minutes later when the boys had pretty much eaten the entire cake you put the cover back on and put it back in the fridge.

"Don't need you two getting sick. Now, off to presents. Everyone in the living room."

"Oh god, what did you guys do?"

"Don't you worry Seto. It's nothing bad. Didn't I already say that?"

Seto shrugged as he followed you and the two boys into the living room. In the center of room sat a rather large pile of perfectly wrapped gift.

-Note to self…Thank Rene later.-

"Oh god you guys." Seto said staring at the pile.

"Oh it's not that bad. No sit down."

"Miya, you're the one handing them to him." Aaron said sitting down.

"Oh so I'm the birthday elf now too?"

Mokuba and Seto looked at you oddly.

"Well, I'm in charge of handing out gifts at Christmas, so Ryan use to call me the Christmas Elf.""How come we never had one of those Seto?"

"We did when our parents were alive."

You looked at him oddly. His parents were dead? Guess it wasn't much of a surprise. What parent would leave a teenager to run a multi billion dollar company by himself?

"Your parents are dead?" Aaron said questionably.

"I'll explain that old tale later. Right now, it's present time!" Mokuba said scanning over the boxes. "Can he open the one from us Miya?"

"Sure Mokuba. Which box is it?"

"Fourth one from the bottom." he said pointing to the one with the dark blue wrapping paper.

It was a larger box than the others, so you carefully slid it out from the stack and handed it to Seto.

He carefully untapped the paper, unlike other people would just tear and rip to get into it. He wasn't like that; he unfolded it without a tear in the paper and laid it over to the side. Seto slowly took the top off the box and his eyes got wide when they saw what was in the box.

It was a jet black trench coat. It was basically the same design has his gray battle city one, just a different color. You thought he looked good in black, but needed something other than turtle necks and dress pants.

"This looks awesome you two."

"You better try it on so that we can get it fitted tomorrow if we need to. But wait to do that for a sec." you said grabbing another box.

"Open that one first."

He gave you a look and yet again carefully unwrapped it.

"What do you think it is Seto?"

Seto carefully shook the box.

"Clothes. I just hope you guys didn't get me shorts or something like that."

"Aw how'd you know?" you said faking a pout. "I'm kidding Seto. Just open the box."

He opened it and raised his eyes brows.

"I thought you needed different colored turtle necks to wear with that. Black ones would be too much black."

There were both white and a light charcoal gray turtle necks.

"Now you can try the coat on. We have to make sure we got it right and the colors match."

"Alright." he said getting up and grabbing two turtle necks, one of each color and the trench coat. "Can you come give me a hand Miya?"

"Sure." You got up and followed Seto into the room next door. He had you unbuckle the straps he had on his arms and you took his white trench coat and laid it over the back of the couch. You turned around and froze.

He stood there shirtless, fumbling with the tags on the shirts. Even though you had seen him in swim trunks, his body still amazed you.

"Miya?"

"Yes?" you said in a slightly shaky tone.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," you said shaking your head. "Just moved too fast."

After you said it, you knew that was the wrong thing to say. Seto walked over, still bare from the waist up and wrapped his arms around you. You felt your face heat up automatically.

"Maybe you should sit down." Seto said holding you close.

"No. I'm fine." you said trying to avoid eye contact, but this was impossible. His hand tilted your chin up and left you staring into his eyes.

You quickly snapped out of whatever you were in and took the shirt from him.

"I'll get these," you told him while taking the shirts from his hands and removing the tags. You put the tags on the side table and handed the shirts back to him.

He smirked and put on the white one first. You stood back and watched. You honestly had no idea how someone could look so good in whatever they tried on. He took the trench coat out of its box and slid it on, and motioned for you to come over and help with the numerous straps.

"You know, this wouldn't take so long if you didn't have to have all these straps."

"You're the one who designed it, you could have changed that you know."

"Mokuba told me not to. He said you were picky about stuff like that."

"He's somewhat right. The minor O.C.D was a result of my step father. Probably one of the best things I got from him. Well besides the company."

"I don't mean to pry, but what happened to your parents?"

Seto took a breath and sat down in one of the chairs, pulling you onto his lap.

"When Mokuba was about 5 or 6, I was about 10, our parents died in some freak car accident. We got passed around from family to family for a while until our money had all been spent. That's when we got dropped off at some orphanage. After a while, I started watching Gorzoburo Kaiba play chess and I memorized his moves. One day, he came by the orphanage as some type of publicity stunt. Since no one wanted to adopt Mokuba and I together, I challenged him to a chess game. If I won, he adopted us."

"You won didn't you?"

"Yeah, he was shocked that an 11 year old could beat him at a game that he was champ at. So, he adopted us and that's when all hell broke loose."

"What happened?"

"He forced me to study 24/7. All sorts of things, business, foreign policy, language. Everything you could think of, he made me learn. Due to this, I never saw Mokuba."

You couldn't help but feel extremely sorry for him. You knew what it was like to be taken away from your little brother. Both Pegasus and Lex had done that, many times.

"But when I was about 15, I bought 51% of the Kaiba Corp Stock and removed Gorzoburo from the C.E.O position. I than turned Kaiba Corp to a dueling corporation instead of military weapons, and in doing so I've more than quadrupled its worth."

"Wow, you've been a busy little bee." you said not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, um sorry for the sob story."

"Seto, that's not exactly a sob story. It's more of a success story, plus; it helped me understand you a tad bit more."

"Well what about you? I know very little about your past."

"Not really Seto. You've met my past. Pegasus, Ryan, Lex, Aaron. That's pretty much it."

"How did you get involved with Lex? I never understood that."

"I'll tell you later, but right now you've got more gifts to open. And I think the boys are starting to get suspicious."

Seto sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Do we really have to go back in there? I'm comfortable where I'm at."

"You say that now. Just wait a bit and your legs will be numb and screaming."

"Are you saying you're fat?"

"No. I'm just saying sooner or later your legs will be dead from me sitting on them."

"If you say so."

You were about to get up and walk into the other room when Seto picked you up and stood.

"Holy hell Seto…"

"Scare ya?"

"No, I flinched for nothing."

"Sorry."

He didn't let you down and just walked back into the living room.

"Wow Seto, you look awesome in that. Well from what I can see. Miya's in the way." Mokuba said smiling.

"You throw a mask on him and he looks like Zorro."

"Zorro? Who's that?"

"I'll show you later."

You finally made your way out of the bridal style hold Seto had you in and handed him another few boxes.

In all, there were about 7 or 8 boxes. Besides his turtle necks and trench coat, you and the boys had gotten Seto some rare duel cards, a crystal dragon, a "Free Day Off' handmade card, his fully working personalized duel disk, some dark blue and white swim trunks, and you gave him Duos.

"Miya, why did you give me this card?"

"I feel that you'll get more use out of it than I will. Especially with your duel tournament coming up?"

'How'd you know about that?"

"I do work for you, ya know."

"Oh, heh, yeah."

You rolled your eyes, apparently since you actually hadn't really been at work with him for more than a few hours, it would seem reasonable that he forgot he was your boss not just your boyfriend.

Seto stared down at the gifts laid out neatly on the floor.

"Thanks you guys."

"No prob big brother!" said Mokuba from across the room.

"yeah, what he said" Aaron chimed in.

"You're welcome Seto." you said rolling your eyes at the boys who were now in a video game trance.

"And um question. How am I supposed to take a day off work with a tournament coming up?"

"I think Mokuba and I can handle for a day."

"Nuh uh, I can handle it. You're the one who's gonna make sure he relaxes and doesn't do any work." Mokuba said pointing at you.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you're the only one he'll listen to."

"If you say so Mokuba. I guess so." you said placing a hand on your hip.

"He's right you know." Seto said in a low voice slightly eyeing the boys.

"Hm, that means I'll have to make plans for tomorrow or something this upcoming weekend."

"We have homework to do first. Monday we go back to school."

"Uhh, homework." you said faking a gag.

"Oh it won't be that bad."

"I know. I was being dramatic." you said getting up from your spot on the floor.

"Well, before we get to more fun and games, we'd better start on that huge pile of homework on my desk upstairs. I'm sick of seeing it."

"Oh fine. Let's go. You two behave."

"Could say the same thing to you guys." Aaron said quietly.

You glared at your brother, god you hated him aging into puberty. It was making his mind run wild. You were just glad; you wouldn't have to deal with him alone.

"Alright, let's get crackin' on that homework."

You followed Seto up into his office to find a rather large stack of papers.

"All of this?"

"Well, half of that is yours. Plus, keep in mind; we don't have to do all of it. Most of it is packets and lesson plans."

"Oh. Thank Ra. If I had to do all of that, we'd defiantly be calling in Veronica."

"See, I told you she comes in handy." he said handing you your part of the stack.

You grabbed a pen off the desk and sat down on the floor.

"You can sit at the desk ya know."

"I always do my homework on the floor, I think better this way," you said sorting out the papers into your classes.

"If you say so."

You started on the English first since you would get that done the quickest.

Aaron's POV

You and Mokuba had been playing video games for about an hour now. It was now time to find a different source of entertainment. Mokuba deadbeat said no to bothering Miya and Seto.

"Yeah, you soo do not want to bother Seto when he's working. He gets really pissed."

"Hm, what else is there to do?"

"We could watch TV, see if there's anything good on."

"Okay." you said plopping back down onto the couch. Mokuba grabbed the remote and started flipping threw the millions of channels. You're mind began to wander but snapped back when you heard your sister's name. Mokuba had stopped on a news station.

"She's on the front of every newspaper! This mysterious, unknown Miya Suro. The girl who had captured Seto Kaiba's heart, and its about time. That boy needs a girl."

"That's right Tony, now I feel sorry for her. There have been plenty of threats on her life already put threw her school from the Kaiba fan girl club."

That's when a deranged blonde busted onto the set and pushed the guy named Tony from his seat.

"That's right bitch! Seto's mine! If you're watching, you'd better keep running and watch your back!"

The channel suddenly went black for a moment then turned to a rainbow testing screen.

"Um…think it's a good time to bother them now?"

"Defiantly."

You and Mokuba rushed upstairs and barged into the office. Seto and Miya were still working on their homework, but by the looks of it, it was mostly done.

"What do you two want?" Seto said with a sneer.

"You guys need to turn on the TV and watch the news."

Seto and Miya's heads turned with a look of curiosity.

"We don't have time for that Aaron, we've got homework.."

"No, Miya. You seriously need to turn on that TV."

As Miya went to get up, Mokuba ran over and turned it to the next news station.

It was the same story. A quick story on their relationship, how no one knew Miya, and then bam! Fan girl comes in threatening to kill Miya.

"Oh god," Miya's jaw dropped and hit the floor.

"I'm calling the school. From now on, you're being taught here. I don't need crazy fan girls out there trying to kill you."

Mokuba nodded and whispered something to Seto.

"The same goes for you Aaron. If they find out she's your sister, they'll get to her through you."

"Sweet! No more uniform!"

That statement seemed to brighten your sister a bit.

"You mean…no skimpy mini skirt!"

"No scratchy tie or jacket!"

"OH yeah!" you both said in unison.

Mokuba and Seto gave you both extremely odd looks.

"Heh, sorry. It's just that, at our old schools we could wear anything we wanted. Like jeans and t shirts. We didn't have to wear uniforms."

"You were allowed to wear jeans to school!! Seto! Can I be home schooled too!"

Seto leaned up from his homework and glanced over at the pre teen.

"I guess since you both are in the same grade. I'll call and get that set up. But Miya, we still need to get this stuff done since we need to meet district guidelines."

"Alright, I can handle that. I've only got a few more things to do for math."

"You're that close to being done already?" Seto questioned looking astonished.

"Um yeah? Aren't you?"

"I'm still on my history homework. I've still got to work on English too."

"What help Seto? I've got my history and English done."

"And I'll give you my math."

"Sure."

"Isn't that cheating you two?"

"Yeah, sorta."

"Can we do that when we get the same homework?"

You and Seto looked at each other, you weren't really setting a great example but you had to agree.

"As long as you don't make a habit of it okay?" you said as Seto handed you his math homework and you passed him your English and history stacks.

You stared down at the math papers, and you felt your head throb. You had no idea how Seto understood all this math, and as well as he did. Math had never been the strongest gift you had, but you at least understood it enough to pass with a B.

"Thanks Seto."

You quickly copied down the homework, making a few mistakes on purpose to make it look more authentic. When you finished, you stared down at the papers. You could barely tell who wrote what paper. It astonished you that, not only did his computer system recognize you as him, but you're handwriting was close to identical.

"Something wrong Miya?"

"Uh, no Seto. Just realized something."

"Noticed what?"

"Here, look at these. Well don't read it, just look at it."

Seto took the papers from you and looked over them carefully. His eyes widened a bit.

"They look near identical."

"And did Veronica tell you about what happened when she made my profile?"

"No."

"Your system recognized my retina pattern as yours."

"That's beyond strange."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

Seto scoffed under his breath.

"I'm going to have to fix that."

"I think Veronica already settled that matter."

"No, she just made a separate profile and is using something else to keep us separated. If someone kidnaps you again, they'd have access to everything in this building."

"Oh, good point."

"I just don't know what to change it to. I'll be talking to Veronica later."

"Yeah, but right now you need to finish your homework." you said pointing a mocking finger at him.

"I know."

"Um, yeah we'll be going on. Swimming I think."

"Alright Mokuba. I'll come down and check on you two here in a bit. Behave you guys."

"We will sis."

With the troublesome duo running off down the hallway you again had some peace and quiet. It wasn't bad of course, having them around, just noisy most of the time.

"Here Seto. I don't need this anymore," you said handing Seto back his math packet.

"When I finish these, I'll have Roland drop them by the school tomorrow morning.

"Alright, I'll leave these here and I'm going to go check on the boys."

"Why don't you go change into your swimsuit, we'll go swimming with them."

"You sure? I'm sure you have something better to do."

"So what? We just got back, everyone's here, so I'm taking a day off."

You raised an eyebrow. This certainly did not sound like the Seto you knew.

"Okay, I'll see you downstairs."

You stopped as you took a step out the door and turned back into the room.

"When can we expect to be starting the home schooling?"

"As soon as I'm done with this, I'm going to call and let the school know and set up a personal tutor, and Miya," he paused and looked down at his desk, "I'm sorry I got you into all this trouble."

"Don't start Seto. This is not something I'm really worried about. Sure, some crazed girls want my head on a platter, but I've got you, nothing could be better."

Seto seemed to cringe at the mental image you had just stuck into his mind. His head went straight into his hands, continuing to stare at the desk.

You shut the door and walked back over to him. You stood behind him and wrapped your arms around his shoulders and laid your head down on his softly.

"Seto, I can handle anything these fan girls throw at me. I've seen a number of them, and they don't seem like too much of a threat."

"I know you can kick just about anybody's ass, but I still worry about you. You, Mokuba and Aaron are my entire life. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you guys where I couldn't stop it."

Seto's hands removed from his head, and took your hands in his.

"I know, you just worry too much. If you keep it up, you'll make yourself sick."

"Ha, I've got doctors to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Doctors can't do everything Seto. You've got to take care of yourself too," you said with a very deep concern in your voice.

"Now who's worrying?"

"Me…and yeah I know I'm not following my own advice but then again…"

"Then again what?"

"I'm not in charge of a trillion dollar company, don't have people trying to over run said company, people aren't trying to kidnap my loved ones 24/7, and.."

"Okay Miya. I get your point."

He removed your arms from his shoulders, and you took a step back. He spun around in his chair. You looked into his sapphire blue eyes and the emptiness made your soul ache.

"What's wrong Seto?"

"I don't want to loose you Miya."

"Seto Kaiba, I am not going anywhere."

You bent down and quickly kissed him.

"Now finish your homework, call the school and get changed."


	29. Chapter 29

Ryan's POV

You stared out the window looking out into the Domino Harbor. It had felt like an eternity since you'd been outside, but in actuality, it'd only been a few hours. Pegasus and Nathen were running around the headquarters like kids in a candy store. Since the media was starting to get information from the duel tournament in Canada, their company reputation was going down the drain, and fast.

"If the company keeps going down like this, I'll be able to escape, or get fired." you said to yourself behind a slight grin.

With them leaving to try and fix their company and its failing reputation, it would give you a chance to escape. Then you would have to run away, get out of Japan all together. You'd have to get a new identity, change your looks, everything to keep Pegasus from finding you again.

You sat back down in your chair and continued staring out into the empty sky. If you did what you had just planned, there would be no way to tell Miya as long as Pegasus was looking for you. She'd be under his watch, but then Kaiba might be able to help.

"Ryan, don't you dare think about leaving. Although Nathen and I are leaving, we will be watching. Oh and you're little sister, we'll be keeping an eye on her too. Just in case you decide to run off to Kaiba Boy. And besides, I know you don't want anything happening to either of your siblings again."

"Pegasus, you touch them I will kill you with my bare hands!"

He simply laughed and slammed the door leaving you again, alone and locked in your office prison.

"Damn it!"

Ali's POV

You sat alone, watching TV in your hotel room. Every so often you'd stare over at Chris' empty bed. At first you would miss his company, but then remembering what he'd done to Miya, you're blood boiled. You jumped at the sound of your phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ali darling. How's Japan?"

"Japan's great mom, but I think I'm ready to come home."

"When's you're flight?"

"Wednesday, I made sure I had another day or two to spend with Miya."

"Oh, how is she? I have not heard from her in a long while."

"Uh, well she was alright."

"Was?"

"Well, Chris. He tried to.."

"He didn't!"

"Yeah, he did."

"Poor Miya. But I'm sure that once you report that to his officers back at the base,"

"Mom, I'm not going to. They'll kick him out, and then he'll be out here roaming free. Unlike if he's in the military, they'll whip him back into line."

"Good point. But, tell Miya I say hello! See you soon darling!"

"See ya Mom."

You hung up the phone and flopped down on the bed. You really didn't want to leave Japan, but you knew you had to be heading home to America. You had school to go back to, your job, your parents.

You picked your phone back up and dialed Miya's number. It rang a few times before a male voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Ali. Can I talk to Miya please?"

"She's down in the pool at the moment. If you need to talk to her, you can head over if you want to."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Miya would love to see you."

"Alright, I'll be over in a bit."

You hung up your phone and grabbed your swimsuit off the top of one of the unsealed packing boxes. You threw it in your duffle bag along with a few other things you'd need in the next could days. Everything was packed up and being sent back to America tonight.

Besides the few boxes, the room was bare and empty. The only things left were a carry on bag, a set of clothes and the swim bag you held in your hands.

You sighed and left the room, locking the door behind you. You took the stairs instead of the elevator to get down to the main floor. After about 15 minutes, you finally got a cab flagged down.

When you gave him the address he stared at you oddly through his rear view mirror. The ride there, he kept doing that and it was kinda wearing on your nerves.

When you arrived you quickly paid the man and jumped out of the cab, as he snapped a picture of you.

"What was that for?"

"Aren't you Kaiba's whore girlfriend?"

"I am not his girlfriend. I am his brother's nanny, and his girlfriend is not a whore."

You slammed the door and snobbishly walked into the Kaiba Manor. You snickered to yourself. You were kinda sickened by the stuff they had put out in the news about Miya. Yet, the funny thing was, no one knew what she looked like. She hadn't been out in public with him too much, none of the business people would dare tell, and she hadn't been at school much.

One of Kaiba's maids was at the front door to hurry you in before any media showed up with their attacking cameras.

Miya's POV

You heard the patio door open and turned to see who it was.

"Ali? What are you doing here?"

"Kaiba said I could come by?"

"Oh okay. Are you swimming?"

"Yeah, well I will if you're not done."

"Oh no, I just got in, so um you'll need to change."

You jumped out and wrapped your towel around your waist and lead her into the bathroom behind the kitchen.

"Think you can find your way back to the pool?"

"Ha yeah. I'll be out in a moment."

You smiled and walked back out onto the patio, laid your towel over the back of the chair and dove back into the pool.

Seto was sitting in the shallow end with the two boys and they were throwing a ball around.

"You left her in there by herself?"

"Yeah, why?'

"She might get lost, she doesn't know her way around the house too well."

"She seemed pretty confident that she'd be able to make it out alive."

"If you say so Miya."

You nodded and dove down and swam a few laps.

Ryan's POV

You went out into lobby area of your office, since Nathen had remotely unlocked the door. Your friend Leslie from programming was sitting there waiting for you, and she followed you back into your office.

She had somehow found a way to make you a fake I.D., and had changed all your legal papers. This would allow you to escape Japan and be free from the Pegasus name. The only problem was, you weren't sure if you'd be able to tell your family.

"Jason, I've got your papers."

You sighed. Jason, Jason Cranelle, that was your new name. You were a mechanical engineers with a degree from Virginia Tech. Just a plain average joe, someone who wouldn't stand out. Ryan Suro was gone and had to be forgotten. The only bad part was, with him, had to go the memory of the family you had just found.

"Thanks so much Leslie. Are you coming?"

"Hm, I believe so. I'll pretend to be your wife. What do you think? Elizabeth Cranelle, wife of 2 years, no children."

"Sounds good to me. Thanks a lot Les, Elizabeth. This means the world to me."

"No problem Jason. Now let's get into character."

Elizabeth led you into the bathroom. Your dark brown hair was bleached to a very light blonde and she handed you a set of light brown colored contacts.

Her long rich blonde hair was cut into a pixie style and died a bright fiery red and spiked. The she hide her hazel eyes behind some deep green contacts.

In order to get into the full character, you and Elizabeth spent the next half hour making out and trying to get a solid story in order. She handed you a trainee's outfit, and you both changed.

You gripped her hand and attempted to hind how nervous you were. You grabbed a few things, left a few things behind, then you and Elizabeth left the building and dove into the car that was waiting.

As Elizabeth drove to the airport, you passed by the Kaiba Manor, and something tugged at your heart. You silently said goodbye to your family as you left them behind.

Miya's POV

Ali came back outside and set her bag down on the table.

"See, told you Seto. She made it out of your house alive."

"Glad my house didn't eat you. Don't need the U.S Embassy coming for an investigation."

"Yeah, besides my tickets are non-refundable and I am not spending another 800 dollars."

"Tickets? For what?"

"I'm flying back home tomorrow afternoon." she said sadly while wading into the shallow end of the pool.

"Well, we should be having fun then."

"I'm having fun now. I just want to hang out with you guys before I go back. Oh and mom say hi."

"I'll have to call her sometime. You have to leave me her number."

"I'll put it in your phone before I leave."

"You got a ride to the airport tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll pick up a cab."

'Screw the cab girl. I'll drive you. Not letting my best friend take a cab."

"Um thought you didn't have a car?"

"Oh…yeah. Right."

"Miya, you can take my Corvette."

"You're gonna let me drive it? And not in an emergency?"

"Heh, yeah. Just don't speed."

"Thanks Seto."

"So what are we gonna do big brother?"

You looked over at Seto, then to Aaron and then finally over to Mokuba.

"Can't we go to the beach or something off Kaiba property?"

"Mokuba, we can't. The media is on a man hunt for Miya, it would be dangerous for us to go out in public right now."

"What if we change how she looks. No one knows what she looks like yet." said Ali as she pushed her hair out of her face.

"Yeah! Seto can we do that please?!" Both Aaron and Mokuba said in unison.

"That would be fine with me Seto if you feel comfortable with it." you said smiling at the boys.

Seto said nothing and just shrugged in agreement. At that, Ali grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the pool.

"I need you to go jump in the shower. In order for me to dye your hair, it needs to be clean."

"You, You are gonna dye my hair?"

"It's only permanent until you wash it with this special shampoo."

"Oh so, what color?"

"Hm, what do you think Seto?"

"I like her as brunette."

"Good, Blonde's the only color I've got."

Seto's face went pale and then almost turned green.

"Why blonde?"

"If the media happens to get pictures, they'll be looking for someone who is opposite of your taste and who looks the opposite of Miya."

Seto shuttered but nodded. Ali made sence, for once.

Ali rummaged through her bag and pulled out a very short black skirt.

"Uh, don't tell me that you're expecting me to wear that."

"Yep, if you dress like a hoe, the media will look for a hoe."

"Hey Ali, I'm not sure if me dating a 'hoe' would go over very well with the company."

"Hm good point. Maybe if we do ultra conversavative. I might have a longer skirt."

Seto's POV (back in pool)

You sat on the edge of the pool thinking to yourself; Ali might just be crazy enough for this to work. You couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Miya's face when Ali pulled out that super short mini skirt.

"Alright you two, we need to head upstairs and get dressed and ready to go to the beach."

Aaron and Mokuba flew out of the pool and pulled you with them.

"Easy boys. No need to get too excited."

Ali came back outside just seconds before the boys were about to open the door.

"Aaron, we need to dye your hair too."

"Awesome! Can we do something cool with it?"

"Sure we can. I'm the queen of cool hair."

Aaron ran and followed Ali upstairs to Miya's bedroom.

"Seto? Why can't I do stuff like that?"

"You're Vice President of Kaiba Corp, you have a respectable image to uphold."

"Oh yeah, guess so."

Miya's POV

In order to pull of Ali's image of Seto's girlfriend, you were wearing a knee length black skirt with a ¾ sleeved dark blue turtle neck.

"God this thing is unbearably hot."

"You wont have to wear it for too long."

Under your hot clothing was your old, hot pink one piece. To add to the conservativeness, you had a black wrap around skirt to keep from showing too much skin.

You stared into the mirror on the bedroom wall, trying to adjust to the platinum blonde hair that now adorned your head.

Aaron walked out of the bathroom with matching blonde hair with black streaks running through it.

"Hey, that looks really good on you Aaron. Maybe you'll have to do something like it when we get you back to brunette."

"Really!"

You pulled your hair back and had Ali do an elegant French braid. To finish off the look, you put on some thin framed fake glasses.

"Do you normally play dress up Ali?"

"Heh yeah. I tend to carry around a lot of weird stuff. But I came in handy today."

'That's my Ali." you said with snicker.

"What was that for?"

"What do you mean?"

"The laugh?"

"Oh nothing." you said grabbing your towel "Ready?"

Ali had on her revealing bikini, as always and her towel wrapped around her waist.

Ali nodded, and Aaron lead you both out of the room.

"Go make sure the other two are ready."

"Okay." he said while taking off down the hallway.

You watched him run into Mokuba's room as you walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I packed lunches for every…Miya?"

"Heh, yeah it's me. And thanks, I'm sure everyone will be getting hungry after swimming for a while. I'll talk to Seto about getting you a raise."

"He already has Mrs. By quiet a lot actually."

You raised your eyebrows. Apparently Seto had the ability to read your mind before you even thought something.

"You guys have fun today. I'll have dinner ready when you return."

You smiled and grabbed the basket that she put the lunches in, and walked out into the parlor.

"Where did you go?"

"I went and got lunches Seto."

"Hm okay. Let's take the convertible, it's already out."

Ali froze when she walked outside.

"Jeeze Kaiba, how many cars you got?"

"As many as I'd like."

The convertible was a 2010, apple red Mitsubishi Eclipse.

"Nice choice Kaiba. At least you have good tastes."

"Actually, this isn't my car. It's Miya's."

"Mine, oh thanks."

You took a step forward, then what he said hit you.

"Oh my god! Thank you sooo much Seto!" You dropped the basket and jumped up and hugged him.

"Miya, calm down. It's not that big of a deal."

"To me it is. I could never make enough to pay for one of these."

"Within a year, you can buy like 6 of these things with your paycheck Miya."

"Wow, I make that much?"

"You the highest paid employee."

"Wow.."

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Ali screamed as she jumped into the backseat.

Mokuba and Aaron climbed in the back with her, one on each side.

"You want to drive?"

"You're the one who knows where we're going."

Seto nodded and opened the passenger side door for you. You smiled and slide inside, and he shut the door before going to the driver's side and getting in.


	30. Chapter 30

**Yugi's POV**

**You stared at the clock on the wall. You and the gang had been at the arcade close to 3 hours now, and by now it was kinda boring. Plus, it was getting crowded.**

"**Can't we go to the beach or something?" Tea said ending her millionth game of Dance Dance Revolution.**

"**Sounds like a good idea to me Tea. Besides, I think Joey and Tristan need to get out of her for a while.**

**You and Tea turned to look over at Joey whose eyes were glued to the newest driver's competition game in the corner. Tristan was the same to the nearest shooting game.**

**You sighed, Joey and Tristan really needed to get out more.**

"**I'll go get them Yugi, and then we'll run by everyone's houses and grab towels and swimsuits."**

"**I'll go wait in the car."**

**You walked out to the car, as just as you did you saw this red convertible drive past. You could have sworn Kaiba was driving, but the passenger seat was taken by a blonde girl with glasses. Then again, it looked like Ali in the backseat, Mokuba too, yet the 3rd**** person didn't look like Aaron.**

"**You okay Yugi?"**

"**Um Tea, I think Kaiba had another girl in his car."**

"**What? What about Miya?"**

"**I don't know. But that blonde was defiantly not her."**

"**Wow. We should follow them."**

**Everyone piled into the car except Tristan who was left with the job of grabbing swimsuits. Tea would swing back by to pick him up after you found out where Kaiba and the blonde were going.**

**About 15 minutes later, the car pulled into a beach and they all got out. Since Tea now knew where they had stopped, you guys ran back into town and picked up Tristan. **

"**Yeah, that was defiantly not Miya. Miya would never dye her hair that color."**

"**But Joey that was Ali with them. Maybe she's wearing a disguise or something to hide from the media. Not to mention, have you seen the news?"**

"**No why?"**

"**All of these fan girls are like bomb barding the stations and sending out death threats and stuff. It's crazy."**

"**Hm, see if Miya wouldn't have been with him, this wouldn't be happening. Told her to stay away from him. He's gonna get her killed."**

"**Joey, calm down. So far, they've gotten each other into equal shares of trouble."**

**Joey sat back against the seat and crossed his arms. **

**You turned back around in the seat, looking off the over look at Kaiba and the supposed Miya. Joey was probably going to be pouting the rest of the day, and if this turned out not to be Miya, then he'd be causing a lot of trouble.**

**Just for the sake of everyone sanity, you were silently praying that the blonde was Miya.**

**Tea's POV**

**After about twenty minutes of having Joey complaining about Kaiba "cheating" on Miya, your nerves were wearing thin, very thin. **

"**Joey, seriously! Shut up! Oh and screw sitting here, I'm going swimming." **

**You grabbed your bags and stalked down toward the beach.**

**Yugi's POV**

**You were astonished at Tea's explosive reaction to Joey's complaining, yet oddly..it didn't shock you. **

"**Yeah sorry Joey. I'm with Tea on this one."**

**You opened the car door, grabbed your stuff and followed Tea down to the water.**

"**Tea! Wait!"**

**You looked back and saw that both Joey and Tristan had jumped from the car and were running after you.**

**Miya's POV**

**You had just stood up to get into the water when you heard a voice yelling from further up the beach.**

"**Ow! Hot! Hot! Holy donuts!"**

"**Joey?" you said, slightly confused. As you turned, you saw the blonde mass run past you and dive into the water.**

"**Yep. That's Joey."**

"**What are they doing here?"**

"**I'm not exactly sure, but I'm guessing that they're here to swim."**

"**I think I could have figured that out on my own."**

**You gave Seto an odd look before walking down to the water.**

**Joey sprang up from the water and pointed a finger at you.**

"**Okay! Who are you and why is Kaiba cheating!?"**

"**Calm down Joey. It's me."**

"**Miya?"**

"**Yep. It's me."**

"**Why do you look so different?"**

"**Media and fan girls are out looking for me. This way, if they do happen to find us, they don't know what I really look like."**

"**Oh, that's a great idea. We saw Kaiba with a blonde and started freaking out. No on cheats on our friend."**

"**Hah, yeah I can see that. But that's the point."**

"**Who'd idea? Bet it was Kaiba's? He seems the type to love blondes."**

"**Nah. It was Ali's. Seto hates blonde hair."**

"**Yet, every girl we've seen him with besides you has been blonde?"**

"**Mhm, that way he doesn't get attracted to them."**

"**Hm, guess he really does have some sense."**

"**Joey, be nice." you said with a slight growl in your voice.**

"**Okay, fine. I won't make fun of money bags."**

"**At least not while I'm in ear shot."**

"**Really?"**

**You nodded, and a moment later, Joey hugged you tightly.**

"**That I can do."**

**You laughed and smiled. You knew it would be close to impossible to keep them from insulting each other, but if you could make it happen less, that would be good enough.**

"**So where is everyone else?"**

"**Oh, I'll go get them."**

**Joey ran out of the water and back towards Tea's car.**

**Joey's POV**

**When you saw Miya with blonde hair, you had gotten a sickening feeling in your stomach. It reminded you of all the stories on the news that you'd heard in past 24 hours.**

**Kaiba's ravenous fan girls were out to kill. You met the gang half way up the beach.**

"**So? Is that Miya?"**

"**Mhm. She's just in a disguise."**

"**It's a good one. At least Kaiba's being smart about that."**

"**You got that right."**

"**Alright guys. Get your butts movin', we're going swimming!"**

"**Is Kaiba okay with that?"**

"**Miya told us to. So I doubt he'll say too much about it."**

**Tristan shrugged and followed.**

"**If he throws a fit; You're the human body shield."**

"**Oh very funny Tristan.!"**

"**I don't think he was joking Joey." Yugi said quietly.**

"**Oh, well heh. I don't know."**

**Yugi and Tea shrugged also and began walking down to the beach, towels and other things in hand.**

"**Hey guys!" shouted a bleach blonde boy.**

"**Take it that's Aaron?"**

"**Yeah I would assume so. Don't need the media going after him too."**

"**Hey!" Miya shouted as she came up out of the water.**

"**Yeah! Swimming time!" Aaron jumped up and ran to the water.**

**You helped Tea and Yugi set up the umbrella and laid out the towels.**

**Miya's POV**

**You waded out into knee deep waters and took the pins out of your hair.**

"**Wait up sis!"**

**You smiled at Aaron before diving into the crystal clear, wide open blue. The water was warm, yet cool enough to feel refreshing on your sun warmed skin.**

**When you surfaced, Aaron dove in next to you, in a not so graceful manor. You were greeted with a huge splash.**

"**Jeeze Aaron!" you scolded playfully. **

**Aaron came up coughing, apparently from laughing while he was under.**

"**Sorry Sis, had to do it."**

**You crossed your arms and waited until he had turned his attention away from you. As soon as his back was turned, you lunged at him. You dunked his head under, after about three seconds, you released his head and let him back up to breath. **

"**What was the for?!" he sputtered between breaths.**

"**Sorry Bro, had to do it." you said in a generic elder sister tone while trying your hardest not to laugh.**

"**Why you!" Aaron jumped at you, knocking you both into deeper water.**

**Joey's POV**

**You stood in the bay, waiting for everyone else to get in as well. Tristan of course was the slowest. For being such a "bad ass", he was oddly scared of water.**

"**C'mon Tristan! It's just a little water! It's not gonna eat you!"**

**You jumped as you heard a large splash. You turned around quickly and saw that Miya and Aaron had disappeared, more than likely dunking each other.**

"**Ah! The water ate them!"**

"**Calm down Trist. They're just under the water"**

**It was easy to keep yourself calm, until you noticed they hadn't surfaced yet.**

**Aaron's POV**

**You were having a great time, you'd just dunked your sister under. Then, she got back at you. You had to get re-even. You jumped at her, launching the both of you under.**

**Once you were under, you saw Miya struggling slightly to get to the surface. At first you thought she was just playing, so you came up to take a breath.**

"**Um wow."**

**You noticed that the bay's current had carried you out far from shore, probably about 50 plus yards.**

"**Hey Miya, current carried us out a bit. Think we should swim in."**

**When you got no response, you began to panic. Miya still hadn't come up, and you knew she couldn't hold her breath that long.**

**Seto's POV**

**You looked down at the shore. You were amused by the fact Joey looked extremely paranoid and Tristan was apparently deathly afraid of water.**

**Ali and yourself were up a ways from the shore line setting up your area. You were sure that here soon that the terrible two-some would be hungry.**

"**Oh wow, water's come up the beach a ways."**

**You didn't look up from your battle with the beach umbrella.**

"**It's getting close to high tide. Can you go down and tell them to come in from the deeper waters. High tide means stronger currents, don't need anyone getting pulled out to sea."**

"**Sure thing."**

**Ali's POV**

**You set down your towel and skipped down to the shore line.**

"**Hey guys, Seto says its getting close to high tide and to come in from the bars. Currents will be getting really strong soon."**

**You looked around and only saw 4 people.**

"**Where are Miya and Aaron?"**

"**They were out by the bars. Probably under water looking for shells or something."**

**Your heart began racing. Seto's words rang in your ears. He had warned about the bars and the strong currents.**

"**Oh my god," you looked out towards the open water and saw Aaron. His face was pale and panic stricken.**

**You tore off your clothes, leaving you in your bathing suit. You quickly threw your hair up and ran into the bay.**

**Joey's POV**

**Your turned to check on Miya and Aaron, only to see that they still weren't surfacing. You heard a splash and saw Ali dive down and head out towards where you last saw Miya and Aaron. She was apparently thinking the same thing you were. **

**You felt a sudden rush of adrenaline and dove up, close behind Ali.**

**Seto's POV**

**You had finished setting up, and a few of the group were heading up. **

"**What's wrong Bro?"**

"**Where are Ali, Miya, Aaron and the mutt?"**

**Mokuba turned around, questioning the same thing. **

"**I thought they were right behind us. Maybe they got sidetracked?"**

"**Yeah, the mutt is drawn to shiny objects."**

"**But that doesn't explain what happened to the other three."**

**Feeling the worry build up inside you, you walked down to the beach to see what was going on. You looked down as the water washed across your feet, when you looked back up, you saw a terrifying sight.**

**Some 30 yards from shore was Ali. She had just surfaced and was fighting her way back to shore, with Aaron on her back. **

**You ran out into the waves up to your waist where you took Aaron from Ali and carried him up to the shore. Since he was still slightly conscious, you laid him on his side helping the water out of his lungs. **

"**Aaron you okay?"**

**He coughed and sat up, wiping the sand and water off his face.**

"**Yeah. But everything burns like hell."**

"**Gotta love salt water don't cha' kiddo." Ali joked while ruffling his blonde hair.**

"**Is Miya okay?"**

**Your head shot up. Miya and Joey were still out there. Fighting your instinct to panic, you kept a calm manner to keep from scaring Aaron.**

"**Yeah, she's fine. Go lay down up there with the others. You've got to worn out."**

**You watched as Ali walked Aaron up to the umbrella and laid him down, then you turned your attention out to the choppy waters past the sand bars. There was no sign of Miya or Joey.**

**Joey's POV**

**By the time you'd gotten to Miya, she's lost consciousness and had began to sink deeper into the water. You held your breath as you dove down to grab her. You clasped onto her hand and you pulled her up. You began swimming to shore, Miya on your back.**

**You release a sigh of relief when you felt the waves push you onto the warm sand. Carrying Miya bridal style out the water, you noticed the beach was empty. **

"**Where did everyone go?" you thought to yourself. **

**You placed Miya down and blushed like crazy as you placed your lips against hers. Moments later she sprung up, coughing. She collapsed back onto the sand and squinted. **

**Her face turned slightly pink when she realized what probably had just happened. **

"**Joey?"**

"**Hey, you okay Miya?"**

"**Yeah, just dizzy."**

**You positioned yourself behind her, so she could lay her head on your lap until she was able to stand.**

'**Guess I need to thank Yugi for making me take the life guarding class this summer."**

**She smiled and quietly giggled behind another set of coughs.**

"**Swallowed a bit too much water didn't ya?"**

"**Yeah I guess so," she said trying to sit up. She went pale and collapsed back down.**

"**Hey, be careful. Don't rush it."**

"**Yes Mother" she said closing her eyes.**

"**That's not very nice. You shouldn't sass the person who just saved your life." you said prudishly.**

**A weak smile spread across her face, then quickly disappeared. **

"**Where is Aaron?"**

"**He's safe. Ali got him. But um the problem is, I'm not sure where we are."**

"**You swam us to a different beach?" **

"**I'd guess so. Current was really strong out there. Was just heading for land. But you doing okay?"**

"**Yeah, better."**

"**When you feel like you can stand, we'll try and find our way back to our beach."**

"**I'm sure everyone is freaking out."**

"**Yeah, specially your over protective boyfriend."**

"**Mhm."**


	31. Chapter 31

**Seto's POV**

**You were worried out of your mind, and since Aaron had passed out, you went to go look for them. You had to take Tea's car since yours was stuck in the sand and there wasn't time to dig it out. **

**Judging on the currents speed and direction, you knew you could find where they were rather quickly. In the back of your mind, horrid thoughts were racing.**

**In some way, you were hoping that Wheeler was alright, even though you knew he'd never ever let you live this down. But on the other hand, he had saved Miya, and in a way saved your own.**

**You felt a stabbing pain in your chest, then everything around you went black. Moments later, a blinding light shone above you. Before your eyes you saw a blonde man staggering out of the water carrying a brunette woman. Both were drenched and the man was breathing heavily. **

**Due to the odd clothing, you knew this was another of the bogus Egyptian visions again. When you got a closer look at the couple, they looked exactly like Wheeler and Miya. The woman was unconscious and bleeding from a few small cuts on her body. **

**Another moment of blackness surrounded you and then you were back in Tea's car. You were stopped at the top of a ridge looking over another bay. This bay looked identical to the one in your vision, minus the desert heat. It was a wide open bay, surrounded by a tall wall of rock. **

**You stepped out of the car and looked down. You saw a blonde man sitting in the middle of the beach, a ways away from the water. **

"**Wheeler!"**

**The blonde's head turned around. It was Joey, and that meant the girl with him was Miya. You rushed down the wooden stairs, almost in a bound towards them. **

**Joey did not stand to greet you, as was expected since Miya was out cold on his lap. **

"**You okay?"**

"**Do we look okay?"**

**Joey looked just moments from passing out, just like Miya.**

"**She's sleeping, nothing's wrong," Joey said, apparently sensing your worry.**

"**Can I?"**

"**Oh sure, she's quiet a bit heavier when she's dead weight."**

**You were going to make a smart ass remark back, or at least that would have been your normal behavior. With Miya safely in your arms, your attention was no where else but on her.**

**Joey followed behind you, silently up to the car. He opened the front door and laid the seat back. You laid Miya down and quietly shut the door while Joey climbed into the backseat. Within seconds, he was passed out as well. You started the car, and stared at Miya. She truly was your life, and you didn't know what you would have done if Wheeler hadn't saved her. It normally would have sickened you to owe the mutt your life, but now it didn't matter. You had Miya, that was all that was important.**

**Ali's POV**

**It had been almost an hour and a half since Aaron and Miya were nearly "eaten" by the sea. Since then, Tristan had been freaking out about how he was right that the water may have eaten him. Also, Aaron was now calmly passed out on your lap. This prevented you from jumping up and rushing to Tea's car when Seto returned. You were overjoyed to see Joey come out of the back seat in one piece, although looking quiet terrible. Tea attacked Joey in a hug. Yugi went over to the driver side where Seto was still sitting. They spoke briefly before Seto got out of the car and proceeded to help an unconscious Miya from the passenger seat.**

**As they all came back to the now rather large umbrella covered area, the look on Seto's face was unmistakable. He had yet to see Miya awake. He knelt down and carefully laid her on her towel and used his to cover her. **

'**She's going to be fine Seto."**

"**I know Ali."**

"**But, you're still worried?"**

"**I'm not worried." he said hesitating a bit.**

**You cocked an eyebrow.**

"**Uh-huh. Sure you aren't."**

**He looked up at you and his facial expression changed dramatically. **

"**It's harder to hide worry when it's someone you're still getting use to. Especially when you care for them as much as you do."**

**He simple nodded. You knew this is was harder for him to hide his worry when it came to Miya. It was much easier with Mokuba, after all he had grown up with him and was saving him from kidnappers on almost a daily basis. Miya and his feelings for her were new to him. You could tell he'd never felt this way towards anyone else before. On top of that, he had Aaron to worry about it. He was just like another Mokuba.**

"**You can go join the others. I'll keep an eye on them Ali."**

"**I'm fine. Besides, I'd wake him if I move."**

"**If you say so."**

"**Miya's starting to rub off on you. She says that all the time. Well she use to."**

"**It's not a bad thing. I could use some of her qualities."**

"**Mhm, you've got that right."**

**Fast Forward: 2 Hours Later**

**Miya's POV**

**You woke up to the sound of crashing waves and a faint cry of sea gulls. You sat up, somewhat confused. You felt a burning in a cut on your arm, that's when you remembered it all. You could see the turning waves, remembered the struggle, even Joey saving you, but after that: nothing. **

**You were back on the beach were you started. Everyone was back down in the water, playing like nothing happened. Everyone except, Seto. You did a quick look around and found him laying next to you sleeping calmly, not to mention looking somewhat sun burnt. **

**You stood up, rummaged through your bag and walked down to the water; sun screen in hand.**

"**Miya! Bout time sleepy head!" Aaron shouted from the shallow water. From the looks of things, Joey and Ali weren't letting him get in deeper than his waist.**

"**Oh don't even think about it. You're staying in shallow water too, we don't need a repeat." Ali said noticing your observation towards Aaron.**

**You shrugged and laughed slightly at Ali's outburst toward you. You sat down far enough into the water so that the waves were able to wash over and up to your waist, as if you really needed the sun. You had naturally tanned skin; dark enough to keep you from burning, but light enough to get darker if you wanted. **

**Aaron came and sat down, knowing why you'd brought the sunscreen. He was already slightly red and lobster-like. **

"**You okay?"**

"**Yep. Still taste an ungodly amount salty fishy water." he said scrunching his nose.**

**You smiled and carefully rubbed a rather large amount of lotion on your burning brother.**

"**That'll go away in a few hours." **

**You called Mokuba up next. 2 of the 3 were already burnt, if you could save the third you would.**

"**Mokuba! Come here please!"**

**He came rushing out of the water, his mop of black hair covering his face**

"**We need to keep you from burning. Aaron and Seto are beyond my help."**

"**Hah, yeah," he said sitting down in front of you.**

**After you covered him in sunscreen, he ran right back into the water; Aaron close behind him. You sat silently, watching the waves crash on the shore. In the distance, you heard a faint ringing, and you realized it was your cell phone.**

**You quickly ran up and dug it out of your bag.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Ms. Suro? It's Annie."**

"**Is everything okay Annie?"**

"**Not exactly. You might want to turn on the news. I'm sorry."**

**Without another word, she hung up. You stared at your phone for a moment, wondering what was on the news that she would be sorry about. You grabbed Seto's cell phone and quickly accessed the news stations website.**

**There were hundreds of pictures and video footage of Seto, Aaron, Mokuba and yourself on your way to the beach. Then, pictures of you and Joey started to show up on the screen.**

**All the headlines had something to do with you and Kaiba dating, then saying you were cheating on him with Joey.**

"**Oh holy Ra."**

**You waited a moment, then calmly walked down to the beach. You knew that if you were here much longer that Media would be swarming shortly.**

"**hey guys, no need to rush, but we need to leave a.s.a.p."**

**They all looked at you, slightly confused but did as they were told. They all started slowly walking up towards the cars.**

"**So what's going on Miya? Why do we have to leave?"**

"**We're all over the news. Apparently I'm a cheater, and we're going to be swarmed here soon by reporters."**

**They all nodded and calmly started packing everything up. You knelt down and gently woke Seto up, trying to keep from touching his sun burn too much. With Seto still slightly asleep, you helped him into the car as Ali, Mokuba and Aaron loaded up the car. **

"**Good thing we dug out the car, we'd be in some serious trouble right about now."**

**You nodded at Ali as you brought the roof of the car back up and hooked it into place. You jumped into the driver's seat and started down the narrow road home, Tea's car close behind.**

"**So how'd you know about the reporters?" Seto asked, finally waking up all the way.**

"**Annie called and warned me."**

"**Hm, guess I did hire a good replacement then."**

"**Mhm. So how ya feeling crispy fry?"**

"**Not funny Miya. I've got a meeting tomorrow night."**

"**I'll just have to go for you if the burn is too much for ya."**

"**You think I'm gonna leave you alone in a room full of old, egotistical men? I don't think so."**

"**I can handle myself Seto. Plus, I'll be sure to keep you posted."**

**Mokuba then stuck his head up between the seats.**

"**I can set her up with microphone and video?"**

"**Yeah, that'd be great Mokuba." you said with a smile.**

"**You two, seriously. I'll be fine. I think I can handle a meeting. Not like I'll be moving much anyways."**

"**Seto, you probably won't be able to move in the morning."**

**Seto didn't say anything, just turned his head and rolled his eyes.**

"**It's okay Bro. I'll set up all the audio and video equipment that she'll need."**

"**Okay, fine. But only if I can't move in the morning."**

**You smiled at Mokuba in the rearview mirror, triumphantly. **

"**That's fine with me."**

**Joey's POV**

**You'd been home less than 10 minutes and you were already hearing an ear full about the beach incident.**

"**Joey? Is that you on the news?" your mother called from the living room.**

**You froze, you really didn't want to explain it all to her. She wouldn't understand it easily, and you were too tired to even attempt it.**

"**No. Why would I be on the news?"**

"**You sure hun? That looks exactly like you."**

**The house went quiet for a few moments and then she nearly screamed.**

"**Seto Kaiba's girlfriend is cheating…with you!?!?"**

"**Oh boy. Mom let me explain."**

"**Joseph Wheeler! He is going to kill you when he sees this! Do you know how much trouble you got yourself into?!"**

"**Mom, calm down. That's just a friend. Her name's Miya and she's not cheating, Especially not with me."**

**She continued to sit there, staring at you; waiting for an explanation.**

"**She's in cognito. That way the media doesn't stalk her down when she's in public. Those pictures are from when she got swept away by the current. I had to get her out, wasn't going to let her drown."**

"**Aww my Joey's a hero!"**

"**Mom, stop it. I am not."**

"**Well, why didn't Kaiba save her?"**

"**He was on shore, I just happened to be in the water with her."**

"**Oh, well either way. You're a hero. My Joey saving a damsel in distress."**

**You rolled your eyes, trying not to blush. You went back into your room and laid on your bed staring at the ceiling. **

**~You were a hero.~ **

**Miya's POV**

**Just in case you did have to do to the meeting tomorrow, you had Veronica pull up the meeting's agenda and other files. That way, you would have some what of an idea what was going on instead of having to depend on Seto for every response.**

**That reminded you that you would have your smoking' hot boss whispering in your ear the entire time, making sure you said everything perfectly. Which of course, made this meeting a bit less nerve wrecking. Not to mention, from the looks of the agenda and files, it was about your department.**

"**Hm, why didn't Seto tell me about this? Shouldn't I have been going too?"**

"**I think you might want to take a look at the attending companies. That might answer your question."**

**A list of profiles popped up on the screen. Two names of attendees stuck out in bright red.**

"**Industrial Illusions and Lex Corp."**

**Both the Pegasus' and Lex were going to there. No wonder why Seto hadn't been willing to let you go, at least not alone.**

**You jumped when you heard someone calling you from outside the wall.**

"**Miya? You in here?"**

**You waited for her to get away from the secret door, then quickly got out. **

"**Hey Ali."**

"**Oh Jeeze! You gave me a fright."**

"**Gave you a fright? Really?" You looked at your watch and noticed it was about time for Ali to go home.**

"**Oh crap. I can't go to that meeting tomorrow. I'll be out of town."**

"**Where are you goin?"**

"**I'm taking you home silly."**

"**You're going to spend money on a ticket to make sure I get home?"**

"**No, you've already been refunded for your plane ticket. I'm taking you home. Kaiba Corp style."**

"**How so?"**

"**We're taking the Blue Eyes jet. It's flies 3 times the speed of whatever plane you were going on."**

"**Oh yay! Less time and first class!"**

"**Well either way you would have been flying first class home. Seto wouldn't have had it any other way. Especially for such a dear friend of mine."**

"**heh, you better keep him around. He's growing on me. But give him my number if you two ever split up." she said nudging you in the side with her elbow with a wink.**

"**Um, I'll keep that in mind." you said laughing.**

"**So when are we departing?"**

"**Whenever Roland calls and tells me the jet is ready."**

"**Oh."**

**Seconds later, your cell phone rang.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Ms. Miya, the jet is prepared for yours and Mr. Kaiba's inspections before take off."**

"**Thanks Roland."**

**You hung up and laughed.**

"**Speak of the devil huh?'**

**Ali nodded and went up stairs to get her things while you headed out to the launch deck. You were sure to triple check everything, cause if something was out of order, Seto would not let you leave.**

**Aaron, Mokuba and Seto came up to meet you on the flight deck, Ali close behind with all her stuff.**

**You and Seto loaded her stuff and he did a quick check over everything, again.**

**Aaron had tears in his eyes as he hugged Ali. More than likely, you would have been crying to if you weren't the one who was flying her home.**

**Seto came up to you and hugged you and kissed you on the forehead.**

"**Call me if you need anything, and.."**

"**And I will call when we land. I promise."**

"**Wait a minute, he's not going with us?"**

**Seto shook his head. "I've got a meeting to get ready for."**

"**So who's flying this thing?"**

"**I am." you said hopping into the cockpit. **

'**You can fly this thing?"**

"**I can fly just about anything."**

**She shrugged and climbed in the jet behind you. You made sure her straps were secure, since they were quiet complicated. **

"**Bye guys! See you all tomorrow!" you called before closing the cockpit and began prepping for departure.**

**You turned on your headset, waiting for flight instructions. Turns out, Seto was the one who was going to give you the okay.**

**From the sound of it, he was worried, and quiet a bit.**

"**Hey, don't worry so much. You'll hurt yourself. Love you." you said quietly before roaring out his response with the engines. Moments later, you were in the air, headed back to America.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Seto's POV**

**You were surprised that Miya knew you were worried. Was it really the obvious? Sure she had flown the jet just a few days ago, but your worry was more on Mokuba then. Plus, on her way back this time, she'd be alone.**

"**She'll be fine Seto." said Veronica through the headset. **

"**I know. Just keep me posted and.."**

"**Let you know if anything goes wrong. I know, I know."**

**You walked of the flight deck, following the boys into the living room where you'd play video games with them for a while before heading back to your meeting work.**

**You had set up the piloting system to send you updates every two hours, then you had Veronica watching them too, yet you were still nervous.**

**Miya's POV**

**You set the jet on auto-pilot for the 6-8 hour flight over nothing but open water.**

"**You excited to be going back home?"**

"**Yeah, but I'm gonna miss Japan. It's so much different than at home. Plus, it's much for exciting. Much, much hotter men too. That Joey, whew. Not to mention your hunk of man meat."**

"**Joey huh?"**

"**Sorry, I have a thing for guys with accents. Besides his is very American, reminds me of home."**

"**Now don't go getting into any long distance relationships now."**

"**Yeah I won't. And I'm sure Mom's more excited for me to come home than I am. You should have heard her on the phone the other day."**

"**Yeah, that's Morgan for you. That's where you got your..odd personality from."**

**Ali nodded. You knew this was hard on her mom, since Ali hardly ever left home for more and a few days, and that was normally just out of state or something. This time, she'd been gone for 3 weeks, and half way across the globe. **

"**So how long is this flight?"**

"**Hm, about 18 hours."**

"**Really?"**

"**Nah, it's only 12 in this thing."**

"**Wow. That knocked off a lot of hours. Nice."**

"**Yeah, plus I've got some connections that give me access to normally restricted airspace."**

"**See I knew I had an awesome choice in friends!" Ali said sluggishly.**

"**Mhm, you just keep telling yourself how great you are Ali. Maybe it'll come true some day."**

"**Hey!"**

"**So, does Seto always use this jet?"**

"**You wouldn't believe the miles on it. He never uses anything but his private company owned transportation. They're all freakishly fast."**

"**Hm, well you'd better call me. I do not want to spend 18 hours of a plane to fly back to Domino and kick your ass."**

"**Trust me Ali, I'm sure Seto's already got international calling, so it won't be a problem."**

"**Either that or get a Skype or something. I know you always have your laptop."**

"**Hah, yeah. You've got that right."**

**You heard a small ping come from the jets tracking system, with a sigh you turned your headset back on.**

"**Miya?"**

"**Yes Veronica?"**

"**Could you call him and calm his nerves?"**

"**He's worried? About what?"**

"**What do you think?"**

"**I've been gone maybe 3 hours, how in the world is he worried?"**

"**I agree. Plus, did you not fly this thing to Vancouver and back?"**

"**Mhm." **

**You dug your cell phone and connected it to the jets calling system.**

"**I'm calling him now Veronica."**

**You put your headset on your lap and dialed Seto's cell number.**

"**Kaiba."**

"**Hey you."**

"**Is everything okay?" **

**You could hear the nervousness and the shakiness in his voice.**

"**Yeah, why? You aren't worried about me are you?"**

"**Nope. Just wondering why you called?"**

"**Just letting you know we're okay."**

"**Alright then. How's Ali taking it?"**

"**She's enjoying the first class private flight life."**

"**Yeah Seto! Thanks for the private ride!" Ali shouted from her seat.**

"**You hear that?"**

"**How could I not? I'm pretty sure she broke the sound barrier. But yes, tell her she's welcome."**

"**Will do. I'll talk to you again when we land."**

**You hung up and turned your phone to silent, shoving it back in your bag.**

**Ryan's POV**

**You were starting to adjust well into your new life as a nobody in the middle of the Midwest. The hardest part was getting use to the new name, every so often you'd catch yourself answering to Ryan instead of Jason.**

"**Jason, darling. Can you come here for a sec?"**

**You sighed and got up from your desk, putting Miya and Aaron's picture back into the secret drawer.**

**Your "wife" was sitting on the living room sofa, staring horrified at the television.**

"**What's wrong Liz?"**

**Liz turned to stare at you and she turned the volume up. She was watching the international news station.**

"**Today our station receives hundreds of photos of CEO of Kaiba Corp; Seto Kaiba with his new girlfriend. But that's not the big news! The new girl, she's already cheating!"**

**Your jaw hit the floor. The girl they showed pictures of was not Miya. The girl was a very blonde and very conservative looking.**

"**Man, Karma's a bitch."**

"**What'd you say Jason?"**

"**Kaiba's cheating on Miya with some blonde, and the blonde's cheating on him. Karma baby, karma."**

"**Wow, that's heartbreaking."**

"**Mhm. If he hurts my baby sister, he's going to wish he'd never met me."**

"**Jason! If you do that, you'll blow your cover!"**

**You sighed and slunk down onto the couch next to her. She was right, but you still couldn't bury the feeling of wanting to kill him for this. You got up and went back to your computer and just stared at it. Too irritated to remember what you had been doing.**

**Miya's POV**

**You were just about an hour or two outside of Chicago's Midway airport, and the jet was still set to auto. This gave you about another 45 minutes to spend with Ali before you attention would be turned to landing.**

"**can't you spend a few days with us Miya? I'm sure Seto won't mind."**

"**I would love to, but I'm far enough behind in school and I start tutoring tomorrow. Maybe I can over the winter holiday or something. Thanksgiving even."**

"**Oh yeah! That would be awesome. I'm sure the entire family will be dying to see you. And you could bring the boys, my uncle is a duel monsters freak."**

"**Hm, speaking of which, I never asked if you dueled?"**

"**Not really. I mean I have cards, but an infant could beat me."**

"**Ha, maybe that's something we'll have to work on. I can hook you up with some good cards and then we can duel each other through our computer system. Get you practiced up."**

"**Awesome. But oh my god I'm sure Mom's about ready to jump out of her skin! She'll be so excited to see you. And yeah she'd love it if you came to a family holiday."**

"**Just, what if Chris is there? Seto would kill him the second he saw him."**

"**Oh heh, that would be awkward. But I doubt he will be. Mom's pretty pissed at him right now, I told her what he tried."**

"**Oh, how'd she take it?"**

"**She can't believe he would do something like that, but again she can. She knows he's always had an odd obsession with you."**

**You nodded. Any encounter with Chris while Seto was around would defiantly turn into a blood war. Thinking about that day not only reminded you of Chris, it brought Ryan into your mind.**

"**Oh shoot! We didn't stop by and see Ryan!"**

"**Aww, well I'll just have to give him a call in about a week or so. Let things cool down at the that company before I even try to go there. Oh and you'd better bring him with when you come."**

"**Whys that?""Or mom will attack you. She hasn't seen either of you in god knows how long, she's dying to see you all again. She's very sentimental like that."**

"**I know."**

"**Are we there yet?"**

"**Ali, do not start. I don't want to hurt you this close to home."**

"**Hah, yeah. Take me home all beaten and bloody.."**

"**That would go over well with Mom."**

"**Eh someday, I think she'd thank you."**

"**Yeah I could see that. But I'm sure she still wouldn't like it."**

**Ali nodded.**

"**12 miles to selected destination. Auto-pilot disengaged in 2 minutes."**

"**Buckle up Ali."**

**You strapped yourself in and took the controls, turning off the auto pilot.**

**Seto's POV**

**It was now close to midnight. Veronica hadn't been sending the updates as you had asked. She was just sending them at random intervals, just to annoy you.**

"**You are still awake Mr. Kaiba? I hope you know that Miya won't be too happy with you."**

"**As long as you don't tell her, she will never know."**

"**You didn't exactly program me with a lying mechanism."**

"**Hm, we'll have to change that won't we?"**

"**Speaking of change: they are landing in 5 minutes."**

"**Hm, that's strange. Calculate arrival home time."**

"**Judging on previous flight patterns and time, 10 a.m. Monday."**

"**10? Wow, she must be pushing that jet hard. She cut up 6 hours."**

"**She's been flying at a constant 250 mph. Slower than you normally do."**

"**How is she cutting that much time off?"**

"**She has clearances you don't have access to."**

**You leaned back in your chair. Miya really was perfect, well except for a bit of a rocky past. But that just started to make you wonder what else you didn't know about her. How did she have these connections.**

"**Veronica, shut down. I have updates to install."**

"**Yes sir."**

**The room went silent and began your manual hard drive updates. On top of that, you began a background search on Miya. Not like you hadn't seen the basics, since your company performs one before you hire a new employee. **

**You scanned through her search, finding nothing too extremely out of the ordinary. You already knew whatever illegal work she did, was under different alias' and you knew about most of those. That's probably where she had connections. She'd probably come up with a few allies while doing work for Lex over the years. **

**You clicked on the link to Ryan's profile, to see if there was a way you could get him out from under Pegasus.**

**When his profile loaded your blood froze in your veins. In bold red letters next to his name was the word "Missing". **

**He was Miya's only family besides Aaron, and he was missing. You knew something was wrong, Pegasus must be behind it.**

"**Big bro? You in here?"**

"**Yeah Mokuba." You turned off the screen and walked out into the library.**

"**Something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."**

"**No Moki. What'd you need?"**

"**When is Miya gonna be back?"**

"**They're landing now, so she'll be home in the morning."**

"**Oh okay."**

**He turned on his heels and starting walking away. He stopped at the doorway and turned around and faced you.**

"**Don't worry so much." He smiled and ran off.**

**You went to your office upstairs and dialed Industrial Illusions.**

"**Industrial Illusions, Mel speaking. How may I direct your call?"**

"**I need to speak with Maxamillon Pegasus."**

"**Pin code?"**

"**756921-34"**

**The phone went silent for a few moments as your call was transferred.**

"**Hello there. Take it your calling to rub it in my face that you got him free, and right from under my nose! And not to mention my assistant!"**

"**What are you talking about you crazy fool?"**

"**Ryan! You imbecile, don't you play koy with me!"**

**You hung up the phone quickly. Ryan really was missing, and Pegasus had nothing to do with it. Normally he'd boast and me all smug about this type of thing. **

**You ran your hands through you hair with a sigh. Silently you were thanking some higher being that Miya wasn't going to be home for a number of hours. This gave you time to calm yourself.**

**Staring out the window at the darkening sky, Miya's smile kept running through your mind. You knew that when she found out, that you wouldn't see that smile for a long time. The thought of it made your heart want to bust.**

**Miya's POV**

**The quick reunion with Ali's parents was a very, chaotic to say the least. Most of them had heard about Chris and were all wanting to know what really had happened. Apparently none of them had heard from Chris since he ran off from the base. **

**Not wanting to really think about it, you told them your jet was ready to leave and ran off to it. **

**Now that you were back on the jet and heading back home, you couldn't wait to see that Domino skyline. Kaiba Corp would be one of the first building you saw since it was on of the tallest buildings in the city. **

**Thinking about that made you long for your bed. Being on a jet with no sleep for this long, it really made you appreciate the godly soft bed you had waiting for you. **

**You sat and thought for a moment, then you remembered you had to call Ryan when you got back. You turned your cell phone back on and saw that you had 3 missed calls, all from Seto. He was worried, even though you had told him not to be.**

**Instead of calling him back, you decided to wait until you were able to set the jet into auto pilot. **

**Once in the air and set on auto back to Domino, you dialed Ryan's number.**

"**Hello?" a unfamiliar voice said.**

"**Ryan?"**

"**No Ms. I'm Detective Sergeant from the Domino Police department."**

"**What? Where is my brother? Ryan Suro?"**


	33. Chapter 33

Once in the air and set on auto back to Domino, you dialed Ryan's number.

"Hello?" a unfamiliar voice said.

"Ryan?"

"No Ms. I'm Detective Sergeant from the Domino Police department."

"What? Where is my brother? Ryan Suro?"

"Ryan Suro is your brother? Well Ms, I'll need you to come down to the station as soon as possible."

"What's happened to my brother?"

"I'm sorry Ms. I cannot tell you until you get down to the station."

Your phone fell to the floor of the jet as your hands began to shake. Every worst possible scenario was playing through your head, each one 10 times as worse as the last.

Soon tears welled in your eyes like a reservoir being set free. You slowly picked up your phone and stared at it, not wanting to believe what you just heard.

You stared at it for a moment before Seto's picture popped up in the screen.

"Hello?" you said calmly, not wanting to worry him more.

"You found out about Ryan didn't you? I can hear it in your voice.""You knew! You didn't tell me!"

"Miya, calm down. I just found out myself.""Oh, sorry. How did you find out?"

" I uh, talk to Nathen. Pegasus thought he was here."

"I tried calling him. The Domino police answered his phone."

"I'm so sorry Miya, I'll use every resource I have to try and find him."

"Thank you, so much Seto. I love you."

Seto's POV

"I tried calling him. The Domino police answered his phone."

"I'm so sorry Miya, I'll use every resource I have to try and find him."

You sighed silently after the words escaped your lips. You knew that it would be easy if Pegasus was behind this, but it he disappeared of his own free will it would be much more difficult.

"Thank you, so much Seto. I love you."

Your voice caught in your throat. You hadn't expected her to say those words, especially at a time like this.

"I'm sorry." A sound of hysterics was in her voice then she hung up quickly.

"Damn it!" You slowly returned your phone to its resting place on your desk. Shaking your head slightly, you buried it in your hands.

Aaron's POV

You stared blankly at the T.V, watching the local news. There were some 20 reporters and even more police at Industrial Illusions building. Although the reporters were beleaguering the police, they wouldn't explain why they were there.

You stared to worry. Ryan worked there, but you hadn't heard from him since you arrived back from Vancouver.

"What's up with you Aaron? You've been staring at that same channel for an hour now."

"I just feel like there's something wrong. That's where Ryan works."

"Well go talk to Seto. I bet he knows how to find out what's going on."

You nodded since you knew he had a point. You got up from the couch and meandered upstairs. You tapped on the door then poked your head inside.

Seto was standing by the balcony window with a concern expression on his face.

"Seto?"

His head shot up and he turned in your direction.

"Oh hey Aaron. Need an update on Miya?"

"No, I actually wanted to ask about Ryan."

"Well shoot."

"What happened at Industrial Illusions?"

"How'd you know about that?""What?! What happened! Why are there so many police there!?"

He stepped away from the window and sat you down next to him on the bench.

"Ryan's been reported missing."

You couldn't breathe. This not happening, not again. Every single scenario ran through your mind, hence the reason you didn't know you were shaking as badly as you were. Seto pulled you into a hug, when you felt his very still body, you knew how badly you were shaking. If there had been beads in you, you'd be a maraca to shame.

An instant later, tears burst from your eyes as you curled into Seto's chest.

"Hey, I promise Miya that I'll do everything I can to try and find him. I promise you the same thing."

His words calmed you a ton. It was nice to know that someone else was there for you; not to mention an older brother figure.

"Thanks Seto. You're like a big brother to me."

Ryan's POV

You watched airplane after airplane take off as you laid in bed. You weren't able to sleep knowing that Miya and Aaron were probably worried out of their minds about you. The fact that you knew they would hate you if they ever found out about this. You wanted to be there with them, you'd been without them for too long. The part that worried you the most was that you wouldn't be there for your sister when she found out about Seto's cheating ways.

This mental run around had been going on since you left but now it was too much. You were going back, but you'd have to go back as Jason, not Ryan. You'd have to find someway to work your way into Miya's friend circle to make sure you could be there for her.

You carefully crept out of bed, making sure to not wake Elizabeth. You packed a bag and a carry on, and scurried off to the airport in Memphis.

~At Memphis Airport~

"Can I help you sir?"

"I need a ticket to Tokyo, as soon as possible please."

"We have one leaving in 45 minutes?"

"I'll take it."

"Our only open seat is in first class."

Normally you would have been taken back by the fact people thought you were poor. Although now you looked poor, you defiantly weren't.

"Yes, I'll still take it."

You didn't wait for her to tell you a price and just handed her your credit card.

Half an hour later after hurrying your way through the security, you were sitting in a first class seat on the runway.

Miya's POV

For some odd reason , Air traffic control would not let you enter Domino airspace. Due to this, you had to land in Tokyo.

"Hey Seto, we have a problem."

"And what's that?"

"I've been denied air clearing into Domino, so they're diverted me to Tokyo."

"Hm, that's weird. Well I'll just have to drive up and get you."

"Thanks Seto, but I'm sure I can just rent a car.""No, I'll come get you."

You hung up the phone and landed the jet. Seto would have to send someone up and fly it back when the restriction was lifted.

As soon as you landed, you were swarmed by airport attendants. Apparently Seto had called ahead and pulled some strings.

"Welcome to Tokyo Ms. Suro."

You weren't sure what to say so you smiled and nodded a thank you.

"My name is Jackson, I'll be your escort. If you need or want anything, anything at all please let me know."

"Seto defiantly called" you thought to yourself.

"Thank you Jackson. I'll be sure to let you know."

You grabbed your cell phone and messenger bag out of the cockpit.

"Oh and I'll be driving you to your hotel room whenever you are ready."

"I'm ready whenever you are."

"Where is all your luggage?"

"This is it."

"Seriously?"

"Mhm, I travel light."

Jackson made a quick phone call and moments later a black limo pulled into the port. It was probably the smallest limo you'd ever seen, but that was after you were use to Seto's rather unnecessary larges ones.

"Shall we Ms. Suro?" he said opening the door for you.

You got in, and you immediately sat up straight. It was a reflex you had every time you got into a limo. He went over to the other side after shutting your door and got in.

The hotel was just down the road a ways, yet it took you at least 45 minutes to get there due to the traffic. It was downtown Tokyo and rush hour. From the looks of the design and upscale appeal, it looked to be the most expensive hotel in Tokyo.

"Seto, you do way too much." you whispered while staring out the window.

When the limo stopped in front of the doors, Jackson practically ran to your side and opened your door for you.

"Follow me please."

You followed closely behind Jackson to the lobby desk which was made of imported pink Italian marble and granite. He went to grab your hotel key from the hostess but you stopped him.

"I'll pick my own room please." you said in Japanese to the woman behind the desk. From the look on Jackson's face, you could tell he didn't speak much Japanese, if any at all.

"Can I have a different room number please?"

"We planned on changing it after your escort leaves, Mr. Kaiba made sure of that."

"Oh thank you." you then switched back to English and turned to Jackson. "I think I can find my way from here. Thank you."

"Oh okay. Well here's my number. Call me if you need anything at all."

"I'll be sure to."

Jackson left the hotel, looking back at least twice before he was finally out of the lobby and back in the limo.

"Here's your room key Ms. Suro. The elevator is down that hall."

"Thanks."

You walked down the hallway she pointed to, and swiped your key. On the screen popped up the words 'Presidential Suite'.

"Oh Jeeze Seto. You do way too much."

You stepped into the elevator and it took you up to the top floor. It seemed like there was only one room on this floor, since there was a hallway, but only one door. You stared at the door and sighed. Seto went a bit overboard this time, but you knew it was something you'd have to get use to. Sooner or later.

You swiped your card again, opened the door and stepped in. When you switched the lights on you breath was lost. The suite was gorgeous and absolutely huge.

"Wow. I could defiantly get use to this."

A moment later, the rooms phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miya."

"Oh Hey Seto!"

"How's the room?"

"It's. amazing."

"Well, I'm glad you like it."

"So, when can I expect to see you?"

"By 7. Traffic is horrible."

"Yeah, tell me about it. But at least that will give me time to explore my vast room. Hopefully I don't get lost."

"I'll be sure they have a search team on stand by."

"Ha, very funny."

"You'll be fine."

"Yeah I know. But I'm gonna go get in the shower, if I can find the bathroom. I need one after being on a plane for that long."

"Alright, but I'll call when I get into Tokyo."

"Mmkay, see you in a few hours."

You hung up. It would defiantly be a few hours before he got here. You looked at the clock. It was only 10. You'd be here for at least 9 hours.

You sighed and plopped down on the bed. It had to have been the most comfortable thing you've ever felt. Just as soon as you had gotten in the most comfortable spot, your phone began ringing.

You groaned as you got up and rushed over to find your phone in your bag.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miya! How was the flight?"

"Hey Joey, it was good. But now I'm stuck in Tokyo."

"Why? Something go wrong with the jet?"

"No, they've restricted the Domino airspace for some reason."

"Oh, that sucks."

"Yeah, I just hope that I get back to Domino soon. I want to keep my feet on the ground for a bit before I'm in the air again."

"Oh hey, Tea's having a party tomorrow night."

"Don't you guys have school Monday?"

"Nope, holiday. So Sunday she's having a party. You should come by."

"I'll be sure to keep tomorrow night open then. I need a party."

"Oh, and Tea says that Ryan's invited too."

You're breathing stopped as you held back the wave of tears that wanted to burst from your eyes.

"You okay Miya?"

"Joey, Ryan. He's, he's missing."

"Missing? What do you mean missing? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, but we're going to do everything we can to find him. So I don't know if I'll be joining you at the party on second thought. Seto might need my help."

"Anything we can do to help?"

"I don't think there is."

"Oh. So how are you getting home? Do you need me to come and get you? I can leave now."

"No Joey, Seto's on his way to get me. Thanks for the offer though."

"You've got your disguise right? Don't need media after you."

"Of course I do."

You jumped at the sound of a knock echoing though your room.

"Hey, I've got to go. I'll see you later Joey."

You hung up and put the phone back into your bag that was laying on the floor. You opened the door slightly, leaving the chain lock in place.

"Room service?"

"I'm the Vice President of the hotel. I was here to make sure your room was to your likings?"

You stood staring at the VP for a moment. His fiery red hair and awkward stance was out of place for a hotel of this stance. Not to mention, you felt as if his eyes were a bit too green to be naturally coordinated with his skin tone and hair. There was something not right about this man, not to mention, his voice rang slightly familiar in your ears.


	34. Chapter 34

**Ryan's POV**

**You, just as your sister did; had your connections. It wasn't all that hard to find out where Miya was, since you knew that she had to take Ali home. Through Jackson, you found out that she was staying at the Shag Shay Hotel in down Tokyo. The only thing you didn't know was what room she was, since apparently she had booked as an unlisted person, and was set as private.**

**Luckily, you got a hold of the President who ended up being a friend of Pegasus' that you had met many times before. You told him your situation and made an exception to his hotel policy. He gave you the room number and told you to act as his Vice President since his actual one was out of country for a few weeks. **

"**I hope you find your room to your liking."**

"**Oh more than adequate. I assure you."**

**You stared at your sister from behind your thick glasses. She was more beautiful than when you last saw her. She was looking more and more like your mother everyday.**

"**Is there anything I can get for you Ms. Suro?"**

"**No. I'm fine, thank you."**

**Before she turned to close her door, she took one last very hard look at you. It was as if she was studying your every feature. You shook this thought since there was no way she could tell it was you, you looked nothing like yourself. Red hair, pale skin, green eyes, thick glasses, nothing like yourself. Yet, even though this was true, it was like she could see right through it. **

**Miya's POV**

**You weren't exactly what you were looking at when you opened your door. The man before you was completely different from your brother, yet you saw Ryan in him. **

"**No, I'm fine, thank you."**

**As you went to shut the door, you felt something. Some force was drawing you toward him. Your millennium item flashed a scene before your eyes. It was a scene from your childhood, Ryan as a child smiling and his eyes glowing with happiness.**

"**Everything alright Miya?"**

**As he spoke your name, you knew it was him.**

"**Yeah, actually. Can you answer me something?"**

"**Sure."**

"**Why the hell did you leave?! Why didn't you tell me! You've had me worried sick!"**

"**What are you talking about Ms. Suro?"**

"**You knew my name, and I hadn't told you. Plus my name wasn't listed on my room. You knew me, and that caused a break in your plan…Ryan!"**

**Ryan's POV**

**Your jaw hit the floor and your mind went wild. How did she know? Had you really let something as simple as her name slip and blow your cover.**

"**Ryan, you're my brother. I could pick you out of a ten million people."**

"**Oh. Guess I'll need to work on that."**

"**So where the hell did you disappear to?" Miya grabbed you by your jacket's collar and through you into the room, slamming the door behind her. You knew there was no chance in fighting her to get out without answering. **

"**Um well. I had to create an alternate personality in order to get out from under Peg's thumb. I knew that if I told you, that he might use you to get to me. If that happened they might have found me and brought me back."**

"**Why'd you come back then?"**

"**I came to let you know…well I saw Kaiba on the news the other day."**

"**Yeah, he's on the news a lot?"**

"**Well he's. He's cheating on you Miya."**

**The words escaped your lips like poison darts, darts that you knew would crush your sisters soul.**

**Miya's POV**

**Your heart stopped mid-beat. Could it be true? Could Seto really be cheating? You couldn't believe what your brother was telling you. **

"**I haven't seen anything on the news about anything like that." you were finally able to choke out.**

"**When is the last time you saw the news?"**

**You thought about it for a moment, you hadn't seen the news since you left. **

"**Not since two days ago?"**

"**Well, I just saw it. Just yesterday."**

"**While I was gone?" **

**Hearing this cause just about every motor skill in your body to shut down. You couldn't feel anything, couldn't breath, could barely think. Seto was one of the only people who wouldn't hurt you, had promised to never do this. **

**You felt your knees go weak and you hit the floor hard. Tears were trickling down your face in a glistening stream. **

"**Miya, I'm sorry. I, I had to tell you."**

**You felt Ryan's strong arms pick you up and place you on the edge of the bed. This was too much to handle. First Ryan disappeared, then you said good bye to your best friend. Then to top it off, Ryan shows back up just to tell you, Seto's been cheating.**

**You almost felt so alone that you didn't feel him sit next to you. You slightly turned your head toward your bag when it began ringing.**

"**I'll get it." Ryan said getting up off the bed.**

**You watched him as he went to get your phone, then he forwarded it to voicemail. **

"**It was Seto, if you were wondering."**

"**He's on his way here."**

"**Then we need to get out of here. Come back to America with me. I'll set up a fake personality for you and Aaron."**

**You were torn. You loved Seto, but you believed your brother. This was going to tear Aaron apart too. He looked up to Seto, like a brother. You couldn't bare the pain this was going to cause him. **

"**I always knew Kaiba was more of a blonde fan. Brunettes are too much of a threat."**

"**Blonde?"**

"**Yeah, the girl he was with was some snobbish looking blonde girl."**

**For the second time since Ryan had gotten there, your millennium item flashed a scene before you. It was of the day at the beach, you and Seto sleeping under the umbrella. Your fake blonde hair laying out to dry in the sun.**

"**Ryan, I can't go with you."**

"**Why? Don't tell me your going to stay with him over." he paused for a moment. "You had sex with him didn't you! Miya you can't le."**

"**No Ryan I didn't. But you said the girl with him was blonde?"**

"**Yeah?""Were they on a beach?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Ryan, that was me."**

"**But you just said she was blonde."**

"**Ali dyed my hair that color. That way media wouldn't be able to stalk down Aaron or myself when we weren't with Seto."**

**Ryan's POV**

**You sunk into your chair, feeling so horrible. You wanted to crawl under some rock and never show your face to Miya ever again. You had just about ruined everything for Aaron and Miya.**

"**I'm so sorry Miya. I should, I can never.."**

"**Ryan, it's not your fault. You didn't.."**

**Again Miya's phone began ringing. You stayed in your chair while she jumped up to answer it.**

**She answered and turned to stare out of the bay window. With her attention gone from you, you left a photo on the bed. Then you whispered a quick goodbye and left quietly before she could turn to see you gone.**

**Miya's POV**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey, I guess traffic wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."**

"**You're here aren't you?"**

"**Heh, yeah. Can I come up?"**

"**Sure, but you're gonna have to wait out in the living area. I still need to take a shower."**

"**I'll wait then."**

"**No, you can come up. I won't be that long."**

**You hung up, put the phone on the nightstand and went into the bathroom.**

**The bathroom was as large as your bedroom back at the manor. Dark marble counters, black doors and dark finishes contrasted perfectly with the pure while Italian marble floors.**

**The steam shower was large enough to fit at least 4 people in it, and not have any of them touching.**

"**Why on Earth would you need a shower this big? Honestly."**

**Ryan's POV**

**You were mentally beating the hell out of yourself. Not only had you almost ruined a perfect relationship, you'd blown your cover. You knew that Melissa's wrath awaited you back in America. You sat silently on the plane back to Memphis, wishing things didn't have to be this way.**

**Miya's POV**

**You were in the shower and was thinking about how Seto probably planned this whole thing. Thinking about this, you wanted to do something for him too. **

"**Hm, maybe I'll wear something a little..oh crap."**

**You realized that all of your clothes were dirty and in the other room.**

"**Gah, I'll need to wear those until I can get back to the manor. Blah."**

**You flinched at the sound of a loud knock at the door.**

"**Seto?"**

"**Yeah Miya it's me. Can I come in for a sec?"**

"**Sure." you answered quickly while stepping back into the heavy downpour from the shower head.**

**Seto's POV**

**You slowly opened the door and was greeted by a wave of steam and heat. **

"**I brought you some clean clothes. Sorry if they're not want you wanted."**

**You turned to put the clothes on the vanity and caught a glimpse of Miya. Apparently she had forgotten that the doors to the shower were glass, or didn't realize they were fog proof.**

"**Can you just set them on the counter. I'll be done here in a minute. And Seto I'm sure you didn't pick anything too horrible. I'll wear just about anything in my closet."**

**You stood still, unable to tear your eyes away from Miya's almost heavenly perfect body. You had seen her in a very skimpy bathing suit, but this, there were no words to describe it.**

"**Seto? You okay?" She turned around and was apparently shocked that she could see you perfectly clearly through the glass. It hadn't fogged up with the steam. **

**Her face went bright red and she quickly grabbed the towel she'd hung up right outside the shower door. This snapped you out of your stupor and you turned quickly to face the wall.**

"**I'm sorry Miya..I..I didn't mean to."**

"**Seto, it's fine. Just stay there for a moment."**

**You did as you were told and stared at the wall, trying to push the mental image you still had of Miya. You had never thought those thoughts about her that way, but now you couldn't control it. You wanted so badly to turn around and kiss her. **

**You heard the water shut off and you assumed she stepped out. \**

"**Can I have my clothes please Seto?"**

"**Oh heh, yeah."**

**You held up the small pile of clothes you held in your hand. **

"**Hey, you got me my favorite jeans. Thanks!"**

"**Um, you're welcome."**

**Her hand lightly brushed yours as she took her clothes, sending a shiver down your spine. **

**Miya's POV**

**You quickly got dressed. Seto had oddly picked the best outfit in your closet. It was your favorite pair of light blue jeans, a gray tank top and a white jacket. The jacket had a black outline of a Blue Eyes on the back. **

**You pulled your still slightly wet hair up into a pony tail. **

"**Okay, you can stop staring at the wall now."**

"**Good, that wall was getting really boring."**

**A small smile crept across your face. Seeing him, after what just happened made you ecstatic that Ryan had been wrong. That is was just a mistake. **

"**Ryan…" **

"**What's that Miya?"**

"**Oh.."**

"**What?"**

"**Um, I found Ryan."**

"**Where? What happened?"**

"**Well he ran away. Set up another life. It was apparently the only way he could get out from under Pegasus and Nathen, without having them target Aaron and I."**

**Seto leaned against the wall behind him and crossed his arms across his chest. **

"**Suppose that's a good thing. When did you see him?"**

"**He was here at the hotel, dressed as the Vice President. He left just minutes before you got here."**

"**Did he say where he was going."**

"**Not exactly. Truthfully, he didn't say much. Not even…not even good bye."**

"**We'll find him Miya, bring him back."**

"**No Seto. He did this to protect Aaron and I the best he could. I'll play along since this is what Ryan wants."**

**He took a breath, uncrossed his arms and pulled you into them.**

**Joey's POV**

**Even though it was only Sunday and you didn't have school tomorrow, you dreaded Tuesday.**

"**Uhhg, School." you said turning slightly green.**

"**Oh you'll be fine Joey, calm down." Tea said rolling her eyes.**

"**Do you know how swamped schools gonna be with all the fan girls looking for Miya?"**

"**I'm sure the school's aware and they're set security set up. Plus, they're all looking for a blonde girl remember?"**

**You plopped down in the bean bag chair next to her bed. Yugi was in the one next to you, while Tristan sat at the desk on the opposite side of the room.**

"**Guess we'd better take our badges to school from now on." Yugi said shrugging.**

**Tristan nodded and so did Tea.**

**Everyone was worried about Miya, you most of all. You would do anything to keep your friends from being hurt, especially since you knew the fan girls would kill if they got a chance. **

"**Joey, stop worrying so much. She'll be fine. Kaiba, I'm sure is taking care of her."**

"**Shut up Tea. She's out friend too. We can't let Kaiba do everything, shouldn't we be doing something too?"**

**They all stared at you for a moment, in shock. The smile that made its way onto Tea's lips frightened you a bit.**

"**Oh My God! You like her! Don't you!?"**

"**No! She's just a friend."**

**Tea sat forward on her bed, crossing her arms. **

"**Uh huh. You do like her."**

"**Come on guys, a little help here?"**

**Yugi and Tristan sat there shrugging.**

"**We kinda agree with her Joey. I think you do like her."**

"**Aww Yugi? Not you too. And I do not."**

**(Fast Forward 2 hours; Back In Domino)**

Miya's POV

"Any plans for today Miya?"

"Um yeah kinda. Tea's having a party, and they want me to go."

"Okay, what time can I expect you home?"

"By curfew Mother."

"Hey, I'm being serious."

"I might stay the night, but I'll let you know."

You grabbed a duffle bag and stuffed some clothes and other stuff into it. You hugged Aaron and Mokuba and threw your coat on.

When you got into your car, you dialed Tea's number.

"Hey Miya! What's up?"

"Is it okay if I head over?"

"Oh yeah. Everyone's here, Come on over."

"Mmkay, see you in about 15 minutes."

Trying to dodge the media outside the Manor, you drove 15 to 20 miles over the speed limit, and reached Tea's house in record time.

As soon as you parked your car, Joey was at the front door.

"Hey, come on."

You smelled a slight hint of alcohol on Joey's breath.

"Have you been drinking?"

"No why?"

"Oh never mind."

"Alright, but come one. They'll get mad if I don't hurry up. We're in the middle of a game."

You left your shoes and coat at the door and quickly followed Joey upstairs to Tea's living room.

"Awesome, I love Twister."

Yugi, Tristan and Tea were in some jumbled knot, and you weren't even sure how they could have gotten that way.

"Hurry up Joey!"

You took a seat next to Joey and sat out this game. It didn't take long since Yugi's right arm gave out from Tristan's weight and he hit the ground first.

"How bout you play this time Miya?"

"Sure."

"Left foot green."

You thought to yourself, there are only 6 dots per color, and with 4 people playing this was gonna be messy.

"Right hand yellow. Left hand blue."

A little later, you in a position you didn't even know you get into. The same was true with the other three. Not to mention, you'd gotten a little too personal with the boys trying to reach a colored dot a few time.

"Um, you guys are gonna hate me. I have to pee."

"JOEY!" the four of you shouted in unison.

"I'll hurry I promise!"

Joey threw the spinner to the ground and ran to the bathroom down the hallway. Somehow you'd been able to reach your drink and gulped it down quickly, setting the cup back down.


	35. Chapter 35

Tea's POV

You knew Joey would have to take a bathroom break sooner or later. Seeing as how you spiked the drinks a bit, you were surprised everyone was able to hold themselves up while playing this silly game. Yugi especially. You weren't sure about Miya's tolerance, but she seemed perfectly aware and had no sign of being even slightly tipsy.

"Gah! Screw this!" You let your legs drop and your arms fold under your body. Yugi, Miya, and Tristan came toppling down too.

"Oof."

"Aww Tea!" Joey screamed from the hallway.

"Sorry! It was starting to hurt from staying like that for that long."

"So what now?" Tristan mumbled from the bottom on the pile.

You wiggled your way out from between Tristan and Miya, and sat up.

"How bout Dare?"

"Isn't it truth or dare?"

"Eh sort of. But we don't do truths. Just dares."

Everyone nodded and sat in a circle.

"We'll use a bottle to choose, that way it's a game of chance too."

You went into the kitchen and grabbed an empty wine bottle.

When you got back they had left you an empty spot in the circle. Joey sat leaning up against the recliner, Miya to his right. You sat to his left, Yugi to your other side. Tristan was between Miya and Yugi.

"I'll go first."

You set the bottle down in the center and gave it a good spin. It landed on Tristan.

"Are you serious? I'm first?"

"Are you ready?"

"Bring it Tea!"

"Hm, you. You have to call and ask Serenity out on a date!"

Joey turned a deep red.

"If I do, can you make sure that Joey doesn't fly across the room and kill me?"

"Sure. Miya will hold him back.

Joey's POV

You sat there, fuming. Miya had a hand on your shoulder, and when she saw you flitch as he began dialing Serenity's number, her grip tightened.

"Joey, who's Serenity? Your crush or something?"

"No. Serenity's my little sister."

"Oh. And hey, calm down. He seems pretty scared. It's just a dare so I doubt he'd be doing this if it wasn't."

"Hm, good point. He knows I'd beat him into the ground."

Hearing that from Miya calmed you immensely. Tristan came back from the hallway, glowing.

"What'd she say?" Tea said slyly.

"We've, we've got a date for Friday night."

Yet again, your blood pressure exploded and you began fuming. You didn't want Tristan anywhere near your baby sister.

"Alright Tristan! You're turn."

Miya's POV

You were finally able to let go of Joey as he seemed to have calmed down. You watched as Tristan spun the bottle. He kept shifting glances between you, Joey and Yugi.

"Ha! Joey!"

Joey flinched slightly, apparently not happy about the outcome.

"You ready Joey?"

"Um..um..sure?"

You were slightly shocked by Joey's somewhat sheepish response.

"Hm. I dare you to…make out with Miya!"

You began laughing and Joey turned a glowing pink. As before, Joey lunged toward Tristan. You grabbed him arm, sat him back down and without hesitation, you kissed him.

Joey seemed stiff but relaxed after the shock wore off. His kiss was soft, and oddly romantic. This was the exact opposite from Seto's dominant and powerful way of kissing you. You heart was beating so hard it felt like it was about to give out.

Joey's POV

Your heart stopped beating when Miya's lips touched yours. It was like nothing you'd ever felt or imagined before. You snapped out of your stupor and kissed her back. Even though she was with your worst enemy, she seemed to be enjoying this as much as you were.

Without thinking, your hand made its way to the back of her neck. Weaving your fingers through her angel soft hair, you held her closer to you. You savored every moment since you knew this couldn't last forever, and would never happen again.

By this time, you were running out of breath but didn't want to pull back.

Yugi's POV

You stared in disbelief. Miya had been the one to initiate the kiss, and both of them seemed way too into this. It was as if Tristan had dared some couple to kiss; there was no tension. If you hadn't know any better, you would have thought they were secretly seeing each other.

When they parted, Joey's eyes were glossed over and he had a look you had never seen on his face before. They stared at each other for a moment. Unlike the last time they got dared to kissed, this time was different, like a scene from some gushy romance movie.

Miya's head turned, Joey's too. They both laughed sheepishly as they noticed that everyone was staring at them.

Joey bent over and spun the bottle.

"Yugi, you're turn."

You shrugged.

Joey sat and thought for a moment.

"I dare you to dare someone. But you have to use someone else's deck."

"Alright, that's an easy dare."

Everyone went and dug for their decks and set them in random places in the middle of the circle. You weren't sure who's was who's.

"Okay, so who am I dueling?"

"How bout you duel me Yugi?" Tea chirped.

"Oh hey, how bout you duel Miya? You didn't get to duel someone that night we got stuck in Kaiba Dome. And I'm sure Miya would have beat Kaiba if it'd hadn't been for the Earthly Balance card."

Joey had a point. Miya had almost beat Kaiba, and she would have had to duel you.

"Do you mind Miya?"

"No, of course not."

Miya's POV

You watched as Yugi picked a deck. When he made his choice, a smile came across your face. It was your deck that he'd chosen.

-This should be easy enough- you thought to yourself as you made your deck selection. For some reason your item drew you towards one in particular. Although this was somewhat cheating, you knew better than to go against this feeling.

Everyone moved around so that you and Yugi were face to face with enough room to have the card field between you.

As you shuffled the deck, you felt the energy from your item swell. When you set it down, the life of the deck appeared.

It was Joey's.

"You ready Miya?"

You nodded.

Yugi: 8000

Miya: 8000

"I'll go first since it was my dare." Yugi said. "I'll play this in defense mode."

"Hm, I'll summon Swordsman of Landstar (500/1200). I end with a card face down."

Joey's POV

You raised an eyebrow. There was no way Miya was going to be able to win again Yugi, especially with your deck.

"I'll summon Dark Angel (1870/900) in attack mode. (not the Destiny Hero!) Now Dark Angel, attack her Swordsman!"

"I play Mirror Force."

Yugi's Dark Angel's attack was stopped, and then it was sent to the graveyard.

"I end."

Miya's POV

You drew the card you were hoping for. You had seen it in the deck's life history. It was the card called "Hand of the Dark Dealer". This card allowed you to select a card from your opponents deck without telling them which card it was.

"I play Hand of the Dark Dealer."

"Wow. Isn't that one of Joey's strongest magic cards?" Tea asked Yugi.

Yugi handed you the deck. Since it was your own, you knew exactly what card you were looking for. A moment you handed it back to him.

You placed a card face down and ended your turn.

Yugi gave you an odd look but continued.

"I play this face down and summon Dragon Priest (2000/1900)"

"Wow Yugi! That's a powerful monster!" Joey gasped from the sidelines.

"Dragon Priest, attack her Swordsman!"

Miya: 6500

You drew a card.

"I summon Water fish (1800/800) in attack mode. Next I play Change of Heart and Choice Reigki. Reigki destroy his Dark Angel. "

Dragon Priest turned and changed sides, becoming your monster.

"Now, Priest, attack his life points directly! You too Water Fish!"

Yugi: 4200

"Good job Miya. You took out nearly half Yugi's life points in one attack phase."

"I end."

Yugi's POV

Although you knew Joey's deck inside and out, you found it hard to determine Miya's next move. She really was good. Normally it was difficult to beat Kaiba, and when she almost beat him, that meant she was a great opponent too. She was one who could be in the running for your title.

"I summon Kelbek (1500/1800)."

You had seen this monster before, in Battle City. It was one of the many "millennium" type monsters in Ishizu's deck.

"I place a card face down and end."

Miya's POV

You had placed the card you got from your deck face down, "Temple of the Gods" In a matter of a few turns, you'd be able to summon your two gods from Yugi's deck.

"I now regain control of Dragon Priest. I summon Dragon Mage (1200/1200) in attack mode."

You stared down at your hand. You had nothing that could be summoned after he destroyed Water Fish. You hoped that you'd be able to hold him off until you could summon your gods and finish him off.

"Dragon Priest attack her water fish. Mage, attack her life points directly!"

Miya:5100

Now that the scores were closer together, you could tell the duel was gonna start heating up. You drew a card.

'I summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

The turn count was now down to 2 duelist moves. During your next turn you'd be able to summon both Isis and Kisara.

"Hm, Dragon Priest attack her face down monster!"

"Too bad Yugi!"

The Priest attacked but was repelled.

"My face down monster is Island Turtle. His defense is equal to your Priest's attack."

"I end."

You saw your card glow a hint of gold, and Yugi's eyes widened.

"I activate the ritual card Temple of the Gods! With this card, at the cost of 1500 life points a piece I can summon God cards from either players decks. I choose to summon Isis: Nile Guardian and Kisara: White Dragon Priestess!"

"With those cards she'll win the duel!" you heard Tristan whisper to Joey.

"Now, my Gods. Attack his monsters!"

Yugi:0000 Miya:2100

'Holy crap! Miya just really beat you Yug!"

"I think he knows that Joey" tea scoffed bluntly.

"Great duel Miya. Since you beat me, I guess that makes you King O…"

"Don't you say it. This was not an official duel, just a game between friends."

You handed Joey back his deck and you took your from Yugi.

"Besides, you didn't have your normal arsenal of monsters. Maybe we'll be able to duel seriously some other time."

"Yeah, defiantly."

Once everyone was back in their original seats, Yugi spun the bottle. This time it landed on Tea.

"Yay! It's about time!"

Tristan leaned over and whispered something in Yugi's ear, then Yugi began laughing.

"You've got to call Kaiba."

"That's not so hard."

"No, you have to call and pretend to be Miya, and hit on him!"

Tea's face lost all it's color. You covered your mouth and was laughing your ass off.

"He'll know it's me. He knows Miya's voice."

"Nah, he's too busy with the stuff for his meeting tonight. Besides, on the phone, we sound a lot alike."

"Alright, what do I have to say exactly?"

"Like we said. You have to hit on him, flirt with him. Something sexy?" Tristan said trying not to laugh.

"You don't care Miya?" Tea asked.

"Oh hell no. This is gonna be hilarious."

"Damn it. You were suppose to get me out of this dare."

You shook your head and dug through your duffle bag looking for your phone.

"Oh and hey look. He's even tried calling me. You can just ask like you're calling him back instead of it being just some random phone call."

Seto's POV

You sat on your bed, fiddling with your tie. Since you're mind was on Miya, you were having some difficulties tying it correctly. You're meeting was in a little less than an hour, and thankfully the sun burn wasn't too horrible.

'Damn it!" you shouted, messing up your tie again.

A moment later, Miya's ringtone echoed from across the room.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kai..Seto."

"Hey Miya, where were you?"

"I left my phone out in my car. Sorry."

"It's alright. Was just wondering.."

"What? Do you miss me?"

"Heh, well yeah."

"Aww I miss you too Seto."

"Well, um how's the party?"

"Eh, it's alright. Would rather be with you."

"Uh huh, why's that?"

"I just wanna be with my ultra sexy, rich boyfriend."

"Miya? Have you been drinking?"

"No, what makes you say that?"

"Hm, if you say so. But I called to ask if you wanted to go to the meeting still?"

"If I go, do I get something later?"

You were taken back for a second.

"What would you want?"

"You…in bed…that trench coat laying on the floor..with your hands run…"

Your phone beeped at you telling you the call had been dropped. You were shocked. Not only did that not sound like something Miya would say, you couldn't even picture what she'd been saying.

Miya's POV

As everyone started busting up, Tea quickly ended the call and threw your phone back at you. Moments later, after the adrenaline wore off, she was cracking up too.

"That was…I ..wow that was wrong." Tea was at a slight lose of words, which you found odd.

You were slumped over on Joey's shoulder, gasping for breath. By now your ribs felt like that were about to break, especially since you're stitches were still healing.

"Al, Alright Tea, you're turn."

She waited for everyone to catch their breath and spun. Again, it landed on you.

"You have to call Duke and do the same thing."

"Didn't I have to do this last time?"

"Oh true. But we need to crush his swelled ego a bit. Oh wait! I know something better!"

"Okay? Shoot."

"You have to go to the store and get close enough to him that he lets you hold his "special" dice."

"That shouldn't be that hard."

"I don't know about that Miya."

"What do you mean Joey?""He never ever, ever lets anyone touch those dice. They're Duke's equivalent of Kaiba's Blue Eyes."

"Oh that really can't be that hard. I've gotten my hands on those many time."

"Uh..what? Really?"

"Yeah, I'm just good like that."

"Hah, you must have some ninja skills to get past him." Tristan said trying not to laugh at Joey's shocked expression.

"I guess so. So shall we go?"

"Mhm!" everyone said in unison.

While everyone else grabbed their coats, you shoved your hair into the blonde wig you had in your bag.

Instead of taking two cars, you all got into Tea's car. You were in the back with Joey and Tristan, Yugi was in the front with Tea.


	36. Chapter 36

When you got to the Dungeon Dice store, you took a breath and walked up to the doors and inside.

"Can I help you with something Ms.?"

"Actually yes. I'm looking for Mr. Devlin. Is he in?"

"I'm sorry, do you have an appointment?"

"Um n.."

"You need to speak to me?" said a voice from behind you.

You turned around, hoping that the blonde hair was enough to throw him off. He sat next to you in your first block, but you rarely spoke.

"Hello Mr. Devlin. I'm an intern from the Domino Sun Daily. I was wondering if I could have a quick tour and interview for my gaming article on Dungeon Dice?"

"Oh of course. Tracey, shut down for me please?"

Duke's POV

You couldn't believe the sight that was in front of you. She was the hottest girl you'd ever seen, except for the girl that sat next to you in first block. Not to mention, most of the interns you had come in for gaming pieces were nerd outcasts from the surrounding areas.

'So what exactly do you know about gaming" you asked while motioning for her to follow you.

"Quite a bit. Mr. Kaiba was very, very helpful."

-Kaiba? She's been to see Kaiba? God I've really gotta make an impression now.-

"But, I've always found Dungeon Dice to be more my style."

"Cool, that's good. Duel monsters is over rated. And so is Kaiba."

You led her to your office for the interview, the tour would come after the place was closed.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Hm? Find something you like?" you asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Are those what I think they are?" she asked pointing to the dice on the desk. You'd forgotten that you'd left your gaming dice out.

"Are they really the famous dice Mr. Devlin?"

"Yes, they are. They've never let me down before."

She flicked her hair and bent over to look at them. You had to restrain yourself from grabbing her and kissing her. So far she didn't seem the type to drool over you, but you could change that quickly.

"Can I hold them?"

Miya's POV

You were going to regret this if this ever got back to Seto.

"Can I hold them?" you asked while lightly touching Duke's arm.

"Uh, O. Of course."

He grabbed them off his desk and carefully placed them in your hand.

"You have to take a picture with me. And I promise it won't get out to the public. This will be just for me."

You stood close to him, rolling the dice in your palm as you grabbed Tea's camera. You got inches from his face and snapped the picture quickly, making sure you got the dice in it too.

You put the camera back into your bag and quickly hit the pressure point in his neck. You caught him before he hit the ground and lowered him slowly. You shook your head and put the dice back on his desk.

You then calmly left the building, so you wouldn't draw attention to yourself or the passed out Duke.

You waited for Tea's car to appear out in front of the building, and when it did, everyone was waiting in anticipation.

"Did he let you see them?"

"Better than just seeing them. I got to hold them." you said finding the picture on her camera.

"Awesome! So what now?"

"We need another game," Joey said from the back seat. "I don't think anyone could top that dare."

Tea thought for a moment.

"We have to play some strip poker!"

Everyone, including yourself looked at her strangely.

"We'll all pair up..oh wait we can't do that. The first two to lose have to sleep in the same bed tonight!"

"I'm up for that" you said, knowing you were normally really good at poker. Not to mention, you would enjoy the challenge.

"Well, how bout you boys?"

They all nodded; apparently thinking what every other normal teenage boy would be thinking.

"Oh boy. What have we gotten ourselves into Miya?"

"I'm not sure Tea." you said throwing the wig off and getting into the car.

Back at the house, you helped Tea set up the table in the kitchen.

"Hey, can you close those blinds? Don't need to be freaking out my 80 year old neighbors."

"Heh yeah. No calls to the police tonight." you said while closing the blinds and covering them with blankets, just in case.

"Ready yet?"

"Yeah, you guys can come in."

The 3 boys came running into the kitchen, as if the end of the world was in the other room.

"Jeeze you guys. Calm down. It's just a game of poker."

"Not just any poker. It's strip poker, with the hottest girls we know."

"Tristan, except for Serenity, we're the only girls you know." Tea said while twitching.

"Uh Tea? You gonna be okay?" you asked slowly backing away.

"Yeah, let's just get started. Shall we?"

"Sure. Who's gonna be dealer?" you asked while taking a seat.

"I will be." Tea said.

Tea took the seat to your left, Joey to your right. Tristan sat next to Joey, Yugi next to Tea.

She quickly dealt once everyone sat down and got calmed down.

(Fast Forward: Midnight)

Joey's POV

It was down to Yugi and the others. You'd lost about an hour ago, so now you were just a spectator. Tea and Miya were tied for last, while Yugi and Tristan were on their lucky streak. Yugi was down to his pants, Tristan had only lost his jacket.

You could tell Tea was starting to get nervous when Yugi dealt the next hand, and apparently so was Yugi. Things would be extremely awkward if Tea lost and had to share a bed with you. Especially since she was like a sister plus your best friend was in love with the girl. You were hoping that something would change in the next hand, or else things would be awkward for a very long time.

Miya's POV

As if it was obvious enough, you could feel the tension across the table between Tea and Yugi. By now, you had decided to throw the game for Tea's sake. You knew things would get weird if she lost and Yugi had to deal with knowing his crush and his best friend were in the same bed. Since Tristan didn't exactly have the best poker face you knew you could throw the game easily by betting against him.

-Let's hope this works- you thought to yourself as you placed your bullshitted bet. Tristan grinned and laid down his cards. A royal flush. You had lost.

"Oh my god Miya! You lost!" tea screamed, holding your hand.

"Told ya girls can't play poker!" Tristan said collecting his chips and folding his arms smugly.

You saw the looks of relief on Yugi and Tea's faces, silently thanking you. What were friends for right?

"Alright, once everyone gets their clothes back on, who's up for a movie?"

"Just as long as it's not scary." Tea said pulling her shirt back on.

"Aw but all we brought were scary ones!" whined Tristan.

You took hold of Tea's hand.

"You'll be fine Tea, I'm sure Yugi will hold you hand" you whispered to her.

She blushed for a moment but then agreed to the scary movie of the boys' choice. They ended up picking Paranormal Activity.

-Oh god, Tea's gonna freak out.- you thought while walking into the living room.

Everyone followed and took a seat. Tristan and Joey were on the floor while you and the love birds took the couch.

"Alright, just incase anyone starts falling asleep. Joey, Miya, you two are in the guest room. Yugi's got the couch and Tristan you've got the air mattress Kay?"

Everyone nodded and Joey started the movie. Sure enough, 20 minutes into the movie Tea had a tight grip on both yours and Yugi's hands. You were just hoping she didn't end up re-breaking yours, you'd just gotten your cast off a few days ago.

FF 2:15 AM

Joey had gotten up and put in the second movie, The Blair Witch Project. Since Tea didn't want to watch another one and was already falling asleep she went to bed. She tossed everyone a blanket and pillow from out of the closet.

"Night guys."

"Night" the 4 of your said in unison as the movie's opening screen began to play.

Half way into the movie, Yugi began to look a little zombie like, so you moved down to the floor with the other two.

(3 AM)

Around 3 AM, you'd gotten so into the movie that you hadn't realized you were freezing and shivering to beat hell.

"Hey, you want this?" Joey asked poking your shoulder.

"Huh?"

"You want this?" he said holding up his blanket "You look like you're gonna freeze to death."

"Oh I couldn't. I'll survive."

Moments later you were back into your trance like state as the movie hit it's climax. You jumped when you saw a blanket wave in front of your face and land on top of you.

"Hey, it's just me."

Apparently you'd been so into the movie that you hadn't noticed Joey sit behind you, a leg on each side of you.

"This way, we'll both be warm and no one will be a human popsicle."

You smiled and leaned back, giving him more blanket since most of it covered you. You figured he was leaning against the couch since the extra weight on his chest didn't phase him any.

Although Joey was Seto's 2nd worst enemy, that fact didn't cross your mind at all. This felt right, and was oddly calming.

Before the end of the movie, Joey's arms had made their way around you. Thanks to the heat he was giving off, you were no longer shivering. By the end of the movie, the warmth was finally getting to you and your eyelids were getting heavy as sleep made its way over you. After a while of drifting in and out of sleep, you felt yourself being lifted off the ground.

"Joey?"

"Sorry Miya, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's alright but I can walk ya know."

"Oh heh, yeah." He put gently put you down and you turned on the light in Tea's guest room.

"Ah, forgot light was bright." you said giggling and shielding your eyes. The room was an extremely girly pink with a full sized bed. Not the most comfortable for 2 adults. Joey came in from the hall way, running his hands through his hair.

"Really glad Tea didn't loose. She's in there, talking in her sleep. It's really creepy."

'Well, you're welcome. Even though I did it more for Tea and Yugi."

"You noticed it too huh?"

"What? The highly awkward tension between them. I don't know how someone could have missed it really."

"Yeah I guess Tea thought Yugi was gonna loose. He's never been all that great at poker. Duel monsters is more his thing."

"Hah yeah. And normally I'm good too, but the cards just weren't on my side tonight."

"That's bull."

You pulled back the covers and threw your bag on the bed.

Joey's POV

"How so?"

You looked up from your duffle bag and your eyes froze on her. She had stripped down to her matching green striped bra and panties. Although you had just seen her in it just 4 hours ago, it was if you'd seen her in them for the first time. Not to mention, you had to keep your mind off her while playing poker, the others would have noticed you staring.

But now, no one else was around. It was just you and her separated only by a bed.

"Joey? Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah sorry was just thinking about earlier."

"What about earlier?"

"How you kicked Yugi's ass. You were awesome. If word gets out to Kaiba that you.."

"Let's not talk ab..oh shit."

"What?"

Miya held up her clothes. They were darker in some spots, as if wet.

"It looks like someone spilled their drink in my bag. Everything in it is soaked."

You dug around in your bag for a moment then stood back up.

"Here, you can wear these." you said tossing her one of your t shirts and a pair of shorts.

"It's fine Joey. I can just sleep in my jeans."

"No I insist. Besides, aren't jeans uncomfortable to sleep in? Just please wear them, I'll feel bad if you don't."

"Yeah, you're right."

She laid the shirt on the bed and pulled the shorts on. Even though you thought they'd be way big on her, you'd forgotten she had hips and an ass to fill in the extra space. When she pulled on your t shirt, you couldn't look away. She looked good in anything she put on, but in your t shirt, she looked gorgeous.

"And about that duel, I'll have to duel you sometime. Just to see if I can beat Yugi's right hand man."

"But you've already seen my deck."

"And you've seen most of mine. We'll just combine them and spilt it 50/50."

"Sound," you paused to yawn "good to me. But for now.."

"Sleep," she said completing your thought.

She slipped under the covers, facing the wall, back to you. You carefully got in next to her, making sure she had enough room. You laid your head down and got comfy. That's when you're mind began racing. You had never realized that you had -these- feelings for her. The gang had been right. You really did like her, and as more than a friend.

You brought your hands up and folded your arms behind your head; staring at the ceiling. You felt the bed move, then felt Miya's warm skin on your bare chest. To keep her from realizing your pulse was way too high, you slowed your breathing.

'Hey Joey…"

"Yeah Miya?"

"I think..I think I love you."

You sighed, then realized what she had said.

-Did she really just say that? Is she dreaming? Am I dreaming?-

You looked down and met her gaze. She was fully awake and you could tell she meant it in her eyes.

"You don't believe me do you?"

"No. I mean I do, I just…Oh what am I saying?"

You wrapped your arms around her and crashed your lips onto hers. As if controlled by some outside force or your inner passion, your hands tangled themselves into Miya's rich brunette hair. As her lips parted slightly for a quick breath, you could once again taste her sweet mouth. You couldn't help but loose yourself and your head began spinning.

Miya's POV

You weren't exactly sure what had allowed you to blurt out such a deep and damaging emotion. You were fighting yourself mentally. As his lips crashed against yours the turmoil only escalated. Something about this felt wrong, but something deeper was telling you it was right.

You were in Joey's arms, being held close to him. Your mind kept seeing flashes of Ancient Egypt; both of Priest Seto and some guard. Moments later, without a way to stop it, a moan escaped your throat. As if it was some automated reflex, Joey's kiss got deeper and you felt yourself being held tighter against his body.

Even through the t shirt and sheet between you, you could feel his toned body. From the way he dressed, it hid it well. Physically, he was defiantly comparable to Seto.

Everything was pushed from your mind when the room was filled by a high pitched scream from Joey's bag.

He broke away with a sigh.

"Sorry, I gotta take that."

He kissed your forehead quickly and turned over to answer it.

"Hello? Oh hey. Yeah…We're all over here at Tea's."

Joey was silent for a moment, then you saw his body tense.

"Sure thing Ma. You need…"

You sat up and looked at him, concerned about what the other person could be saying.

"Alright. I'll be over there as soon as I get Tea up."

He hung up and sighed deeply. You moved over and sat next to him, turning his head to look at you.

"What's wrong Joey?"

"It's my dad. He…He's drunk and he…Went after my mom and Serenity."


	37. Chapter 37

Miya's POV

He hung up and sighed deeply. You moved over and sat next to him, turning his head to look at you.

"What's wrong Joey?"

"It's my dad. He…He's drunk and he…Went after my mom and Serenity."

"Are they okay?"

"Yeah, the cops are there now. But Serenity's scared to come out of her room, and Mom thinks I'll be able to calm her down a bit."

"How bout I just take you there? That'll be easy that trying to wake Tea up."

"You don't need to Miya."

"Sure I do. No need to get everyone else all worked up."

His hand found yours and gripped it tightly.

"Thanks Miya. This means a lot to me."

He got up and you crawled back over to your bag. Instead of changing completely you just threw on your jeans and shoes.

"Ready?"

Joey nodded as he put his jacket back on.

You grabbed your wallet and keys and the both of your quietly made your way out of house. On the way, you drove 15 miles over the speed limit as Joey gave directions.

When you got there, you parked at the end of the ally. Out in front of Joey's apartment were 3 police cars and one very pissed off drunk man.

"Take it that's your dad?" you asked locking your car.

"Yep. Easy to spot huh?"

"Mhm."

You calmly started walking over towards the house but Joey stopped you. Before he could say anything you pushed past him. When you got within a few feet of the man, the police began to come near you, urging you to get out of their way.

"What? Ha wha do you want girly? Come to party wit me?"

You rolled your eyes.

"Sorry you're not my type."

"No girl isn't my type darlin'." he slurred, wrapping an arm around you pulling you close.

This is just what you wanted, a close enough shot to a pressure point. You grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. A instant later you kicked his legs out from under him, sending him to the ground.

"Cuffs please!" you said holding him down with your foot.

The police stood in awe and one of them finally tossed you a pair. You hit a pressure point in his neck with your foot, knocking him out cold. You then turned him over and cuffed him.

"There. He's all yours boys. He'll wake up in about 2 or 3 hours."

You walked over to Joey, smoothing out your (well Joey's) shirt.

"Uh? Thanks?"

You smiled and took Joey's hand.

"Come on, you have a sister to go console."

Joey's POV

You were still in a state of shock as Miya led you up to your own doorstep. She slowly opened the door, and stepped in. Your mom was sitting on the window ledge, staring down at the street. Apparently she was just as shocked as you were by the incident that had just occurred moments ago.

"Hey Mom."

"Oh Joey! I'm so glad you could make it. My poor Serenity."

"Miya, you can have a seat. I'd better go talk to her."

You slowly let go of her hand and rushed down the hallway of the apartment.

Miya's POV

You watched as Joey ran down the hall and to the left, when he was out of sight you took a seat on the love seat.

"That was amazing you know…What you did out there. Putting yourself in danger like that."

"Oh you saw that?" you said biting your lip.

"Mhm. So, you must be the new friend Joey always talks about?"

"Heh yeah. I just moved here about 2 months ago. I'm Miya Suro. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Wheeler."

"The same to you my dear. And you're the one he saved? With the performance out there, I doubted it was the same girl."

You blushed slightly, she'd hear about that too.

"I've come to believe that Joseph is very fond of you. You must be a special friend indeed."

"Thank you Mrs. Wheeler. And it's the same for him, he's a friend dear to my heart."

You turned quickly when you heard a thump come from down the hall.

"Oh dear."

"I'll go check on them."

You got up from the love seat and made your way down the dark hallway. Across from a very girly decorated door was Joey. He was slumped up against the wall, knees bent up to his chest.

"You okay Joey?"

He didn't move or answer. You sighed and sat down next to him and took his hand. His head found its way to rest of your shoulder.

"She won't talk to me."

"You gonna be okay hun?"

You heard a soft cry come from behind the door. You sighed again, worried about the both them and stood up. Joey was still staring down at the floor.

You knocked lightly.

"Serenity? Are you okay?"

Serenity's POV

You felt another whimper forming in your throat when a knock came at the door. This one was much softer and so was the voice that followed.

"Serenity? Are you okay?"

You didn't recognize the voice. It wasn't any of his friends that you knew, but something in her voice made you want to open the door.

"I know you don't know me and it may seem weird, but I'm here if you need to talk to someone other than your brother hun."

You stood and walked over toward the door and froze before your hand touched the handle. If she was good enough for Joey to trust and your gut feeling told you the same, you knew you could talk to her.

You took a breath and unlocked your door. When the light hit her face, you were slightly stunned. Joey had never had such a pretty friend before. Sure Tea was, but this girl was gorgeous.

-So why's you lock yourself up? Why didn't you talk to Joey?-

You thought those were going to be the first words out of her mouth, but they weren't.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh sure."

You stepped back and let her in, shutting and relocking the door.

"I'm Miya by the way. I know it can be weird talking to someone when you don't know them."

"Sometimes that's better since you can't judge each other."

"Good point."

"Oh and I'm Serenity, but I'm sure you already knew that."

"Yeah, heard a bit about you from Joey."

"Oh?"

"All good things I assure you."

"So is he okay?"

"Joey? Yeah why?"

"Whenever Dad come over here and Mom calls Joey, Joey ends up in a huge fight and gets hurt."

"Not this time. He's perfectly fine. Your dad was taken care of before Joey could do anything."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"Plus, I'm sure he's not happy with me."

"Why would he be mad at you?""I'm kinda, well I'm dating his friend Tristan."

"Oh please. He's not mad about that. Sure he'll be iffy with Tristan for a few days. He just wants you to be happy."

"So he's not mad?"

You sat down on your bed and curled your knees up to your chest. Joey wasn't mad at you.

"Nah, he's just really worried. You're mom was pretty upset when she called him." she said sitting next to you and putting a hand on your shoulder. As soon as she did a calm feeling came over you.

"I knew Mom would call him."

"She called because she thought you'd come out for Joey."

"I just wish I had a normal family. That way I didn't have to worry about a drunk dad, or having the gang come back for Joey, and everything else."

"Gang?"

"Heh, so I take it Joey hasn't told you? He use to be in a gang when he lived with our father. But he got out of that when he moved here with us and made friends with Yugi."

Miya's POV

You knew Serenity's pain and hope for a normal family all too well. You had been wishing for a normal family for years.

You felt terrible as tears began trickling down her face. She bowed her head down and resting them on her knees. You sighed, for the millionth time tonight.

"Serenity, ya know what? Sometimes a non-normal family is better. In these families you get something out of the norm, and in the end, it makes you stronger."

"Are you sure?"

"I've been in your shoes before. Spent most of my life wishing for a normal family. But now, I've realized if I didn't have the family and life I did, I wouldn't be the person I am now; wouldn't have the friends I do."

"Ya know…You're right!"

She flung her arms around you and hugged you. You let a small laugh escape your lips and hugged her back.

"Now, I think you need to go talk to Joey. He's a wreck out there."

You got up off her bed and unlocked her door and stepped out into the hall, leaving the door open.

"Joey? Hey…"

"Yeah?"

"She wants to see you." you said kneeling down next to him and kissing his head lightly.

"Thanks so much Miya."

He kissing your cheek and quickly got up and went into her bedroom. You smiled as he closed the door and went back out into the living room.

Joey's POV

When you got into Serenity's room, the look on her face was priceless.

"So much for just friends."

"Huh?"

"I saw that out there. I'm so happy for you Joey! She's really pretty and awfully nice."

"Heh, um Serenity. We're not together."

"But…what was that out there? I've never seen friends have a moment like that."

"It's a long story. But let's just keep this to ourselves for the time being okay?"

"Hm, let me guess. You two like each other, but…she's got a boyfriend."

"Yeah, you nailed it on the head. But… it's worse that just that. Her boyfriend is Seto Kaiba."

"What?!?!? Kaiba?"

"Shush, Mom would freak if she found out about me and Miya."

"Okay, so…Our little secret?"

"Yeah."

Seto's POV

You were finally done with your meeting, and it had been dreadfully boring. When you got back to the Manor, Miya's car wasn't in the garage.

"Hm, must have stayed at Tea's."

That name tasted bitter in your mouth. Of all people in Domino, she had to be friends with them. At least she didn't see them much or bring them around you more than necessary. Of course, all the drama didn't help much either. You walked into the manor to hear the TV blaring from the family room.

"What? They can't be up at this ungodly hour?" you said looking at the clock.

When you got in the room, they were both passed out cold on the couches.

"They're adorable aren't they Seto?" you heard a voice say into your Bluetooth ear piece.

Miya's POV

You'd been out in the living room for Ra knows how long, and you were beginning to drift in and out of sleep.

"Dear, if you're tired, you can sleep in Joey's room."

"No, I'm fine. But thank you."

"If you say so dear."

Moments later Joey came out of the hallway and stood next to where you were sitting.

"Ready to go back to Tea's?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Um yeah, I'll be driving back if you don't mind. You look extremely worn out."

"That's fine Joey."

You got up and handed him your keys and he said bye to his mom and sister.

"Drive safe hun!"

Joey walked you out to the car since you could barely see straight.

Serenity's POV

You stood with your mom at the front door watching them drive away. A smile spread across your face when you saw Miya and Joey together.

"Joey's asking for trouble."

"Why's that Mom?"

"They're dating aren't they?"

"Nope. But they should be, don't you think?"

"They are cute together, but he's got to get past Seto Kaiba."

"Mhm."

Joey's POV

You conversation with Serenity was playing back through your mind as you made your way through the empty streets.

"_Ya know Joey. You and Miya would be ultra-cute together!"_

"_Serenity, Miya's a great girl. She deserves so much more than what I can give her. Kaiba can give her everything, and I'm…well I just can't."_

"_Oh Joey. I may not have known her for very long, but she seems like a girl who doesn't care about that kinda stuff."_

Miya was staring out the window, resting her hand on the center console. Feeling the need to touch her again, you took her hand in yours; lacing your fingers with hers.

"Everything okay?" she asked squeezing your hand lightly.

"Yeah. Everything's great."

When you got back to Tea's, everyone was still passed out. No one had moved, so it was like you'd never left. No need for a fuss over the incident.

"Bed?" Miya asked.

"Mhm."

You smiled as Miya tried to walk in a straight line down the hallway. When you got in the guest room, Miya didn't even bother changing. She plopped down on the bed and kicked off her shoes.

You changed into your shorts and threw your shirt and jacket on your duffel bag. You then climbed into bed, pulled the blankets up and adjusted your pillow.

Miya moved back, pressing her back to you. You wrapped an arm around her and molded your body to hers. You reveled in the flowery smell of her hair and drifted off to sleep.

FF 10 AM

Tea's POV

You awoke to the bright sunlight glaring into your bedroom. You looked at your clock and it said "Mon. 10:02"

"Oh shit! School!"

You jumped out of bed, grabbed your uniform and ran to the kitchen.

Miya was standing there looking at you like you were crazy, making pancakes.

"Calm down Tea. We don't have school today remember?"

"Oh crap. Heh yeah, forgot all about that. Making breakfast?"

"Well by the time I'm done and everyone's awake, it'll be brunch."

"You don't need help do you?"

"Nah, I love making pancakes. But could you get me some plates and silverware."

"Mmkay. And I'll start waking everyone up."

You got down a stack of plates and set them in the center of the table along with a bunch of forks and knives.

"I shall go wake the creatures." you said giggling.

"Thanks Tea."

"Oh and before I forget, how was your night with Joey?"

"Uneventful if that's what your wondering. We simply went to sleep, nothing more."

"Uh huh. So why are you wearing his shirt?" you asked crossing your arms. "You guys didn't have sex in my guest bed did ya?"

"Tea! No. Someone spilled their drink on my stuff so Joey let me barrow it."

"Hm okay then."

Miya's POV

You hid your face when Tea asked about Joey's shirt to hide the smile that automatically came to your lips.

"Uh huh. So why are you wearing his shirt? You guys didn't have sex in my guest bed did ya?"

"Tea! No. Someone spilled their drink on my stuff so Joey let me barrow it."

"Hm okay then."

Tea got up from her seat and went to wake up Tristan and Yugi first. You were silently praying that Joey was awake already. God knows what he could say to Tea if he thought it was you.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Joey's POV**_

_**When you woke up, Miya was already up and gone.**_

_**-Figures. She's an early bird.- you thought to yourself.**_

"_**Joey? Time to get up."**_

_**Since your head was still under the pillow, you couldn't exactly tell if it was Miya or Tea. Whichever it was came over and sat on the bed and shook you lightly. Her hands were cold and really soft. It was Tea. Miya's hands were warm and a bit more rough from her years of training.**_

"_**Yeah Tea, I'm awake. Now get your cold hands off me."**_

"_**Well get out of bed. Miya made breakfast, don't let it get cold."**_

_**-Miya made breakfast?-**_

_**You got out of bed and Tea left the room. You dug for your clean shirt then remembered Miya was wearing it. You smiled and threw on the shirt you wore yesterday. After a quick flashback to this morning, you got up and walked into the kitchen.**_

"_**Morning everyone!" Miya called from inside the fridge.**_

"_**Morning Miya." you said cheerfully.**_

"_**Wow, you're oddly awake for this early." Yugi said raising an eyebrow.**_

"_**Yeah, slept really well last night."**_

"_**Well, everyone dig in. I've got more if we run out."**_

_**Miya's POV**_

_**Everyone besides Joey and Tristan dug in and grabbed at least three or four pancakes. Joey and Tristan than cleared up the rest. Silently glad you set your plate aside you our more batter onto the griddle.**_

_**Everyone was silent. Apparently they were all starving**_

"_**Wow Miya. These are really awesome. And you just used ready mix?"**_

"_**Mhm, but I use milk."**_

"_**Cool, they're delicious."**_

_**Tea cleaned her plate first, then grabbed a few more.**_

"_**Wow Tea. Hungry much?"**_

"_**Heh yeah. Partying always makes me hungry."**_

"_**So, we got any plans for after breakfast?" you asked tossing a few more pancakes on the plate in the center of the table. **_

_**Tea shrugged. **_

"_**Anything you guys wanna do?"**_

_**The kitchen was a silent for a moment then Tea stood up.**_

"_**We should go clubbing! That club on 17th**__** street is only open during the day. It's mainly for the night time college students, but we can go."**_

_**The boys all groaned in unison but you got excited.**_

"_**That'd be awesome Tea!"**_

"_**Oh and you three don't have to come if you don't want to. Miya and I can go by ourselves."**_

"_**Yeah sorry Tea. Clubs aren't my thing." Tristan said with a pancake stuffed in his mouth.**_

_**Joey leaned forward and spoke.**_

"_**What if I could get your girlfriend to go?"**_

_**Tristan looked at Joey like he was crazy.**_

"_**Yeah Tristan, Serenity told me. I don't care, but you hurt her and you're dead."**_

"_**Oh, well if she goes, I guess I will too."**_

"_**How bout you Yugi? Joey?"**_

_**Yugi shrugged and agreed to going.**_

"_**Joey?" you asked.**_

"_**Sure, just don't expect too much. I'm not much of a dancer."**_

"_**That's fine. I'll help ya." you said nudging him.**_

"_**Awesome!" Tea screamed. "I have the perfect idea for you Miya. You are gonna look amazing by the time I'm done with you! And I'll work on you guys shortly!"**_

_**The color drained from their faces.**_

"_**Don't worry. I won't let her go too crazy." you said laughing.**_

_**Tea pulled you into her bedroom and began digging through her closet.**_

"_**This is… Perfect!"**_

_**She handed you a silk spaghetti strapped white tank top that flowed down your torso then banded at your waist. **_

"_**This will look awesome against your skin tone, and oh this skirt will match perfectly!"**_

_**She then handed you a rather short, black jean skirt.**_

"_**Now, you get dressed and I'll club-I-fy the boys. And feel free to go through a bunch of stuff and accessorize."**_

_**You laughed as Tea ran out of the room and to the living room. Tea did have a point, you did need something. You scanned through her jewelry boxes and found silver bangle type bracelets and matching hoop earrings.**_

_**When Tea finally came back into the bedroom she handed you a pair of shoes. They were black 3 in heels.**_

"_**Wow Miya, you lookin hot! And now, time for your hair."**_

"_**Just don't go too crazy."**_

_**FF Noon (Miya Cont.)**_

_**Serenity had been more than happy to come over and go clubbing. When she showed up, she was already dressed and gorgeous. Tristan had been watching her every move like she was some shiny new toy.**_

_**You had to say you were impressed that Joey hadn't exploded on him yet.**_

"_**Everyone ready to go?" Tea called from the bathroom. She had gotten dressed and just finished your hair. It wasn't much different but it looked awesome. She had put some body, curls and wave in it. Not to mention a ton of hair spray and glitter spray. She'd done this to herself and Serenity as well.**_

_**When you were finally able to leave the bathroom, Joey's eyes hit you and his jaw hit the floor.**_

_**Joey's POV**_

_**You watched as Tristan got all puppy eyed over your sister. Any other time, you probably would have beat him down by now. Miya had changed something, somehow and made you calmer about the situation. He'd be safe until he hurt her, then he'd have both you and Miya on his ass.**_

"_**Alright guys! Miya's finished. Let's go!"**_

_**You head automatically turned to look at Miya. She looked drop dead gorgeous. **_

"_**Joey, don't stare. You'll draw attention to yourself." she said quietly with a smile.**_

"_**Come on guys!"**_

_**You all somehow piled into Tea's car. Yugi again in the front and the rest of your in the back. Luckily the club was only a 5 minute drive down the road. There was a large line; so it might be awhile before you got in. **_

_**As you and the gang walked by, someone called Miya's name.**_

"_**Miya? Miya Suro?"**_

"_**Xavier?"**_

_**She walked over to one of the biggest bouncers at the door.**_

"_**Never seen you here before Miya."**_

"_**Nope, my first time here."**_

"_**Well, have fun kid. You and you're friends can come through."**_

"_**Thanks a million Xavier. Come on guys!"**_

_**-Of course. I'm sure that girl could get us into just about anywhere."**_

_**Miya's POV**_

_**The atmosphere inside was exhilarating. It was thick with movement in the dark with the only light being the ones from the bar and the neon strobe lights.**_

_**Your excitement was about to burst as Tea pulled you down the stairs and out onto the floor. The boys and Serenity found a table near the dance floor and watched as Tea pulled you into the crowd.**_

_**You could feel Joey watching you, and although you weren't one to blush, you could feel the heat rushing to your face.**_

_**Yugi's POV**_

_**You sat silently, making sure that Tristan and Serenity weren't doing anything that would make Joey explode. You were actually shocked that it hadn't happened yet.**_

"_**Well I'm gonna go dance with the girls. You three should come join us." **_

_**Serenity then got up from the table and ran towards Tea and Miya.**_

"_**She's right. We do need to go dance." Tristan said, following behind her.**_

_**You and Joey looked at each other and shrugged.**_

_**Being as short as you were, getting through the crowd was easy. It couldn't be said for Joey though, after all he wasn't the most graceful person.**_

"_**Where's Joey?" Miya asked.**_

"_**Um I'm not sure. He might have gotten caught up in the crowd."**_

_**Miya laughed and headed off to where you last saw Joey.**_

_**Miya's POV**_

_**As you pushed your way through the crowd heading back towards the table, you tried to keep an eye out of Joey. With all the lights it was harder than you thought to spot him. You sighed and turned around, bumping into someone.**_

"_**Oh I'm sorry."**_

"_**Oh hey Miya. Where the hell is everyone?"**_

"_**Joey, come on. You know, you're hard to spot."**_

"_**Really? Normally I stick out pretty bad."**_

"_**Well, the way Tea dressed you, you blend in well."**_

_**Joey was wearing medium blue colored jeans and a slightly tight black t shirt, and it looked really good on him.**_

"_**Heh yeah. I can't believe I let her dress me."**_

"_**I think you look good. And you are gonna dance just so ya know."**_

_**You grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the group. You stopped as soon as you got to the group and just stared. Yugi and Tea were all over each other. Then your eyes panned over to Tristan and Serenity, and they were getting there, and fast. You braced yourself for the explosion when you saw Joey look over in their direction. It didn't come.**_

"_**Well uh..umm?"**_

"_**Yeah Joey?"**_

"_**Wanna…"**_

_**Before he could finish his sentence, the lights slowed and dimmed slightly. The music went from fast paced rave music to a calmer slow dance.**_

"_**You uh, wanna dance with me?"**_

"_**I would love to Joey."**_

_**Joey's POV**_

_**You were silently screaming at yourself. You were stuttering so bad that you sounded like a complete idiot. It helped when the music slowed to a more calmer pace and it got darker. Now Miya couldn't see how bad you were blushing.**_

"_**You uh, wanna dance with me?"**_

"_**I would love to Joey."**_

_**You wrapped your arms around her waist as she wrapped her around your neck.**_

"_**You okay Joey? You seem stiff?"**_

"_**Yeah ,I'm fine."**_

_**Truth was…you were terrified. You were scared that you were going to make a fool of yourself in front of the perfect girl. Miya was perfect, in every way you could see.**_

"_**Joey?"**_

"_**Yeah Miya?"**_

"_**I…"**_

_**A bright light came shining from her necklace, then everything went black and you felt weightless.**_

_**Miya's POV**_

_**You felt a swarm of energy coming from your staff just moments before the room went dark. As expected, you opened your eyes to the warm sands of Ancient Egypt.**_

"_**Miya?"**_

"_**Oh Joey. I guess it drug you along too."**_

"_**Miya, Joey." said two voices in unison.**_

"_**Atem? Kisara?" **_

_**They came walking toward the two of you looking pale.**_

"_**Something wrong?" you said beginning to get worried.**_

"_**Miya, I've called you two here to warn you. I can feel something dark on the horizon."**_

"_**What is it Kisara?" you said holding Joey's hand a bit tighter.**_

"_**Atem and I are not sure. We're looking into it further. But just…be careful."**_

"_**Atem, have you told Yugi?"**_

_**He shook his head.**_

"_**No, I've decided not to worry him. This dark energy is not over it, it's just the two of you."**_

_**You stood silent for a moment, then you saw flashes of when you kissed Joey. Did this have to do with what had happened? Was Seto involved?**_

"_**Miya, it's not what you're thinking. But I assure you, those events will play a role."**_

_**Lex's POV**_

_**You were fuming. Everything you'd worked for all your life was crumbling beneath you. For some reason, none of your agents were completing your missions and they were ending to disaster.**_

_**Even Chris was failing his missions, he couldn't work well with anyone except Miya, and Miya was gone.**_

_**For the past 12 hours you'd been screaming. You had seen Kaiba at the meeting, and you could see that he wasn't happy to see you.**_

"_**Lex sir."**_

"_**Yes Chris?"**_

"_**I've got it."**_

"_**Good, let me see it!"**_

_**Chris handed you a yellow envelope. Inside was a photo, a photo that would tear Miya and Kaiba apart. And once that hold was gone, she would once again come crawling back to you, heartbroken and alone.**_

"_**Excellent, I'll have it sent to him right away. Good job Chris."**_

_**You ordered for you car and drove to Kaiba Corp.**_

_**Seto's POV**_

_**After only 3 hours of sleep, you went to Kaiba Corp to work on the tournament details. You had yet to hear from Miya, and were hoping nothing had happened. Mokuba and Aaron were here as well, they were in charge of testing out the new virtual software. **_

"_**Mr. Kaiba?"**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**Sorry to disturb you but you have a level 3 visitor."**_

"_**Send them in."**_

_**Level three meant another CEO from some company in the area. You weren't sure who to expect since you had no appointments made for today.**_

_**You turned to answer an email on your computer from the Tech department when the doors burst open. It was Lex.**_

"_**Kaiba! Long time no see!"**_

"_**What do you want Lex?"**_

"_**Oh just dropping by some information on your little love bird. It seems she's all over the media. This is just some stuff I think you should know before it gets out there and destroys your companies reputation."**_

"_**Why would I trust anything you give me Lex?"**_

"_**Just take a look and see for yourself. Then you'll be the judge of rather or not to believe me. Keep in mind, I've known Miya most of her life. I know what she's truly like."**_

_**He laid an envelope of your desk, grinned and left your office as quickly as he'd come.**_

_**You scoffed and threw the envelope into the waste basket next to your desk. You knew what Miya was like. It didn't matter what was in her past, you knew you'd find someway to keep it from ruining your company. She meant to much to you.**_

_**You continued to work, trying to ignore Lex's words as they rang in your ears. After about 15 minutes you couldn't stand it any longer. You retrieved the envelope and tore it open. Inside was only a picture. You began to shake with rage when you saw what the picture was of. **_

_**It was Miya…she was kissing Wheeler.**_

_**You didn't look up when the boys came into the room laughing.**_

"_**Hey big bro, the software works great!"**_

"_**Aaron! Did you know about this?"**_

_**He looked at you oddly.**_

"_**Know about what?"**_

"_**How could she do this to me? After everything…I thought she wasn't a whore like the rest. But I guess I was wrong."**_

_**You tossed the picture to the floor and Aaron quickly picked it up.**_

"_**How in the world! She would never do this? This can't be my sister, she loves you. She wouldn't hurt you...not on purpose."**_

_**His words fell on ears that weren't listening. You looked at Mokuba and Aaron's faces. You knew this was going to kill Mokuba if you threw them both out. **_

"_**Now Aaron, I'm giving you a choice. You can stay with us or…you can leave with your whore of a sister."**_

_**He stood there and began to cry then ran out of the room.**_

_**Mokuba walked over to your desk and was about to cry as well.**_

"_**Seto how could you do this? Don't you think you should talk to Miya about this first? Maybe there's something missing in this picture, like it was a …"**_

"_**I don't need to talk to her, the proofs right there. She used me…and I couldn't see it."**_

_**Mokuba burst out crying and ran out of the office after Aaron.**_

_**You grabbed your cell phone and dialed Roland.**_

"_**Roland, have the maid pack Miya's things and put them in storage. She's moving out now."**_

"_**But sir.."**_

"_**Now!"**_


	39. Chapter 39

Miya's POV

After about 5 hours at the club, everyone was exhausted. You were relieved when Tea's house came into view. When the car stopped, so did your heart. Aaron was sitting out on Tea's front stairs, looking terrible.

"Oh my god, Aaron!" you fumbled to get out of the car's seat belt then rushed to Aaron's side.

"Aaron, what's wrong. What are you doing here?" you said holding him close.

"Seto…he…kicked…out…"

"What? Why did he do that?"

"Picture…Joey…kissing…"

You could barely make out what he was saying between sobs but you got the just of it.

Everyone else stood their speechless.

"Tea, can you take him inside please. I have to go talk to someone."

"Sure thing. Come on hun." Tea led him inside, and everyone else followed. Everyone except Joey.

"Miya, what's going on?"

"Apparently, he kicked us out. Something about some picture."

Joey sat next to you.

"Don't think someone got a picture of us or something…from last night?"

"I can't see how they would of. Seto was the only one who knew I was here, and well I'm gonna go. Keep an eye on Aaron for me please?"

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"No, you need to stay here. If this is about something that happened between you and me, you being that would make things worse. Plus, I don't want you getting hurt if something goes wrong."

"Alright, but you call me if you need anything."

"Thanks Joey."

You ran to the guest bedroom and changed quickly into the clothes you were wearing yesterday. You then grabbed your eyes and sped off towards Kaiba Corp.

When you got there, Mokuba was sitting in the lobby. His head turned when he heard the doors open.

"Miya! Have you seen Aaron! I can't find him anywhere!"

"Shh, Mokuba. It's okay. He's fine. Now do you know what's going on here?"

"Someone gave Seto a picture of you and Joey kissing. And well, he's lost it. He won't listen to anyone."

"Mokuba! Get away from her."

Mokuba clung to you and sobbed into your embrace.

"Seto, why didn't you come to me first! Now both our brothers are mental wrecks."

"Why should I trust a lying whore like you?"

You swallowed hard. He wasn't even allowing for explanation or time to figure out what was going on.

"I've moved all your things to this storage locker. You have one week to get all of it out." He then tossed a key at you.

"Now, escort her out and ban her from my building."

A guard came up and ripped you away from Mokuba.

"I can escort myself out."

You tore your arm away from the guard and a pain shot up your side. You kept forgetting that you still had stitches, but at least they were almost healed.

You took one last look at Mokuba who was now curled up in a ball sobbing. It broke your heart.

You held in your tears and pain until you were far away from the KC building and in the pouring rain. By the time you'd stopped running, you were in the middle of the Domino park and soaked to the bone.

For the past 40 minutes Joey had been blowing up your phone and you had yet to answer.

"Miya! God there you are!"

Joey came running from Tea's car in the park's parking lot.

"Why haven't you been answering my calls? What happened?"

He sat next to you on the bench and you fell into his arms crying.

Even though just had your only foundation ripped from under you, in his arms you felt safe, whole, and no longer alone.

After a minute or two he helped you to your feet and led you to the car. Tristan and Serenity were in the front seat, both of them looking deeply worried.

Joey's POV

You helped Miya into the backseat where she sat staring at the floor, looking empty. You didn't know what else to do, so you never let go of her hand. You had to let her know you'd be here for her, no matter what.

When you got back to Tea's, Miya walked herself into the house and was greeted by a hug from Yugi. She then went straight to the guest bedroom, where poor Aaron was still a wreck.

"Can we…"

"Sure Miya. And hey, we're here for you." Tea said giving her a hug before exiting the room and leaving the door open a crack. Not wanting to be too far from her, you sat out in the hallway across from the door.

Miya's POV

You sat next to Aaron. He was pale as could be and his eyes were swollen and bloodshot, this sight always scared you.

"Everything's going to be okay. I promise." you said trying to comfort both Aaron and yourself.

"I know it will be. You always make sure things get better."

You felt a pain in your chest as your brother weakly smiled and laid his head back down on the pillow. You wiped the last tear from his face as he fell into a troubled sleep.

You waited a few minutes than carefully got up and went out into the hall. Joey was sitting there; staring at the floor with a thoughtful look.

"Joey…What is it?"

"Miya, what if you came and lived with us for a while. Just until you could get a job and get back on your feet."

"No Joey I couldn't. I can't impose."

"Miya, you wouldn't be imposing. You're a good friend to me and my sister now. We've got room."

"Are you sure? I mean, I have to bring Aaron too. And I…"

"Hey, it's okay. I've got the futon in my room he can use. Serenity's bed has an optional bunk bed, so you could stay with her."

Serenity came down the hallway, hearing her name.

"Yeah Miya! We could be roomies. I've always wanted a sister!"

She sat next to you and took your hand.

"Thanks you guys. This means a lot to me. I don't know how I could…"

"Don't you dare say it. Joey, Mom and I will have none of that."

You smiled and felt like you were able to breathe again.

"So, when are you moving in?"

"I guess whenever you guys are ready for us."

Serenity thought for a moment.

"Well, lets head home and start making room. Then we can go get your stuff and move it in. It'll feel like home in no time."

"Shouldn't you talk to your mom first?"

She shook her head.

"She won't mind. She loves you. Besides, she'd do anything for our friends."

"Well, no need to rush. I've got a week to get everything out of storage."

"At least he did that much. He could have just thrown everything out."

You looked at Joey. He was right.

"He probably only did that because of Aaron."

Both Joey and Serenity nodded. You jumped at the sound of Mokuba's ring tone and ran to the living room to answer your phone.

"Hello?"

"Are you and Aaron doing alright?" Mokuba whispered.

You went into Tea's empty bedroom and closed the door.

"Yeah, I wouldn't….well …. We will be soon. Don't you worry."

"I'll help in any way I can. I can help you find an apartment or a …"

"Mokuba, why are you doing this? Kaiba would freak if he found out."

"Oh please. He'll hardly be home. And hey, if you need one; I've got a job set up for you."

"Moku…"

"Miya, I know you. I know you would never hurt Seto like that. Even if you did kiss Joey, he took this completely wrong."

"Mokuba, truth be told. I did kiss Joey last night, but it was a dare and plus; I think Tea spiked our drinks with something. And besides, that picture has to be a fake. No one else knew I was here, and Tea's living room doesn't have windows."

"Oh. Well, I'll try to undo any photoshoping that they could have done to it. Miya, please don't be too mad at him. He puts up a cold front, but he really does get hurt easily. He loves you, he's just angry with himself. He thinks this is his fault. Maybe when this is all worked out, you can come back."

"I doubt he'd want to take me back after all this. Even if I did prove this to be a set up or whatever. He doesn't like to be proven wrong or made to look like a fool. I'm sorry Mokuba."

"I'm sorry too. But I gave Mr. Muki you're number. He wants to set up an interview. It's an assistant Tech job."

"Thanks Moki, I owe you big time."

"No, just promise you'll still let Aaron come over?"

"Of course I will, just as long as your brother's okay with it. Love ya Mokuba."

"Love you too Miya! Tell Aaron hi for me."

"Will do kiddo."

You hung up and took a deep breath. Mokuba had done you a huge favor by getting you a job. You were sure that once you were officially fired from Kaiba Corp, that you'd have a hard time getting a job anywhere.

"Hey, everything okay in there?"

"Yeah…and Joey?"

"Yeah?" he asked poking his head in the room.

"Mokuba got me a job."

"That's great! At least we know one of them still has a heart."

"No Joey, they both do. Kaiba's is just filled with anger and hate. Blackened by all the events in his life."

"True. So, you ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I'll just come get Aaron when…oh…"

"You don't have a car anymore huh?"

"No, I left it at Kaiba Corp. That why he doesn't have to come after me for that too. But I'm sure I can call a few people and they can help me out."

FF Tuesday

Miya's POV

You'd decided to stay "home" from school since you had stuff to unpack. You had spent the day helping Jamie (Ms. Wheeler) clean out the bedrooms so that you and Aaron would feel more at home.

"Once we finish here, we'll go get your things so we can start making you two feel at home."

"Thanks Jamie. I really appreciate this."

"Oh it's nothing darling. You're a good friend of Joey's and Serenity's. I have a feeling this will be a good thing for the both of them. Serenity's always needed someone closer to her age to talk to."

You smiled. Joey and Serenity defiantly took after their mom. She was a dear and unearthly kind woman.

"I'll tackle Joey's room if you take Serenity's. Hers in much less dangerous."

"No, it's fine. I can handle them. I'm sure you've got more important things to be doing."

"If you say so dear. Yell if you need anything."

You pulled your hair up and grabbed your cleaning stuff and trash can. You could only imagine how bad Joey's room was, compared to how Aaron's normally was…when you had rooms.

You opened the door and much to your surprise it was spotless.

"Miya! You might need the broom!"

"Actually um, I think Joey beat me too it."

"What?"

Jamie rushed back from the kitchen and stared in disbelief.

"You being here, will defiantly be a good thing."

"Heh, I guess so."

You moved to Serenity's room, and it was the same. Completely spotless.

"Thanks for moving in Miya. You've already made my life easier."

You looked at her, and both of you began laughing.

"Well I guess we can go get your things now. Should I get the van from the garage?"

"Oh no, we should only have a few boxes and many a couple bags."

"Really?"

"Mhm, we travel light nowadays."

You and Jamie got in the car and drove to the address on the key ring Kaiba had given you. Your storage locker was in the front row. Just as you said, there were 6 small boxes and 3 bags. 3 boxes were clothes, 2 were school stuff and the last was personal, sentimental things.

"Wow, you weren't joking. Only 6? What do you guys do for beds?"

"Those bags over there. 2 sleeping bags and 2 pillows. Everything else we've learned to live without or we find pre-furnished apartments"

"So I guess…"

"You're home is more than enough for us."

She helped you load your things into the trunk and back seat. Since she had to go into work, she dropped you off and helped carry your things into the house.

"There is food in the fridge if you get hungry. I'll be home around 8. Joey and Serenity get home around 4:30, Aaron should be home shortly after that."

You waved goodbye to her as she left, closed the door and let out a sigh.

-Man, I've been sighing a lot her lately.-

You moved your things to outside Serenity's door, and Aaron's outside Joey's. You walked into Joey's room, unfolded Aaron's sleeping bag and laid it on the futon, pillow on top of that. Since the rest was for him to set up, you pushed the box under the futon.

You went back to Serenity's room where she had set up the bunk bed already. You laughed at the post it note on the top bunk that read:

"Mine! ;-)"

There was another sticky note on a small dresser under the window.

"This one is for you!"

You smiled, at least you had a dresser. You didn't have to live out of a box again. You unpacked your clothes and placed them in the 3 dresser drawers. You sat on the bottom bunk and began rummaging through your box. It had the few pictures you had of your family, a few of your books, your numerous decks and your personalized duel disk.

You traced Seto and Mokuba's name on the cool metal, then quickly set it aside. In the bottom of the box was the locket Aaron and Mokuba had given you and Seto as his birthday gift. Tears began to fill your eyes as you read the Egyptian inscription on the inside, along with the picture from the night of the Senora Ball.

Not wanting to see it, you hide it away in the black and gold box that once belonged to your mother, along with your mother's wedding ring inside.

Shaking the thought from your mind, you pick up your duel disk and went to put it back in the box. As you did a single card fell from the deck chamber.

You picked it up and horror struck you. It was one of Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragons. You knew it wasn't one of yours because you had yours in your black box as well.

"Oh shit, he's gonna kill me if he knows this is missing."

You quickly found a protective sleeve and stuck it in a book. You then shoved the book in your purse and dialed Mokuba's number since you knew he was being home schooled.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mokuba, is it safe for me to stop by? Something got packed in my stuff that shouldn't have been."

"Sure thing."

"Alright see ya soon kiddo."

You hung up and began the hour walk to Kaiba Manor.

FF At Kaiba Manor

When you arrived, Veronica's voice greeted you at the gate.

"Welcome Miya. Come on in, Mokuba told me you were coming."

"Its sure nice to hear you again." you said pushing open the gate.

Even though you had been there just 3 days ago, and called this place home; it seemed entirely different.

Before you could knock, Roland opened the door and motioned for you to silently follow him. He led you to Mokuba's room but in a way you hadn't taken before.

When you got to Mokuba's room, he pulled you in and quietly shut the door.

"What was that all about?"

'Sorry, Seto got home earlier than I thought he would. We had to direct you away from his room."

"Well I guess I'll hurry and get the hell outta here."

You took your book out and opened it up and took out the card.

"This was still in my deck from the last time I used it at Kaiba Corp."

"Holy crap, he would have been pissed if you hadn't brought this back. Thank you so much."

"Yeah, plus I know how much these cards mean to him."

You knelt down and hugged Mokuba. You got up and was about to leave when the door began to open.

You dove down under Mokuba's bed in case it was Kaiba.

"Hey big bro!"

"Who were you talking to Mokuba?"

"I wasn't talking?"


	40. Chapter 40

Seto's POV

"Hey big bro!"

"Who were you talking to Mokuba?"

"I wasn't talking?"

"Mhm. Where is she Mokuba?"

"Who?"

"Miya, I know she's here Mokuba."

"I don't know what you're talking about. She's not here."

You rolled your eyes. You knew she was here. You dropped down to one knee and lifted up the bed skirt and looked under the bed.

"Come on out Miya." You said calmly. You knew she was scared and she knew you did not want her here.

"Seto please don't be mad. I told her to come, I didn't think you'd be home so soon."

Miya got out from under the bed and straightened out her clothes.

"I only came to drop this off. It was still in my duel disk from the last time we tested them." she handed you your Blue Eyes White Dragon. You weren't sure what to say or do, you just stood there.

"I'll be leaving now. Thanks for not throwing me out Kaiba. And I hope that this thing…between us. I hope it doesn't keep the boys from seeing each other."

She then weakly smiled at Mokuba and quickly left the room.

When she was gone from sight, you felt a pain that you'd never felt before.

"You okay Seto?"

"Yeah, I've got to get back to work."

You stalked out of the room and before you went back into your office, you caught a last glimpse of her before she left the manor. The sick feeling became stronger but you shook it off and got back to work.

Mokuba's POV

You followed Seto to his office and watched him from outside the double doors. He looked paler than normal and seemed to have a pain in his eyes.

"Master Mokuba?"

"Oh hey Rene…"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm worried about Seto. I think he's sick."

"Hm, I'll call the doctor and have him on stand by incase he takes a turn for the worst."

"Thanks."

Miya's POV

You decided to take the longer way back to Joey's. You needed time to recover from the shock of seeing Kaiba, plus having him not scream at you. It was the opposite of what happened at Kaiba Corp.

Joey's POV

School couldn't have crawled by any slower. You wanted to go home and see Miya. Every time you had a class with her, and they called her name for role call; it reminded you that she wasn't there. She was at home, waiting for you.

During your last class you sat next to Yugi and Miya's seat was in front of you.

"Bet you're dying to get home huh Joey?"

"Yeah Yug…I…just really want to see her."

" I honestly think you like her."

"I know I do Yugi."

"Wow! Really? I didn't think you'd ever admit it."

"Heh yeah. Just…keep it between us for now okay?"

"Sure, what are friends for?"

You leaned back in your desk, trying to focus on the lesson. Instead your mind kept going back to wanting to be with Miya. But with your thoughts on Miya, 7th period went by rather quickly. You flew out of the building as soon as the bell rang.

Serenity was staying after with Duke for some project so you didn't have to wait for her.

Normally it took you close to 20 minutes to get home, but today it only took you 10.

When you got into the house, you took a deep breath. The entire house smelled of vanilla with a hint of strawberry.

"Miya?"

"Oh hey Joey! Welcome home!"

"How was your day?"

"It was good. How bout yours?"

"Eh, long and boring. Typical school day."

"Yeah, guess I'll have to go back to that tomorrow."

"It's not the same without you there. Even more boring than normal."

"Guess it's a good thing that I'm coming back huh?"

"Yeah, so why's the house smell like vanilla?"

"Oh heh, Sorry. That's me. I took a shower and my body wash is really strongly scented."

You set your bag down on the kitchen table and walked toward her voice. You found her sitting on her bed looking through a stack of pictures.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, just looking through photos. Walking down memory lane kinda."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not." she said patting the open space next to her.

Sitting next to her, you knocked your head on the top bunk.

"Ow…"

"You okay Joey?"

"Yeah…Ow…just smarts a bit."

Miya smiled, leaned over and kissed you lightly.

"So, are these your parents?" you said pointing to the young couple in black college cap and gowns.

"Yeah. They met at Harvard; Got married 3 years in."

"Where's you're mom from?"

"Northern Egypt. Near Alexandria."

"No wonder why you're so tan. But she's gorgeous, you take after her well."

"Nah. She's got a different kind of beauty. Hers was innocence and wisdom, even at her young age."

'Why does her robe look kinda funny?"

"Oh, that's because she's pregnant in this photo. 4 hours after this was taken, Ryan was born."

"Grad baby, Nice."

"Mhm, oh and their names are Robert Suro and Amaria Kunlo."

She held up another picture. It was of her mother in the hospital, her dad passed out on a chair and Ryan on her lap. In Amaria's arms was a beautiful brunette, blue eyed baby girl.

"If you can't tell…this was the day I was born."

You looked over at Miya. Her attention was turned to a picture that was being held shaking in her left hand.

"What's wrong Miya?"

"This is the last picture we ever had taken as a family. A week later they were killed, Then soon after that, Ryan vanished."

You wrapped an arm around her and her head rested on your shoulder. You turned and rested your head on hers, you could smell the scent of sweet strawberry. Her hair smelled amazing.

"Heh, Joey are you smelling my hair?"

"Yeah sorry. Strawberry's my favorite."

"Mine too. So where's Serenity?"

"She had to stay after with Duke for a project. He'll bring her home when they're done."

"Hah, Devlin. Did anyone tell him about the other night?"

"No I don't think so. Guess he'll find out when he comes up here huh?"

"Mhm. Hopefully he finds it amusing."

"He will. He had a good sense of humor."

"That's good. I don't need another CEO pissed off at me."

"Yeah, so how goes the job hunt?"

"Besides that job Mokuba lined up for me, nothing."

"Well, at least you've got one."

"Oh, I need to call someone, hand me my phone please?"

Miya's POV

You dialed Sam's number, hoping it was still good.

"Hello; Summer's Residence."

"Hello, May I speak with Sam please?"

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Miya Suro."

The line went silent for a moment, then you heard a deep familiar voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam!"

"Miya! How ya doin' kiddo?"

"I'm alright."

"Uh-oh, what's with the tone? What cha' need?""Same as always."

"Ah. I was hoping you were calling about that. Just got a new shipment in. You should come take a took and pick one out. I think I have a few that you'd love."

"Still in Niigata?""Yeah, still in the same ole warehouse. I'll forward you a plane ticket. See you tonight?"

"Yeah but hey Sam…Can I bring a friend along?"

"Oh sure thing. 2 tickets to Niigata."

"Thanks Sam."

You hung up and turned to look at Joey.

"You wanna go with me to Niigata, look at a few cars?"

"Sure. I love cars."

"Then you might die when you meet Sam."

"Maybe, so how we getting there. Neither of us have cars."

"Cab to the airport. Sam's sending 2 tickets for us. Then we'll drive my car back."

"Awesome. So what kinda car are you gonna be looking at?"

"Not sure. He's got a million but I'm sure he'll have it narrowed down to 3 or 4 for me."

"Must be nice."

"Yeah he's been a life saver many a time."

You got a message on your phone from the airport. Your tickets had arrived.

"Ready? We'll be back no later than 7 or 7:30."

"Sure, I'll leave a note for Serenity."

"Cool."

You grabbed your jacket and cell phone as Joey wrote his note to Serenity. You ran down to the main street and flagged down a cab and jumped in the back. Joey close behind.

"How in the world did you get one so fast?"

"Domino Airport please. And I'm not sure, I never have to wait for a cab."

"Hm I wonder why?" Joey asked sarcastically.

The ride to the airport was silent but when you got there, your excited was immeasurable. You hadn't seen Sam in close to a year.

"Hello, Can I help you?"

"Yes, My name is Miya Suro. I have reserved tickets to Niigata."

"Right this way Ms. Suro."

-What is this all about?- you asked yourself.

You grabbed Joey's hand and pulled him along side of you.

"Mr. Summers requested a private jet for you and your guest Ms. Suro."

"Wow Miya. You sure know how to pick the good connections."

"I guess so. Seem that Sam moved up the ladder a bit since I saw him last."

"So how do you know this Sam guy?"

"You remember Lex?"

"Yeah?"

"I've met a lot of people while working under cover for him. Most of them I've seen so many times that they've become friends. Sam's the best so far."

"Man, we must seem really plain and boring to you then."

"Can't compare you to them. You're in a much higher up category. They're work friends, nothing more."

"Please, watch your step as you enter the air craft. Have a safe flight!"

The attendant then left.

Joey stepped in first and held out a hand to help you in. You took his hand and he pulled you up into the plane.

"Thanks Joey."

"My my my. Miya you look ravishing!"

"Sam! What are you doing here?"

"I saw that you were in Domino and I was in the area, so I decided to come along for the ride."

Sam got up from his seat and hugged you. He hadn't changed up, except for now instead of the bleach blonde, his hair was a silvery color.

"How have you been? Sorry I wasn't able to see you the last time you stopped in."

"That's perfectly alright. But Sam this is my friend Joey Wheeler. Joey this is Sam Summers."

Joey walked over and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Summers."

"Sam please. Any friend of Miya's is a friend of mine. And likewise to you Joey. Now please, have a seat. We're departing."

Joey's POV

Sam reminded you of some old, rich, retired mobster from the backstreets of Brooklyn. He appeared to be very tough and not a guy to mess with, but he was as gentle as someone could be when it came to Miya.

"Now Joey, how is it you know my darling Miya?"

"We go to school together."

"Ah, dating I assume?"

You and Miya shook your heads in unison.

"Not dating eh? You must be in another relationship then. I don't see how a lad like yourself could resist Miya here. The lady who has your heart is very lucky."

"Sam, it's not that." Miya said softly. "I just ended a relationship and Joey's helping me get back on my feet. I kinda lost everything again. He's all I've got."

"See I was right. Good lad. So Miya, hope you don't mind but I've taken the liberty to pick my best 3 cars. You can choose any of them of course but I believe you'll love these three."

"Hah, what did I tell ya Joey?""You were right."

"So Joey, you like cars?"

"You bet. Gear head to the bone."

"Then I'll have to give you the grand tour while Miya does her personalization on her new baby."

"Awesome!"

The duration of the flight was spent talking about cars and Sam's interest in Joey's life story. You didn't mind of course, it helped you to understand Joey a lot better. You heard more about that gang he'd been in and how Yugi saved him from it. Yugi had also been the one to teach him how to duel. Then you got onto the crazy stories from Duelist Kingdom and Battle City.

"Every tournament has at least one wacko crack job." Sam said nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom. Then the Ishtar's at Battle City."

"You know the Ishtars?"

Joey looked at you oddly and nodded.

"You know them Miya?""Yeah, I've done many missions where I needed to go to Egypt. Due to that, I've crossed paths with them many times."

"Really? You know they're crazy right? Well at least Marik."

"Well kinda. Marik's kinda odd but you don't know the rest of the family. There's plenty reason, trust me."

"Either way. Him and that freaking God card. Sent me into a coma during the finals. Made me loose my chance at whomping Kaiba."

"Yeah, I saw that duel. I thought you did very well against Ra. It's a tough god to beat, but it is possible."

"You can beat it?"

"I have before, even without the use of my god cards. It's just a hell of a lot harder. But most of the time I prefer to use my god."

"You've had Slifer or Obelisk?"

"No."

"There are more Gods?"

"Yeah. You remember the card I used to beat Yugi?"

"Yeah?"

"That was one of my gods. I have Kisara and Isis. Then there is Duos. They're not known to the majority of the world. And for good reason."

"Still dueling I see?" Sam said crossing his legs. "I haven't heard your name in any tournaments here lately."

"I haven't been in any in about a year."

"I heard Kaiba Corp is hosting one. Join that one. I'd like to come and see you kick some butt in the finals."

The name echoed in your head. You had almost beat him once before, and you'd beaten Yugi too. This tournament would end badly if you joined.

"Nah, I don't know if I'm practiced enough to go in for one."

"Aw come on Miya." Joey whined. "You beat Yugi, you'd be awesome in one of Kaiba's tournaments."

You sighed.

"Fine. If it's open for the public to join, I will."

"Sweet!"

Sam looked out the window.

"Well, get ready to land. We're here."

You looked out a window. It looked like you were landing on a private strip.

"You so lied. You have to upgraded since I was here."

"I know, but I couldn't ruin the surprise. Since you were here last, I believe I've quadrupled my network?"

"Jeeze Sam. Busy, busy, busy."

When the plane landed and the door opened, Joey's eyes went straight to the cars parked outside the hanger.

"Easy Joey. Those things are junk. Just wait to see what I've got inside."


	41. Chapter 41

Joey's POV

The 6 or 7 cars parked by the hanger were absolutely gorgeous cars. They ranged from BMWs to Lamborghini and there was even a Skyline.

"These are junk?"

"Yep. Been here longer than a month. After that long they're junk to me. They get sold to the Americans for a reduced price."

You stared at them and couldn't believe what you had just heard.

"Come on Joey. If you like those, you're gonna freak when you see what he's got underground."

Miya took your hand and led you into a clear glass elevator. Sam pushed a few buttons and it began moving down.

From wall to wall were hundreds of brand new, mint condition cars. There was just about every style you could have ever imagined.

"Holy…"

"Pretty aren't they?"

"Alright you two, follow me. After Miya chooses her car, you and I Joey will be taking a tour."

Sam slid open an underground hanger door, as he took a step in the lights flickered on brightly.

Inside were 3 silver amazing, beautiful cars.

"Okay, choice one: BMW Roadster. Two: an Aston Martin One-77. Third is the Mazerati Gran Cabrio. They're all 2012 models."

You couldn't believe your eyes. These were cars that weren't going to be released to the public for the next two years.

"They all come standard bullet proof."

"Dang Sam. I'm not working for Lex anymore. I don't think I'll be needing bullet proof."

"Nonsense. I will only have the best for the daughter I never had."

"Fine Sam. And I'll take…the Gran Cabrio."

"Good choice. Now, I'll be stealing Joey for a while. You go have fun in the customs bay."

Miya's POV

You got into the car and waved bye to Joey as he and Sam left the hanger. You revved up the engine and drove it into the customs bay. Sitting down at the high tech computer you began making your hundreds of selections.

When you were finally finished, you had a car that could get to speeds of 250 in 9.8 seconds. It got close to 90 miles per gallon of gas. You changed the paint from a silver to a jet black. You had an electric blue side detailing that matched the blue accents on the inside of the car. The entire interior was black leather. On the chrome hubcaps, you had engraved a small dragon onto each.

It was one of the most high tech cars you had ever had. The super computer inside was good enough to hack into any system without being detected. Your baby could put Bond's car shame and make it look like a wreck.

When you stepped out from behind the computer and did a quick scan over, Sam and Joey walked into the bay.

"Ah Miya, you're finished. Perfect timing. And by Jove, it's the most beautiful designs I think I've ever stood in awe, speechless. His eyes were glued to it like it was his Messiah.

"Don't stare Joseph. It's rude. Besides, you should be staring at the beautiful lady who designed her. Now Miya, here is an extra set of keys. You be safe and for heaven's sake…Call me."

You hugged Sam tightly and nudged Joey.

"Come on, we'd better start heading back. Thanks a million Sam."

"Uh… Sure." He quickly got in and after examining all of the interior, finally began to settle down.

"I hope you know that everyone in my neighborhood is gonna freak out when they see this car right?"

"Yeah. Hence the reason I installed a full alarm and amour system. It's got driver recognition, and a full titanium frame and body."

"Wow…I think I just fell in love."

"With my car?" you asked revving up the engine. You loved getting those 8000 horses running good and hot.

"No…I love it when a woman talks car." he said laughing.

"You're such a dork Joey."

Since most of the roads back to Domino were open highway, you could go full throttle and go 200 all the way back. You arrived in Domino at 7:30 exactly.

"Told ya we'd be back by 7:30." you said locking and arming your car.

"Huh, Duke's still here. Guess he'll get to meet his admiring reporter after all."

"Hah I guess so."

You followed Joey into the house. Serenity and Duke were sitting on couch watching a movie. When Serenity saw you she squealed.

"Joey! Miya! Welcome home!"

"Hey Seren."

"Hey Serenity."

"Where did you two go?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"We had to go pick up my new car."

"Awesome! Can I go see it?"

Duke turned to face you and Joey in the entry way.

"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?"

You smiled and spoke in the accent you used the other night.

"Oh my Mr. Devlin…You're so handsome. Can I hold your dice?"

"You were the reporter, but you were blonde?"

"It was a dare Duke. She was wearing a blonde wig."

"Yeah, plus I do sit next to you in first block."

Joey's POV

"Yeah I figured it was a trick. The newspaper never sends good looking reporters to me."

You busted up laughing at the disappointed look on Duke's face. He stood up and put an arm around Miya.

"But if you're really into my line of work, I've got a job opening. You would make a great personal assistant."

"Keep your hands off her Duke."

"Wow Joey. Protective much?"

"Uh Serenity, is Aaron here?"

"Oh forgot to tell you. He said he was going over to Mokuba's."

"Hm, well I'd better go get him before Kaiba gets home."

"You know Kaiba for real?" Duke asked crossing his arms.

Miya's POV

"Yeah sorta. Our brothers go to school together."

"Cool I guess. He's kinda a jerk though."

"Well I'd better go get him really quick. Be back in a few."

"I'll go with."

"No Joey, you'd better stay here."

"Can I go?" asked Serenity.

"Sure. You boys have fun."

You waited for Serenity to get her shoes on and then you both walked down to your car.

"Wow, where did you an awesome car like this?"

"A friend of mine runs a dealership and got me a really good price."

"Sweet."

You unlocked the car and got in.

"You're gonna wanna buckle in tight. I've got a lead foot." When she was buckled in, you tore off down the street and toward Kaiba Manor.

When you got down the road from the Manor, you called Aaron.

"Hello?"

"Hey kiddo, you ready?"

"I can be. You on your way?"

"Yep. Be there soon. And don't be looking for Jamie's car."

"Why are you walking?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Alright, see ya soon!"

He hung up and then you dialed Kaiba's cell phone. With your number blocked of course.

"Kaiba."

"Hey Kaiba, It's Miya."

"I know."

"Was just letting you know that I'm on my way to pick up Aaron."

"I'll have Veronica let you in."

"Thanks."

You hung up quickly before he could either retort or say something else.

"So, how are you and Kaiba doing? Civil I hope?"

"Yeah I suppose so. It's mainly just so the boys can still see each other. They've grown attached to each other."

"That's good. They need friends. I feel bad for Mokuba, he has so much pressure on him. And I kinda feel the same for Kaiba, even though he is jerk."

You agreed with her. Both boys did have a lot of pressure on them. You remembered Kaiba telling you about his past with his step father and how he came to own KC. You really did feel sorry for him even though he had broken your heart.

Seto's POV

You were about to say something to her, but then you heard a dial tone. You sighed and hung up your phone.

"Veronica."

"Yes?"

"When Miya gets here, let her in."

"Which gate?"

"Probably the main one. Non-auto."

"I was going to ask…where is her car?"

"She…left it at Kaiba Corp."

You felt another wave of pain rush through your chest. Now it wasn't only pain, it was with fever like heat. Since you hadn't been feeling well for the past few days, Mokuba had even called in the Manor doctor. As if they could hear your thoughts, the boys came bursting through the door.

"Wow Seto…you look really bad."

"He's right bro. You should have the doctor check you out."

"I'm fine you two."

"You don't look fine to me Kaiba. They're right."

You looked up from your desk. Miya was standing in your door way. Although she was simply dressed, she was as beautiful as ever and had a certain glow to her. You felt the pain melt away and you wanted to hold her tight. Remembering the photo, you shoved the thought from your mind.

"Oh hey, you got here quick!" Aaron said with an odd tone.

"Yeah, I got a new car."

"Really, can we go see?" Mokuba said in a near shout, making your head pound.

"If it's alright with Kaiba, sure."

"Yeah, go ahead."

He and Aaron ran out of the room and you were thankful for the silence.

"Hope you know, Mokuba's worried to death about you."

"I know he is. But it's really nothing."

"I would have to disagree. You're paler than snow and you…you're sweating just sitting there."

She came over the desk and placed the back of her hand against your forehead, then quickly removing it.

"My god Kaiba, you're burning up. You do need to see a doctor."

"Miya, I'm fine. It'll pass in a day or two."

"If you say so. But…um you can call me…if you need anything. Even if its to get Mokuba out for a while."

"I'm sure Mokuba would enjoy that."

"Well I should go down and check on the boys."

"I'll go make sure that Mokuba doesn't try and run off with you guys."

"Heh yeah."

She smiled and walked with you down to the front. You were expecting to see how run down used car parked outside. Instead there was a mint condition 2011 Mazerati Gran Cabrio. It was a jet black with bright blue detailing.

"So, what cha' think?"

"Where the hell did…"

Miya's POV

Kaiba paused then began to cough violently. You looked away for a moment, keeping yourself from wanting to run to him. His coughing stopped and you turned to look back at him. He was pale and had collapsed down on one knee.

You rushed to his side and held him up, leaning on you.

"Mokuba, go get the doctor. Now."

FF 2 hours

Miya's POV Cont.

You sat silently at Seto's bedside. You were smacking yourself mentally for not realizing that his symptoms pointed directly to some serious lung or respiratory infection. His fever had gotten so high that he had passed out, and he still hadn't woken back up.

Every 15 minutes, the doctor would come in and replace the ice packs with fresh ones. Seto was laying in bed, uncovered in just shorts. He had at least 8 ice packs placed all over his body to try and bring down his temp.

"Anything yet Ms. Suro?"

"Not yet doc. Just his occasional wheezing."

The doctor sighed and wrote down a few notes on his clipboard.

"That boy just doesn't know when to stop. Too much stress, especially in his line of work…it can kill."

You nodded. Even though he had broke your heart and tore your footing out from under you, you still wanted to be by his side. You sat there, staring at his face. There was once a smile on that face, a smile meant just for you. You didn't realize you were hold his hand until he twitched in his sleep. You quickly let go and pulled your hand back.

You wished you could have stayed there until he woke up. You wanted to make sure he was well, but you knew he wouldn't want to see you.

"Miya?"

"Yeah Mokuba?"

"How's he doing?"

"Not sure really. At least his fever's gone down a bit."

"Miya, can you stay here until he gets better?"

"I would but you know he doesn't want me here."

Mokuba took your hand, staring down at his weakened brother.

"He does. He just doesn't want to admit it, even to himself."

"What do you mean?"

Mokuba was about to answer when your phone started ringing. You grabbed it and went out into the hallway.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miya, is everything going alright?"

"Yeah Joey. I'm heading home now. See ya in a bit."

You hung up and went back into Seto's room.

"Hey how bout this Mokuba. I'll come over every day after school and stay for a few hours Kay?"

"Alright, that way I won't be alone."

"Hm actually. How about Aaron stays here with you. Just call me if you need anything?"

"Okay. Thanks a lot Miya. You really are like a sister to me."

"You're too sweet Mokuba. You're just like a little brother. Another black hole of a brat." you said hugging him.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

You walked downstairs to the living room where Aaron and Serenity were playing some martial arts video game.

"Hey Aaron, since I don't want Mokuba to be alone, would you mind staying here? I'll come by every day after school."

"Sure, you know I wouldn't have a problem with that."

"Alright kiddo. You ready to go Serenity? Sorry if the boy bored you to death."

"No it's fine. I know Mokuba's worried."

It was now close to 9, and you were kinda tired. Serenity was too from the looks of it. You hugged Aaron and kissed him on the forehead.

"You call me if anything happens okay? I'll see you tomorrow kiddo."

You and Serenity walked back out to your car and got in. You stared at your steering wheel for a moment before turning the key and revving the engine. You waited for Veronica to open the gate for you, then tore off toward home.

Joey's POV

You and Duke were sitting in the living room, Mom was in the kitchen.

"Do you know when Miya and your sister are going to be back? I don't want their dinners getting too cold."

"I'm not sure Mom. They just went to Kaiba's to get Aaron, don't know what's taking them so long."

Just then, the front door opened, Miya and Serenity stepped inside. Miya looked like she'd just been threw some mental hell.

"Hey guys, you hungry?"

"Oh yeah Mom. What'd you make?"

"Spaghetti with meat sauce."

"That sounds awesome."

"How bout you Miya? Hungry?"

"No, I'm fine thanks." she said shaking her head and removing her shoes. "I'm actually gonna head to bed. I'm dead tired."

"Oh okay. Sleep well dear."

You got up off the couch and followed Miya down the hallway.

"Hey you, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, like I said; just really tired."

"Why do I feel like that's not it?"

"I'm just worried."

"About?"

"I'm not really sure. It's a combination of Mokuba, Kaiba, what Kisara and Atem meant…"

"Why are you worried about Kaiba?"

"He's got some respiratory infection, and its really bad. Mainly worried about him for Mokuba's sake. If something happens to him, Mokuba's got no one. It just kinda reminds me a bit of my past."

"Oh, yeah I would be worried than too. And hey, whatever they meant, we'll handle it together okay? I'll always be here for you."

You saw a smile play on her lips and you pulled her close. Her body seemed to relax and her arms wrapped themselves around you.

Miya's POV

Being in Joey's arm made all your worry just melt away. You could have stayed that way forever, except your eyes were getting heavy and you were about to pass out.

"Really Joey, I'm gonna pass out if I stay out here any longer."

"Oh fine, I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Joey."

You tilted your head up and pressed your lips against his. You broke it quickly, smiled and went into you and Serenity's bedroom. You got into your pajamas and crawled into bed. You stared up at the top bunk, but you were far from being in this room.


	42. Chapter 42

FF 8 Days Later.

Miya's POV

You were staring at the clock in your 7th period class. It seemed like it had been stuck at the same time for the past hour. Finally, the bell rang and you rushed out to your car. You had been going to Kaiba Manor every day after school for a week or so now. Most of the time when you were over the doctor had Kaiba in some drug induced coma, forcing him to stay in bed. You had yet to see him awake, but Mokuba had. That fact alone let up on some of the worry.

Everyday at about the same time, you'd pull up in the Kaiba's driveway and the two boys would come running out to see you. First you'd go up and check on Kaiba, then come back downstairs and help the boys with their homework. Today it was different. They didn't come running out.

You got out and locked your car and opened the front door. It was very quiet and you didn't see any of the maids or anyone for that matter. As always you went straight up to Kaiba's room, more at a sprint today. The door was cracked and you could hear both Aaron and Mokuba. You knocked lightly.

"Oh Miya's here!"

Mokuba ran to the door and flung it open. He stood there for a moment then tackled you in a hug. Aaron was close behind.

"What in the world is up with you two today huh?" you said wrestling them off you.

"Seto! He's awake!"

Your head looked up from Mokuba and your eyes met with Kaiba's. They were as blue as ever, and he seemed to be back to his normal color. You stood there silent for a moment, not sure what to say or do.

"Hey Miya…"

His voice snapped you back into reality. Mokuba grabbed your hand and pulled you over towards the bed. You didn't know if it was just you, but it seemed like he got slightly uncomfortable when you got that close.

"So Miya, are still gonna help us with our homework? We've got a test tomorrow."

"If you think you need my help, sure. I'd be glad to."

"Sweet, we'll be right back."

Before you could say anything, both boys were gone. They had left you alone with Kaiba. You continued to stare at the door in disbelief, not wanting to meet with Kaiba's gaze again.

"Miya, I…I want to say thank you."

You finally turned around to face him, he was staring out the window.

"Mokuba told me about what's been going on the past week."

"Oh."

"And I want to thank you for it. Mokuba really needed you, and I appreciate you…being there for him…"

"Kaiba, Mokuba is like another brother to me. I'd do just about anything for that kid."

"So would I, and the same for Aaron."

"Will you two please stop fighting and get back together!" you heard both boys almost cry from the hallway.

Seto's POV

"Kaiba, Mokuba is like another brother to me. I'd do just about anything for that kid."

It hurt you for some reason to hear her call you Kaiba again. You just couldn't be mad at her. It didn't make sense. If she had been with Wheeler, why would she have been here everyday for Mokuba, and to check to make sure you were okay?

"So would I, and the same for Aaron."

"Will you two please stop fighting and get back together!"

Miya turned to look out in the hallway, then turned back but was now staring out the window. That's when you noticed something very different about her. Her eyes were a grayish color, not her normal, bright blue.

"Please you guys?"

"Now boys, Kaiba is just getting better. This isn't something you should be bringing up, or even getting involved in."

You were shocked by the sadness you heard in her voice. Moments later her phone began ringing.

"I'll be back in a sec. I've gotta take this."

She maneuvered through the boys and went into the hallway. Aaron came and sat next to you on the bed.

"You know what Seto?"

"What Aaron?"

"She hasn't been herself lately."

"She seems fine to me." you lied.

"No. I know she's not okay. She hardly smiles, and when she does…It's a forced one. She thinks she's hiding it from me, but she can't. It just like how we were."

"Aaron, she's strong. She'll perk back up soon."

"I don't think so. After Ryan disappeared she was like this…for as long as I could remember."

"What helped her get over that?"

He looked up at you, tears in his eyes.

"You did."

Miya's POV

You hung up. The call had been from the job Mokuba lined up for you. Apparently his wife wasn't going to allow a teenaged female to be her husbands assistant. Honestly you couldn't blame her, if you had been in her shoes, you would have made the same decision.

"Miya?"

"Oh hey Mokuba. Everything okay?"

"Well yeah I guess so. But um, I found out where Seto got that photo."

Your head snapped to look up at Mokuba.

"Where?"

Mokuba sighed and sat down next to you.

"I watched the office security video and it was…It was Lex. That's why he's doubting himself so badly."

You heart beat and breathing got shallow. Lex was screwing with your life, again. You weren't going to put up with it. He was trying to get you to come back and work for him, you knew it.

"Mokuba, I'll be back later."

"What? Where are you going?"

You ran out to your car and revved up the engine. Your phone began ringing. It was Mokuba. You activated your Bluetooth and answered.

"Miya, you're going to see Lex aren't you."

"Yes Mokuba. This is that last time that man will ever mess with me, my family and my friends. Can you send me a screening of that photo?"

"Sure thing. Where to?"

"I'll send the IP address to Veronica. Kay?"

"Alright, be safe Miya."

You hung up and connected your Bluetooth to your cars built in computer system.

"Receiving document from a private network."

You recognized the IP address as Veronica's.

"Open file."

As the computer opened the file you set a course to Lex Corp in Naginato. A few minutes later, the photo popped open on the computer screen in your dash board.

"Scan photo for anything an editor could have left behind."

"Scanning."

It felt like forever before the program turned up negative. Who ever had edited this photo was extremely good at it and had a high tech program. You thought for a moment, doing 90 mph crossing out of Domino city limits.

"Scan local and international media sources for photos with like pixels and media code."

This scan didn't take nearly as long.

"6 photos found with similar media and pixel codes."

You set you car into auto and quickly scanned over the 6 photos on the screen. One stuck out. It was the exact same as the photo of you and Joey pose-wise.

"Open file 354-B and compare to downloaded file."

They opened side by side. They were the same photo. The one of you and Joey was just zoomed up and they had cropped out the background and replaced it. Then they had somehow photo shopped Kaiba to look exactly Joey, which couldn't have been too difficult. They're height was close enough, and their body build. When your computer finally cracked through the Photoshop codes, you could see every edit that had occurred on the photo.

"Lex you son of a …Computer, send these files to Mokuba Kaiba. High priority."

Mokuba's POV

You walked back in the room, trying to hide that fact you were worried.

"You ready to go start working on that test review? I'm sure Miya wants to get home."

You weren't sure what to say, you didn't want to upset your brother by telling him that Miya went to Lex's.

"Mokuba?"

"Huh?"

"My sister left didn't she."

Your brother and Aaron were both looking at you.

"Mokuba, who was that that called her?" Seto asked sitting up a bit more.

"I don't know, but umm…yeah she left."

"Where'd she go? When's she gonna be back? We have to do that test review."

"I…She…"

"Mokuba, where did she go?"

"She went to Lex's. She found out that it was him who sent that picture."

You looked up and Seto had gone pale again, and Aaron was looking terribly scared. You heard your laptop's message alert going off like crazy. You quickly opened it.

It was a high priority message from Miya. You opened the message and your jaw dropped.

"It was a fake!"

"What are you talking about Mokuba?" Seto asked.

You couldn't speak, you just handed the laptop to Seto.

Seto's POV

On Mokuba's screen were two photos. One was of you and Miya, probably taken by some media reporter. The other was the photo Lex sent you. On the side were the different photo shop effects used to edit the photo.

"They're the same photo…"

Your heart stopped. You had pushed the one person in your life that loved you away. All because of some lie spun by someone you never should have believed.

"I can't believe that I believed that bastard…"

"Seto, Miya could get…She went to go confront him…She could be hurt!" Mokuba was stuttering badly behind his tears. Aaron was standing there silent, looking like he was about to go into shock.

You weakly got out of bed and called Roland.

"Get my jet ready. I've got to be somewhere now."

You got dressed and rushed to the flight deck.

"Mr. Kaiba sir, you really shouldn't be doing this."

"Shut up Roland."

-I got her into this mess and I'm the one who needs to fix it.-

Miya's POV

Lex was waiting for you when you skidded to a stop in front of his building. You threw your car into park and got out of the car, slamming the door shut. If it hadn't been for the six rather large guards standing around him, you would have went straight for the kill.

"Welcome home Miya! I was missing you oh so terribly."

"You lying bastard! How dare you!"

"Please come inside Miya. We have to prepare you for some missions of high importance."

You didn't move, you were going to settle this now. Even if it meant possible getting yourself killed. Lex was never going to mess with Aaron, Mokuba, Kaiba or anyone else ever again.

"Come along Miya. We don't have all day."

Before you could react, you collapsed to the ground in agonizing pain. You couldn't move and electrical pulses were radiating through your body, making your head want to explode.

"Are you going to behave like a good little girl now?"

The pain stopped and you could finally breathe again. When you tried to stand up, your body was too weak and you fell back to the ground. A guard bound your hands behind your back and another one picked you up and flung you over his shoulder.

FF 30 minutes

Lex had locked you in some darkened office and chained you to a wall. Although you couldn't see all that well, you could hear him perfectly clear through the door. He stepped in and flipped the lights on, nearly blinding you.

"Now, when Kaiba boy gets here, you'd better be a good girl. Cause if you aren't, all I have to do is push this little button and it's back to the agonizing pain." Lex smirked and waved the small remote in your face, then left the room.

You stared at the door for a moment before you realized what he had said. Kaiba was on his way here.

You heard a familiar voice outside the door, and it wasn't Lex. It was Chris.

"Yes sir?"

"Chris, I need you to go set up a sniper post at A-2."

"Here? Might I ask why?"

"We have a guest coming. Now go!"

"Right away sir!"

Your mind was running on full throttle. Lex was planning on killing him…and you couldn't do anything. You were still too weak to even try and break these chains. You were trying to determine flight time, and if he had left soon after you did then…

"He's already in our airspace Miya."

You flinched.

"Chris? What…what are you doing?"

"I'm coming to repent for what I did to you. You need to stop Kaiba from getting off that jet and getting near the A-2 landing spot. Austin will shoot as soon as he has a line up. I'll try and stop Austin, but if I can't…You need to get Kaiba before Austin gets his line up."

He quickly undid your chains and removed the shock implant that Lex had somehow gotten on you when you got out of your car.

"Thank you so much Chris."

Without thinking, you hugged him tightly and began running toward the stair way and up to the flight deck.

Seto's POV

You wanted so badly to land and kill Lex as soon as you saw him, but you knew he had something else planned. He was all too willing to get you land on his flight deck. When you landed, you slowly got out as you scanned the area for some possible trap.

Miya's POV

You were running so fast that you had tripped up the stairs at least 3 or 4 times. When you reached the top floor, you caught a glimpse of the Blue Eyes jet outside one of the windows, Kaiba was just stepping out of it.

"Kaiba! No!"

You began to run faster, the door to the deck seemed to not be getting any closer.

Seto's POV

When you stepped out of the jet and set foot on the deck's cement, you thought you heard someone scream.

-I don't like this…He looks too smug.-

"Where's Miya Lex!"

"Why don't you come here and we'll discuss Miya."

"Kaiba! Stop!"

Miya came running out of the door behind Lex and you took a step forward ready to take her into your arms. When she got with in arms length, you could see tears streaming down her face. The sound of a gun shot echoed in your head.

Miya tried to push you away and you fell to the ground. She landed on top of you, cringing in pain.

"Miya!"

She didn't look up at you. She slowly closed her eyes and you felt her heart beat slow.

"No! Miya!"


	43. Chapter 43

Joey's POV

You plopped down on your bed. Your science homework had made your head hurt. You looked over at the clock. It was already 7:30, and Miya wasn't home yet. She had never stayed at Kaiba's for more than an hour.

"Hey has anyone heard from Miya?"

"Nope. Why? Isn't she over at Kaiba's?"

"Yeah but she's suppose to be bringing Aaron home today. Didn't think she'd be staying there that long."

You sighed and threw your head back into your pillow. You heard the song "Jai Ho" coming from your backpack. You jumped up to answer it since it was Miya's ringtone and you didn't want Serenity knowing you had such a girly ring tone.

"Hey Miya, where are you?"

"Wheeler I.."

"What? Kaiba? What do you want? Why do you…"

"Shut up Wheeler."

You were shocked by the sound of panic in his voice.

"I need you to get down to the hospital right now."

"What did you do to her Kaiba!"

"Shut up and get the hell down here now!"

You quickly hung up, threw your shoes back on and dialed Yugi. He was as freaked as you were and told you he'd call the others and they'd meet you down there. You ran out to the living room.

"Joey? Something wrong?"

You frantically explained the call you had just gotten from Kaiba. Since you were too frantic and you're mom wasn't home yet, Duke decided that he'd drive. Serenity sat in the back and was shaking with fear. You could only imagine how Aaron was taking this. First his brother had gone missing, and now Miya was in the hospital for some unknown reason.

Seto's POV

You had Roland drive Mokuba and Aaron down to the hospital. Once they had found out about Miya, they demanded that you'd let them come down. You were sitting out in the waiting room, trying to keep from breaking down and crying. They had taken Miya away from you as soon as you walked in and you still hadn't seen her yet.

Everyone who walked by you stared. You were covered in her blood. She had taken the bullet meant for you. It had hit her in the side, and you were praying it had missed her organs. If it had done enough damage, you knew there was little that could be done to save her.

Mokuba and Aaron came running into the Emergency lobby, both of them crying. It was easy to tell they'd been crying since they found out; their eyes were red and swollen.

You wanted so badly to hug them both but had to refrain since you knew it would freak them out if you got Miya's blood on them.

"Kaiba! What did you do to her!"

You were shaking so badly you could barely stand or even answer him.

"I…I didn't do this Wheeler."

"Don't you lie to me! You hate her!"

Wheeler was in your face, clutching your collar in his hand.

"I love her you stupid mutt!"

"You love her? You pushed her away! You're the stupid one for letting someone like her go!"

His words stung, and deeply. This was abnormal for something Wheeler said, but you knew his words were true. You were the stupid one for letting her go.

"So what did you do to her?!"

"Joey, stop. He didn't do this."

Yugi was the one to pull Joey off you.

"What do you mean Yug?"

"Look at him. He…he's torn up about this, just like we are. Kaiba didn't do this."

-Yugi is actually standing up for me? After all I've done to him?-

"What happened to her money bags?"

Before you could answer Mokuba stood up.

"She…went….to go see Lex. She was shot…"

Everyone standing there froze, except for Devlin who didn't know what the hell was going on.

"Why did she go see that lunatic?"

"She found out that picture was a fake and that Lex had given it to Seto."

Wheeler went pale and sat in the chair next to you. You felt extremely bad for him. You could tell he deeply cared for Miya, just as you did. You had done this to her. What if you hadn't believed Lex's trick? What if you had taken the bullet and not her?

"Mr. Kaiba?"

You turned your head to look at the nurse standing at the ER doors.

"Yes? Is she okay?"

"Ms. Suro is in recovery. She'll be ready for visitor after she wakes up and gets checked out by the doctor. It'll be about an hour. Until then , feel free to leave or go eat."

"Thank you."

Wheeler, with his face still buried in his hands spoke.

"You might want to go change. You might freak out the boys or Miya when we get to see her."

"I'm not leaving. I'll have someone bring me down some."

Joey's POV

"You might want to go change. You might freak out the boys or Miya when we get to see her."

"I'm not leaving. I'll have someone bring me down some."

That was the last thing you heard. You blocked out all sound and your mind was racing. Miya had been shot. Why was Kaiba all upset about this? Had the bullet been meant for him? If so, that meant that Miya had taken it for him. Did she still love him?

-If she still loves him…How can she say she loves me?-

"Joey?"

The voice sounded like Miya's, but it was much younger and seem more innocent.

"Joey?"

"Miya?"

"No silly. It's me, Kisara."

"Oh, you again. Why are you hear? Is Miya okay?"

"She'll be fine. But I have come for a different reason. These questions you're flooding your mind with, they are about you and Miya's relationship correct?"

"I just…If she did take a bullet for Kaiba…Does that mean she still loves him? How can she love me, if she loves him? I don't stand a chance against him…"

"Joey, you and Miya have a past together. It's a complicated one and her feelings? Those are for her to explain. All I can tell you is that she might choose a different path than the one I chose. Although she is my reincarnation, we are different people. We can make different choices."

"Hey Kisara…"

"Yes Joey?"

"Can you tell her something for me?"

She nodded.

"Tell her, I'll always be here for her. No matter what path she takes."

"I'll be sure to let her know."

Once again you the sounds of the lobby filled your head.

"Hello? Joey? You in there?"

"Oh yeah, sorry Yug. Must of spaced out."

"I guess so. Well, we can go see her. She woke up a lot sooner than they thought she would. But it's only one at a time."

Yugi sat down next to you.

"We decided that we're gonna let you go in first, well after Kaiba."

You were about to say something when Kaiba spoke up.

"You guys can go ahead of me. But the boys see her first."

"Really?"

"Wheeler, I owe you. Sick as it makes me, I do."

-Did he really just say that? Or am I hearing things?-

"Alright everyone, follow me please."

Everyone but Duke followed the nurse into the ICU unit. There were chairs set up outside Miya's room and everyone sat down. Before you sat down, you caught a glimpse of Miya through the small window in the door.

She looked closer to death than anyone living should be. Her once tan skin was almost a translucent white, huge black circles surrounded her eyes. From the looks of it, she was hooked up to just about every machine you had ever seen in a hospital.

"Seto? What are all those machines for?"

"She's lost a lot of blood Aaron. They're making sure she gets it all back, one's a pain killer and they're also making sure she's not dehydrated."

Poor Aaron. He was still in hysterics over this, and was holding onto Kaiba's hand for what seemed like dear life. It was strange to see Kaiba be so loving toward someone other than Mokuba.

"Aaron, you get to go in first."

Aaron gulped down hard to try and stop his tears, and Kaiba nudged him toward the door. The hallway went silent as Aaron slowly opened the door and walked in. Everyone began listening to try and hear what was going on inside, but the only voice you could hear was Aaron's.

You glanced over at Kaiba as he sat in the chair farthest from her door. He was again bent over with his face in his hands. He was still slightly shaking. You found yourself feeling sorry for him, instead of being angry with him. Although you couldn't stand him, you knew he was taking this very hard. That bullet had been meant for him, and Miya had jumped in front of it. You were sure of that. You knew Miya loved him with everything she had, but she would have done the same for any of her friends. That's just the kind of person she was.

Yugi's POV

You sat silently watching both Joey and Kaiba. They seemed to be in the exact same mind frame. Both were pale and sickened with grief and fear. Joey was anxiously watching the clock. Aaron had been allowed 15 minutes because he was family, and that time was just about up. Joey was next.

"Joey? You can go in now." Aaron said weakly, tears falling from his eyes once again. He then walked over and sat next to Mokuba and pulled his knees to his chest.

Miya's POV

It killed you to see your brother so distressed. To worsen it all, you were in too much pain to barely move. This meant you weren't able to hug him to try and make him realize you were okay. You couldn't fake that this time.

Aaron had left the room early instead of staying his full 15 minutes. You knew he was scared, and it broke your heart to see it on his face.

You were sure who was next, Aaron hadn't told you.

"Hey…"

You opened your eyes to see Joey standing in the doorway.

"Hey…" you squeaked quietly. The lack of color in his face was frightening.

"How you feeling Miya?" he asked as he sat in the chair next to your bed, scooting it closer.

"I'm…alright. Just pissed off I suppose."

"Hey, don't be like that. You need to have a good attitude, or you'll heal slower."

"Yes Mother.." you said chuckling lightly, then cringing in pain. The morphine hadn't kicked in yet, or if it had, you weren't feeling it

"What's wrong?" Joey asked frantically.

"Nothing, just some pain. Those sniper bullets are a bitch."

"Sniper bullet?"

"Ye…Lex was trying to assassinate Seto. I…I pushed him out of the way."

"How did you…If that shooter had sniper training, how did he not kill you?"

"Must have been a bad shot."

"Well I'm glad he did. I don't know what I would have done if…"

Joey froze as the words caught in his throat.

"Don't think about that kinda stuff. You'll only freak yourself out more. Besides, I'm fine-ish. So don't worry Kay?"

"Fine-ish?"

"Mhm, fine-ish."

Yet again you cringed. It was hard to keep from laughing with Joey around. He made sure there was always a smile on your face, it was the same now.

"Well, I think my 5 minutes are over. I'll come back tomorrow, right after school."

"Take care of Aaron for me please? He's really going to need someone right now."

"Of course I will….if Kaiba lets me."

You didn't catch the end of his sentence.

"What?"

"Nothing, was just talking to myself.

Joey stood up and kissed your forehead.

"Miya, I hope you now…I'll always be here for you. No matter what your heart decides. Now get well soon. We'll miss you."

He then quickly left the room. You weren't sure what he meant by what he'd just said, but it was comforting. He couldn't have possibly meant Kaiba, you would never have another chance.

You smiled as Mokuba rushed into the room and took a seat.

Seto's POV

Time crept by slowly as everyone took their 5 minutes with Miya. Now it was your turn as Yugi shut the door and looked back at you before walking down the hallway. Wheeler had taken Mokuba and Aaron home with him, leaving you alone. You ran a hand through your hair hoping that it didn't freak Miya out that you were still covered in her blood. Roland had gotten stuck in downtown traffic and wasn't here yet.

You got up from your chair and walked over to her door. Your guilt began to eat away at you as you slowly turned the handle and took your first step in her room. When you laid eyes on her, her pale skin and darkened eyes made the pit in your stomach grow.

"Hey…how you doing?"

"Why is that the first thing everyone asks me?" she said with a smile.

"We…just don't know what else to say."

"Oh… and I'm alright I guess. Pain meds are really beginning to help."

You took a seat in the chair next to her bed, you could see the 20 some stitches in her side through the slit in her hospital gown.

"Miya…Why did.."

"Hush. I did it for my own reasons, so don't…"

You lowered your head into your hands again, wanting to release everything you'd been holding in.

"Seto, you shouldn't feel guilty. It wasn't your fault. I did it because…I couldn't loose you. When I heard Lex telling them to set up a sniper, I about died inside. I had to do something." her voice started to shake.

A single tear fell from her eye then she hid her face in her hands. There were at least 3 different tubes stuck into her right hand.

You weren't sure what to do. You stared down at the floor until you heard a small whimper escape from her throat as more tears came running down her face.

"Miya…I'm so sorry." you got up and sat on the very edge of the bed, making sure not to touch her side. You carefully wrapped your arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay Miya…I'm right here."

-And always will be- you thought to yourself as she laid her head on your chest.

Miya's POV

When you felt his arm around you, a rush went through your body. You weren't sure what it was, but you felt calm and safe.

You put your hands back down to your sides as you turned your head and rested it on his chest. His strong, steady heart beat began to lull you to sleep.

"Miya…"

You lifted your head off his chest and locked with his gaze. Just like the times before, you felt you could loose yourself in his sapphire eyes.

You weren't sure how long you stared into them but you were snapped back into reality when his lips softly pressed against yours.

Seto's POV

You couldn't resist the urge to kiss her. She was absolutely everything to you, you realized that now. You had almost lost her, and now you knew you couldn't live without her. You wanted so badly to be able to hold her close to you again.

When her head laid softly on your chest, you felt your heart speed up. You kept talking yourself out of trying to kiss her, then the desire would come back even stronger moments later.

-It's now or never Seto- you said to yourself.

"Miya…"

Her ice blue eyes slowly made their way and met yours dead on.

It seemed like forever before your lips met hers. The rush you felt was like nothing you'd felt before. This kiss was like your first a million times over. You now truly realized how much you had missed her.

She broke the kiss, much sooner than you had wanted.

"Seto…"

Her heart rate monitor went into a frenzy and sent out high pitched screeching. Seconds later the doctor and two nurses came rushing into the room.

"Mr. Kaiba, we'll need you to leave the room." said one of the nurses as she shoved you out the door and shut the curtain so you couldn't see in.

You felt weak and fell into one of the chairs closest to her door. You couldn't loose her, you needed her to live. You couldn't go back to a life without her. If you lost her, you knew you'd loose what sanity you had left.

After about 10 minutes out in the hall, the doctor and his nurses came out in the hall. His sleeves were covered in blood. You felt the pit in your stomach again.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's fine. The IV pumped too much morphine into her system and it caused her blood pressure to spike."

"The blood?"

"We had to drain out a bit to lower the morphine right away. She's fine Mr. Kaiba. You can go back in."

You sighed in relief. You calmed yourself down and quickly went back into her room. Her breathing was shallow and her skin was even paler.

You went to sit back in the chair when she grabbed your hand. Cringing, she moved over just enough so you could lay next to her.

"You gonna pass out on me?"

"Hmm, probably. Overdose of morphine will do that to ya."

You got up on the bed next to her and wrapped your arm back around her. Within moments of her head resting on your chest, she was asleep.

"I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you…" you whispered then kissed the top of her head.

"you're crazy Seto Kaiba." she mumbled.

"Heh, I love you Miya."

"I love you too Seto." she whispered, moving closer to you.


	44. Chapter 44

Yugi's POV

You laid on your bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Something on your mind Yugi?"

You sat up and Atem was sitting on the foot of the bed.

"Do you think Joey's going to be okay?"

"What do you mean Yugi?"

"Miya. He really likes her and if she goes back to Kaiba, I don't know how he'll take it."

"He'll be fine Yugi. He did 5000 years ago."

"What do you mean?"

"Miya and Joey are tied together in the past as well. Joey was my personal guard, Josepha. When Kisara was brought into the palace, she was to be wed to Josepha, but she was secretly seeing Priest Seto."

"And Kisara chose to be with the Priest…"

"Mhm, and Josepha handled it just fine. Plus, soon after another woman caught his attention while out on patrol in the city."

"Who?"

"Some foreigner. Mai's ancient self probably."

"Mai? But she's back in America."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. But I know that even if Miya goes back to Kaiba, her and Joey will be best friends as they were in my time."

Joey's POV

You had been calling the hospital twice every hour, and by the 7th time, the station stopped answering your calls.

"Joey! Stop harassing the hospital. We'll hear an update as soon as there is one."

"Hush Serenity. I just worried that's all."

"We all are. But you don't see Mokuba and Aaron calling there every 30 minutes do you?"

You got up off the couch and went into your room, locking the door. You laid down on your bed, resting your head on Miya's pillow. You closed your eyes and you could almost feel her next to you.

"Joey? Are you going to be alright?"

You shot up.

"Kisara…I thought you said I had a chance?"

"You do Joey."

"Then why do I feel like I don't?"

"You can't give up hope. Shall I show you want happened in this same situation 5000 years?"

You weren't sure what to say. You wanted to see but dreaded the thought at the same time. As you nodded you buried your face in Miya's pillow.

"Joey, you can open your eyes now."

When you did, you were blinded by the hot Egyptian sun beaming off the dunes of sand.

"Follow me, the festival is about to start."

"Festival? What festival?"

"You'll see, just come on."

You stayed close behind her as she made her way through the crowds of people to the palace doors.

Once inside you saw the entire courtyard filled with the Royals and other locals of the palace. Under the canopy in the center of the gardens stood Atem with Kisara. To his right was a dark blonde guard dressed in all red. You looked past them and 5 of the Priests were standing behind them. Priest Seto looked as if he was ready to die and couldn't take his eyes off Kisara.

"You see that guard? That's you're ancient self. Josepha."

"So what is this exactly?"

"When I was brought to the palace, Atem thought I would make a great wife to his right hand guard. So, this our wedding."

"Wow… And Ancient Kaiba looks like hell."

"It was killing him to have to watch this."

As Kisara and Josepha turned to face each other, you saw tears running down Kisara's face. Apparently Josepha noticed them too and called a halt to the wedding.

"Kisara, do you truly want to be with me? Or is your heart with another?"

"Josepha…I…"

"It's okay. I understand. I know where your heart lies and I just want you to be happy. Atem, I refuse to marry this woman."

"What? But…"

"I'm sorry my pharaoh. I cannot take a woman away from the one she is meant to be with."

He kissed her on the cheek and removed her wedding vale and cloak.

"Go to him Kisara."

She hugged Josepha and ran past Atem and into Priest Seto's open arms. He twirled her around and kissed her deeply.

Moments later a man in a dark cloak burst through the palace doors.

"Pharaoh! You cannot let this peasant marry a priest!"

"I am Pharaoh, and I say my Priest may marry whomever he wishes."

The man's eye began to glow and he removed his hood.

"Aknaten!"

"I will not let some peasant steal the throne from my son!"

Everyone looked at Aknaten then back at Priest Seto.

"Hah! Yes Seto, you are my son! You are the next to inherent the throne! Do not throw that away for some peasant!"

Kisara took your hand and you were transported to some tomb.

"Whoa, where are we?"

"We're a week from what you just saw and this is my tomb."

"Tomb?"

"Aknaten attacked Seto a few days later and I stepped in front of him. I took the attack."

You turned to see a weak looking Priest Seto walking into the tomb. He knelt down in front of a stone carving of the Blue Eyes.

"With my last breath I vowed to protect him. The Blue Eyes is my soul."

Miya flashed before your eyes, and Kisara's words stung.

"Joey? I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted to see..""No, I understand now. But…Miya…She could be dying!"

You fell to your knees and hit the ground. You would die inside if you lost her. You knew she was meant to be with Kaiba now, and he could have her. You just wanted her to be alive. She was one of your best friends.

You heard a knock and jumped up. You were back in your room, still clutching onto Miya's pillow.

"Joey, you awake in there?""Yeah, sorry."

"Me and the boys are going out for a bit. You wanna come with?"

"No, I've got some things I need to do."

Seto's POV

As you watched Miya sleep, you kept seeing Wheeler's worried face. You knew he loved her as well.

-Wheeler was right, I don't deserve someone like you Miya. I hurt you, pushed you away. How is it you can still love me?-

You heard a knock on her door. You knew it wasn't a nurse since one had just been here not 15 minutes ago. You carefully got up, making sure not to wake Miya and opened the door. The person you saw standing there surprised you.

"Kaiba, can we talk for a minute?"

Normally you would have slammed the door and ignored him, but you felt this was important.

"Sure Wheeler."

You stepped out into the hallway with him. Wheeler looked much different than he did when you saw him last.

"Kaiba, I'm sorry. Sorry that I blamed this all on you. I..I know you and have never seen eye on eye on things but… I know Miya belongs with you, not me."

You were taken back. Had he really just said that?

"I love her, more than anything. But I can't protect her and give her the life she deserves and needs. Besides, I know she loves you more than she could ever love me."

"Wheeler…I…Thank you. You were there for her when I couldn't be. You are a very dear friend to her, I can see that easily. I just hope…that I'm good enough to be as irreplaceable as you are in her heart."

You couldn't believe what you had just said. You had just admitted, out in the open, that you were slightly jealous of him,

"Just…take care of her Kaiba. She's more fragile than she lets on."

"I will."

"How's she doing?"

"She's okay, sleeping at the moment."

He turned away and began to walk down the hall.

"Wheeler!"

"Hm?" he said turning around.

"You'll be the first to know when she wakes up."

As he left, you began questioning your sanity. You had never been nice to Wheeler before.

-What the hell is wrong with me?-

You shook your head and went back into the room. Instead of getting back on the bed and risking waking Miya up, you laid down on the couch. Somehow, you got comfortable and fell asleep.

_*Dream*_

_Miya's POV_

_You opened your eyes and found yourself in a dark and unfamiliar room. A torch on both sides of the door were the only sources of light. You sat up and looked down. You were in a bed and were…naked. You gathered the blanket up and frantically searched the room for clothing. _

_The only clothing you found was a court dancers skirt and top. The skirt was a dark brown with a sand colored sheen over it. It's metal belt sat low on your hips and the skirts reached the floor. It would have been decent except that it spilt up to the belt on both sides. _

_The top wasn't much better. It was the dancer's extremely revealing top. It was like a strapless bra made out of metal. The bronze was cold against your warm skin, but it was better than nothing. (.com/image/egyptian%20girl/angelparker_2007/shad_egyptian_?o=14)_

_-Gah! I look like some ancient high end hooker!- you said to yourself looking down at the revealing clothing with disgust. When you finished dressing, you opened the door slightly not sure what was on the other side._

"_Seto! What are you doing? You're suppose to be at the wedding preparations."_

"_I had to finish something first. I'll be there shortly."_

"_You need to be there now. Not only are you missing, the bride is too. And you know what people will think if you both aren't there."_

_The priest in the blue turned around to face to man in the cloak. It was Priest Seto. That's also when you realized that you had white hair. This wasn't just any dream. This was a vision from Kisara's past, your past life. _

"_Let them talk."_

"_Seto, do not play koy with me. I know that peasant woman is in your room as we speak."_

_Your expression must have matched the horrified look on Priest Seto's face._

"_You thought you'd wake fore I and sneak her out?"_

"_It will never happen again Aknaten."_

"_I'm sure it won't, with her getting married in an hour. But too bad the girl may not get enjoy marriage for very long."_

"_What do you mean Aknaten?"_

"_It's easy to figure out. She lay with you. What do you expect they'll do if she bares your child?"_

_The color drained from Priest Seto's face. You weren't sure why at first than you remembered. Not only would they kill you if that happened, they'd kill the child. Seto couldn't even stop the wedding without risking your death.-Wait a minute….Why am I seeing this?- you thought to yourself , leaning on the door._

_Priest Seto stood silent as Aknaten left the room, glaring at you as he passed by. Priest Seto turned to go into the room and stopped when he saw you._

"_Kisara…How much of that did you hear?"_

_Without even thinking, you knew what to say._

"_Everything."_

"_I'm sorry…Just don't…"_

"_Seto, I love you. But you know that disobeying Atem would get us both killed."_

"_We may have already sign our death warrants if Aknaten is right."_

_-Kisara! What's going on!-_

"_And I'm sorry about the outfit. It was the only thing small enough I could find. But, you'd better get back to your room. You're getting married in less than an hour."_

_You felt tears falling down your face. Priest Seto wrapped his arms around you and tilted your head up._

"_Never forget, I love you with all my heart."_

_He took your hand and placed it on his heart._

"_Until the waters of the Nile run dry." you said before crashing your lips onto his, tears still running down your face._

_You felt light again, and the room and Priest Seto disappeared. _

"_You needed to see this."_

"_See what exactly?"_

"_You're ancient path. Now you can make a …"_

"_I've already made my decision Kisara. My heart belongs to Seto."_

"_I surely though that…"_

"_Although we have different personalities, we technically are the same person. Just 5000 years age difference."_

"_What about Joey?"_

"_He's my best friend. I'm sure he'll understand."_

_Your feet feel from under you and you lost sight of Kisara and all light. Suddenly you felt heavy and in pain again._

"Miya? You alright?"

You felt a warm hand on yours.

"Seto?" you said sleepily

"You alright?"

"Yeah, why?" you asked opening your eyes.

"You kept mumbling in some weird language in your sleep, then you went all cold."

"Just a bad dream."

Seto got up off he couch and sat back next to you on the bed. Ignoring the pain, you wrapped your arms around him tightly, nuzzling your face into his shoulder.

"I love you Seto."

FF 2 days

Miya's POV

After laying in the same hospital bed, in the same room, in the same clothes, you were dying to get out. You swore you were going a tad crazy.

"Miya, I really think you should stay here a few more days. You don't need to be moving too soon and end up back in here cause you hurt yourself."

"Seto, I'll be fine. Besides, If I have to stay here another day they're going to have to transfer me to psyche ward."

After a few more minutes of arguing Seto gave up.

"Fine. Just promise me you'll let me keep the manor's doctor on call?"

"That works for me. Even though I won't need him."

"You're quiet the stubborn one."

"I'm stubborn? Look in a mirror recently Mr. Kaiba?" you said giggling.

"Okay fine. Let's go home."

"Oh crap. All my stuff's at Joey's."

"Hm, well that'll be interesting. We'll just run by and pick it up."

(At Wheeler Residence)

"You're moving out? Already?"

"Well, I don't want to be a bother…with my injuries and all."

"Oh you wouldn't be a bother dear."

"Thanks Jamie, but I feel that I need to go."

Joey walked in the room.

"What about the stalker fan girls?"

Seto stood there thinking for a moment. Joey had a point. You would have to start worrying about fan girls again.

"What if I get my own apartment?" you said sticking your nose into your own business.

"Miya, you are in no condition to support both yourself and Aaron."

"I'm sure I can stay with one of you guys until I find a job and start getting a steady income."

Seto and Joey looked at each other and nodded as if they were making some secret agreement.

"Are you okay with moving back into the Manor?"

"Sure. Truthfully, I'm happy as long as I have a roof over my head."

"Alright, get your things and we'll go."

You went into Serenity's bedroom and packed all your stuff back into the boxes and bags it came in. You did the same with Aaron's.

"Thanks so much for letting me stay here for awhile. Hope I didn't cause a burden."

"Oh nonsense Miya. You're always welcome here. Aaron too."

Jamie gave you a quick hug and so did Serenity. Joey and Seto grabbed stuff and loaded it into the limo.

Seto got into the limo and you turned to face Joey.

"Hey Joey, thanks for everything."

"It's nothing, I'd do it for any of my friends."

You smiled.

"Well, you're more than just any friend. You have your own little special spot in here." you said placing your hand over your heart.

"Same goes for you Miya. Now you better get going. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Kay. See ya."

You turned to get in the limo then stopped. You turned back around quickly and hugged Joey as tight as you could without hurting yourself.

"Love ya Miya."

"Love ya too Joey."

You waved good bye to Jamie and Serenity then got into the limo.

"How have the boys been?"

"They've been alright. Trying to keep them busy with school work, but I'm sure they'll be ecstatic to have you back home."

"Hm…"

"What?" Seto asked taking your hand. "Something wrong?"

"No. Home just sounds really nice."


	45. Chapter 45

FF 3 weeks

Miya's POV

The first week back at school was hell on Earth. No one would stop asking you what happened. Even people you didn't know where bombarding you with questions. Luckily you were able to stay for a consecutive week and the questions stopped. It was now the first week of December, and it was beginning to get cold.

You sat quietly in the back of the class, Joey beside you. For a while he kept his distance and would hardly speak to you. Now he was warming back up and it was like having the old Joey back.

"Alright class! Just as a reminder, the try outs for Beauty and the Beast are tonight after school. 50 points extra credit for auditioning."

Seconds after she finished speaking, the end of day bell rang.

"You going to try out?"

"Yeah I need to. I desperately need that extra credit."

"Cool, you been practicing at all?"

"Yeah, three times a week with the assistant vocal director."

"You'll do great."

"Thanks Joey."

You grabbed your books and went to the auditorium. There were about 50 some people waiting in line to try out. Luckily you had signed up for a number at the beginning of the week. Normally you didn't get stage fright, but you were extremely nervous for some reason.

"Miya Suro?" The theatre director called your name from the stage.

"Yes sir?"

"You'll be number 43. We'll call your number when we're ready for you."

You nodded. Hearing that calmed you immensely. Knowing that you'd have time to calm your nerves and get over the stage fright was all you could have asked for right now.

"Miya!"

You heard your name being called from out in the audience seats. You turned around and saw the gang sitting out in the 10th row. You grabbed your things and went out and sat by them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here for moral support." Yugi said with a cheerful smile. It still amazed you how Yugi could be so happy and cheerful all the time.

"Heh, thanks guys. But didn't Joey tell you? I'm only here for the extra credit. I doubt I'm good enough to even make call backs."

"Yeah I told them, but we still thought we should be here for support. What are friends for right?"

They all nodded. Joey was right. They were your friends, and you were glad they were here. You weren't used to the moral support of others since you'd been without anyone except Aaron for so long. It was nice to have someone have your back for a change.

"You guys are awesome. Thanks a million."

"Oh wow. I didn't know Duke was trying out too." Tea said point up to the stage.

Sure enough, Duke was next in line.

"He must be trying out for real. We all know he doesn't need the extra credit, he's a straight A student."

"Well so is Miya."

"Yeah but Joey, do you not remember how much school I've missed?"

"But you've still got A's in all your classes except one."

"Yeah, but this should bump it back up to an A."

You and the gang watched as Duke walked behind the curtain and went into the audition room. You could hear him clearly, even over all the chatter.

"He's defiantly getting a part with a voice that carries that well and sounds that good." you said widening your eyes.

"Mhm." everyone said in unison.

For the next hour you sat with the group. Since Tea had just gotten a new camera she was going picture-tastic. She had to have a picture of everyone individually then of everyone as a group.

"And sometime this week I want pictures of you and Aaron, then of Joey and Serenity. Oh and have to at least get one of you and Kaiba together with the boys."

"Sure thing Tea." you said laughing. You weren't sure if Seto was camera phobic because of the paparazzi.

"Number 43!"

"Well guys, that's me."

Yugi's POV

"Good luck Miya!" you quietly yelled as she walked up onto the stage and back behind the curtain. Even though she was only here for the extra credit, you hoped she did well.

"Hey guys…What's up?"

"Hey Duke." everyone again said in unison.

"Wow…So Miya's trying out? I saw her heading up to the stage."

"Yeah, but it's only for the extra credit."

"She probably needs it to pass her class. She's missed a ton of school."

"Actually she only wants it to keep up her 4.0"

Duke looked shocked. Miya didn't seem to need to work very hard to keep up that 4.0, and judging by the look on Duke's face, he had to work his butt off.

"So what have the other girls sounded like?"Everyone shrugged. None of the girl had yet been loud enough to be heard over the noise of everyone talking in the auditorium.

You were about to tell him that when a beautiful female voice rang through the auditorium.

"Wow, who is that?" Duke said turning to look up at the stage.

"Wasn't Miya next?"

"That can't be her can it?"

"Who ever it is has the most beautiful and clear soprano voice I've ever heard." Duke said getting up from his seat. "I wanna go see."

Joey got up too and followed Duke up onto the stage.

"They'd better not get us kicked out. I wanna be for when Miya gets done." Tea groaned crossing her arms.

"If they get kicked out, we'll just pretend we don't know them. I wanna be here for Miya too."

You and Tea looked at Tristan oddly.

"What?"

"Nothing." you both said turning back to look up at the stage.

Miya's POV

When you finished your solo of "In His Eyes" from Jeckle and Hyde, you realized the pianist had stopped playing. You had sung most of it accapella judging on the page she stopped on. You looked over at the vocal and theatre directors and they were both staring at you.

"Wow Ms. Suro. You have truly impressed me. I have not heard someone blessed with that gorgeous soprano voice in years!"

The theatre director nodded with eyes still widened.

You bowed your head, not sure how to take his praise.

"I want you to come back tomorrow for the dance segment. I want to see if that voice of yours is just as amazing and moving when you're in motion and have your mind focused on other things."

"Yes sir."

You turned and walked out the same door you entered from. You were blown away by the fact that both directors were that impressed with you, and you had just come in for the extra credit. Since your mind was trying to grasp onto what had just happened, and your eyes were on the floor, you didn't see the two people standing right outside the door. You ran straight into both of them, knocking you and them to the ground.

"Oh my god, I'm so sor…Duke?"

"Hey Miya…"

"Oh Joey! I'm sorry. I didn't see you guys there."

You scampered to your feet, holding out hands to both of them. Once they were back on their feet they got a bewildered look on their faces.

"What?"

"Talk about gifted."

"Duke's right. You've got an amazing voice. Wow."

"Guys stop it. My voice isn't that great. But what were you two doing back here anyways?"

"We could hear you out in the seats and we came up to make sure it was you. It was that amazing."

"Aww Joey, you're so cute." Duke said sarcastically.

"Shut up Devlin."

"Come on Joey, lets get out of here." you said smiling and grabbing his hand. You drug him off the stage and back up to the seats to get your stuff.

"Miya, was that really you?"

"It was! She was amazing!"

You felt the heat return to your face.

"I've gotta go you guys." you said turning away and trying to stop the rapid blush.

Duke followed you and Joey out to your car since he had to go to Joey's to help Serenity. They had another history project.

"So? You two are love birds huh? What's Kaiba think of that?"

You looked at him oddly then looked down and realized you were still holding Joey's hand.

"No, we're just really good friends."

There was such a confidence behind Joey's voice that you knew he meant it.

-Had he really moved on?- you thought to yourself smiling. It was nice to have Joey as a friend again and not an "ex".

"Oh, it just seems that way. I mean you guys are almost always together. And now you're holding hands?"

"Like he said Duke. Just good friends." you said unlocking your car. "Now get in or else you're walking to Joey's."

"Wow, this is your car? Nice. Can I drive it sometime?"

"Umm. No."

"Hah Devlin, I got to drive it!"

Duke got in the rather small back seat and seemed to pout. You rolled your eyes, revved up the engine and drove to Joey's.

When you dropped them off Jamie and Serenity both gave you hugs.

"We miss you dear. You should come spend the weekend or something soon."

"I'll make sure I do that when I have an open weekend."

"Oh what about Christmas! She can come to that right!"

Jamie looked at Serenity and nodded.

"Of course."

You smiled at the thought. Christmas with the Wheelers.

"Sounds fun. I'll be there."

You waved good bye to Duke and hugged Joey before getting back in your car.

Seto's POV

You sat at your desk, staring out at the city skyline. It was getting dark sooner and already the skyline was beginning to glow.

The tournament plans were complete, now you just had to find the right mix of duelists to compete. In a week's time you'd be able to publicly announce it and send out the invites to non VIP's.

"Sir. We've scanned the globe. All together we've found 275 qualified duelists."

"Send me the list."

From this 275, you'd pick your top 200. The top 8 would be your VIPs.

A file popped up on the screen of your laptop. The first page was your VIPs, or the duelists who were most likely to make it to finals based on their records.

TOP DUELISTS:

Yugi Moto

Miya Suro

Seto Kaiba

Joey Wheeler

Mai Valentine

Jason Cranelle

Chris Monno

Alison Monno

You stared in shock. Miya was ranked higher than you. Not only that, she was only one duel from not only taking Yugi's title but outranking him as well.

"Sir?"

"Yes Roland?"

"Ms. Suro is here to see you. Shall I send her up?"

"My elevator."

"Yes sir."

You thought it was off that Miya was here, was as if she heard your thoughts. Plus, it was only Wednesday. Normally during the week she'd be with the geek squad for a few hours.

A light knock echoed in your office.

"Come in."

"Hey Seto." Miya said as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"What? I can't come randomly see you?"

"You can…I just thought…"

"I don't have to spend every school day with them. I do have a life besides them ya know."

"Heh, really?"

You looked up at her and her locket caught your eye. It was the one of the matching lockets the boys had given the both of you.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I just realized something."

She leaned over and put her hands on your arm rests and kissed you. You could have stayed like that forever but she broke it moments later.

"What was that for?" you said raising an eyebrow.

"I love you Seto."

You sat up straight in your chair and pulled her closer to you.

"Love you too."

You pulled her onto your lap, a leg on both sides of you. Holding her as close as possible you crashed your lips down on hers again. You leaned back in your chair, not realizing the chair was now top heavy. Miya broke the kiss just seconds before the chair flipped backwards, sending Miya somersaulting across your office floor. You had been kept in the chair due to the weight on top of you, so were now laying on your back, still in the chair.

The office was silent for a moment, then Miya began laughing. You followed suite moments later. Eventually you rolled out of the chair and set it upright then went to go check on Miya who was still laying on her back a few feet away from the desk.

"You okay?"Ha, yeah. Talk about a non dangerous adrenaline rush." she said taking a deep breath.

You stood up and helped her up. She began fidgeting with the now screw up bow on her school uniform. You hated the girl's uniforms, they were ugly. When it came to Miya you had a mixed hate/love. She pulled it off really well and she looked good. Not to mention the skirt showed off her sexy legs. But, everyone could see that. That, you were happy about.

You took a deep breath and cringed slightly. You were hoping Miya hadn't noticed, but of course she had.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's nothing."

She rolled her eyes and put the back of her hand on your forehead.

"You're sick again! You're burning up."

"Miya, I'm fine really."

You couldn't be sick again. The last time you were sick it put your tournament behind schedule and you had to move it back a month. You were not doing that again.

"No you're not."

She got out her phone and dialed someone on her speed dial."

"Hey Aaron, can you have Mokuba call the manor doctor…Yeah he's sick again."

"Miya I do not…"

"Hush Seto…Yeah we'll be there soon. Love you too kiddo. You too Mokuba."

She hung up and crossed her arms.

"What?"

"You **are **seeing the doctor. I'll tie you down to the bed if that's what it takes."

"You know, I don't think I'd mind that."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Perv. Let's go."

She grabbed your hand and drug you into the elevator.

"Miya…"

"Hush. It's futile to try and talk me out of this."

"I know… I just…Thank you."

She turned and looked at you, almost like you'd spoken some language she didn't understand, then she smiled.

"You're welcome Seto."

"So did Mokuba call or something?""No, I just felt like stopping by."

"Well, I'm glad you did."

"You feely bad don't you?"

You nodded. You did feel horrible. With all the stress from the tournament and being sick, you needed some time to relax. When you got to the ground floor and out to the parking lot you stopped.

You hadn't seen Miya's car in about a month and had honestly forgotten all about it. "Oh forgot you haven't really had a chance to look at it What cha' think?"

The Gran Cabrio wasn't suppose to be available yet and she had a custom model.

"How the hell?"

"My old friend Sam set it up for me."

"Ni…" your breath caught due to the pain in your chest.

"Alright sicky. Let's get you home."

Miya opened the door and helped you in since you began feeling light headed.

Miya's POV

You shut the door and got into the driver's seat. You were trying not to make it obvious that you were worried as you sped down the street to Kaiba Manor.


	46. Chapter 46

Mokuba's POV

You called the manor doctor, and he was on his way over. You figured that he'd get here before Miya and Seto.

"Should we go out and wait for them Mokuba?"

"I don't see why. The doctor will be here before them and he can help, we'd just get in the way."

"I don't know about that Mokuba. But I'm gonna go wait for them."

He jumped up from the couch and went out to sit on the front stairs. You turned off the TV and followed him.

"Seto really needs to take more days off. All this stress and being sick… he'll kill himself one day."

Aaron nodded and plopped down on the stairs.

"You've got that right. Plus it seems that every time he gets sick, Miya gets really worried."

"They're quite the pair huh?"

You nodded.

Seconds later you heard the engine from Miya's car coming down the street, then it sped into the gates and came to a quick stop near the doors.

"Wow, he really must be sick if she's driving like that."

"Um Mokuba, she always drives like that."

"Hm, she is perfect for Seto then. He likes fast."

"I'm really glad they're back together."

"Me too."

When the engine stopped the both you ran out to the car.

Joey's POV

You sat on your couch, zoning in and out of a rerun of COPS. Duke had left for some emergency call from his company and Serenity was in her room folding laundry and cleaning.

"Joey?"

"Yeah?"

"Mom wants to know if you've done your homework?"

"Yeah, why did she call?"

"Just did…Oh shit!"

You heard a thud and a scattering of objects come from her room.

"What was that Seren?"

"Umm…heh."

You slowly got up off the couch and wandered into her room to see what mess she had made now. When you got in she was sitting on the floor holding a black box.

"Isn't that Miya's?"

"Yeah, I found it when I was cleaning so I set it up on the dresser. Then I hit the dresser with the laundry basket and it fell off. I hope I didn't break anything."

You shook your head and sat down on the floor and started picking up everything. Miya had all sorts of things in this box. She had a card shaped pendant with a rose on it, her stack of pictures, passports for her and Aaron. She even had their birth certificates.

You checked under the bed to make sure nothing had tumbled under it. You felt something and pulled it out. Serenity's eyes rested on the object and went wide.

"Jo…Joey? Is that…a ring box?"

You couldn't speak and finally nodded. Serenity snatched it out of your hand and quickly opened it. Although you were just as curious, you were scared to know what it was.

She gasped when she saw it and turned it so you could see it. The ring inside was made of white gold or platinum. The round diamond in the center was one of the most beautiful you had ever seen. On both sides of the diamond was a sapphire, cut to look like petals of the diamond.

"Serenity…"

"That's…Joey, that's an engagement ring."

She did another scan over of the ring and her eyes grew even wider.

"What?"

"This is a Tiffany engagement ring."

You looked at her oddly.

"Tiffany?"

"Tiffany & Co. is one of the most famous diamond jewelers, seconded only by Cartier. This ring must have cost at least 10 grand. This diamond is at least a 1 carat."

You began to shake. There was only one person Miya knew that could afford something that expensive without a dent in their pocket.

"I'm just wondering on Earth she paid for this. This thing is gorgeous."

"Serenity, I don't think she bought that herself."

"Then who did?"

"Who's the one person we know that has 10 grand just laying around?"

Serenity's POV

You thought about it for a moment.

"Oh my god! Kaiba!"

You saw Joey cringe at the thought. Even though he had kinda given Miya his blessing to be with Kaiba, you knew he didn't like this at all.

"Did Kaiba seriously purpose? Wow, he's got good tastes."

"Serenity, put the ring back in the box and forget we ever found it."

"Joey, should…"

"Do it. I'll go call Miya and tell her that she left her box here."

You sighed as Joey left the room and did as you were told.

Joey's POV

You went into your room and dialed Miya's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miya…"

"Oh hey Joey, what's up?"

"Um I was just calling to tell you that Serenity found your black box. You left it under the bed."

"Oh god. How could I have forgotten that. Thanks so much Joey. I'll be over shortly to pick it up."

"I'll be here."

You hung up and waited till Serenity went back downstairs to do more laundry before going back in her room and taking the ring.

Miya's POV

You excused yourself from the Manor and quickly drove over to Joey's. You couldn't believe you left that box there. It had just about everything that was most important to you, material wise.

You passed by Serenity doing laundry on your way up and waved before running up the stairs. You knocked and stepped in.

"Hey Joey? You in here?"

"Yeah, back here."

You went back into his bedroom where he was laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"It's on the dresser in Serenity's room."

"Thanks so much Joey. I would have freaked if I couldn't find that when I finally get my stuff unpacked."

You smiled and went into her room and grabbed it. As you went to leave the room your phone started ringing.

"Hello?"Hey!"

"Hey Ali! How's it goin?"

"It's alright. School's sucking as usual."

"Yeah, I know that feeling."

"At least you're a straight A student. I'm barely making a C average."

"Ali? How's that?"

"Well, been trying to get a hold of Ryan to see if he did what he told me he was gonna."

"Oh, good luck with that. He's picked up another life under a different name and vanished."

"Trying to get out from the Ponies?"

"Pegasus? Yeah. But what was he gonna do?"

"Give you a very later 16th birthday present."

"Oh yeah he did."

Joey's POV

You lifted your head out of your pillow when you heard Miya start talking to someone.

"Oh yeah he did. And Ali, it's gorgeous. It's a 24 carat white gold band with a 1 carat cut diamond in the center. Yeah I know…talk about expensive. Oh I'm not done. On the two sides of the diamond are two blue diamonds in a petal shape."

You sat up and began listening in a bit more.

"Of course I'm not wearing it. For one, it's really expensive and I don't want to loose it or something. And two; everyone would freak out if they saw it. Ali, he spent at least 13 or 14 grand on this thing."

You couldn't stand to think about it anymore. You hated hearing the name ringing in your mind… 'Mrs. Miya Kaiba'. You got up off your bed, threw your shoes on and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind you. You weren't sure where you were going, but you just needed out.

Miya's POV

You jumped as you heard the front door slam. "Um Ali, I'll call you back later."

You hung up and walked out to the kitchen. Jamie was standing by the table looking very shocked.

"What on earth was that?"

"Joey…he stormed past me and just walked out."

You sighed and put your shoes back on and quickly ran out of the house, hoping you could catch up with him. You knew he could only run so fast, so in your car you hoped you could find him.

Seto's POV

You had stayed in bed as Miya ordered before she left in a hurry. Thankfully you found a loop hole in her demand and were still able to work on the tournament invitations. The kick off was in 10 days, and if you could finish today, you could publicly announce it tomorrow.

You finished your last VIP invite with extreme care. You traced your fingertip over the silver lettering that spelled out Miya's name in French Script cursive.

"Hey Seto, you got a sec?"

"Yeah Aaron, why you need something?"

"I don't, but um…Joey's here to see you. He seems really pissed."

You sighed.

-What does the mutt want now?-

"Let him in."

As you set your laptop on the empty bed space next to you, Wheeler burst in the door.

"Did you tell her not to tell us?!

You weren't exactly sure what he was talking about. The only thing you could think of was the fact you and Miya were dating again. You could have swore that Miya had told him first.

"No…She was more than welcome to tell. I thought she had."

"How dare you. We just got her back after nearly loosing her, and now you're going to up and steal her from us!"

"Wheeler, have you completely lost it? I am not taking her anywhere."

"Hmph. If that's true, then what the hell is this?"

He tossed you a black velvet box. Your eyes glanced between him and the box a few times before you finally opened it. Inside was a rather nicely designed Tiffany engagement ring.

"What the hell are you doing Joey? What was up with you leaving like that?"

Your head popped up from the ring. Miya was standing behind Wheeler, looking rather concerned. He turned and lowered his voice a bit but still had the same tone.

"How could you not tell us Miya. I thought we were your friends."

Without letting Miya answer or ask questions, he pushed past her and left without another word. Miya stood speechless, staring down at the floor.

"Miya? You okay?"

"Yeah," she said shaking her head slightly. "But what the hell was that about?"

"I thought you told them we were back together."

"I did, and they know I'm living here. So I have no idea what his problem is."

You shrugged and shook your head. You glanced down at your laptop for a moment, then remembered the ring box in your hand.

"Um, I think this might have something to do with it."

You held up the box and she looked at you strangely for a moment.

"Are you…"

"No, he threw this at me before you walked in."

She continued to look confused as she came over and sat on the edge of your bed and took the box from you. She opened it and she looked as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"What is this Miya?"

"It's my…Oh my god. He…"

"What?"

"He thinks this is MY engagement ring. He thinks you proposed."

"Well, I can see how he came to assume that. This is a very expensive ring, and the color scheme is in my norm."

Miya seemed to agree.

"Who's ring is this anyway?"This was the ring my father proposed to my mother with."

"You're parents had that much money?"

"No, they were poor before they landed jobs at Industrial Illusions. They both had scholarships and work studies to pay for Harvard, on top of 3 jobs. He must have saved very penny for a long time to afford this."

"I would say so. This baby's worth about 15 grand."

"Mhm…Ryan said Mom wanted to give it to me for my 16th birthday, but I know that's not true."

"Why wouldn't she have."

"No she wanted to give it to me, just not for that. She always told me she was going to give it to the man who wanted to marry me, a man she approved of."

You looked over at her, her eyes were fixed on the ring in her hands. Her eyes matched the deep blue in the blue diamonds. She missed them, terribly. You had long since gotten over your parents deaths, mainly due to the cold heart you received from Gorzoburo. That and you knew you had to be strong for both you and Mokuba.

That was one of the many things amazed you about her. She had been through close to the same hell you had, yet she was completely different then you. She was still warm and loving, not afraid to show weakness. She too had a brother she had to be strong for, but she found her strength without being cold and heartless.

She snapped you from your thoughts with the snap of the box. She looked up from it and set it on the night stand."You should be resting, not working." she said eyeing your laptop in her peripheral vision.

"I will be now that I'm finished with the prep. I can announce it tomorrow."

"Awesome. I'm sure you'll kick ass."

"I know I will…unless I have to duel you. Then you might knock me out of my own tournament."

"I don't know about that. I've seen you duel in tournaments before, you can be pretty ruthless."

"All of my previous opponents, I haven't liked. Besides, me dueling a girl as beautiful as you? I'd loose my concentration."

Miya rolled her eyes and leaned closer to you, putting her hand on your forehead.

"I think your fever's infecting your brain. You're getting delusional."

"Very funny Miya."

Miya's POV

"Very funny Miya."

You smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Oh, here. This is for you."

Seto handed you a milk white envelope with a blue KC in the center. You opened it carefully. It was a dark blue piece of paper with silver script writing on it. It was an invitation to his tournament.

"You're a VIP."

"VIP? Why?"

"You're dueling history. With 14 champion ships, you're more than qualified."

"How'd you know I have 14?"

"For my tournaments, I have my employees and Veronica scan all the registered databases around the world. From there, about 250 duelists with the best records are chosen to participate. The top 8 ranked duelists are registered as VIPs. Those 8 then receive a background scan. Mainly for anything that could disqualify them or possibly tarnish my companies reputation."

"So simply put?"

"It showed up in your record."

"And I have a feeling the 2nd placers from those tournaments will be there as well?"

"More than likely. Most of the people you've beaten are high ranking duelists. Is that a problem."

"Until they recognize me? Probably not. The majority of them I beat when I was between 12 and 14."

"Wow."

"Yeah, so I'm sure once they find out I'm participating, they won't be too happy."

"I'll just have to keep a close eye on you then. Don't need anyone causing problems in my tournament."

"Seto, you can't hide me from everyone. Especially the million or so fan girls that will be swarming you the entire time."

"That's going to cause some problems…"

"Especially since I've still got…oh wait a minute."

"What?"

"I'll still have these damned stitches in then. I can't duel. I don't need to strain them and tear them open again."

"Guess that's kind of a good thing then. I'll just drop you from the tournament's roster tomorrow."

"I can do it myself. You need to rest. And hey, I'm sorry I can't participate. Would have been fun."

"That's fine, at least this way I won't have to worry about being kick out of my own tournament by my girlfriend."

"Yeah you've got that right."

He wrapped one arm behind your shoulders and the other across you, and pulled you close. You moved down a bit and rested your head on his shoulder.

"Miya?"

"Yeah Seto?" you said looking back up at him.

"I love you."

_(PS: Author's Note…. Hey guys, thanks for sticking with Miya as I finally got caught up with posting. Now, finals are fast approaching, not to mention college testing; so that means I might not be posting as often as I'd like to. Way too much studying to be doing, but I'll try to post at least 2 to 3 times a week at least. Like I've said in the past, if there is anywhere you'd like to see the story go, message me and let me know! If I have fresh idea, it helps me write quicker and not have to deal with writer's block. Thanks so much guys! Happy Holidays! ~Fairy Dragon __J__~)_


	47. Chapter 47

**Miya's POV**

"**Yeah you've got that right."**

**He wrapped one arm behind your shoulders and the other across you, and pulled you close. You moved down a bit and rested your head on his shoulder.**

"**Miya?"**

"**Yeah Seto?" you said looking back up at him.**

"**I love you."**

"**Heh, love you too."**

**His hand found its way to the back of your neck, inching you even closer. Moments later his warm lips were on yours. Just like every time before, his kiss sent your stomach aflutter with butterflies. Feeling the urge to be even closer, if that was possible, you shifted slightly as his tongue traced your lips. **

**Your lips parted as you ran your fingers threw his thick hair. It was always soft as could be, and you loved the silky feel against your skin. Suddenly you felt your self being lifted slightly to wear you had a leg on each side of his lap. Apparently you had been too lost in the kiss to notice his hands had made their way to your waist. **

**You pulled back for a moment, but at the wrong time. The look on his face told you he'd taken your break a different way than you had meant it. **

"**I'm…"**

"**Don't you dare say sorry." you said smiling devilishly. **

**His signature smirk played on his lips moments before that crashed back onto yours. As his tongue explored your mouth, you shifted your hips slightly to relieve the ting of pain. A chill ran up your spine as a small moan escaped Seto's throat. You had already forgotten that you were straddling his waist. **

**His hands were beginning to move up from your waist and were making their way under your uniform's ugly pink top. When they got around to the front, he began fumbling with the number of buttons until he nearly ripped it off and tossed it to the floor. Your white tank top was soon to follow. **

**You shivered as the cool room air breezed over your warm skin. The feeling only intensified as Seto's lips made light contact with your neck.**

**Aaron's POV**

**Joey had left close to 20 minutes ago and Miya had yet to come out of Seto's room. So, you were completely clueless to what had just happened. **

"**You think she's okay? Joey looked pretty passed off when he left." you said turning to Mokuba.**

"**I'm sure she's fine Aaron. They're probably up there working on tournament stuff. That's what Seto was doing before Joey got here."**

"**Well, I'm still gonna go check on her."**

**Mokuba shrugged. You sighed and got up off your bed and walked down to the end of the hall. You knocked on the doors and Veronica's voice came through the speaker next to it. **

"**Yes Aaron?"**

"**Is my sister in there? Can I see her?"**

"**Hang on a moment. I'll see if they're busy."**

**Seto's POV**

**You were in absolute awe. Miya was truly the most beautiful girl you had ever laid eyes on. Her luscious hair rippling down her back, ocean eyes sparkling with a hint of something you hadn't seen in them before.**

**Right now, the only thing separating her from you was your boxers and her bra and panties. You wanted so badly to hear her moan again like she had when your lips had grazed her neck.**

**You would have grabbed her and kissed her deeply but you were being pinned down by her as her lips made their way slowly down to your stomach. There, they stopped just above your boxers. **

**You groaned as your cell phone began buzzing on the night stand.**

**-What perfect timing…- you said sarcastically to yourself.**

"**You might wanna get that. It could be something important."**

**You sighed and snatched it off the stand.**

"**Kaiba."**

"**Sorry to bother you, but Aaron wants to see his sister."**

"**Um we're kinda busy…We're…" you head went spinning and you moaned deeply in your throat. **

"**Mr. Kaiba? Everything alright?"**

"**Yeah, everything's….oh my go…great."**

"**So can I let the boy in?"**

"**Later. We're finishing tourn…ament details."**

"**Hm, alright then Seto. Don't work yourself too hard." Veronica said with a hint of smirk in her voice.**

**You hung up your phone quickly and clumsily put it back on the night stand. You looked down as Miya came up from under the blankets, a smirk on her face. **

"**Wow…" you said wishing she hadn't stopped.**

**Miya's POV**

**You stopped when you heard Seto hang up his phone and came up from under the blankets. You could tell by the astonished look on his face that he'd been enjoying himself. He growled quietly before grabbing you and flipping you onto your back. His lips touched yours, but only for a second. **

"**You su…"**

"**Don't…" you then pressed your lips against his. **

**Serenity's POV**

**Joey got home soon after you did, and right away you could tell something was wrong. He didn't even say hello to you as he stormed past your bedroom door.**

"**Joey? What's wrong? Where's Miya?" "She's with her fiancé. You better make sure you get her that box. I don't want her coming back here!"**

"**Joey! How can you say something like that? She's one of your best friends!"**

"**She's engaged to that jerk! And how can she call us friends and not even tell us?!"**

"**Joey, she's not engaged." you said calmly through his locked door. **

"**Yes she is. She was talking about it earlier when she was here."**

"**To Ali?"**

"**Hell if I know."**

"**Well if it was Ali, I just talked to her. Miya apparently left her phone here and I answered it when Ali called back. That ring…it's not Miya's engagement ring. It was her mothers. Her brother Ryan gave it to her."**

**You heard nothing from your brother for a few minutes and finally went back to your room and sat down in your bean bag chair.**

**Joey's POV**

**You got up off the bed and walked into Serenity's room. You plopped down on the bottom bunk, making sure you didn't whack your head again.**

"**God. I'm just as bad as Kaiba was. I jumped to conclusions just like he did…"**

"**At least you didn't push her away like he did."**

"**I just about did Serenity. If you hadn't have been here or talked to Ali, I would have pushed her away and lost her forever."**

**Serenity sat down next to you and took your hand.**

"**Joey, you should go apologize to her. I know you probably went and yelled at her."**

"**I will tomorrow at school. I doubt that Kaiba would allow me on his property and probably have me sent to jail or something."**

"**No, I think you need to find a way to do it now. She might not come to school after what just happened. She's very sensitive and probably thinks you hate her now."**

**You stared at Miya's black box, it was still sitting on Serenity's dresser. Of all things to leave here, she left her most important things. Staring at it filled you with guilt until you jumped up, grabbed it and ran to your room locking the door again. **

**You sat on your bed and opened it slowly. Inside was the stack of photos she had been looking through a few weeks ago. On top was the photo of her at her Lex Corp promotion party. The next one was of her parents on a dig in one of Egypt's many tombs; Miya strapped to Amaria's back. Even at about one month old Miya had her golden charm bracelet dangling around her wrist, her millennium item. **

**Most of the rest were of her brothers, hardly any of her except for a few with Ali. On the very bottom was a photo of her in a ball gown with Kaiba. She looked absolutely gorgeous and the happiest you'd probably ever seen her. Staring at this picture only cemented what you already knew. **

**Miya and Kaiba were meant to be together, the perfect couple in a way. You believed it even more when you remembered that Kisara and the Priest were together as well, and you knew from your experience with the past lives…history always repeated itself. You just hoped that someday you would find someone you could have that undying love with. **

**Miya's POV**

**You turned over on your side, turning your face towards Seto. He was sitting at his desk, typing away at his computer in only his dress pants. **

"**So much for keeping you in bed today."**

"**Sorry, apparently we're having some hard technical defects over at Kaiba Dome."**

"**Figures, but you still need to be getting lots of rest if you plan on dueling in your own tournament."**

"**At least I won't have to worry about you as much when I do."**

"**True." you said grabbing the rest of your clothes off the floor. You reluctantly put the uniform back on.**

"**I'm gonna go change. I can't stand this uniform anymore today."**

**Seto looked up at you and smirked.**

"**I could always tear it off you again. I have to admit, it did look good on my floor."**

**You rolled your eyes and blushed slightly at the thought of what had taken place just minutes ago. After that, you weren't sure about what Ali had been talking about, saying it wasn't all that great of a thing. You had found it to be amazing. **

"**Be back in a sec." you left his room and went to yours just next door. Since you had moved back in, you'd given the room a complete makeover. Luckily it only took two days. **

**The floors were now a creamy white marble with strains of gold running threw them. They were heated of course, Seto would have no argument about it. The walls were a sandy brown color except for the wall behind the bed. That wall was a deep royal red. **

**All the furniture had been switched from cherry to a black stained oak with worn gold hardware. The bed had white sheets with black silky bedding and matching pillows. Since it was a 4 poster bed, you had sheer white linens with hints of gold draping around it. You had also redone the bathroom in dark marbles and light fabrics and hardware. **

**All through out the redesign, Seto had kept asking where you'd found this design. Apparently he really liked it, but you had never told him where you got the idea. This was the same basic design of the Priest Seto's room during the time he lived in the palace. The only thing missing was the amount of real gold, the view of the Nile and of Kisara's tomb.**

**You quickly changed into a pair of light colored blue jeans and your cream colored, ribbed turtle neck. When you had finished dressing, you heard a knock at your door. **

"**Come in!"**

"**You okay sis?"**

"**Yeah Aaron. Why do you ask?"**

"**You aren't upset about Joey?"**

"**I am, but I know it's a simple misunderstanding. I'll explain if he calms down and actually speaks to me."**

"**Oh okay. Was just checking."**

"**Ya know what? You're beginning to take after me too much."**

"**That's not always a bad thing."**

"**Ha, thanks Aaron. So what are you and Mokuba up to?"**

"**Not a whole lot. Just video games like normal."**

"**Cool, well Seto and I are just about done with final prep, then we'll go out and do something."**

"**Awesome! Like what?"**

"**I think you, Mokuba and I should go early Christmas shopping. Who knows how hard Seto will be to buy for."**

"**Mhm. I'll go tell Mokuba."**

"**Alright." you said twisting your hair into a French braid. You then shut your door and went back into Seto's adjoined office. **

"**So what did Aaron want?"**

"**Just wanted to make sure I wasn't too upset over the whole Joey thing."**

"**Oh, and he went running down the hall why?"**

"**I told him that he and Mokuba were going to come shopping with me."**

"**What for?"**

"**Not sure, just thought it would get us out of the manor for a bit while you were over at Kaiba Dome patching some things up."**

"**Sounds good to me. You guys have fun. Oh and we'll meet up someplace for dinner. Just the two of us?"**

"**Heh, sure. I'm sure Rene won't have a problem cooking for the boys."**

"**That is one of the reasons I pay her you know."**

"**What? I love to cook, sorry. And we'll have a blast, just as long as you don't overwork yourself."**

"**I promise I won't."**

"**Yeah, that's what you said earlier."**

"**That was not all my fault thank you very much."**

"**Never said it was." you said kissing him quickly. You went back into your room and grabbed your purse and rushed down to the living room.**

"**You guys ready?"**

"**Yeah! I need out for a bit." Mokuba said standing up and stretching. **

"**Me too."**

**The three of you put your shoes and coats on and jumped into your car in the garage. Once out on the road and away from Seto's audio cameras, the plotting began. **

"**So what should we get Seto?""Defiantly not more dress clothes." Mokuba said turning slightly green.**

"**Hm, what if we got him normal people clothes. Casual stuff?"**

"**That would be so awesome. We'd totally need picture of that otherwise I might not believe it after a few years." Aaron said nodding in agreement.**

"**Hey, speaking of pictures. We should go out and get family pictures taken after the first snow fall! We do only have one picture of you and my brother together." Mokuba said sticking him head into the space between the two front seats.**

"**Sounds good, and plus…I don't have any pictures of the two of you rascals together."**

**As you parked in the mall parking lot, you handed both boys 50 bucks.**

"**I want you two to go and find each other gifts and something special for Seto. Kay?"**

"**Awesome."**

"**Sweet."**

**As they ran off in opposite directions in the mall, you went to find things for the boys. For Aaron you got some dress clothes since he didn't exactly have any. On top of that you got him his own deck belt and a new video game that he'd been asking for. You found some wash out hair dye in just about every color for both the boys. They'd been wanting to do something out of the ordinary and you thought this was a safe way to get away with that. **

**For Mokuba you found a martial arts uniform, a deck belt and some more casual type clothing. You also got him a video game he'd been wanting. You made a mental note to yourself to tell Seto not to get them. **

**You knew you'd find more for the boys as it got closer to Christmas but for now, it was time to shop for Seto. You dug through your purse and got out your cell phone and called Rene.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey Rene, it's Miya."**

"**Oh Miya, can I help you with something dear?"**

"**Yeah, can you give me Seto's clothing measurements?"**

"**Um sure?"**

"**Me and the boys are getting him casual clothes for Christmas, and I want to make sure they're the right size."**

"**Ah alright. I'll text them to you."**

"**Thanks a mil Rene."**

**You hung up and waited for the message while you stalked down the boys.**

"**Can we go get some of Seto's stuff now?"**

"**Yeah, and Rene sent me measurements so we'll know if we're getting the right sizes."**

**The boys looked at each other than ran into some store that reminded you of a JC Penny's or a Dillard's. You laughed and readjusted your purse on your shoulder. When you finally caught up to them, they had already dove into the first set of 20 some clothing racks. **


	48. Chapter 48

Miya's POV

The boys looked at each other than ran into some store that reminded you of a JC Penny's or a Dillard's. You laughed and readjusted your purse on your shoulder. When you finally caught up to them, they had already dove into the first set of 20 some clothing racks.

Mokuba had at least 6 shirts on one arm and an unknown amount of jeans on the other. Aaron was just about the same way, a ton of shirts on one and a mix of jeans, shorts, cargo and khaki on the other.

"Wow you two. You guys are quick shoppers, but um…Shouldn't we find out what size he wears first?"

"Heh, yeah. Maybe." Mokuba said shrugging under the pile of clothes. You nodded and they followed you up to the service desk.

"Can I help you Ms?" the man asked, looking strangely at the boys.

"Yeah, we're Christmas shopping. And I've got measurements for the guy I'm buying for, just don't know what sizes they equal."

"Hm, never heard that before. Normally it's the other way around."

"He wears a lot of dress clothes." you said handing him your cell phone with the measurements on the screen.

"Seems like you'll need a large shirt, XL sweatshirt or jacket. In pants, a 36 tall."

"Thanks," you said as you began helping the boys dig through their piles.

All together and an hour later, you and the boys had picked out a number of things. There was eight pair of pants; four jeans, two shorts, and two khaki cargo pants.

"I thought we said no black shirts?" you asked as Mokuba folded up a shirt and laid it on the shirt pile.

"This one is an exception." he said holding it up. The shirt had a white dragon curling around a silver dagger.

"Yep. Defiantly an exception," Aaron said folding the shirt in his hands.

To make sure Seto didn't stumble upon his presents, you were going to leave them in the trunk and wrap them when he wasn't home. It was the same with the boys' gifts. You'd have to find a day when none of them were home to wrap them and find someplace to stash them. Now that was going to be the difficult part. Mokuba and Seto knew the house inside and out. You'd have to find somewhere else to hide them.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Aaron asked from the backseat.

"We're gonna go see if Seto's done at Kaiba Dome. If not we'll find something else to do. If he's done, you two are going back to the manor."

"You two going out?"

"Yeah, I made sure Rene would make you boys dinner tonight."

"We get the house to ourselves!?" They nearly screamed in unison.

"Sorta, but don't be getting too crazy. There are camera's ya know?"

"We won't."

"We promise."

"Uh -huh."

You parked in the front row of the Kaiba dome lot and even before you could turn your engine off, the boys were already headed for the door. You quickly shut it off and ran to catch up with them.

The sliding doors opened without the smallest noise. Seto was standing at the front desk and was looking pretty ticked. It seemed that he was trying not to yell at the mechanic. You hadn't seen him before, so you figured he was new.

You stopped the boys from running over there as you stepped out of the doors path.

"Ahem." you said nonchalantly trying to get his attention without getting in the line of fire. Seto then stopped mid sentence and looked over in your direction.

"Hey big bro!" Mokuba shouted across the lobby.

Your glance went from Seto to the mechanic. He seemed extremely relieved that Seto was no longer staring at him.

"Anything I can do to help Mr. Kaiba?" you said walking over toward them.

"Unless you can find me a better mechanic, I doubt it."

You smiled and let out a small sigh as you put a hand on his shoulder. His gaze went from the computer screen to your face.

"Can I at least look?" you said smiling sweetly.

"Be my guest."

You looked over at the mechanic and he nodded, looking as if he was going to have a panic attack. You made your way around to the other side of the desk and turned the computer screen back around and scanned over the report files quickly.

You chuckled under your breath and shook your head.

"Seto? Why is there a mechanic here for a security error?"

"Security error? That's not what the technicians here said it was," he said, leaning over you to look at the screen. You inhaled deeply as the scent of his cologne overpowered the air around you, sending a chill down your spine.

"You see this message here,' you said pointing to the screen and clearing your throat, "This is the remnant of a hack attempt. Some how it released a minor virus, and the system over compensated and freaked out."

"Hmph." Seto said nodding his head. It was still odd to see him be impressed by something you could as simply as breathing. You figured that he hadn't taken a deep look into the report, or just had accidentally skipped over it.

"I can do a manual update on security so this won't happen again, if you want me to."

"Sure. I guess I did hire the best tech director I could have found."

You turned your head up to look at him, thinking he was slightly crazy. He leaned forward a bit and kissed you lightly. You saw both boys pretending to gag out of the corner of your eye, and the mechanic giggled a bit behind his locked jaw.

Seto stood back up and returned to glaring at the mechanic.

"Seto, ease up a bit. How bout you take the boys home while I do this?"

"Alright. Oh and there's something in the office for you. I'll be back soon."

"Okay."

You began typing away, designating your updates as Seto and the two boys went out to the awaiting limo.

"I hope he didn't ram you too hard." you said, still focusing on the computer screen.

"Uh, heh. You stepped in before he could get a chance to do anything other than get a bit ticked."

"No problem. Just remember to not take it personally. He's very uptight when it comes to his company."

"I guess that's a good thing. But um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you two…together?"

"Yes, and if the media finds out what I really look like, you'll be sorry you ever asked."

"Yes ma'am. Um you have a great day."

"You too." you said sweetly as he nearly ran out of the building.

Once he was gone, you quickly finished your updates and made your way to Seto's office on the other side of the dueling arenas. You unlocked the door and flipped the lights on. One his desk was a black, expensive looking garment bag.

"Oh Jeeze Seto…You didn't."

You walked up to it and slowly unzipped the bag. Inside was a black wool coat, and not one of those that was cheaply made. The wool was soft in your touch and felt really warm. It was cut in a classic pea-coat style except the sleeves were belled out from the elbow. Judging on how long it looked, it probably reached to either your mid thigh or knee.

Laying on top of it, pinned to the collar was a note.

_Miya-_

_You'll need this tonight._

_-Seto_

You smiled and giggled slightly at the thought. Apparently he didn't think your wore out, 30 dollar coat was good enough for you. Inside, there was also a pair of matching black gloves and earmuffs (the kind that go around the back of your head).

-_I guess we'll be outside for dinner_.- you thought to yourself as you slipped the coat on and put the gloves in the pocket.

"I see you found my gift. I hope you like them."

You turned around, still smiling to see Seto standing in the door way, leaning on the door frame.

"You're here all…you didn't leave did you?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Oh I don't know. I just know that you'd plan something like that, and I love it by the way." you said tucking the earmuffs into the other pocket.

"You ready?"

"Sure but two questions first?"

"Mmkay?"

"Where are we going, and what's with the hat?"

"You'll see."

"One answer for two questions?"

"It applies to both questions."

You sighed and rolled your eyes dramatically then took his outstretched hand, lacing his fingers with yours.

The car that was parked outside, was defiantly not what you had expected. It was an extremely common car, no where near flashy. Noticing your shock, he explained.

"Thought we'd take something a bit less noticeable."

"You mean we're going to act like a normal couple and not some media whore one?"

"Miya, there is very little about us that is 'normal'."

"Hm, good point. Not everyone can be a billionaire, or date one for that matter."

"And not every billionaire can find such a perfect girl. Hell no man can."

You again rolled your eyes slightly. He then walked past you and opened your door. After you got in, he got in on the driver's side. He quickly started the car and left the Kaiba Dome parking lot. When you were about 10 minutes from the building, he threw the hat he was wearing into the backseat.

You had to do a quick double take at what you had just seen. His hair was now an extremely platinum blonde.

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know. It's weird. I'm still getting use to it too."

"So, you really mean we're going to be able to go out without all the media? And fan girls?"

"Why else would I do something this crazy?"

A huge smile spread across your face and luckily you were at a stop light. You reached across the center console and kissed him deeply.

"Wow, if that's what I get for dying my hair blonde, I'll be sure to do it more often."

You laughed and he kissed you again, lightly.

After about 30 to 45 minutes on the road in to the outskirt area of Domino, Seto stopped the car at a lake front restaurant. It sat right on the pier that jutted out into the center of the dark lake. Seto took your arm and led you inside. After a few mumbled words to the host, he led you and Seto out to the pagoda on the back deck.

It seemed like the entire building and the pagoda were lit only by what looked like white Christmas lights. These lights were wrapped around the rails and support beams, giving it a very romantic kind of setting.

"Wow, this place is gorgeous."

The host sat you at the table furthest from the bustle inside. Outside there were only five or six tables, and no one else. Your table was set with black dishes with silver accents. Even the candles were black and silver.

"You like it?" Seto said trying not to laugh. He was apparently amused by your over observantness.

"It's amazing. I don't think I've ever been to any thing like this before. Have you been here before?"

"No, my first time here as well."

"Then how'd you know about this place. It's out in the middle of no where practically."

"My parents came here on their first date, my father lived down the road a ways. And three years later, my father proposed here."

"Perfect setting, don't you think?"

You found it slightly strange, you had heard very little about Seto and Mokuba's birth parents.

"What were they like?"

"My parents?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind me asking?" you said fidgeting with the cloth napkin.

"It's fine, I figured it would be asked sooner or later. Akio, my dad was the typical jock in high school. I remember him being the less strict parent and would give in to just about anything we asked. Mokuba takes after him much more than I could ever, even though I look more like him. Same hair, eyes, everything except personality."

"Mokuba? Really?"

"Yeah, he's big into sports too. Its just that the private school doesn't offer sports teams."

"Hm, that's kinda weird. But I guess that mean he'll pick up on the martial arts fairly quickly?"

"Mhm."

"So what about your mother?"

Seto got quiet for a moment, staring down at the table.

"She was the most amazing woman I ever knew. She could do just about anything she set her mind to, nothing could get in her way. She was the stricter one, since she was raised by one of the more wealthy families in Tokyo."

"I see where you get it from now, besides your step father."

"Yeah I suppose so, except we have one major difference. She had a deep love for everything, especially her family. She was always full of life and had a smile on her face. She was like that, even when she was in the hospital from the accident and my father was already gone."

His voice began to get shaky until your hand touched his.

"I'm sorry I asked Seto. I didn't realize it was still a painful memory."

"No Miya. You had every right to ask. I know a lot about your past and parents. You only know the bad parts of my past."

"Well, I'd still love to know more about them, when it's a bit less touchy of a topic."

"How about later, when we get home and we're not out in public?"

"Sounds good to me."

"So, you hungry?"

"A bit yeah."

Seto handed you a menu and told you to order whatever you wanted. You smiled and took it from him, and quickly scanned it. There was nothing food wise on the menu under 40 or 50 dollars.

"Miya?"

"Huh?" you said, your eyes shooting up from the menu.

"Everything alright? You look a bit pale? Not cold are you?"

"Oh no, everything's already…just really expensive."

Seto chuckled under his breath and rolled his eyes.

"You really do have a money complex don't you?"

"How bout I put down the menu, and you order for me. Oh and don't tell me the price. And yes, I do. It comes from years of living on whatever I could scrap up doing part time witnessing jobs. Even then, I don't know how we ever made it 'til now."

"You know you don't have to worry about that anymore. Plus, you have to get use to it. I'll be spending money on you as long as I have it. Same goes for Aaron."

"Aaron will adjust better than me. He always thought we had plenty of money left over from mom and dad's will. Truth was, we left with nothing. I've become quiet the actress when it comes to Aaron and stuff like that. And Seto…you really don't have to…"

Seto's POV

"And Seto…you really don't have to…"

"I know, but I want to."

Finally, she gave up and set the menu down. This was one of the many things you loved about her. She loved you for some reason other than your money and your fame. You scanned the menu, finding one of the cheapest things on it. Although you were going to spend all the money you wanted, you decided to give her some of her way.

When the waitress came by, you quickly gave her the order; drinks included and she left.

"So, what made you want to come here?" Miya said taking a sip of her water.

"I'm not sure really. Just though it would be a good place to spend some time alone with you…just us, no media."

"Heh, and I do really appreciate the platinum blonde hair. But I have to admit, I love the brunette much better. How long am I going to endure the blonde?"

"Just until I wash it. It's the same dye stuff Ali used on you. And the same goes for you by the way."

You reached over and took her hand and waited for her attention to turn to the water again. As soon as it was, you slipped the ring on her finger.


	49. Chapter 49

**Seto's POV**

**You reached over and took her hand and waited for her attention to turn to the water again. As soon as it was, you slipped the ring on her finger. Her attention quickly transferred back to you, then to her hand.**

"**Seto?"**

"**I know your mother would have wanted you to wear this, even if it wasn't for your engagement. Besides, I know how much it means to you."**

**She stared down at her mother's engagement ring. It fit perfectly on her right ring finger. Moments later, you saw her eyes turning a bright blue.**

**Miya's POV**

**You sat there staring at the ring and then you felt millennium item's energy surging through you. The next thing you knew, the lights around you disappeared. **

"**Miya?"**

**You opened your eyes, and saw Seto leaning over you.**

"**You okay?"**

"**Yeah, what happened?"**

"**Not sure. All I know is that we're in some cemetery."**

"**Cemetery?"**

**You sat up and looked around. Seto was right, you both were sitting in the middle of a snow covered cemetery. You saw two mausoleums down the road a ways, and you recognized one right away.**

"**This is where my parents are buried." Seto said helping you up to your feet.**

"**What?" you said staring at him in shock.**

"**The mausoleum down there, one the left. My parents are buried there."**

"**Wow, this is creepy."**

"**What? Why's that?"**

"**The one next to it? My parents are buried there. You can see the rose emblem from here."**

**Seto and you stared at each other oddly for a moment before taking your first steps toward the end of the road. As you got closer, you felt his hand grab yours, and you gripped it tightly. **

**The entire way down the lane, which seemed to never get any shorter, you were questioning why your item had brought you here. Wasn't it odd enough that you and Seto had both lost your parents, you both had the same retina pattern, and now your parents were buried in the same cemetery. Not to mention, they were right next to each other. **

**Finally, you stopped at the entrance to your parents mausoleum. You had not been here in close to five years. **

"**This is just…extremely odd."**

"**Why's that Seto?"**

"**Well, aside from the obvious of just being randomly shown this? This cemetery is about 10 miles away from the restaurant."**

"**Really?"**

"**Mhm."**

"**Miya? Is that you?"**

**You quickly turned away from Seto, and towards the voice. **

"**Miya? What's wrong?"**

"**Did you just hear that?"**

"**Hear what?"**

"**It…It sounded like my mother."**

"**Miya, honey. It's me."**

**This time, Seto seemed to hear it too and tightened his grip on your hand. Your eyes drifted up to the rose emblem on the inside, then you saw a shimmery image appear before your eyes. **

"**Miya…are those…"**

"**My parents…"**

**Less than 5 feet away from you stood shadowy images of your mother and father, just as they were before the accident. **

"**Mom? Dad?"**

"**Miya, we've come to warn you." your father's voice rang against the marble.**

"**You must not participate in the tournament. There will be ancient evils at work that will be trying to destroy you and gain the powers entrusted to you." **

**Seto's POV**

**You weren't sure what to be thinking. You didn't exactly believe in the powers of the ancient culture that Miya and Yugi seemed to be tied to. You had once before seen your ancient life with Miya, when you dueled her when you first met. Now, it was that same feeling, but with her parents. **

**You let go of her hand, wanting to let her have alone time with her parents; truly ghosts or just a figment of imagination. Either way, they were her parents. You stepped back and walked over to your parents burial spot. The marble on the inside was beginning to crack and chip, caused by years of neglect. **

**Feeling the emptiness of their tomb, echoed what you had felt inside for so long since their deaths. Luckily, Miya had come along and helped fill in that emptiness in your heart. **

"**Seto…"**

**You stopped breathing for a moment when you heard your mothers voice echo in your ears. Although you had not heard that voice since you were 12 or 13, you would have known it anywhere. **

"**Mom?"**

**You jumped slightly when you felt a hand rest on your shoulder.**

**Miya's POV**

**You opened your eyes, and felt the cold wind off the lake. You shivered slightly and looked around. Had you just completely dreamed what had just happened. When your eyes met Seto's, you knew it hadn't been just you. He was looking as lost as you were.**

"**Miya? You okay?"**

"**Yeah, you?"**

"**I'm fine. Just confused."**

"**Yeah me too. But…I just don't really understand why that just happened."**

"**Me neither, but I don't see why she had to warn you. You're not participating in the tournament, we've already discussed that."**

"**Yeah, about that. I think, during the tournament I might go and spend some time with Ali and the family over in America."**

"**That would probably be a good idea. That way I know your safe, and you'll be far away from anything that goes wrong at the tournament."**

"**I'll call and arrange that when we get home."**

**The conversation dropped when the waitress brought you your food. You hadn't realized how hungry you were until you took the first bite. You had forgotten that you hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning, and it was now close to 6 p.m. **

**FF Back At Kaiba Manor 11 P.M.**

**Miya's POV**

**After dinner, you and Seto had decided to go for a drive around the back roads, even pasted the house they used to live in. After getting lost a couple times, you finally got back into Domino around 10:30. **

"**Welcome back. Did you two enjoy your evening?"**

"**Yes Rene, thank you." you said as Seto took your coat from you. **

"**The boys are upstairs asleep. They've been running around and tuckered themselves out I suppose."**

"**Thanks for watching them Rene. Seto, I'm gonna head up and check on them."**

**You slipped your shoes off and set them at the bottom of the stairs and then ran upstairs. The door to the boys' room was left ajar and you could hear that the television was still on. You stuck your head in, and sure enough they were passed out. Mokuba was hanging halfway off the bed and Aaron was on the floor next to his bed. **

**You carefully got Mokuba all the way into bed, covered him up and then moved on to Aaron. Instead of putting him in bed, you grabbed the few blankets off his bed and covered him with them, tossing a pillow next to him as well.**

"**Wow, they really must have been tired."**

**You quietly closed the door and nodded. Truth be told, you were exhausted as well. You yawned as you opened your bedroom door and flipped the light on.**

"**You going to bed?"**

"**Yeah, and you better be heading there soon Seto. You've got that tournament announcement tomorrow."**

"**I will after I wash this dye out of my hair."**

"**Good night Seto. I had a blast tonight."**

"**I'm glad to hear that."**

**He grabbed your hand as you turned to step in your room and pulled you close. **

"**Yes?"**

"**Love you Miya."**

"**Love you too."**

**You kissed him quickly then shut your door. You were so tired you didn't even want to change into your pajamas. You flopped down on your bed and quickly passed out. **

**FF After School; Friday Dec 18th**

**Joey's POV**

**Miya hadn't been at school all week, and it was beginning to worry you. Luckily, she had come to school today, you just hadn't had the time to talk to her. As the bell rang for the last class of the day, you spotted her at her locker and made a run for it. **

**As if your day hadn't been going bad enough, you slipped on a puddle of water and slid right into her, knocking the both of you to the ground.**

"**Joey? Hey! What's up?" she said trying not to bust up laughing.**

**You quickly got up and held out a hand for her. When she got up, she brushed off her jacket and then yours.**

"**Miya, I. I wanted to say sorry for what I said the other day. I've been trying to talk to you but you haven't been here, and you left your phone at my house and…and."**

"**So that's where I left it. But Joey, slow down and take a breath. I'm not mad or anything. I know it was a misunderstanding and I can see how you jumped to the conclusion you did. It's okay."**

"**So we're good?"**

"**Duh. Of course we are. You're like my best friend, how could we not be good?"**

"**Heh, thanks Miya."**

"**No prob, Joey. Just next time, be sure to talk to me first Kay?"**

"**Sure, no problem with that. So are you joining Kaiba's tournament?"**

**Miya shook her head, which shocked you slightly.**

"**I don't need something happening and get hurt again. Especially if I make it to finals and my name is publicly announced. I'd be a sitting duck for the murderous fan girls."**

"**Hm, good point."**

"**How bout you Joey?"**

"**I got a VIP invite. Which I found odd."**

"**The duelists with the highest chance of getting into the finals were set personalized invites as VIPs."**

"**That's awesome. Guess Kaiba doesn't mind me being in his tournament?"**

'**I guess not. But hey, I'll be cheering you on from America."**

"**Why America? Why are you going there?"**

"**Just think it'll be safer if anything does happen to go wrong, Seto doesn't want me getting hurt."**

"**Guess he does have a good head on his shoulders with some sense. I would have suggested the same thing if I had thought of it."**

"**Hah, yeah. I'll be sure to call when Seto sends me the list of finalists, wish you luck in the finals."**

"**So when are you leaving?"**

"**Tonight, since the tournament starts in the morning."**

"**Well in that case, we'll have to hang out after you get back. Haven't seen much of you here recently."**

"**Yeah, been busy with the tournament and making plans to go to America for that week or so."**

"**Oh, well before you go, you should stop by and get your things. Don't need you going to America without your phone or your other stuff."**

"**Yeah, I might need the passport. Mind if drove you home and picked it up?" "Of course not. Your cars sweet."**

"**Well then, come on."**

**You followed Miya out to her car in the back row of the parking lot. As soon as you got in and put your seatbelt on, she revved up the engine and tore out of the parking lot. You'd forgotten how crazy of a driver she was. In less than ten minutes, she was parking in front of your house. **

"**Is Serenity home yet?"**

"**I don't think so. I think her and Tristan are hanging out after school."**

"**I'm glad they're still together and that we haven't had to beat Tristan's ass for anything yet."**

"**Yeah, tell me about it."**

**She cut the engine and followed you upstairs. **

"**Miya! It's so nice to see you!"**

"**Hey Jamie! How are you?"**

**You still found it hilarious that your mom loved Miya just like she was her own daughter. **

"**What are you doing here dear? School project?"**

"**No, I just came by to pick up a few things I left here when I moved…oh and my phone that I left here a few days ago."**

"**Oh, do you want to stay for dinner?"**

"**No sorry, I've got a flight to catch tonight. Going to spend some time with my friend Ali in America over the winter break."**

"**Oh well be safe and have fun. You'd better take pictures!"**

**Miya smiled and followed you back to your room. You handed her the box and her phone. She stared down at them for a moment and then plopped down on your bed.**

"**Something wrong Miya?"**

"**I…I can't stand it."**

"**Huh?"**

"**You know how I said I was leaving the country during the tournament? I lied."**

**FF 1 HourMiya's POV**

**You quickly drove back to the manor and began packing for your trip. You couldn't believe you had really just told Joey. If Seto found out, he'd be pissed, especially since you told Joey of all people. You hadn't even told Ali, but then if Seto tried to calling you, you'd have your cell phone. All you had to go was send a virus into the tracking device on your phone, making it say you were in America. **

"**When's your flight?"**

**You turned quickly to see Seto walking in the room, carrying a trench coat on his arm. It was the black on you and boys had gotten him for his birthday. **

"**In 2 hours. I'll be landing at around 11 am tomorrow."**

"**You be sure to call me as soon as you land okay?"**

**Seto sat next to your suitcase on the bed, staring down at it. **

"**You don't want me to go do you?" you asked sitting next to him. **

"**Of course I don't. You're going to be half a world away from here, and I don't know if I'll…"**

"**Seto, we both agreed it would be for the best that I was as far from this tournament as possible."**

"**I know but…"**

"**Seto, stop worrying. I'll be fine. I'll be in a lot less danger with Ali than I would be here."**

**He sighed and hung his head slightly. It pained you to have to lie to him, but at least this way he would focus on his tournament instead of worrying about you. **

"**Well, I'd better finish packing and have Rene take me to the airport."**

"**I can take you Miya…"**

"**No Seto you can't. You're tournament starts the same time my plane leaves, you can't be both places at the same time."**

**You stood and there threw your light jacket in your suitcase, then zipped it closed. You sighed as Seto stood up and pulled you into a hug. This felt different then every other embrace, it was tense with worry. **

"**I love you Miya. Be safe."**

"**Love you too Seto. Now you'd better go and kick some ass. I'll be cheering for you from Ali's."**

**He tilted your head up and pressed his lips to yours. You broke it a moment later and smiled.**

"**I'll call you when I get in."**

**Rene came in the room and motioned for you to follow her. You grabbed your suitcase and went down to your car and put it in the trunk. You got in the front seat, Rene in the passenger side. **

"**Ms, thank you for letting me in on your plan. Although, are you sure this is a good idea?"**

"**I'm not sure Rene. But I have the feeling I need to be here. This is the only way I can be here without Seto being too worried."**

"**I know, but I just hope things go smoothly and this was all for naught."**

"**Same here. Now Rene, we're going to stop here, and you can drive the car back. I can't have you getting fired for knowing too much if Seto finds out about this."**

"**You be safe Miya. I'll take care of the boys."**

"**Thanks Rene." **

**You pulled into a parking lot, and programmed Rene into your computer system. After making sure Rene was ready, you got your suitcase out of your trunk and began walking. You made your way through a number of side streets, so that way you knew Rene wasn't following you. **

**You arrived at the hotel nearest the kick off at Kaiba Dome. You again, knew the owner and were able to get into a room without being caught on a video camera. Once you got into your room you dug to the bottom of the suitcase and pulled out your disguise. **

**You went into the bathroom and quickly dyed your hair a dark black color and clipped it up into a short style. Next, you used a temporary bleach to lighten your skin tone. To hide your uncommon ice blue eyes, you wore very dark purple contacts. **

**Your wardrobe would consist of mainly black and dark colored clothing. Today you would were black jeans and a dark red, long sleeved shirt. Over that, you were going to wear a black, pull over sweatshirt with zips that showed bits of the red shirt underneath. **

**You grabbed your blank duel disk from your suitcase and quickly designed one that reflected your most powerful monster that you could use; Red Rose Dragon. It was black metal with dark red accents with bright red roses on each of the card place holders. **

**Grabbing your registration card with the name Mikoto Rosa on it , you strapped on the duel disk and headed out to Kaiba Dome. **


	50. Chapter 50

**Miya's POV**

**You grabbed your blank duel disk from your suitcase and quickly designed one that reflected your most powerful monster that you could use; Red Rose Dragon. It was black metal with dark red accents with bright red roses on each of the card place holders. **

**Grabbing your registration card with the name Mikoto Rosa on it , you strapped on the duel disk and headed out to Kaiba Dome. **

**The crowd outside the dome was unbelievable. You had never seen this many people at a tournament at once, not even at the biggest ones in America. You somehow made your way towards the front of the crowd, just a few rows back from the gate that separated the crowd from the stage where Seto would be in a matter of minutes. **

**Once there, you saw the seats where the VIP were sitting. Sure enough; Joey, Yugi and Mai Valentine were all there. You were stunned to see the other two people. It was Chris and some guy you didn't recognize entirely but you knew his features. That other duelist was Ryan in his alternate personality. Hopefully neither of them would recognize you. **

**There should have been another duelist in the box besides Seto. There had been 8 VIPs and only 5 of them were in the box. For the life of you, you could not remember who the other duelist was. After all, you had not helped do those invitations. **

**You cringed when the screams of the fan girls echoed through the crowd. Seto had just come out on the stage. You couldn't help but stare; he looked hot. He scanned the crowd before he began his well prepared speech. For a moment, his eyes locked with yours and you quickly turned away; acting like some shy fan girl. **

**The screams subsided as his voice rang through the area. As you expected, he gave a quick run down of the tournament rules and how to get into the finals. Each duelist had to beat 15 other duelists. You did the math in your head, and something didn't add up right. That would leave about 100 duelists in tournament limbo.**

"**In this tournament, there are 200 contestants, and at random Player Killers will be challenging you to a duel. If you loose you are automatically removed from the tournament.**

**-So that's how he's going to get rid of the extra 80 duelists. Good idea Seto.- you said to yourself as your eyes followed him as he walked off the stage and got into his helicopter. **

"**The tournament begins in 1 hour!"**

**As the crowd began to clear out a bit, you made your way over toward the VIP box and waited for Joey to start walking out. As he passed by you, you tripped yourself and bumped into him.**

"**Oh I'm so sorry."**

"**No, it's okay. Are you okay?"**

**You nodded and smiled. As you backed away, you dropped your necklace into his jacket's side pocket. Hopefully that would give him a hint. **

"**Oh sir. Don't loose whatever's hanging out of your jacket."**

**When he turned to look down at his pockets, you slipped through the crowd and out of site, off to find your first duel. **

**Joey's POV**

**The girl you had run into was probably one of those gothic types. Pale as could be, black hair and all dark clothing. Even her duel disk was red and black. **

"**Oh sir. Don't loose whatever's hanging out of your jacket."**

**You quickly turned to look down at your pockets, and hanging out of one of them was a brown leather strap. **

"**Oh than…Where'd she go?" you scanned the crowd quickly with no sign of her. You took the strap out of your pocket. One the other end was a card shaped locket, kinda like Kaiba's. When you opened it, you saw the photo of Miya and Kaiba. **

"**Miya?" **

"**Something wrong Joey?"**

"**Oh no Yugi. Just, off in my own world." you said quickly shoving the locket back into your pocket. **

**Miya's POV**

**Not too long after the duels were allowed to begin, plenty of people were challenging you to a duel. The first you beat in a matter of 5 turns. The second was bit longer since the girl used Fairies also.**

"**You! I challenge you to a duel!"**

**The man stepped out of an alley wearing all blue. You saw the faint KC logo on his duel disk; he was a player killer. **

"**I accept your challenge."**

**Player Killer:4000 Miya:4000**

"**I'll start this duel girlie. I play a monster in defense mode and place a card face down."**

**This was the typical move for someone who hadn't draw very good cards. You drew a card. It was just the card you needed, and on the first draw too. **

"**I summon Asura Priest (1700/1200) in attack mode!" The field glowed blue as your six armed, fairy-spirit appeared in a shimmery light. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your face down card! Now my Asura Priest, attack his defense monster! Electric Barrage!"**

"**Thank you girlie. You played right into my trap. I can now remove my Giant Flea from the graveyard in order to summon my Aztekipede, The Worm Warrior (1900/400)!"**

**You took a step back at a giant, not to mention hideous centipede looking monster tunneled up through the ground.**

"**Aztekipede, attack her Asura Priest!"**

**Miya:3800 PK:4000**

"**Since my monster inflicted battle damage, you loose the top card off your deck. I end."**

**You discarded your top card, then drew. It was your Arcana Force One, a decent card to have drawn this early in the duel, despite it's low attack points. **

"**I summon Arcana Force One: The Magician (1100/1100) in attack mode."**

"**Hah! You really think you can defeat my Aztekipede with that puny thing?"**

"**Since I have successfully summoned this monster, I activate it's special effect. I flip a coin. If it lands on heads, whenever a spell card is activated my Arcana doubles in strength. If it lands on tails, when a spell card is activated, you gain 500 life points."**

**You took a coin out of your pocket and flipped it into the center of the field. It spun on its side for a matter of seconds, then landed on heads.**

"**Yes! I now activate the spell card Holy Sanctuary! Thanks to this card, not only does my Arcana double in strength, you're Aztekipede looses 500 attack points." (Arcana;2200: Aztekipede:1400)**

"**No! My Aztekipede!"**

"**Arcana attack his Aztekipede!"**

**PK:3200**

"**Gah! You will pay! Prepare to loose!"**

**You rolled your eyes, player killers were always so dramatic and it made you wanna gag. **

"**I play Cost Down! This lowers my monsters' levels by two! Now I summon my Empress Mantis (2200/1400)! She will devour your puny Arcana! Attack!!"**

**As the Empress Mantis moved in to attack, your Arcana counterattacked. **

"**Huh!? What the hell?"**

"**Have you forgotten already? Whenever you activate a spell card, my Arcana's attack points double, making it equal to your Mantis in power."**

"**I end with a card face down."**

**Joey's POV**

**Ever since you had run into her, you'd been keeping an eye open for Miya. So far, you were doing well, you'd won three duels already. Too bad most of them were fairly easy, except for the guy from Australia. He had you down to 300 life points before you drew your Red Eyes and beat him into the dirt. **

"**So Yugi, do you think we'll make it to the finals. Most of these duelists are champs from around the world."**

"**I'm sure we will Joey. We just have to remember to keep our faith in the heart of the cards."**

**You nodded as the gang passed an ally way. You stopped and looked down it. Miya was on the other side dueling.**

"**Everything alright Joey?"**

"**Yeah, just watching that duel down there. Feels pretty intense."**

"**Lets go watch! I need a break from dueling."**

**Yugi ran down the ally way, you close behind. Tea and Tristan brought up the rear after a few seconds. Currently Miya had three monsters on the field, and her opponent had one big ugly one. **

"**Wow Yugi, what is that thing?"**

"**That's an Earthbound Immortal Uru. it's a very powerful insect monster."**

"**3000 attack points? I would say so."**

"**You better get ready to feel the wrath of my Uru after you next turn. You're swords of revealing light will wear off then your monsters will have nothing left to protect themselves."**

"**Hah, that's what you think. I sacrifice my Arcana Magician, Arcana Empress, and Arcana Emperor to summon my ultimate fairy creature. Come forth my Arcana Force Ex: The Dark Ruler! (4000/4000)"**

**Miya's POV**

**Miya:1700 PK:2400**

**The entire area went dark and red lightning began to flash around the field. Out of the sky, descended your dragon looking fairy. **

"**Now for my Dark Rulers special effect. Again I flip a coin. Heads; it can attack twice. Tails; it's destroyed."**

**You held the coin tightly. You had to win this duel, there was no way you were getting kicked out before the Semi-Finals.**

"**No!!"**

**The killer panicked scream told you that your coin had landed on heads and your beast was poised to strike.**

"**Dark Ruler, attack his Uru! Then attack his life points directly!"**

**PK:0000 Miya:1700**

**Without another word, the Player killer ran off into the darkened ally way behind him. Not only were they dramatic during the duel, when they lost they cried like little babies. **

"**Wow, that was an awesome card!"**

**You jumped and turned around. Joey, Yugi and the others were standing less than 5 feet behind you. **

"**Heh, thank you. Oh, you're the guy I ran into this morning. I am really sorry about that."**

"**Nah it's fine really. I'm normally the klutz, so I'm use to it."**

**You sighed silently since it seemed like no one but Joey knew who you were. **

"**So who was the creepy looking guy?"**

"**He was one of the player killers. At least that's one less to deal with huh?"**

"**Cool! We've yet to have to duel one. That's the first one I think."**

"**Really? That's awesome! I was probably the first one to beat one."**

"**Why do you say that?" you heard Tea ask.**

"**I got boosted up two wins. It says I've got 4 but I've only dueled three people."**

**Joey grabbed your arm and looked at the digital win counter. **

"**Huh, odd. But that's cool though."**

**Yugi stepped toward you and held out his hand. "I'm Yugi Moto, what's your name?"**

"**Mikoto Rosa."**

"**I'm Joey Wheeler."**

"**Tea Gardner."**

"**Tristan!"**

"**Nice to meet all of you. Well, I guess I'll catch ya later!"**

"**Wait, you're traveling alone?"**

**You nodded and smiled.**

"**Why don't you hang out with us. It's much more fun in a group."**

**You couldn't say no to Yugi. He was just too adorable. You laughed a bit then nodded.**

"**Sure, I'd love to."**

**8 PM Seto's POV**

**You decided to go back to the manor for a while to check on the boys and make sure they were staying out of trouble. On the way back, you began looking over the results from the first day of dueling. You were already down to 30 duelists, and only had 4 play killers left. This was defiantly a good start. Your player killers were some of the toughest duelists you could have found. **

"**Veronica, show the top 3 duelists from today's duels. Exclude myself."**

**3 sets of profiles popped up onto your screen. As you expected, Yugi was one of them, Wheeler the other. The third profile was some 18 year old girl from England. Her dueling statistics were off the charts. She had been the first one to defeat a player killer. **

**Seeing her photo instead of Miya's made you realize how much you missed her already. You looked over at the clock, it would be another 15 hours before she could call you. The lonely feeling only got deeper when your limo pulled up in front of the manor, and Miya's car was sitting in the garage. **

**Both boys came running out the front door and about tackled you as you got out. **

"**Hey Seto, how'd the tournament go today?"**

"**Did you kick some newbie ass?"**

"**Are you gonna be in the finals? Who else?"**

"**Will you two calm down? What ungodly amount of sugar has got you this hyper?" you said raising an eyebrow.**

**Rene came out and urged them back inside. **

"**I'm sorry about them Mr. Kaiba. I was cleaning, and they got into the pantry and got into all the junk food."**

"**It's fine Rene. Miya has it there for a reason. It'll keep them entertained tonight while I'm gone. And soon enough, they'll crash hard. Just make sure they're up in time for the teacher tomorrow."**

"**Yes sir. Can I get you anything? I just made supper, well breakfast."**

"**Breakfast?"**

"**Yes the boys wanted dinner Suro style. So I made pancakes."**

**You smiled at the thought. You remembered the first time Miya cooked at the manor. She had made breakfast for dinner, and now Mokuba was addicted to the idea. **

"**Sure, I'll be up in my office."**

"**Oh Mr. Kaiba…Ms. Miya left something for you in her bedroom."**

**Rene then quickly turned and went back into the manor. You shut the limo's door and followed her in. You could hear the boys causing ruckus in the kitchen down the hall as you headed up the stairs. You passed by your office and went straight to Miya's room. Her door was ajar, but you closed it behind you. As always her room was perfectly clean, except for the pile of clothes in the corner in her bathroom. You weren't sure what Rene was talking about until a white envelope caught your eye. It was sitting on her bed, leaning against her pillow. **

**You carefully opened it and pulled out the letter inside. **

_**Seto-**_

_**Hey, I figured you'd need a break after this tournament. I hope you don't mind but I've planned a little vacation for you, me and the boys after finals are over. Not telling you where we're going of course! I'll be packing everyone's stuff to make sure no one knows. Good luck and kick some duelist ass! **_

_**Love you**_

_**Miya**_

**You chuckled and rolled your eyes. Miya was defiantly one of a kind. **

**Miya's POV**

**Since you were having a blast with the group, you had decided to go eat with them. To keep from looking too much like 'Miya', you ordered something you had never ordered before; Vegetarian food. **

"**So Mikoto, where are you here from?"**

"**I'm England. I live on the outskirts of London. Very damp place." you said taking a bite of your veggie burger. Although you thought it was going to taste horrible, you found it rather enjoyable. **

"**So you flew in just for a tournament? Wow." Tea said eying you over her soda glass.**

"**Yeah, a lot of people have. Tournaments held by Kaiba Corp are always competitive. If you had a champ title from one, it's better than most other tournaments."**

"**Really? Well Yugi must be in really high standings."**

"**I wouldn't doubt it. He's probably the highest ranked duelist in the tournament. Probably even higher than Miya Suro."**

"**You know Miya?"**

"**Yeah sorta. I've been in a couple of other tournaments with her. She's a decent duelist."**

"**Decent? Please! She's amazing." you heard Yugi nearly shout across the table.**

**Joey and you exchanged glances. You weren't exactly lying. The person you were portraying was a girl often used by the other members in Lex's company, and they had dueled with you on many occasions. **

"**So, where are you staying tonight?"**

"**Oh, I've got a hotel room about a block from Kaiba Dome."**

"**Cool, so can we meet you at Kaiba Dome in the morning?"**

"**Sure thing Joey."**

**You got up from the diner's table after you had finished eating and went to pay your bill. You figured you should start heading back to the hotel since it was beginning to get dark. **

"**I'll see you guys in the morning! Night!" you called as you waved and began walking out the diner door. **

"**Hey Mikoto, wait up!" **

**You turned to see Joey running after you. **

"**Can I walk you back to your hotel? You know I'm paranoid about you walking places after dark."**

"**Sure Joey. And hey thanks for not giving me away."**

"**No prob Mikoto. What are friends for right?"**

"**Actually, normally a friend would be talking me out of doing something crazy like this."**

"**Well, we're not in a 'normal' situation, besides. We're not normal friends, we're friends that are stalked by drama in every single tournament."**

"**Don't cha love the excitement?" you said sarcastically. **

"**Yeah, I live for it." Joey said copying your tone. **

_**Well here we are folks! Chapter 50! As a sort of celebration….I'll be accepting any ideas as usual, but this time…the author of the idea will have a character named after them and will have a role in the story. Who knows, they might even become a consistent character **__**J**__**. Thanks so much for all your support and sticking with Miya through her journey so far! And thanks to all of you who post reviews, they are very much appreciated and help me to write quicker! I hope you enjoy the new installments to come. Happy Holidays! ~Fairy Dragon **__**J**_


	51. Chapter 51

**Miya's POV**

**As you and Joey passed Kaiba Dome, you saw the limo pull up beside it. You glanced over as Mokuba and Aaron dashed out, followed by Seto. You wanted so badly to run over and tell him everything, be with him again. **

"**Mikoto?" Joey said nudging you, apparently knowing what was running through your mind.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**You okay?"**

"**Yeah, I just miss my family."**

"**I know you do. I bet being this far and yet this close sucks."**

"**Mhm. I hate this."**

"**Hey Joey!" **

"**Joey! What's up?"**

**You and Joey turned around as the two boys ran toward you. **

"'**Ey Mokuba, Aaron. How's it going?"**

"**We're gonna go play some dueling games while Seto works on duel prep for tomorrow."**

"**Yeah, he's been doing a lot of busy work. I could have swore that he and Miya finished that before she left for America."**

**You relaxed knowing that they still thought that, and they neither of them had recognized you. **

"**Yeah, Kaiba's a perfectionist, so that doesn't shock me."**

"**Heh, yeah. So who's your friend? Is she your giirrrlfriend?"**

"**I bet she is Mokuba." Aaron said nudging him. **

"**Actually no. She's just a friend. We met her today during the tournament. I was just walking her back to her hotel."**

"**Why?"**

"**After all the stuff that's happened to your sister, I'm paranoid about letting friends go anywhere alone after dark."**

"**Hm, good point. I'm sure Miya would say you worry too much though."**

"**Yeah, but guys, this is Mikoto Rosa. She's from London. Mikoto, this is Aaron Suro and Mokuba Kaiba."**

"**Nice to meet the two of you. And Suro you say? You wouldn't happen to be related to Miya Suro would you?"**

"**Yep! I'm her little brother."**

"**I'm very fond of your sister. Excellent duelist."**

"**Hell yeah she is. She's a kick ass duelist!"**

"**What trouble are you getting into?"**

**Your head shot up from the boys to meet dead on with Seto's ocean blue eyes. They were their normal harsh color, but you could see past all that. You could see the gray behind them, filled with worry. **

"**Hey Kaiba."**

"**Oh it's you Wheeler. No wonder why the boys went running."**

"**Yeah."**

"**Joey's got a girlfriend Seto!"**

**You, Seto and Joey all looked over at Aaron and Mokuba. **

"**What did I tell you two? She's not my girlfriend."**

**Seto crossed his arms and stared at you for a moment. **

"**Oh Kaiba, this is Mikoto Rosa, she's here from…"**

"**England. I know."**

"**Oh yeah, I guess you would."**

"**If you're insinuating I know all the duelists, you're wrong. She's the top ranked duelist right now. Even higher than Yugi."**

"**Just because I beat a player killer. Otherwise I'm sure Yugi would be ahead of me."**

"**Either way. I've upgraded you to a VIP since one hasn't shown up, and the other…had to drop."**

"**I'm honored Mr. Kaiba. But I…"**

"**Mikoto, would not a be a good idea to refuse. Kaiba's a tough one to crack, once he's made up his mind, its set."**

"**Wheeler's right Ms. Rosa."**

**You sighed and nodded.**

"**Alright. I'll accept your upgrade."**

"**I'll have your things transferred to the VIP hotel. Where are you staying?"**

"**Um, right down the road. That hotel there." you said pointing to the slightly run down looking one on the next street up.**

"**That's where you're staying? Seriously Mikoto? If I had known that, I would have just had you stay in my hotel room. Jeeze that place looks creepy!"**

"**Oh calm down Joey. It's not that bad."**

"**Get back in the limo boys. We're going to make sure they get back to the hotel."**

"**Sweet." they said as the ran back to the limo and jumped into the front. **

"**Hey um, I would go with you Mikoto, but I told the gang I'd meet them back at the restaurant." Joey said regrettably.**

**You looked at him like he was insane. He couldn't leave you alone with Seto, you might let something slip. **

"**You'll be fine. I'll meet you back at the hotel."**

"**Alright Joey. See you later." you waved and got into the limo with Seto. **

**Yet again, you were alone with him in the backseat of the limo. Although you had been like this numerous times with him, this time you weren't Miya. You were Mikoto Rosa, not his girlfriend. **

**Seto's POV**

**You stared out the window, trying not to stare at Mikoto. Something about her caught your attention and you felt at peace and not so lonely. It was like you were with Miya, which is not what you needed. You loved Miya, there was no way you were going to let some random girl ruin that. You were not going to break Miya's heart again. Especially over some girl that tinged at your interest a bit. **

**At the moment, you wished the boys had sat in the back seat, or even Wheeler for that matter. You needed something to get your mind off her. The limo hit a small bump in the road, causing your locket to clink against the duel disk, still attached to your arm. You grabbed it and opened it. This was what you needed. You needed Miya, and seeing her smiling face erased all thoughts about this other girl from your mind. **

**She quickly got out when the limo stopped at the hotel. She seemed just about as nervous as you had been moments ago. **

**Miya's POV**

**As soon as you got inside the hotel you practically threw yourself into the nearest wall. You took a deep breath and calmed yourself down. The tension in that car had been horrible. Not only could you tell he was trying to ignore you, you knew he was having a hard time with it. **

**Even though you were a completely different person, he was still drawn to you. He was seriously going to be pissed out if your cover got blown. You calmly went up to your room grabbed your things and purposely broke your suitcase. **

**You called room service and they brought you up a plain black one. You paid the maid and checked out and went back out to the limo. You kept having to slow your breathing to keep your heart from beating too fast and exploding. **

**You got back into the limo and leaned against the door. On the way to the VIP hotel, your hand drifted up to your mouth and leaned on it, trying to calm your nerves. You saw Seto glance over at you out of the corner of your eye.**

"**Something wrong Mr. Kaiba?" you said turning to look at him.**

"**No, it's just…my girlfriend does that when she's nervous."**

"**Doesn't what?"**

"**Sits and leans up against the door like that."**

"**Oh I'm sorry." you quickly shifted and changed your sitting style.**

"**That didn't mean you had to move."**

"**I know, I just don't want to make you miss her more."**

"**How'd you…"**

"**I can read people easily. I can tell you miss someone. And since Aaron and his friend kept talking about Miya Suro, I'm assuming she's your girlfriend."**

"**How'd you know she was gone though?"**

"**I've been in a few tournaments with her, and I have yet to cross her path while here. So again, I assume she is the VIP that dropped from the tournament."**

"**Yes. She is."**

"**And don't worry. My lips are sealed. I hate dealing with the media, and I would never bring that upon Miya. I respect her too much."**

**You found it odd and a bit off having to talk about yourself in third person. Yet, you found it necessary to carry on a conversation to keep the tension to a minimum. **

"**So, how did you and Miya end up together?"**

"**Well, we went to the same school, and so did our brothers. And they both ended up getting into a fight on the first day, and we both got called in. Mokuba invited her and Aaron over…and it just kinda went from there."**

"**Hm, strange really. How fate works on people."**

**Seto looked over at you and nodded. He was starting to believe in the whole ancient lives and magic. Now whether he would openly admit that, you weren't sure if that was ever going to happen. All you knew is that you weren't going to push the subject. You were just glad he loved you for who you were, not just because your ancient lives were together. **

**When the limo stopped at the VIP Hotel, Seto got out on his side and quickly opened the door on your side. **

"**Mr. Kaiba, I can open a door myself." you said laughing a little. **

"**Sorry, It's habit."**

"**I do appreciate it though."**

**He simply nodded and followed you into the hotel. You gulped hard as you saw Chris pass by you. Although he had helped you save Seto from Lex, every so often you'd still have flashbacks to the attack. Not only was he somewhat of a bad memory, he could blow your cover completely out of the water. **

**As you walked past him, your glance shifted over to Seto who was a few steps in front of you. That's when you notice that he had tensed up and glared at Chris. You sped up to get in the elevator with him. As fate would have it, you fully took on Mikoto's clumsiness and tripped on the doors frame, causing you to fall right into Seto. **

**You closed your eyes tightly knowing you were just inches from his face. You were screaming at yourself mentally. If you had seen any woman do this, you probably would have jumped to the conclusion that she was flirting. And to Seto, that's probably what it seemed like. In a way, you were unintentionally testing his faith, and you hated it.**

"**Are you alright Mikoto?"**

"**Yes Mr. Kaiba. Pardon my klutziness."**

**You pushed yourself away quickly when the door binged, signaling you were at your floor.**

"**Here's your room key. Have a good evening Ms. Rosa."**

"**You too S…Mr. Kaiba."**

**FF Next day 10:30 AM**

**Joey's POV**

**You had met up with Miya in the lobby of the hotel this morning, and so far she'd won every duel, and only needed one more to be qualified for the finals. Yugi was two duels away, and so were you. **

"**Man, this is gonna take forever. I've hardly seen any more duelists!"**

"**We're bound to run into someone sooner or later Joey."**

"**Mikoto's right, Kaiba has it set up perfectly so that only 8 will get into the finals and with 15 wins."**

**You shrugged, you didn't care what Kaiba did, you just wanted to find two more duelists and kick some butt. You wanted in the finals. **

"**Mikoto! I challenge you to a duel!"**

**Everyone spun around on their heels to face the voice. It was a tall, slender man with neon blue hair. **

"**Sure thing Bastian."**

**You and the gang stepped back a ways to watch the duel. Whoever this guy was, he looked pretty ticked off and determined to beat her. **

"**Duel!" **

**You flinched from the tension and anger in both their words. They had defiantly met before this tournament, and apparently there had been some bad blood. **

"**I'll go first! I summon Blue Flame Swordsman (1800/1600) in attack mode!"**

**Miya's POV**

**You hadn't seen Bastian in close to 4 years, so you figured that it was someone else he was pissed at. You had never played as Mikoto before while around him. **

"**I place this card face down and play Molten Destruction. This field card increases my Fire attribute monsters attack points by 500!"**

"**Yes, but it also lowers their defence by 400."**

**BFS:2300/1200**

"**I end."**

**You were hoping this duel would end quickly, from what you had learned from other duels with Bastian; the more time he had, the harder he was to beat. **

" **I summon a monster in defense mode and play a card face down."**

**You had drawn your twin goddesses, now all you had to do was figure out a way to summon them both to the field as quickly as possible. **

"**Ha! Swordsman, attack her defense monster!"**

"**Activate Nightmare Mirror!"**

"**Huh? What does that do!"**

"**This card negates your attack and you loose 1000 life points. In turn for this, I must discard one card from my hand."**

**Bastian:3000**

"**I end."**

**You nodded, you were hoping he'd end. You drew a card, it was the perfect one you needed. **

"**I sacrifice my defense monster to summon my Lilith: Goddess of Darkness(2400/1800) in attack mode. Luckily for you, I cannot attack this turn."**

**By now, Bastian was starting to seem a bit nervous, and it was only your second turn. **

"**I summon this in defense mode and place another card face down."**

**Seto's POV**

**You had qualified for finals within a few hours after you started dueling this morning, so now you were sitting in your office at Kaiba Dome watching the other duels. You had set up cameras all over the city, so you could see just about every duel that was happening. You flipped to the only active duel, and it showed only one of the participants, the other was too far out of the viewing range. **

**Currently this guy was down 1000 life points, and was looking pretty scared. You could see the monster he was up against. It was one you had never seen before. **

"**You ready to go home and cry to Mommy, Bastian?"**

"**Hah…Like I would. You won't beat me!"**

"**Hmph, we'll see about that. I place this card face down and end."**

**You looked just as puzzled as the man in the duel. His opponent hadn't attacked, and their monster had higher attack points than his monster. Apparently, they had something else planned or were scared of his face down card. **

"**You should have attacked when you had the chance, I play Rain of Fire! This magic card destroys all cards on your side of the field for a cost of 1500 life points.**

**Bastian:1500**

"**Good try Bastian. I play Cry of the Heavens! This card protects all cards with the name Goddess in them from all effects of spell or trap cards. You spent your life points for nothing."**

**You leaned back in your chair, this duelist had some fairly rare cards, and they were awesome for fairy types. **

"**My move Bastian. Since you are now under 2000 life points, I can activate my face down card. Goddess Assembly! When I have Lilith on the field and this card is activated I can summon her counterpart from my deck for a cost of 1000 life points and discarding two cards."**


	52. Chapter 52

Miya's POV

You had done it, this was the first time you had ever been able to summon both Lilith and Tethys at once. In other duels, you had come close, but this time you had succeeded. Your cards had not let you down. You wanted to finish this duel quickly, and it made sure you did it with a bang.

"Now I summon Tethys: Goddess of Light (2400/1800)!"

Tethys was radiating a blinding light as she descended to the field, back to back with Lilith. Sure, you could have found some way to defeat Bastian using just one or the other, but this was better. When Lilith and Tethys were used a combined force, they were unstoppable. Lilith increased their power by half, while Tethys protected them from trap cards.

"Safe travels back to America Bastian! Tethys, Lilith…combine your powers and attack his Blue Flame Swordsman!"

The sky above the arena twisted into a whirl of black and white. Both goddesses pointed their glowing staffs and a single burst of lightning struck the Swordsman, knocking Bastian's life points to zero. You had made it to the finals.

"You will pay for this Mikoto! How dare you!"

He collected his scattered duel cards and made a run for it. You deactivated your duel disk, and your two goddesses disappeared in a mist of black and white smoke.

"Wow! That was awesome Mikoto!"

"Yeah! You beat that guy in like 4 turns tops."

Joey wrapped an arm around your shoulders and nodded in agreement with the others.

"That was pretty epic. I don't even think Yugi could have pulled that off."

You instinctively looked over at Yugi, and he nodded.

"I've never beaten anyone in less than at least 10. That should be a world record."

You smiled and began laughing with the others.

"So now all we gotta do is win a few more duels, then we'll be finalists right along with ya Mikoto!"

"Well you guys better get to winning those duels then. I've got to go do something. See you guys later?"

"Totally!"

You waved good bye and walked calmly away toward the hotel. Once you got out of their sight, you bolted down the road. You had told Seto you'd call him as soon as you landed, which was suppose to be in 10 minutes. Not wanting to be heard in the hotel, you went to Joey's, since you knew no one was there. Besides, it was closer.

You knocked on the door, and when no one answered, you used the extra key on top of the porch light to open the door. Thankfully Joey forgot his keys on a daily basis. You grabbed your cell phone and plopped down on the love seat in the living room. You took a few breaths to even out your breathing and dialed Seto's number.

"Kaiba."

"Hey Seto!"

"Miya, hey. How was the flight?"

"Long and uncomfortable. After my flight back, I'm never flying commercial air again. Gotten to use to your first class style."

"See. I told you that you'd grow accustom to it sooner or later."

"The flying yeah, I don't know about everything else."

"Miya, I promise you will get use to it."

"Like I said, I don't know. But how's the tournament? You make it to finals yet?"

"Its going well. So far its gone without any major problems. We've got our first two finalists."

"Who?"

"Mikoto Rosa and myself."

"Oh I didn't know Mikoto was in the tournament. How is she?"

"She's an amazing duelist. Even though, I think you'd give her a run for it."

"Oh Jeeze Seto. I'm not that good."

"Miya, you nearly beat me twice. I think you'd good enough to beat her."

"If you say so. Well I've got to go. I just saw Ali, and you know how impatient she is. I'll call you in a few days."

"Have fun Miya."

"Kick some ass. Love you Seto. Miss you."

"Love you too Miya."

"Bye!"

You quickly hung up the phone and decided to go back to the hotel. There you could work on your deck and bit and maybe prepare for your possible finals opponents. You already knew one of them was going to be Yugi, Joey too more than likely. If Chris' dueling skills were still as good, you'd probably face him too if someone else didn't knock him out first.

Yugi's POV

You found it odd that Joey was wanting to spend so much time with Mikoto, yet it was nice to see him falling for a girl other than Miya. Now, all you had to worry about was keeping his head focused on the duels and not her. Since you were both finalists, the duels would get even tougher. The last guy Joey dueled was one duel away from a finalists spot also.

"So Yug, who do you think is gonna be in the finals?"

"I don't know Joey. So far we know the two of us, Mikoto and more than likely Kaiba. So that's half."

"Yeah, we should head back to hotel to see if anymore duelists have made it to finals."

You nodded.

"Yeah man, cause I'm starving."

"Is that seriously all you guys think about? Food?!" Tea said rolling her eyes and face palming herself with a sigh.

You rolled your eyes along with Tea and led the way back to the hotel. Sure enough when you got there, there were six others sitting out in the lobby. On the screen was the list of finalists. They were listed by duelist rank.

In first was Mikoto, followed by you in second. Kaiba was in third, Joey in forth. The fifth place name startled you. It was Ali's brother, Chris. He had been the one who attacked Miya a while ago. The sixth place name didn't ring in your memory, Jason Cranelle.

Seventh, you knew well. It was Mai Valentine and eighth was another name you didn't know. Nicholas Senora held that spot. He was sitting next to Mikoto, and she wasn't looking to thrilled about it. Whoever he was, you didn't like the feeling he gave you. Then you noticed Kaiba keeping an extra close watch on him. Apparently he had already had a bad rep with him.

"Listen up you geeks, my tournament will have no complications you understand? I will not stand for anyone trying to make a mockery out of my company, you here me? Now, the duels in the semi finals will be randomly generated by computer."

"Excuse me Kaiba, where exactly are we having the finals?"

Kaiba smirked and then you heard a whirl of wind just outside the hotel doors. Mokuba and Aaron came running in.

"Hey everybody, follow us!"

Mikoto and Kaiba were the first to follow as if on cue. Then, everyone else followed.

"Welcome to Kaiba Craft 4."

"We're dueling on a jet Kaiba?"

"No Wheeler, this jet is taking us to the dueling site."

FF4 hours

Miya's POV

This was something you had almost forgotten about. The finals were going to be taking place somewhere outside of Domino, but you weren't told the exact location. That had been one detail Seto had kept from you.

Luckily, everyone had their own room on the jet so you didn't have to worry about keeping up the act 24/7.

"Attention finalists and guests, Please report to the common area immediately."

You grabbed your duel disk and deck. Walking past a mirror, you noticed the color was beginning to fade quickly from your hair, and you didn't have enough to fully dye it again for very long. You had maybe four days more at max.

Pulling your hair up, you made your way down to the common area. You ran into Chris in the hall.

"Miya, I know that's you. You did always make the best looking Mikoto."

"Whatever you do Chris, you cannot tell anyone."

"Kaiba doesn't even know?"

"Him especially."

Chris nodded, you knew if things went over well that he could be trusted with your secret. You stood opposite him in the common area. Seto, Mokuba and Aaron were standing at the front next to a large computer screen.

"Since all of you have arrived, we can begin." Roland said in louder than necessary volume. "Each duelist has been assigned a number, it will appear on your duel disks momentarily. Before each duel, the computer will randomly choose two numbers and those two duelists will duel. There will be no time between the duel and when opponents are chosen."

You felt better seeing as how that meant Chris and Joey couldn't prepare for when they were going to duel you. Yet, you had figured that most of the VIPs would be in the finals, so you were more than prepared for them. For Nick Senora, you were at the mercy of your cards.

"Now, we are going to select the first set of duelists. Then right after we land, they will duel in the Ocean Arena."

"We have themed arenas?"

Seto nodded. "Each arena is designed with special bonuses and weaknesses. You will need to focus on your duel while facing the unpredictability of your selected field. It will not only test your dueling skills, it will test your endurance and determination."

The computer began scrambling through the eight photos of the finals until it stopped on two.

"The first duelists are…Mikoto Rosa and Jason Cranelle."

You blushed slightly when the gang began cheering that you had gotten chosen for the first duel.

"Now Ms. Rosa, Mr. Cranelle. As soon as we land you will be escorted directly to the arena. Have you duel disks and decks ready."

You and Jason nodded, placing your decks in the duel disks.

Duel Arena

Miya's POV

The arena was quite remarkable. If you hadn't know any better, you would have swore you were about to duel in the middle of the actual ocean. It even smell of fish and salt.

"You ready to duel Mikoto!"

"You bet I am Jason. Hope you brought your best game!"

'Duel!"

J:4000 M:4000

"I'll start this duel. I summon my Baron of the Fiend Sword (1550/800), in attack mode!"

"Ha, you summon that weak thing?"

"Hmph, he's more powerful than you think. I end with two cards face down."

You weren't sure what Jason meant. His Baron was a weak monster, and there was no way he could boost it up enough to even consider calling it a strong monster. You shook your head and drew.

"I call my Wave Dragon to the field in attack mode! (1700/400)"

From the deeps of the roaring ocean at your feet, a deep blue, shimmery dragon bellowed out of the waves.

"Now my creature. Destroy his Baron! Tidal Wave Blast!"

Jason:3850

"I play a card face down and end."

"I play the magic card, Return from a Shallow Grave! This brings back my Baron with twice the his original attack strength. Baron, attack her dragon!"

You braced yourself for the attack since you were on a very small platform.

M:2600

It was his first attack and you had already lost a large portion of your life points. You needed to kick your game up a notch, there was no way you were getting knocked out the first round.

"I play the trap card, Eternal Spellbinding Circle. Unlike its lesser powerful relation, this card cannot be destroyed by the effects of a spell or trap card. The only way to destroy it, is to destroy your own monster."

This gave you just enough time to summon the creature you had just drawn from your deck.

"I summon my Herald of Green Light (300/500) in defense mode and end my turn."

Jason looked at your very tiny Herald and laughed.

"You freeze my monster, then summon something with a lousy 300 attack points? You're stalling your defeat. Can't you just admit you're going to loose."

"I will not give up. Make your move Jason."

Ryan's POV

Even though you were suppose to be Jason, you couldn't help but fall back into your old routine of dueling. You were back to using your fiend monsters, and hopefully no one would recognize your strategy. If that happened, you'd be ruined. As if Melissa wasn't ticked enough about Miya knowing you'd run off, this would ensure your murder.

"I will not give up. Make your move Jason."

You weren't sure who this girl was, but she seemed to have no idea how to duel. Although she had made it to the finals, she was dueling like some rookie. Either she had made it to finals by sheer luck, or…She had some killer strategy she was planning. But what could she possibly do with a herald. They were some of the weaker fairy type monsters.

"I summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

This duel was going to be interesting. The sky above the arena got dark and the waters began to get a bit rougher.

"Is that the best you can do? I summon my Herald of Orange Light to the field and play Copy cat. This card allows me to summon another monster to the field with the "Herald" in the name. Now I summon Herald of Creation(1800/600)!"

Miya's POV

You were one turn away from being able to end the duel. You just had to wait to your next turn to summon your creatures.

"I end my turn with a card face down."

You glanced over to look over at the spectators that were now gathering. When your attention turned back to Jason, you felt a surge of energy. A faint glow of gold was radiating from him, the same gold that came from your brothers.

Then you realized why the man seemed so familiar, and his dueling tactics. Even though they were different monsters, fiends and this start of strategy had always been Ryan's trademarks. If he did happen to be your brother, you weren't going to be thrown off of your game.

"I summon another monster in defense and place a card face down. And now we can start having fun. Next turn will be your last."

"Hmph, I wouldn't be so smug Jason. I play the Ritual Card, End of The World. With this card I can summon my choice of beast of the apocalypse. By sacrificing my three heralds, I can bring forth Demise, King of Armageddon(2400/2000)."

As Demise came from the depths of the sea, the sky grew even darker. You kept telling yourself that it was just holograms, but the winds and spray from the angry ocean was a bit too real to ignore.


	53. Chapter 53

Yugi's POV

"So Kaiba, is that normal? For the arena to turn all violent or whatever?"

"No. Not like this."

Mokuba came running towards the group and looked really worried. He stopped just inches away from Kaiba and attempted to catch his breath while he nearly screamed his message.

"Seto, the systems gone on the fritz!! We need to get those duelists out of there!!"

"We can't Mokuba. Once a duel is in progress, there is no way to even think about getting them out." he said, crossing his arms across his chest and turning back to face the duel.

"Wow Kaiba! You sure know how to put people in danger don't cha! You selfish good for nothing jerk!"

Everyone seemed shocked by Joey's sudden outburst. He had been silently watching the duel, which you found slightly odd, but this dramatic change was surprising. Not to mention, he had been trying really hard to not and insult Kaiba since he was Miya's boyfriend after all.

"Wow, that is that thing!"

The sky had gotten much darker, and now there was a dark being immerging from the oceans depths. It was a dark creature with black onyx, Mayan armor and an enormous axe.

"Kaiba, what happens if this thing gets too out of control? Could one of them get hurt?"

Joey began to panic when Kaiba told Mokuba to have a medical team on standby. You hadn't seen Joey this freaked out about anything except when Miya had been in the hospital for taking a bullet for Kaiba.

That's when you understood Joey's panic. Miya had left the country, yet you knew she wouldn't have missed this tournament for anything. It was weird since she had even left Aaron here. If she felt the nessecity to leave for safety, you knew she would have taken both Aaron and Mokuba with her. There was no way she'd leave them here to possibly be put in harms way.

"Joey…is there something about Mikoto that you haven't told us about?"

Joey froze and shook his head violently. This confirmed it. Mikoto was really Miya incognito since Joey completely overreacted to a simple question.

"Come on Mikoto! You can win this! All of your friends are behind you! We always have been!"

She turned and looked at you, and in her eyes you could tell she knew that you had figured it out.

Miya's POV

"Come on Mikoto! You can win this! All of your friends are behind you! We always have been!"

You turned to look over at Yugi. He had never said something like this before during the tournament, and right now wasn't exactly a time for encouragement. You didn't need it. When your eyes met with his, you froze. He had figured it out. He knew who you really were. But that wasn't going to stop you. You were going to win this duel now.

"I use my Demise's special effect. By giving up 2000 of my life points I can destroy every card on the field except for him."

M:600

You again braced yourself as Demise sent the field whirling around with a giant gust of wind. Even though you had braced yourself, it wasn't enough to protect you from the gust of wind. You felt yourself being pushed back, and then you couldn't feel the rock under your feet anymore.

As your martial arts trained reflexes kicked in, you grabbed the edge of the platform seconds before it would have been out of your reach. You opened your eyes, and sure enough, you hadn't imagined it.

You were dangling off the edge of that small platform, 30 some feet above a very angry looking sea.

"Mikoto! Jason! Are you guys alright!"

You could faintly hear the screams from the sidelines. Ryan had fallen too? You swung your arm up and drug yourself back up onto the platform, staying crouched down on your knees. Sure enough, Ryan was no where to be seen. You couldn't even see him dangling off the platform like you had been.

"Jason!"

Your heart began to race, Ryan could be hurt. You couldn't even see the glowing gold aura that your item normally was able to sense through anything.

"Mikoto! "

You turned your head, and saw the worry on everyone's faces. Everyone except Seto. You figured this was what he meant by endurance, but this was slightly ridiculous. Beginning to panic slightly, you took off your duel disk and dove off the platform and into the water. You were going to find your brother. You had to.

Joey's POV

Even though everyone, except Kaiba, was yelling and screaming, Miya seemed to barely notice. It had scared everyone to death to see them both be knocked off their platforms, but it calmed you when she got back onto hers.

Moments passed quickly, and you saw her nearly throw her duel disk down onto the platform before diving down into the water.

"What the hell is she doing? She's gonna get herself killed!"

"She's dove in to save Jason. He hasn't surfaced yet." Tea screamed, clinging onto Yugi.

"Mikoto!" You yelled as you nearly flung yourself on the bar separating the arena from the stands.

"Calm down Wheeler. If she was dumb enough to pull a stunt like that then she deserves whatever happens."

This pushed you over the edge. Although you had promised Miya to take it easy on Kaiba, this was beyond okay. This was probable cause to break that promise.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kaiba? You wouldn't be acting this way if Miya was here, much less if that was Miya out there. What would she say if she could see this?"

Your words seemed to strike one of Kaiba's more sensitive nerves and he seemed to slink back a few steps.

"That wasn't very nice Joey," Aaron said walking toward him, " but it was true Seto. You know you wouldn't be acting this way if my sister was here."

"Mokuba, get the rescue squad here in case Mikoto or Jason need assistance. A.S.A.P!"

"Right!"

Mokuba ran to the covered shelter area and frantically dialed the headquarters for the rescue team.

"Joey, she'll be okay. I know she will."

"How can you be so sure Yugi. Miya's not immortal ya know." you said quietly.

"I know she's not, but she is strong. She's been through a lot worse, so I'm sure a little water isn't causing any problems."

"A little water? That's a frickin' man made lake out there, not to mention hurricane type weather! Besides, do you not remember the last time she got carried away by water? She nearly died!"

You heart beat out of your chest when you saw Miya surface, trying to hold onto Jason for dear life. With each wave, her grip seemed to loosen and he'd slip back under water for a moment pulling her under with him.

"I've got to help her Yugi."

"Joey wait!"

You weren't listening, you jumped over the bar and dove in. You weren't going to let Miya slip away.

Miya's POV

You kept loosing your hold on Ryan. The waves were getting stronger, and you were fighting to keep yourself above water. As you began to feel the waves and current pull you under, you saw Joey swimming toward you.

"Miya! Hang on!"

You reached out for Joey and grabbed his hand.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just…getting really difficult to hold dead weight above water."

"I'll take him, you just try to stay above water. Kaiba sent for the rescue team. They should be here soon."

You nodded and weakly pushed Jason to Joey. You knew unless the rescue teams got there soon, Jason would start pulling Joey under too. Plus, the water was getting rougher by the second and so was the current. Even without Jason's extra weight it was still difficult to keep yourself above water. You had to come up with something to keep all of you from possibly drowning.

"Joey, get over by the wall!"

You grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the wall, at least here, if a wave hit, you wouldn't go floating out any further and the wall would help cut off the current. Joey held onto you, not letting you more than a few inches from the wall. After what seemed like forever in the cold and turbulent waters, the rescue team finally showed up. One by one, they pulled the three of you out of water. Jason was first since he was fading in and out of conscious. Joey then forced you to go next, claiming he could hold out for a few minutes longer.

Once back on solid ground, you started feeling the ware and cold riveting through your body.

"Seto, they need medical attention before the get hypothermia." Aaron said kneeling down by you and wrapping a blanket around your shoulders. Mokuba was doing the same with Joey.

You saw Seto turn and go into a sheltered area of the spectator section, making sure not to look at you and Joey.

"Miya, are you crazy?"

You jumped when you heard Aaron say your name. How did he know?

"Don't ask me how I figured it out, but I just knew that was you when you dove in. Only one person would be crazy enough to do that, and that's my sister. Oh and don't worry. I won't tell Seto, but you'd better explain later."

You nodded without saying a word, not that you could speak much without stuttering from the cold.

FF 1 hour

Neither Joey or Aaron had let you leave your room for fear that you might fall ill if you were too cold. Luckily, they weren't letting anyone else in the room either. Something in the water had began to strip the color from your hair, and you had lost one of your contacts. So not only was your hair two toned, your eyes were completely different colors.

When the boys had left the room for a quick break, you jumped out of bed and threw the hundred or so blankets to the side. You knelt down and pulled your things out from under your bed and dug through the duffel bag.

"Whew…"

You had another set of contacts and you had some more hair dye, just not much.

"Will Joey Wheeler and Nicholas Senora please report to the common area. Your duel is about to begin."

You shot up quickly from your bag. Joey was about to duel Nick, you couldn't miss this. Not only did you want to be there to support Joey, you wanted to see Nick get his rich, snobbish self kicked out of the tournament.

You quickly dyed your hair, and threw in your contacts. You changed into a pair of torn jeans and a black tank top, slinging your sweatshirt over your arm. You sighed as you passed the mirror. Now three people knew who you were, Joey, Chris, and now Yugi and hopefully no one else would.

FF In Joey's Room

Joey's POV

You had lost to Nicholas, but barely. If the duel had last one more turn, you would have been able to play a magic card and destroy his Zombie Queen and then you would have been able to finish him off with your Red Eyes Black Dragon.

But luckily, you friend were there to support you. Even after nearly being drowned again, Miya even made it down.

"You really did do an awesome job today Joey. You had Nick running home to mommy there for a while."

"Yeah, thanks Tristan. But I still lost."

"You just got a little over confident Joey. When that happened, Nick was able to psyche you out and figure out your strategy." Miya said as she sat down next to you on the bed.

"But now, Yugi or You will duel that freak."

"Oh you don't know the half about it. Nicholas Senora is beyond a freak."

"You know him?"

FF Next Day

_Finalists: Yugi Moto, Nicholas Senora, Mikoto Rosa, Seto Kaiba_

_Duel Match Ups: Nick v. Mikoto and Yugi v. Seto_

Seto's POV

You sat, staring at the wall in your room. Wheeler's words were ringing through your mind like some over played Christmas carol. Something really annoying, like jingle bells maybe. He was right, yet again. You were beginning to act like a jerk again, all because you didn't want to feel the need to be with Miya. You had even caught yourself debating on dropping out of the tournament, just so she would come home.

Since you weren't going down to watch the next duel just yet, you dug your cell phone out of your trench coat that hung over the back of your chair. Miya still hadn't called, so you decided to call her.

You first called her cell phone and she didn't answer. Even hearing her voice on her voicemail helped a bit. You then remembered that you had Ali's cell phone number.

"Hello?"

"Ali? It's Kaiba."

"Oh hey Kaiba, what's with the down sounding? Oh my god did something happen to Miya?"

"How would I know, she's with…" you stopped mid sentence. "She's not with you?"


	54. Chapter 54

**Seto's POV**

**You first called her cell phone and she didn't answer. Even hearing her voice on her voicemail helped a bit. You then remembered that you had Ali's cell phone number. **

"**Hello?"**

"**Ali? It's Kaiba."**

"**Oh hey Kaiba, what's with the down sounding? Oh my god did something happen to Miya?"**

"**How would I know, she's with…" you stopped mid sentence. "She's not with you?"**

"**No, why would she be here?"**

"**She told me she was going to spend time with you during the tournament."**

"**Oh boy…she's up to something then. And oh foo…If I just blew it she's gonna kill me."**

"**Ali, she won't kill you. But do you have any idea where she might be?"**

"**I have no idea. But why would she be coming here during a tournament? That doesn't sound like Miya at all."**

"**Mikoto…" you whispered to yourself. **

"**Mikoto? Is that what you just said?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**I'd check her out a bit. I know she's a common alias for those working for Lex."**

"**Thanks Ali." **

"**No prob. Just make sure she's safe."**

**You hung up the phone and dialed Miya's again. Voicemail. You nearly threw open your laptop and began tracking Miya's cell phone. It still said she was in America, with Ali. **

"**May I suggest something Mr. Kaiba?"**

"**What is it Veronica?"**

"**Maybe someone hacked the locator with a virus and programmed it to read that location?"**

"**Run a anti virus hack on her cell phone. If Lex is part of this, god knows where she really is."**

"**I'm not so sure about the Lex part."**

"**Who else could it be Veronica?"**

"**Miya."**

"**Why the hell would Miya do something like this?"**

"**Well, you did seem pretty worried when you thought about her competing. Maybe she entered under a false alias to duel but keep you from worrying. And don't even look at me like that. You know that could very well be true."**

**You leaned back in your chair and ran your hand through your hair waiting for the hack to undo the virus.**

"**Veronica…Would she really do something like that?"**

"**You know her better than I do. But I would say yes. You both tend to be willing to play as someone else to keep the other from worrying or getting hurt."**

**You weren't sure what to think at the moment. For one, if Miya was really in the tournament that meant she was safe. But if that wasn't her, then you had no idea where she was. **

"**Virus destroyed, original files restored. Scanning files now."**

**The files opened in a folder, one marked GPS. You opened it with hesitation and let out a sigh when you saw the results. She was here in Japan. Here at the tournament.**

"**See. I told you so."**

"**Veronica…Why would she…"**

"**Like I said. She really wanted to be in this tournament, not for the glory but for the fun of it. But she didn't want you to be worried about, and I know you would have been. Almost to the point where you would have had a hard time dueling, especially if it comes down to you two dueling each other."**

**Again, you sighed knowing this was true. Miya was an exceptional duelist and would defiantly make it past the semi finals and maybe even take on Yugi for the title. You then began to laugh at yourself. **

"**What's so funny Seto?"**

"**Veronica, she's Mikoto. Ever since I met her, she's been driving me crazy and it was irritating. I was betraying Miya's love and it was killing me. And turns out, it was like meeting Miya all over again, just in a different body."**

"**Well, that shows that you love her for her personality and not her looks. Oh and seems like she's fairing well in her duel."**

"**Damn it!" **

**You grabbed your trench coat and rushed down to the desert arena. Since the last time the ocean arena on the fritz, the duel this time was being held in a much dryer climate. **

"**Duel stats?" you asked threw the microphone in your trench coat collar.**

"**Nicholas: 3100 life points. Miya: 1900. She currently has no monsters in play and a card face down. Nicholas has one Dark Magician in attack mode and has just finished his turn."**

"**No, that damned Senora."**

**Miya's POV**

**Nick:3100 Miya:1900**

**You were completely defenseless against his Dark Magician, and all you had was a card face down. Thankfully, it was your turn now. You closed your eyes and drew, if this wasn't the card you needed, you were done for. **

**-Huh? My god card? How did that get into my deck?-**

**Isis: The Nile Guardian, she was suppose to be locked up in your room, not in your deck. If Isis was in here, maybe Kisara was too. **

**-If I can summon Kisara or Isis, I can win this duel.-**

"**I play the card Pot of Greed, now I can draw two new cards from my deck."**

**You drew the perfect card to stall Nicholas for a while. It was the same card that you had used against your brother in your last duel. **

"**I play the magic card Eternal Spellbinding Circle, this card freezes your monster until its destroyed."**

"**Ha! You're stalling for time again Mikoto, and it won't do you any good. Too bad hot stuff."**

"**Like I said before, Don't get too far ahead of yourself Nicholas. I will beat you."**

**You placed a card face down and ended your turn. **

"**Hm, I play a monster in defense mode than end my turn. You're move sweet cheeks."**

"**Keep it in your pants Senora. I play Call of Dragons. This magic card allows me to summon a dragon card for every 500 life points I give up. I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon(2400 atk), Bronze Dragon(1800 atk) and my Blaze Dragon(1900 atk) in attack mode!**

**Miya: 400**

**You had to make it one last turn. Next turn you'd be able to summon Isis and destroy the rest of his life points in a single attack. **

**Seto's POV**

**When you finally got to the arena Miya wasn't looking so bad after all. Somehow in the three minutes it had taken you to get there, she had summoned three monsters but she was now down to a mere 400 life points and none of them were strong enough to destroy Nicholas' Dark Magician . Luckily, she had frozen Nicholas' monster with her spellbinding circle. **

"**Jeeze Kaiba, didn't think you were coming." Joey said, glaring at you. **

"**I had to fix a few things."**

"**Something major? You look like you ran here."**

"**Mind your own business Wheeler." you snapped. You didn't know if anyone else knew and didn't want to cause a scene if they didn't. You watched Miya aka Mikoto very carefully. You were slapping yourself mentally for not realizing the similarities. She even stood the same way Miya did when she dueled. **

"**Something wrong bro?"**

"**No Mokuba, why do you ask?"**

"**Um, no reason. Just wondering."**

**For a few minute, you lost sight of Miya due to a small sandstorm that ran threw the middle of the duel. When the air cleared, Nicholas was standing there in shock. His Dark Magician was no where to be seen, and where her three monsters had once stood, now stood her God card. **

"**What is that thing? I have never seen a card like that before!"**

"**Well Nicholas, this here is Isis: Guardian of the Nile. Say hello to her 5000 atk points, and hope you didn't miss the chance to say goodbye to your life points before she wiped them out."**

"**What? Oh god! I lost!"**

"**I guess Isis was too much for your Dark Magician to handle. Better luck next time Nicholas, just be lucky I finished you off quickly."**

**Nicholas stared down at his duel disk in disbelief. He couldn't comprehend what had just happened. The arena's were designed to aid in the act of surprise, test the agility and strength of the mind and body. Too bad some of them were a bit too much and almost killed your girlfriend. **

**Roland's voice rang from behind you, up in the stands. **

"**Our first finalist is Mikoto Rosa!"**

**Everyone around you cheered, all you did was cross you arms and smirk. She would now either duel you or Yugi for the championship. Either way, she would have it a bit easier. From the looks of things, Yugi didn't know it was her either and so she wouldn't have to worry about having him take it easy on her, or be able to predict her moves. **

**It would be the same way with you, well would have been. Now that you knew it was really Miya, that put more stress on you. If it came down to you and her, you wouldn't be able to stop yourself from being the power hungry duelist you were when it came down to it. Inside, you knew this could end up badly if that were to happen. **

**Miya's POV**

**You breathed a sigh of relief when you stepped out of the sand and on to the hard concrete. Trying to concentrate on a duel with sand constantly blowing around in your face and cards was a pain in the ass. **

**When you got yourself stable, the gang glomped you. They were probably more excited about your victory that you were. Sure, you were excited but you knew that you'd have to either duel Yugi or Seto. Either duel would be difficult and a definite mental test. Seto didn't know who you were so that would be a bit easier but Yugi knew and he somewhat knew what you were capable of. With Seto you had to make sure you really kept up your act otherwise you were going to blow your cover.**

**-As if you summoning Isis didn't do that enough?- Kisara murmured in your head**

**-Yeah, I know but the last I knew he wasn't here. Maybe he won't be watching the screens and will completely miss it.-**

**-Good luck with that. He's standing right there and I think he saw it.-**

**Your eyes drifted over to where Kisara was mentally pointing, and sure enough, Seto was standing there with a smirk on his face, arms folded across his chest. **

"**Wow Mikoto, that was amazing! That monster just came out of no where!"**

"**Yeah, that was awesome! I didn't even see that coming!"**

**The voices of your friends were muffled by the rush of thoughts running threw your mind. **

"**Ms. Rosa, come with me please. You'll be staying in the private rooms until the finals. You'll have all the quiet you need to strategize and such."**

"**Yes, Mr. Kaiba." you said, feeling a bit numb from the built up nervousness. You knew that if he had seen your god card, you were really done for. You had seen how angry he got, even at the smallest things. Hopefully you wouldn't have to see that, especially targeted at you. **

**Seto's POV**

**You had not allowed Roland to be the one to take her up to her private room, you needed alone time to speak with her. This choice seemed to shock Roland, but that wasn't on your mind as you led her to the elevator on the other side of the arena. These private rooms had a clear view of every arena and gave duelists a heads up on the arena they might be dueling in next. **

**More than likely, Miya would be dueling in either the Sky Arena or Mountain Arena since that's where her room placed her view. In the mountains her dragons, if she used them would be at an advantage over her opponent's monsters. That is, if her opponent wasn't you. In the Sky arena, her fairies would have the advantage, an extreme one at that too. **

"**Your room is number two. It's up on the 17th**** floor in the Eastern wing of the level."**

"**Will the winner of the next duel be on this floor as well?"**

"**No, the winner will be on the floor below you and in a different wing. Like I said, very private. It gives you a chance to clear your head and prepare for your duel tomorrow."**

"**You and Yugi's duel is today?"**

"**Yes, in about an hour."**

"**Oh, well. Good luck Mr. Kaiba. I've heard Yugi's a very good duelist."**

"**I wouldn't need the luck if she was here." you murmured under your breath.**

"**Who? Miya?"**

"**Yes, she's kinda my good luck charm I suppose."**

**Miya's POV**

**It was still funny to hear him talk to you about yourself. Especially when it was some gushy romantic stuff, it made you laugh mentally. **

"**Well, I'm sure she's rooting for you from where ever she is."**

**Truthfully, you knew you couldn't be at the duel between him and Yugi. It would be a very tense duel and you needed to focus on your decks anyways. He lead you down the extremely long and empty hallway to a door at the end. He entered a pin quickly and opened the door, stepping aside to let you step in. **

**The room was pretty simple and the view was amazing. Seto stepped in behind you and then turned to leave. You knew he wasn't going to stick around since his duel with Yugi was here soon.**

"**Hey, Mikoto before I go…"**

"**Yes, Mr. Kaiba?"**

**You turned to face him, since it sounded like what he had to say was important. As soon as you met his eyes, his lips crashed down onto yours. You weren't sure what to do and your heart rate skyrocketed. **

**-Miya! What the hell are you doing?! Push him off!-**

**You completely ignored Kisara and kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck. You had forgotten everything, all you knew was that you had missed this and weren't going to push it away. He didn't let you get too into it and pushed you back, holding your shoulders in his hands, smirking.**

"**Ha! I knew it."**

**You stepped back in shock at realization at what you had just done. You had ruined everything. Your mind was again racing as you were trying to figure out a way to cover up what had happened while Kisara was nearly screaming at you. **

"**Miya, calm down. I'm not angry."**

"**What?"**

"**Sit down and calm down. I'm not mad…"**

"**How are you not mad? I lied and I…All the …I mean…" **

**You weren't sure where this was going to go. Since you wanted to lessen any trouble you might have gotten yourself into, you did as you were told and sat down in the nearest seat, which happened to be the bed. **

"**Miya, I know why and I can see why you did all this. Sure at first, I was little freaked, but I realized why after I thought about it. I'm just glad you weren't in some sort of trouble. When Ali said you weren't with her, I thought that someone had come after you or something bad had happened. But once I found out that you were really Mikoto, I didn't care. I was just glad to know you were safe, and that you were here."**

"**Not to mention a relief of tension?"**

"**Oh, you noticed that?"**

"**I don't see how anyone could have missed that. It was horrible."**

**You laughed thinking about the night in the limo and at your hotel and how awkward it had been. **

"**So, did you want to be in the tournament that badly?"**

"**Seto, do you know how long its been since I was able to compete in a tournament without having someone else behind me telling what I should do? It's been like 4 years, and I just didn't want you to worry. That's all."**

"**Mr. Kaiba, we need you at your duel arena. The duel will begin in three minutes."**

"**Sorry to have to cut this short Miya, but…"**

**You shook your head and smiled. **

"**I know you need to go. And best of luck out there, keep in mind. I'll be watching." you said with a mischievous grin. **

"**I wouldn't have it any other way." **


	55. Chapter 55

Fast Forward: End of Yugi and Seto's Duel

Yugi's POV

You seemed to notice a dramatic change in Kaiba. Before the duel between Miya and Nicholas, he was back to his old jerk self. Yet once your duel together started he was completely different. He wasn't focused on crushing you with his "perfectly organized" strategy. He seemed to be dueling, for the sheer fun of it.

At first, this change had thrown you off your game for a while and Kaiba had nearly defeated you in a few turns, knocking out most of your life points with some Duos god card you had never seen before. Luckily, you were able to get back into your normal state of mind and summon The Winged Dragon of Ra and win the duel with only 300 life points left compared to Kaiba's 1200.

"Good game Yugi." Kaiba said as he removed his duel disk from his arm.

You stopped in your tracks and turned quickly in his direction.

-Did he really just say that?- you said starting to question his and your own sanity.

-That is very strange, I'll give you that Yugi.-

-I wonder what happened in what…that last hour.-

Atem shrugged and you resumed control of your body.

"Same to you Kaiba. You had me on the run there for a while. I really thought you were gonna win."

"Maybe next time. It wasn't in the cards for me this time, so to speak."

With that, he turned and jumped in the helicopter with Mokuba and Aaron. As soon as he was gone, the gang ran up to you and all began cheering. You were just as excited as they were, but you knew what winning meant. You would face Miya for the championship title.

That's when it hit you. Kaiba must have figured out that Miya was really Mikoto. That was why he was so relaxed about this duel, he didn't want to have to duel to the deaths with Miya. It made you laugh a bit at the thought, Kaiba scared of dueling a girl.

-Yugi, I don't think it's quiet fear of loosing.-

-What is it then?-

-He didn't want to loose control of his ego and possibly hurt her. With his extreme duel arenas and all.-

-Good point. But, now that lands in our hands.-

-Yugi, we'll handle this together. And I'm sure that Miya knows the risks of this duel and will be doing the same.-

-Mhm.-

"Mr. Moto. Come with me please."

You said goodbye to the gang and followed Roland to a building that could have been a Tokyo skyscraper. Roland took you up an elevator up about what seemed like 100 floors until it finally opened to a long narrow hallway.

"Your room is at the end. You will be staying here until the final match tomorrow. The two arena's you will see from your windows are your possible duel arenas. The one you and your opponent share will be your arena."

With that, you stepped out and the elevator shot back down to the ground floor. This was defiantly some sort of mind game. Kaiba had each finalist in a room by themselves with two duel arenas to stare at for the next 24 hour, trying to figure out which one to strategize to.

You walked down the hallway and opened the door. The room was huge and yet rather bare. There was a bed and a large couch facing the large bay window. Sure enough, at each side of the window was a clear view of a duel arena. The one to your left was a Mountain field while the one to your right was a Fire arena. Neither field was going to be excellent for your monsters but you had to prep for either.

Not only did you have a duel arena to strategize for, you had to guess which deck Miya would use for this duel. If Kaiba knew who she really was, she was free to use her dragons, but she might still choose to use her fairies to keep with her character, just to finish it out.

-What do you think she'll do Atem?-

-I truthfully don't have a clue Yugi. This is Miya we are dealing with. We've never really concurred the art of predicting her like we can with Joey and Kaiba.-

You plopped down the couch and stared out the amazing yet taunting view. Whatever happened, you knew this duel was going to be difficult and very interesting. You knew that this duel would be nothing like your duels against Kaiba, she was not filled with hate and anger toward you and would be more likely to trust her cards to lead her and not depend on strong monsters alone.

Miya's POV

You shut your laptop as Seto and Yugi's duel concluded. You had been torn throughout the entire duel. You were cheering for Seto, yet you weren't sure if you were up to facing him in a duel. You had heard about his ego when it came to being champion and weren't sure if the risk was worth it.

"Thank Ra, he won." you said letting out a sigh of relief. Yugi had won the duel and it seemed that Seto wasn't too upset about it.

-See Miya, told you everything would work out.- Kisara said nudging you slightly.

-Yeah but now I have to face Yugi and Atem.-

Yugi alone with a strange deck had been hard enough, now you had to face him and his ancient self with a deck that their heart had been put into.

-So. We can show them that girls can kick ass too.-

-You're right Kisara. Just because he's the ancient pharaoh, doesn't mean I can't knock him off his high horse. Or well, I guess it's winged dragon huh?-

Kisara began laughing, you shortly after. After a few moments of laughing at a few trade offs between now and 5 millennia ago, you sat yourself down in front of the large bay window. You were in the Eastern wing of the building with a view of two arenas. Whichever one Yugi could see too would be your arena, now came the hard part; Figuring out which one it was going to be. One was a Sky and the other was Mountains. Surely Seto wouldn't set it up to where your fairies would have a huge advantage over Yugi's spellcasters. The mountains on the other hand were mainly winged beasts and dragons. If Seto hadn't figured it out before walking you up here, the mountains would seem more likely. There, the playing field would be more level, the duel more evenly matched. Either way, you could have an advantage. You had fairies for the Sky and Dragons for the mountains.

-Personally, I think we should stick with the fairies. Just to keep with the flow.-

-I'm not sure about that Kisara. I've abandoned my dragons long enough and I just feel like I need to use them for this duel. I'm stronger with them, and I'll defiantly need that strength. Going again Yugi and all.-

For the next three hours Kisara kept arguing that you should keep with the fairies and rely on the cards that had gotten you to this spot.

-You know what Kisara. You're right. I will stick with the cards that got me here.-

-It's about time you listened to some reason.-

You rolled your eyes and laid down on the king bed on the opposite wall of the windows. Wanting some peace and hopefully a dreamless sleep, you removed your millennium staff from your neck.

-Sorry Kisara. I can't have you talking my ear off all night.-

You dove into your pillow and passed out, making sure to set the alarm clock for 6 a.m. You couldn't be late for the final duel, or Yugi would win by default. You couldn't have that, that would make it too easy on Yugi.

Next Morning

Miya's POV

You woke up ten minutes before your alarm was set to go off, apparently your biological time clock was still set to school time. You sat up and stared down at your pendant staff, still laying on the side table where you had left it.

"Sorry Kisara, I think I need to try this one without you."

You got out of bed, and quickly got dressed in your dark denim jeans and a white tank top. You threw your black leather jacket on as you reached for your duel disk. As you did, a vision of your three Blue Eyes appeared before you and you saw a faint blue glow radiating from your deck. This was the sign you had been hoping you'd see. They were the cards that were going to help you in your duel, whether it lead to victory or defeat. Your dragons were calling to you and you weren't going to ignore them.

You smirked and slid your dragon deck into your duel disk. Yugi wouldn't see this coming, he would assume you'd stick with your fairies and your alternate personality. Sure you still looked like Mikoto, but you sure weren't going to duel like her today. Today, it was all you.

Taking one last look at the pendant, you sighed. Once Kisara found out that you'd left her behind, she'd freak out. You defiantly wouldn't hear the last of it for at least a week or two. Truthfully, you didn't care. You wanted this tournament over so you could go back to really being yourself and be back with your brother, Mokuba and Seto. At the moment, you could even care less if I won, you just wanted to duel and get it over with. Of course, that didn't mean you were going to throw the duel or even take it easy on Yugi, oh no. You were going to give it your all and hopefully give Yugi a run for his money. Big time.

You had defeated him before, but he was using your deck. Then again, you had been using Joey's. This time you were both using your actual decks and putting all your skill into this duel.

You flinched slightly as the knock on your door echoed through the room. You walked over and slowly opened it.

"Are you ready?"

Seto stood in your door way dressed in the black trench coat you and the boys had gotten him, a smirk on his face. You nodded as you glanced down at your duel disk.

Seto took your hand and walked you down the hallway, there he stopped. He lead you into the elevator then went down a floor.

"Wait here, I have to get Yugi."

The doors opened and then he stepped out and quickly walked down to the end of the hallway. Yugi came out a few moments later, but it wasn't Yugi, his energy was completely different. He had already changed to Atem. You let out a sigh, you knew this duel was going to be tough. Atem was an excellent duelist, but that wouldn't change anything. Although Kisara hadn't been a priest in his court, you had been through many hardships and you trusted the ancient powers that resided in your soul, even without your millennium item.

Atem smiled at you as he joined you in the elevator, Seto right behind him. No one spoke as the elevator sped down to the ground floor. The doors opened with a ding and Seto nearly shoved the two of you out.

"Follow the hallway. One go right, the other go left."

As the doors shut again, you and Atem looked at each other.

"Good luck out there Miya."

"You too Atem. I think you might need it."

"I sure hope so. I've been hoping you and I would get to duel in this tournament."

You smiled back and took the left hallway while Atem took the right. Trying to ignore the nervous feeling in your stomach, you focused on the sound of your breathing and of your echoing footsteps in the empty hallway.

When you reached the end, a small metal door was the only thing separating you from the duel arena. No one outside was cheering, so you knew Atem hadn't stepped out yet.

You flinched back when the door in front of you slid open, and you were blasted with the loud cheering of a crowd. Breath came to you in short bursts as you stepped out into the nearly blinding light.

It took a few moments for your eyes to adjust to the light and when they did, you knew you had made the right choice in deck. Surrounding the duel arena was a great range of mountains topped with crisp, white snow. Mountains, home to the mighty dragons. Here, your beasts would reign as kings over Yugi and Atem's monsters.

Seto's POV

You stood in at the balcony railing, looking down on the arena just a few feet below. The duel arena was covered in mountains, blowing with snow and ice. The platforms were jagged mountain ledges, standing 20 or 30 feet above the ground below. If Miya had decided to use her Dragons, here she would be extremely more powerful. If she stuck with her fairies, they would have a minor advantage. These mountains held their secrets and would decided on their own whether to help or disable a duelist.

You watched as both Yugi and Miya took their spots in the center of their duel platforms and locked eyes with one another. This was to be the duel of duels. Both were excellent duelists, and neither would give up easily, they would fight until they drew their last cards.

Miya's POV

You locked eyes with Atem over the open valley like playing area. You could tell he was wondering if you had chosen to use your dragons, and you were beginning to thank Ra you had. You stood confidently on your platform, thinking about all the duels that had gotten you to this spot. That had been easy, now came the difficult part.

Yugi was much stronger than any other duelist you had faced, and that was the reason he was King of Games.

"You ready to duel Miya?"

"I sure hope you are Yugi."

"Let's duel!" you both said in unison, activating your duel disks.

"I'll go first." Yugi said drawing his first card. "I'll summon Queen's Knight in defense mode and play one card face down. That's all for now."

You placed your hand on your deck and felt a surge of energy, you were about to draw one of your god cards. Luckily you also had god cards, otherwise Yugi would have already had a huge advantage.

"I summon Luster Dragon (1900/1600) and thanks to the arena's field settings, my dragons gain an extra power boost of 300 making my Luster Dragon's attack points 2200. And now I play the magic card Spell Sanctuary. With this card we both get to choose a spell or magic card from our decks."

"Why would you allow me to draw any magic card? I may have one in my deck that could easily defeat you?"

"I have my reasons Yugi."

"Hm, I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior and place another card face down."

"Hm, thank you Yugi. I play the magic card Soul Exchange allowing me to take control of your two monsters."

"Not so fast Miya. I play Change of Heart, taking control of your Luster Dragon. Now my life points are untouchable."

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions just yet. I counter with the magic card, Enemy Controller. At the cost of 1000 life points I can take back my Luster Dragon from your control. Now, with the aid of your two creatures, I can summon my first god card."

"I play Lightforce Sword. With this card, you god card is removed from play for 3 turns."

You simply smirked and set Isis aside.

Yugi's POV

You let out a sigh of relief. Miya had just about summoned her god card and that would have meant the end for this duel, and it was only your fourth draw.

-Good play Atem.-

-Thank your deck Yugi.-

"Now, to finish my turn. I summon the Spirit monster, Susa Solider in attack mode (2000/1600). Susa Solider, attack his Alpha the Magnet Warrior!"

Yugi:3400 Miya:3000

"Now Luster Dragon, attack his Queen's Knight!"

"I play Negate Attack. This stops your attack."

Miya nodded as she crossed her arms after she placed a card face down, awaiting your next move. You drew.

-Atem! Look it's Slifer!-

-This is just what we needed. In just two more turns, she'll be able to summon Isis.-

"I summon my King's Knight, and whenever these two knights are in play I can automatically summon Jack's Knight to the field. Next I'll play Ultimate Offering. Thanks to this card I am able to summon another monster at the cost of 500 of my life points."

Yugi-2900

"I now call my Egyptian God to the field. I summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!!"

Seto's POV

You nearly jumped out of your chair when you saw Yugi summon Slifer. Although you knew Miya had her two god cards, she had never been against Yugi and his three divine beasts. Anyone else you knew would have been shaking with fear, yet Miya stood confidently and looked at Slifer like some small road block.

Then you looked at it's attack points. It only had 2000 life points, and that was fewer than Miya's Luster Dragon. Although Slifer was technically a dragon, it was not classified as one, so it did not receive the boost the Mountains gave.

"I hope you don't plan on scaring me with your God Dragon Yugi. It has fewer attack points than my Luster Dragon since you only have two cards in your hand. What's your plan now?"

Miya was trying to taunt Yugi, using head games. She was more like you than you had realized yet, she kept her calm while she toyed with him. She had gods too, she was not afraid of them.

"I end my turn."

"Good choice Yugi. I now bring Susa Soldier back to the field and play Chain Link. This card allows me to summon another Spirit monster to the field as long as I discard one card from my hand. And you know what that means Yugi, it's been three turns and Isis is free. I now sacrifice my three creatures to summon her to the field!"

(Isis: 5000 atk/ 4000 def) (Slifer:2000/2000)


	56. Chapter 56

Yugi's POV

"**Luckily for you, I am unable to attack with her this turn so I end with two cards face down."**

**-Atem, what are we going to do. We only have three cards and if we play anything to defend ourselves, Slifer will become even weaker. Isis has 5000 attack points.-**

**-We'll think of something Yugi. Just have faith in your deck and in me.-**

"**Make your move Yugi, or are you trying to stall for time?"**

"**I play the magic card, Pot of Greed. Thanks to this card I now hold five cards in my hand, making Slifer's attack points 5000. Now, Slifer attack her Isis!"**

**Joey's POV**

Everyone was literally sitting on the edge of their seats. Both Miya and Yugi had a god card on the field, and they had the same attack points. 

"Now, Slifer attack her Isis!"

"What's he doing Joey?" Tea asked frantically.

"I think he's attack so that both god cards are destroyed. He must have something planned to bring Slifer back."

"Good try Yugi! I play Command Silencer! This card stops your attack by deafening Slifer so he can't hear you. I also get to draw one card from my deck."

"I finish with two cards face down." Yugi said calmly.

You and the gang were leaning over in amazement. Miya had yet again played her way out of an attack by Slifer, and now it was her turn. Slifer was again back to lower attack points. 

**Miya's POV**

You let out a sigh in your mind, having kept Atem from using Slifer to destroy Isis. You drew.

"I play Card Destruction, so you and I both send out hands to the graveyard. Then we both draw the same number of cards we discarded."

Luckily, the magic card that normally didn't favor you well gave you an exceptionally good hand of cards. 

"I end with this card face down." You were waiting for a few card before you used Isis to destroy Slifer, even if it was against you're better judgment.

"To start, I play Graceful Charity."

"I play the card, Thirst for Compensation. Since you added a card to your hand using a magic card, I can summon two monsters with four stars or less. I summon my second Luster Dragon (2100/1600) and Twin Headed Behemoth (1800/1200) and they're even stronger thanks to the mountains that surround us Yugi."

"Since you summoned new monsters in the field, Slifer automatically attacks them with his second mouth! Say goodbye to your monsters."

"Not so fast, I play Card Guard. I'll discard two cards from my hand to protect my monsters."

"You're magic card won't save you. With this draw Slifer's attack is now 6000. Attack Isis!"

"I play Power Balance. Since I have no card in my hand, you loose three and I am able to draw three causing Slifer's attack points to drop to 3000. Now, Isis counter attack!"

"I play Necromancy! This card randomly summons 4 monsters to the field in defense. Each time one is destroyed your remaining monsters' attack points are lowered by 400."

You clenched your fists knowing that if it summoned weak monsters, Isis would be much weaker than Slifer who was now at 2000 attack points.

As Necromancy activated, Blue Eyes White Dragon (3300/2500), Divine Dragon Ragnarok (1800/1000), Kaiser Sea Horse (1700/1650), and Red Eyes Black Dragon (2700/2000) were summoned to the field. 

You let out a huge sigh of relief noticing that Slifer was only powerful enough to attack two of the four monsters that had been summoned. Yet, that still meant Isis dropped from 5000 attack points to 4200. Gladly, she was still strong enough to withstand Slifer's attack.

"I discard Electromagnetic Turtle to end the battle phase!"

Atem had ended the battle phase before you were able to counter and send Slifer to the graveyard. But you couldn't complain much. Thanks to his Necromancy card, you now two of your strongest dragons in play, not to mention you were now able to summon your strongest god card, Kisara to the field.

"Isis, attack Slifer!"

"I play the magic card, Spell Textbook. With this card I can draw one card. If it's a spell card I can activate it immediately."

**Yugi's POV**

-We need to draw a card to stop Isis's attack.-

You and Atem put your hands on the deck and drew a card together.

-Yes! Card of Sanctity! Now Slifer will have more than enough attack points to fend off Isis.-

-See Yugi, just have faith in your deck.-

"I play Card of Sanctity."

"Hah, that won't save you Yugi. I play Life Shaver and now you loose two cards from your hand."

"But now they have the same attack points!"

As the two gods clashed the arena went dark and the air dropped to at least 30 below 0. Snow from the tops of the mountains came down them in a rushing avalanche.

"Yugi! Hang on!"

That was the last thing you heard before the snow buried you. 

**Seto's POV**

Everyone lifted slightly out of their seats, you included. Isis and Slifer were about to clash and destroy each other. Seconds later snow came tumbling down from the mountains surrounding the duel arena. 

"Yugi! Hang on!"

"Miya!"

"Yugi!"

Now everyone was out of their seats and had nearly thrown themselves over the divider wall. The playing field was buried in at least 12 feet of snow and ice. Both Slifer and Isis were gone and the sky was beginning to lighten up again.

"Kaiba! We have to go find them! They could have been hurt!"

You normally would have turned and snapped on Wheeler but you knew he was right. It seemed that whenever Miya dueled, something went horribly wrong and you were seriously regretting the extremely realistic duel arenas. 

"Seto! I called the rescue team. They're flying the chopper up." Mokuba shouted as he ran to your side, Aaron just behind him. 

"Miya!"

Aaron was beginning to panic and inside, so were you. There was nothing you could do until the rescue team arrived since you weren't going to leave Aaron and Mokuba's sides. They would really freak out if you did that. 

"Is she going to be okay Seto?" Aaron said while clutching onto your arm.

"I'm sure she's perfectly fine Aaron." you said trying to reassure yourself as well.

**Miya's POV**

You couldn't move for a moment as the snow began to settle. To keep your body temperature from plummeting, you slowed your breathing dramatically and tried to think of a way you could get out of tons of snow. 

You felt your duel disk heat up a bit on your arm and it hit you. It had been replaced with a soul disk that the Ancient Egyptians used to summon their creatures. With this, you could summon monsters without having to try and reach for your deck. 

"I need your help Blue Eyes…." were the last words you mumbled before passing out.

**Joey's POV**

You were tired of waiting for the rescue team as you watched and waited to see some sign of life from Miya and Yugi. 

"Come on Tristan! We're gonna go dig them out!"

"But Joey… You jumped over the wall and landed on top of the snow with a thud. It had hardened and held your weight with barely an effort. This sent your adrenaline sky rocketing. They were buried under this stuff and were running out of air quickly. You ran to were you had last seen Yugi and started to try and dig threw the many feet of snow and ice. 

"Hang on Yug!" you shouted as you got threw the top layer of ice. 

You were scared out of your skin by a loud roar behind you and you stood up quickly. Before you stood a Blue Eyes White Dragon, and you shot a glance up at Kaiba. He was staring at it with the same astonished look as everyone else. It had to Miya's dragon.

It began digging threw the snow and ice, with a lot more progress than you had made. Within a few minutes, it had Miya unburied and held in it's claw. 

"Miya!" Kaiba shouted as he jumped over the wall and ran to her side. The Blue Eyes set her down lightly and Kaiba fell to his knees beside her. 

You jumped back as the Blue Eyes then proceeded to do the same where Yugi was buried, and with the same result. 

"Yugi…Come on man. Wake up!"

**6 Hours Later: 1 PM**

**Seto's POV**

For what seemed like the millionth time, you sat outside a medical bedroom. Miya and Yugi were both still unconscious and being monitored by the company doctors. Until they woke up, the tournament had been put on a full hold seeing as how it couldn't continue without the two finalists. 

Wheeler sat in the chair two down from you while the others were with Mokuba and Aaron in their rooms. These past six hours had gone by like years, and the entire time your mind was looking back on how idiotic you had been for creating those extreme duel arenas. They had nearly killed Miya twice. 

Joey's cell phone rang, echoing down the hallway.

"Hey Tea…No, they haven't said anything yet. Hey, don't…Yeah I know but still. Well either way, I'll call you when they give us an update." he hung up and shook his head in frustration. You knew Tea was pissed and was blaming this on you, and truthfully; she had every right. 

"So Kaiba…Do you think they're going to be alright?"

You weren't sure what to say. You knew what you were hoping, but something in the back of your mind kept telling you that you could have hurt them both seriously and beyond help. 

"Yeah Wheeler, They'll be fine. They're under the care of the best doctors Japan can offer."

"You sound a little too confident…you're not really sure are you?"

You weren't sure what to say to Wheeler, he had seen right through your slight bluff. You were just as unsure as he was, and it was killing you. 

"Mr. Kaiba…"

When one of the doctors stepped out of the room, you and Joey both jumped out of your skin and leaped out of your seats. 

"Mr. Moto has awoken. We're going to move him to another room. Once we do that, you will be able to see him."

"What about Miya?" 

"She's not responded yet. We'll keep you posted."

He turned and went back into the room, soon after Yugi came out on a hospital bed and was wheeled to the room down the hall. Since the doctor wouldn't let you in to see Miya, you followed Wheeler down to Yugi's room. 

**Joey's POV**

Yugi looked better than you had expected, just a little beat up. 

"Hey guys…"

"Hey Yug, how ya feeling?" you asked as you stood next to bed to his left. 

"Eh, A bit sore but I'm good I suppose. Kinda tired."

"How can you be tired? You've been sleeping for 6 hours."

"Really?"

"It was more of a coma." Kaiba said weakly, staring out the window. 

"Coma? What happ…oh the avalanche…" 

Yugi was quiet for a moment then perked back up. 

"How's Miya? I wanna talk to her. We need to figure out if we're going to do a rematch or something."

You looked over at Kaiba who grimaced at the mention of Miya's name, and Yugi seemed to have seen it.

"What's wrong with Miya? Is okay? Did she get hurt?"

Kaiba again grimaced and turned away.

"Yugi, she's still in her coma. Hopefully she'll be waking up soon."

Yugi's face hallowed and darkened. 

"I knew I shouldn't have attacked. If I hadn't, this wouldn't have happened and she'd be okay."

"Yugi, you can't blame yourself for this. It was a freak accident and you're just lucky she was able to stay conscious long enough to help us find you and her both."

"How'd she do that?"

"Some how she summoned a Blue Eyes and it dug you guys out of the snow before it would have been too late."

"She must have used her millennium item to summon her soul creature."

"I don't think so Yugi. Her item was in her room. She wasn't using it."

**Yugi's POV**

You were stunned to hear that Miya had summon a shadow Blue Eyes without the aid of her millennium item. 

-How is that possible Atem?-

-I'm not exactly sure Yugi. I'm guessing that her soul is much stronger than we might have guessed.-

-Too bad you don't remember much about Kisara, otherwise you'd probably know.-

-True. Maybe when she wakes we can try to unlock memories that she may remember better than I.-

-You mean…if she wakes up.- you said in a very down and deep tone.

-Yugi, Miya will be fine. Like I've said in the past, she's strong. She'll hold up. You've seen her pull through things like this before.-

You couldn't say anything else and just nodded.

"Yugi? You okay?"

"Oh yeah Joey…I'm okay. Just worried."

"We all are."

**Seto's POV**

You sat staring out the window, hearing Joey and Yugi's voices as echoes in your mind. They had no idea what worry was. Miya was your world and you weren't about to lose her again. 

You were snapped from your thoughts when you felt a light tug on your arm. You turned and both Mokuba and Aaron were standing there looking extremely gloomy. 

"Any news yet Seto?" Mokuba asked weakly.

"Is she okay?" Aaron whimpered in a whisper.

"She's not out of her coma yet but she's okay."

The two boys' eyes sank to stare at the white tile floor. 

"Joey, Yugi…I'm going to take these two to their room. Call me if there's an update."

They both looked at you like you were crazy. You hadn't planned on leaving, and normally you wouldn't have. Mokuba and Aaron couldn't be down here, it was too much for them to handle, and you knew Miya would have wanted you to be with them instead of sitting out here waiting for her. She loved them both with everything she could. Although Mokuba was not her brother, she treated him like he was part of her family, small as it was. 

As you pushed yourself off the wall, you heard the metal of your two lockets clank together. Grasping them in your hand, you took a deep breath then took both boys hands, and lead them back towards the rooms. 

**Joey's POV**

It seemed like forever even after Kaiba left before a doctor passed through the hallway again. Again, nothing had changed, there was no progress with Miya's condition. Once the doctor was out of sight, you stood up.

"Joey?"

"I can't stand it Yug. I'm going in there."

"But they didn't saw we could…"

"I don't care. I'm not going to sit in here not knowing what they're doing for her. I'm going to be there by her side when she wakes up. I'm not letting her wake up alone."

Yugi nodded.

"I'll cover for you. I can see the nurse's station from here, and I'll warn you when doctors and nurses are coming, that way you can hide. I'm sure Kaiba won't appreciate you being in there when he can't be."

"He'd be okay with it. He needs to be with Aaron and Mokuba right now. He knows there's nothing he himself can do for her except stay with them."

Yugi agreed and then laid back down on his over sanitized hospital bed. 

"I'll come out when in a while to check up on ya Yug, make sure the docs haven't driven you made or anything."

"Hah, good one Joey."

You took a final glance around the hallway as you left Yugi's room to do a double check for doctors and nurses, then carefully opened Miya's door. You almost gasped. 

Miya was bruised up in almost every place visible. Then you remembered that the majority of the snow had hit her at full force. You fell into the chair next to her bed and carefully took hold of her pale, bruised hand and held it lightly. She was cold and you didn't want to cause her anymore pain. 


	57. Chapter 57

**Aaron's POV**

You sat on the bed in Miya's room, Mokuba next to you. Seto was sitting at the desk, staring out the window. You had your attention on the pile of things that sat in the corner chair of the room. All of her things had been brought from the room in the Duel tower, back to her duelist room. You were about to get up and go roam around when your millennium star surged a bit.

"Something wrong Aaron?" Mokuba asked nudging you. Seto's head perked up and he turned to look at you.

"No, I'm fine. I just…felt something." you got up off the bed and went to Miya's pile of stuff.

-Surely she didn't leave her item in her room.- you asked your self.

You froze when you felt something heavy clunk into your hand. Although you could tell it was metal, it was warm.

"What is it Aaron?" Seto asked, turning around in the desk chair.

"Miya dueled without her item. She left it in her bag." you said while pulling it out and holding it tightly in your hand.

"But if she did, then how did she summon her dragon?" you said staring at it in disbelief.

"She used her duel disk, duh." Mokuba said rolling his eyes.

"But Mokuba, you're holograms can't dig people out of feet and tons of snow. They'd just pass right through it."

Seto stood up from his chair and leaned against the wall, looking as if he was trying to ponder something.

You looked up at him, and your hand began to tingle. When it did that, you knew exactly why your millennium item had picked up the sudden surge.

"Hey Seto…"

"Yeah Aaron?"

"I think you should hold onto this. It's very important to Miya, and I don't want to lose it or have it go missing."

You walked over and put it in his hand then went back over to Mokuba.

"Let's go out and walk around a bit. I'm starting to get cabin fever."

"But we…"

You motioned towards the door, and he caught your drift.

"Well, I have my cell phone Seto. We're going to go walk around, see ya in a bit."

**Seto's POV**

You found it strange that the boys were being slightly cheerful, but you guessed Aaron was somewhat use to this. Mokuba on the other hand, was probably just feeding off Aaron's mood.

You were doing alright until you heard the door shut, then you felt the emptiness and everything you'd been holding back from the boys. It had been killing you to think that you had almost killed Miya once, now you're arena technology had put her into a coma.

You sank to the floor, your back against the wall. It felt like your chest was caving in, then you felt your hand warm up and tingle. You opened your hand and stared down at Miya's pendant.

Suddenly, the room around went black, and you were beginning to believe your hidden depression was driving you insane.

"Seto?"

You looked around frantically since you would have known that voice anywhere. It was Miya's, and you were desperate to hear it again.

"Miya? Is that you?"

"Well duh. Who else would it be?"

"Right now, It could just be me going crazy."

"Nope, it's me."

You saw a faint figure appear in a pale white light. Within moments, Miya was standing just an arms length away from you. You almost didn't recognize her at first since her hair had a light blue tint to it and was wearing what looked like a white hospital gown.

"Miya please tell me I'm going crazy…."

"You're not going crazy. I know you don't really believe but you're here thanks to my pendant."

"How?"

"Well, until my body heals a bit my soul will reside here. Using it's powers, I'm able to temporarily have your soul in here too. It won't be more than a 30 minutes though."

"So, this is all real?"

"Well, if you really don't believe it, I'll be okay if you think you're going crazy." she said as she sat down next to you. She took your hand and you knew you weren't dreaming or going crazy. Even in you're most realistic dreams, Miya's hands were never warm. They were always cold to remind you that she was just in your mind, and that you could wake up and she'd be there.

"Okay, now I know I'm not crazy."

She cocked an eyebrow in slight confusion.

"Your hands are warm."

"Okay?"

"I just know I'm not crazy okay?" you said smiling a bit.

"If you say so Seto. Just making sure I won't have to have your head checked when I wake up."

**Miya's POV**

You could have run to him and tackled him since you hadn't expected to see Seto. You had figured that Aaron would have been the one to show up, but apparently he had given your item to Seto before it had attached itself to his soul.

"If you say so Seto. Just making sure I won't have to have your head checked when I wake up."

His face faded to a solemn blank slate.

"Seto?"

"Miya, I'm sorry. I wish I wasn't so stupid and such…such a jerk. I wanted to win this tournament so bad that I was willing to possibly hurt people to do it."

"Seto, calm down. It's…well not really okay but I understand. I know how much it hurt when Yugi beat you, and I know how much that you've wanted to gain your title back."

"Miya, that still gives me no…"

"Hey, I wasn't finished. I'm just glad to see that you're sincerely sorry about this, and it shows that you're starting to move past it."

"It's because of you."

"What have I done? Besides almost kick your butt a few times?"

"Before I had you, my company, my brother and my reputation were all that mattered to me. Now that I've got you, my dueling reputation doesn't matter. All I need is you and Mokuba, and I'm happy. Although, I'd put up a fight to make sure my company doesn't get messed with."

"Well duh. You've put most of your life into that company, I wouldn't expect you to just let it fade away or get put into someone else's hands. Just as long as you don't go all ego-maniac to keep it, I'll be alright with it."

"Well, I can't promise that, but I'll sure as hell try. But, I think you'll need to keep me in check some days."

"Okay, I will." you said smiling.

You felt something touch your hand lightly, as if handling a gentle infant.

"Miya?"

"Yeah Seto?"

"Something wrong?"

"No, but is there someone in my room?"

"Unless it's a doctor, there shouldn't be. Why?"

"I don't know, just felt like someone was holding my hand, but it felt too gentle to be a doctor."

"It's probably Wheeler. He was next door with Yugi but I guess he snuck into your room."

"Oh god. Is Yugi okay?"

"He is now. He just woke from his coma not 20 minutes ago. He's really worried about you, and is doing the same thing I am."

"What's that?"

"Blaming ourselves."

"Why the hell is he blaming himself? And why are you?"

"He thinks that if he hadn't attacked that you wouldn't be in a coma, and well…You already know mine."

You sighed and rolled your eyes.

"Seto, don't be so hard on yourself. It could have been anyone out there, and it just happened to be me."

Seto's eyes focused on the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with you.

"Oh come on Seto, knock it off. I'll be fine okay?" you said gripping his hand tightly while the other forced his head up. He seemed distant for a moment then crashed his lips onto yours.

**Fast Forward 3 Days: 6 PM.**

**Miya's POV**

As expected by everyone, as soon as you woke from your coma you fought off the doctors and forced them to let you out of your prison like room. You expected Seto to put more of a fight to make you stay there for a while, but oddly he only lightly pushed it. To everyone else, this was a complete shock but it wasn't to you. After all, he knew you were alright since he'd spent most of his free time with you in the sprite realm until you woke up.

You hadn't been too worried about waking up alone since you had spent so much time with Seto, but Joey was there. Yugi was still in the room next door, so when you had woke up, you snuck past the doctors and surprised Yugi. You had never seen him cry before so you knew he had been really worried about you and took it on himself personally.

Now, you sat in your room finally changing out of your hospital gown and cutting off your band.

"Everything going okay in here?" Seto asked as he walked in.

"Yeah, never thought I'd miss my jeans so much." you said as you zipped them and began digging for a shirt.

When you turned around to face him, you saw him flinch and you looked at him oddly. Then you remembered that you were still covered in now fading bruises. Not wanting to keep the memory fresher in his mind, you quickly pulled your white tank top on then threw on your light blue button shirt.

"So, what's the update on the final duel?"

"There won't be one."

"What? Don't tell me that you're canceling it all because of some little avalanche?"

"Some little avalanche? Well, in any case, that's not why there won't be a duel. I talked to Yugi and he told us to run the decks through the simulator, and he said we'd base the winnings on what came out of that."

"And?" you said cocking an eyebrow.

"You tied."

"You've got to be kidding me? We tied? You can't announce it to the public like that. They're expecting to have a World Champion duelist."

Seto sat down on the bed and motioned for you to sit next to him. You finished buttoning your shirt and sat next to him, and laced your fingers in his.

"Well, Yugi forfeited and gave you the title."

"He did what! Why?"

"He still keeps his King of Games title, but you are now the World Duel Champion."

You were speechless.

"He…really…"

"Yes Miya. You're the champion and now I'll have to worry about people coming after you all the time to try and get your title."

"Am I going to have to worry about you coming after it?"

"No. We'll never have to face each other."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"I won't join any tournament you do. That's how."

"But Seto.."

"No buts. That's my final decision. I'll go ego-manic on others, not on you." he said flashing his signature smirk.

"Well aren't you the golden standard of a gentleman?" you said rolling your eyes in sarcasm.

You were about to kiss him when you heard a knock on your door, and from how light it was you figured it was either Mokuba or Aaron.

"Come in!"

Seconds later the door burst open and Aaron and Mokuba came running in and nearly tackled you. After they had calmed down and you were able to breathe again, they sat down next to you, one on each side.

"We didn't interrupt anything did we?" Aaron said snidely, looking at you then up at Seto.

You and Seto exchanged glances and looked at them oddly for a moment.

"What would you be interrupting?" you said in unison.

Both boys looked at you in the same odd way you had looked at them, that's when it hit you.

"Um guys, why would we be doing that when you were suppose to come up after you were done eating?"

Seto still seemed slightly confused.

"Oh jeeze Bro! You don't get it?" Mokuba said laughing a bit.

"Miya?" he asked looking at you over Aaron's head.

"Seto, they thought they were interrupting our sex life." you said a bit hesitantly. It freaked you out a bit that they were already thinking about that and how they were interrupting you and Seto. But then again, they were both 13, and you figured that was normal for a boy.

Seto blushed for a moment, and gladly neither of the boys noticed, they were too busy looking at you and waiting for a response.

"If you two are waiting for any further comment, I'm afraid I'll have to report you to Mr. Kaiba's security. We don't take lightly to paparazzi."

"What?" Aaron and Mokuba said in shock.

"You heard me. We don't tolerate paparazzi." You then began tickling them both. Since you were still a bit weak from being in bed 3 days, they started overpowering you and the three of you tumbled to the floor.

"Hey, two on one isn't fair." Seto said as he got down on the floor and grabbed Aaron and began attacking him.

Once the boys were out of breath and begging for mercy you and Seto finally stopped and leaned against the bed, breathing heavy as well. It only took a moment for the boys to recoup and turn their attack to Seto.

"Get the traitor!" they screamed before tackling him.

"Traitor?"

"Yeah Seto, you're a guy so you're suppose to be on our side. Not hers!"

"Yeah what he said."

"But why? She's so pretty, I couldn't help myself."

"A-ha! So you've brainwashed him!"

You turned and looked wide-eyed at Seto. He had just sold you out to them. Yet again, they turned the tickle onslaught onto you.

"Seto Kaiba! How could you!" you gasped between breaths.

Everything quieted down as a loud knock came at the door. Seto got up off the floor and answered it.

"Mr. Kaiba, we need Ms. Suro's presence. It's time to announce her winning."

The boys stopped and backed up and helped you off the floor.

"Okay, let's go. I wanna get this ceremony crap over so we can go home." you said as you adjusted your shirt.

"We have your dueling outfit for you out in your dressing room. We're trying to make it seem like today was the day for finals."

"Thanks Roland. I'll be down in a moment."

Once Roland was gone, you went and grabbed your duel disk and started searching for your deck.

"You're deck is in the simulator. We had to make it seem that the duel was finished and ended in a tie. So we used our hologram system to play out the rest of the duel, now all you had to do is be the real you for the ceremony."

"Really? Can't you just use the hologram again and we can just go home?"

"No Miya. I have to be there to announce you, and I'm not announcing a hologram when I've got the real thing right here."

"You are evil you know that?" you said glaring at him in fake disgust.

"Of course I do. But thanks for the reminder." he said while folding his arms across his chest and smirking.

You rolled your eyes and went down to the dressing rooms, and sure enough you're dueling outfit was there, but it was new. It didn't have the tears in it that had come with being worn many time and put through a lot of hell.

"Everything okay Miya?"

"Yeah, but um, who fixed my uniform?"

Seto didn't answer for a few moments.

"No one fixed it, we just had to get you a new one."

"Why? What happened to my old one?"

You opened the door and was planning on demanding an answer but with the look on his face, you weren't sure if you should push the subject,

"What?"

"Miya, the staff couldn't get all the blood out of it and the avalanche had torn it to bits pretty much."

"Oh." you said weakly, not realizing that you had been that badly wounded. But then again, you were in a coma for a while and once you had gotten out, most everything had healed to minor damage thanks to some help from the ancient magic.

You then turned back around and went back to your dressing room and silently slipped the new uniform on. Once you had it on completely, you noticed that Seto hadn't missed a detail. When he had it remade, he even included the tear in the shoulder.

"Thanks Seto."

"For what?"

"Nothing in particular."

"O-kay then…"

You stepped out and reattached your duel disk to your arm. Seto handed you you're deck and you placed it in its slot.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go get this thing over with."

You followed Seto to where Roland was waiting for you.

"We're going back up to the arena, and that's where the ceremony will take place."

"I'll see you up there." Seto said before jumping onto the awaiting helicopter.

You shook your head and sighed. He always had to make some grand entrance. As he disappeared from sight, Roland led you up to the arena, which was now a bright green valley instead of a cold tundra.


	58. Chapter 58

Joey's POV

You stared down at the table in the arcade, drumming your fingers. Just across the table, Tea was staring at you and you knew you were beginning to annoy her, but right now you didn't care.

"Joey, would you puh-leese stop that?!" she finally snapped.

"Sorry Tea."

"What's eating at you anyway? You haven't touched your pizza. Are you sick?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I dunno. I just don't feel right about Miya taking off and leaving like she is."

"Oh come on Joey. They've been through a lot lately and finally have a chance for a break. Miya and Aaron need this. Maybe getting away from here for a while will help. Did you see her after the tournament? She looked like hell."

"I know, but still. Every time she lets her guard down, something happens."

"That's how our lives seem to always work Joey. Every time we think we have a break, some crazy looney comes to stir the waters. We've just learned to deal with it, and so has Miya."

You let out a heavy sigh. You knew Tea was right, Miya did need to get away for a while. Yet, something about it still didn't seem to sit right with you. Everyone knew you still had some lingering feelings for Miya even though you had recently started seeing Mai in a romantic way, and the fact that she wasn't telling anyone where they were going bothered you even more. You glanced at your cell phone just as it turned 6:00pm.

Miya and the boys would be leaving in about an hour, and you had yet to hear from her.

"Joey, she said she'd call before she left. If she had enough time and felt up to it, she even said she'd stop by. You know how she is. She always plans but still ends up doing things last minute."

"I know, Tea. Would you just drop it?"

"I would but you're my friend. Not to mention, your sulking is making it rather difficult for me to enjoy my dinner." she said plopping the rest of her pizza back down onto her plate. "Why don't you go call her if you're so worried about it?"

"I don't want to bother her."

"Yet you'll sit here and bother us with your love triangle drama?"

"Love triangle?"

"Oh please. We all know about you liking her and her liking you. Plus I know about the night you two spent together in my guest bedroom. I'm not as stupid as I look, no matter what Kaiba says. Also, I've heard stories from Serenity and your mother."

"Gah! Those two can never keep quiet about anything."

"I won't say anything, and Yugi won't either. We both know everyone would be in a lot of trouble if word of that got back to Kaiba."

"Yugi knows too?"

"Of course he does. He was the first to guess what happened. So Joey, just go call her already."

You got up from your seat at the table and fumbled your phone around in your hand, your thumb lingering over Miya's name.

"Hey guys! I figured you'd be here!" came Miya's voice from the front door.

"Hey! We thought you'd forgotten about us and took off into the wild." called Yugi's chipper voice over the numerous video games.

"Of course I wouldn't forget about you guys. Even if I'd wanted to, I doubt that would be humanly possible even with the help of a millennium item." she said with a laugh.

"So are you going to tell us where you're going?" Tea said, placing a hand on her hip.

"I told you, I can't. It's a private location. I'm going on vacation and I don't need anyone else knowing where I'm going. My friend has done everything he can to provide as much security as possible. I wouldn't want to risk his hard work."

"Well, where ever it is...We hope you have fun and find some time to relax. Maybe some of that will finally rub off on Kaiba." Tea said sarcastically.

"Tea, you know as well as I do...that will probably never happen."

You weren't sure what to say to her. Tea had been right. Even after almost 3 weeks, Miya still looked like death warmed over. Her wounds, scrapes and bruises were still visible, although they were beginning to fade. Her naturally tanned skin still seemed to take on a paleness. Hopefully they were going someplace warm and calm. Hopefully she'd be back to Miya when they got back.

"Can I talk to you for a second Joey? Alone?"

"Uh sure." you said following Miya into the empty party room at the back of the arcade. "Everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, everything's great. But, I can't seem to say the same about you. You look terrible Joey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Joey, you can't lie to me. What's wrong?"

"I...I'm just worried. I don't like the fact that Kaiba's taking you away to some unknown place for who knows how long."

Miya sighed and smiled gently, taking your hand in hers.

"Joey, I know. I'm kinda worried too."

"You are? Why?"

"I've never actually had a vacation. I'm constantly worried that something bad in going to happen. That's why I need this trip. I'm hoping it will put but paranoid mind at a little bit of ease. If I don't, I'm going to end up like Seto."

"Hah, god forbid. We can't have that." you said with a smirk.

You watched as Miya slid into a chair and slighting hung her head. You bit your lip lightly as you slid into the chair across from her.

"What else is going on in that head of yours Miya?"

"I'm sorry Joey. About everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry about what happened between us at Tea's and..."

"Hey, it's alright."

"No, Joey. It's not. I caused you a lot of heartache, and I feel terrible for it."

"Miya, I'm not sorry for it. I'm just sorry you didn't leave Money Bags for me, but that's not my choice. If you're...happy with him, then I'm happy. Besides, I've kinda got Mai."

"Kinda?"

"Yeah, she's not much of one for commitment. But maybe that's what I need right now."

"Oh Joey. Don worry. You found love in our past, and I'm sure it's waiting for you in your future. Who knows, it may not be that far off."

"Sometime I wonder if that item of yours shows you more than you let on." you said with a raised eyebrow.

"If I did, I doubt we'd get into half the trouble we do. I just have to piece together things from our pasts and see how they might relate to us now, and for the most part it's hell."

You both looked out the window as the limo honked its horn.

"Well, Seto and the boys are waiting for you."

"Well they can wait another moment. The plane's not leaving til 7, and he promised I'd have at least 20 minutes in here before we left. He knows how important you guys are to me and that you'll be around, no matter how much he hates you."

"Good to know. You know how much I love tormenting him."

"I honestly think you guys enjoy each others company, even if it is just to belittle each other down to nothing. If so, you guys really need your heads examined."

"Eh, we'll be alright. We haven't killed each other yet."

"Yet, being the key word. But you know as long as I'm in the middle, I won't let that happen."

"Awe, you're so thoughtful."

"Shut it Joey, or I might have to let some blackmail slip."

"Psst. What blackmail could you possibly have on me?"

"I do speak with Serenity frequently, and your mother messages me at least once a week."

"Does she really?" you asked, some of the color draining from your face.

Your POV

You couldn't help but giggle at the look on Joey's face. He really did mean the world to you, just as Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and the others all did. They may not have been blood family, but they were family none the less. In truth, this vacation was really your chance to sort things out and maybe be able to start fresh when you returned after the New Year.

"I'll try and keep in touch as best I can while we're gone. But I'm not going to be breaking my own rule."

"What rule?

"I told the boys and Seto that we're going to try and stay away from electronics and modern technology as much as possible."

"Sounds like a decent idea. Not sure how Rich boy's gonna handle that one though."

"Well he's a little different. We'll be keeping tabs on the company, but I won't let him be glued to it 24/7 like he is now. He hasn't left his office in a week, trying to get everything settled before we leave."

"Speaking on which, it's getting close to your take off time and I'm sure everyone else wants to say bye. Can't hog you all to myself."

As Joey turned to walk back and join the others, you grabbed his hand. You weren't sure why, but you felt the sudden urge to hug him, but before you could he pulled you close and wrapped you tightly in his arms.

"Be careful Miya. We all expect you back home in one piece, and in better condition than you are now okay?"

"Of course Mother." you snorted at him as you backed away.

Back in the main Arcade, they all scattered from the door as you opened it trying to make it seem like they hadn't been eavesdropping. Duke, Bakura and Tristan were all sitting at the nearest table while Tea and Yugi were on the floor.

"I'm sure Joey will fill all of you in on the details of our conversation, so don't strain yourselves too much." you giggled as you held out hands to both Yugi and Tea.

"You know I have to be involved in everything that happens in our little group." Tea laughed.

"I know. Well guys, sorry to cut things short but I've got to be heading out. If we miss our scheduled flight time, we might cause the Japanese government to go into chaos."

They all got up and made their rounds to hug you good bye, Joey again at the end of the line.

"Be sure to tell Mom and Serenity I said Good bye as well? I know she's out of town for school and Mom was at work, so I wasn't able to see them."

"Sure thing Miya. Go have fun."

Waving one last time to everyone, you made your way back out to the awaiting limo.

"How'd your talk with Joey go?" Seto asked, his arms folded across his chest.

"I think it went well. Much better than I had expected."

"Did you tell him I know about everything?"

"No. I don't think he needs that hanging over his head right now. But I'll tell him when we get back. In fact, I'm surprised you took it as well as you did."

"I can't say I liked hearing that you and Wheeler were...that close. But I can't say I didn't have it coming. I'm not the easiest person to get close to, or be around."

"Let's just forget about all of that. We'll go pick up the boys and hop on our plane and be on our way."

"Still not telling me where we're going are you?"

"Nope. Told you it would be a surprise."

"You're a little bit evil you know."

"Evil? What makes you say that?"

"Well, you won't let me plan surprises for you, yet here you are planning a pretty big one. So I consider that to be a little evil, not to mention a little unfair."

"At least with my surprise I'm not spending a whole lot of money."

"How?"

"I have my connections. Sam isn't letting me pay for anything. Our trip is really a gift from him."

"Oh? So you'll let this Sam guy buy you gifts."

"Oh stop it. Sm's almost like a Step-dad to me."

"How can you trust anyone who you knew through Lex?"

"Sam's got nothing to do with Lex. I simply ran into him on a mission. He is in no way affiliated with Lex. Matter of fact, Sam's been telling me to kill the bastard for years."

"Maybe you should have listened to him. It would have saved us a lot of trouble."

"I know. I still don't think you understand the grip Lex has his...employees."

"No Miya, I don't know. Honestly, I don't want to know. I already want to kill him, I don't need anything making that urge worse."

"That's enough talk about Lex. Let's just forget the world and enjoy our vacation. I'm sure the boys are getting anxious and I'm sure they are driving Rene crazy."

The two of you spent the rest of the car ride in silence, your head on Seto's shoulder. As you pulled up to the mansion, the boys came bolting out of the front door.

"Are we leaving now?! It's almost 7!"

"Yes we're leaving. Let's go!"

About 6 hours into your flight, the boys were beginning to wear down and so were you. Seto looked over at you as you yawned, rather loudly.

"I think you need to go to sleep. Can't have you worn out for our first day on vacation."

"I know. I'll go to bed after I get the boys down, including you."

"You know I don't sleep, least not until later."

"Seto...We're all going to bed. By the time we wake up, we'll be landing."

"Fine. I'll at least try to get some sleep. You go get the boys ready, and I'll finish up my work here. Then we can go to bed."

"Good, because I'm exhausted and I don't want you to be all cranky tomorrow."

"When am I ever cranky?"

You rolled your eyes and headed towards the back cabin where you could faintly here the boys' TV.

"Alright boys, time for bed. We've got a big day ahead of us, and we all need a decent night's sleep."

Oddly, the boys didn't protest. Slowly, they got up off the floor and crawled into their bunk beds, already in their pajamas. You tucked both of them into bed, then turned off their TV. As you went to shut the door behind you, Mokuba asked you to come back.

"Something wrong Mokuba?"

"No. I just wanted to say thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"For giving us a family again, and for giving me my brother back."

"Mokuba, I could say the same thing to you."

"What?"

"You and Seto gave Aaron and I a home. You gave us back our family too. I was scared that Aaron would never be happy, and that I'd never be able to provide him a family again. Thanks to you and Seto...We're both happy again."

"I love you Miya." he whispered as he hugged you tightly, half way hanging out of bed.

"I love you too, Mokuba. Now get some sleep okay? I'll see you in the morning." you whispered, kissing his black mop covered head. Moments later, he drifted off to sleep following Aaron into the best sleep they'd probably had in the last few months.

Letting out a sigh behind your slight smile, you quietly closed the door behind you. Hearing Seto still typing away on the laptop, you headed for the cabin's master bathroom. You pulled the hair tie from your hair, letting it fall down past your shoulders and almost to the middle of your back.

"It's been a while since I've seen your hair down. I hadn't realized it'd gotten so long." you heard Seto say from the doorway, causing you to slightly flinch.

"Me neither. I don't think it's been this long in close to 10 years, if not longer."

"I like it." he said twirling a piece of it around his fingers.

"Really? Don't want me to cut it?"

"No. I like it. I think you should wear it down more often. You don't look so...stressed. It looks more like the real you."

"Well, I'll keep it long for now. We'll see how it goes okay?" you said with a playful giggle. "But for now, good night Seto."

"I'll be in shortly."

You perked up on your tip toes and kissed him lightly before heading into the dimly lit bedroom. Finally crawling onto your side of the bed after tossing off your jeans and t-shirt, your head hit the pillow heavily. Moments later, the whirl of the engines lulled you to sleep.


	59. Chapter 59

Your POV

"Ms. Suro, sorry to bother you."

You turned over in bed and blindly fumbled around for the intercom button.

"Go ahead." you said after clearing the sleepiness from your voice.

"Requesting permission to land from the local towers now. Is everyone prepared to land?"

"I think they're all still sleeping. I'll wake them, tell Tower Command we'll land in about 10 minutes."

"Yes Ma'am." he sounded before the intercom fell silent.

Brushing the rest of your hair out of your face you sat up in bed. Looking next to you, you noticed that Seto wasn't there. You sighed and rolled your eyes. He'd promised he'd get some sleep, but as usual he probably got too caught up in his work. You pulled back the covers and walked up to the on board office, expecting Seto to be sitting at his desk with his nose still stuck in his laptop.

"Huh?" You were shocked to see the office was empty and the laptop was sitting in the locked drawer. "Wonder where he went..."

Before you started looking for Seto, you made your way back to the boys' room to make sure they were up and ready for landing. As you went to knock, you heard all the boys shouting and cheering. Between their cheers, you could hear the familiar sounds of one of your favorite video games. You quietly pushed the door ajar slightly and peeked inside.

Sure enough, they were playing "Just Dance 4", and they all seemed to be having a blast. You silently stood in the doorway, trying not to interrupt their fun but the sight of Seto dancing to "Call me Maybe" was impossible to not giggle at. That giggle of course drew their attention to you immediately. You made eye contact with Seto and he turned bright red and he tossed the Wii remote on the bed.

"Having fun boys?" you asked with a smirk on your face.

"Oh yeah. Aaron said we should try it. Seto's really good at it."

"After he got over being overly clumsy that is." Aaron scoffed. "He almost took out the TV with the remote."

Your rolled your eyes and giggled.

"Weren't you wearing the wrist strap like it tells you to Seto?"

"How about you play with us Miya? We've got one extra controller." squeaked Mokuba

"I would love to, but right now we're about ready to land and the captain needs us all strapped down."

"Awesome!" the younger boys shouted in unison.

"But first...You'll want to change."

"Into what?"

"In your closet in a duffel bag for each of you. You'll want to change into the clothes in there. You wont want to go outside in what you're wearing now, trust me."

Almost immediately they dove into the closet and nearly ripped open the duffel bags.

"We're going to the beach!" Aaron shouted as he pulled out a new pair of swim trunks and a matching t-shirt.

"The beach? Where are we?"

"We're on my friend Sam's private island. We can stay here as long as we'd like."

"Really? That's so awesome. Why don't we have a private island like this Seto?"

"We do, it's just not vacation friendly." he said with some anger in his voice.

"Hey now, don't start with the attitude Seto. We're here to have fun, and you'll have fun."

"Oh will I?"

You crossed your arms and cocked an eyebrow.

"Boys, go change. You too Seto, you've got a duffel bag in the bedroom under the bed."

"Aren't you gonna change?"

"I don't have to. I've been wearing my stuff since we left Domino."

"You wore your swimsuit under your clothes. Aren't you sneaky?" Aaron giggled.

"Now, go get changed and strap in. We can't land until everyone's strapped down in our seats."

The boys made a mad dash for the bathrooms, slamming the doors shut.

"The beach?"

"What? You need some vitamin D. Staring at the screen without seeing much sun will make you sick."

"Didn't you know?"

"Know what?"

"I'm allergic to sunlight."

"So you're a vampire now? That explains a lot."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, you wear trench coats all the time. You never go out in sun light. Um, people always tell me you're going to steal my soul."

"They what?"

"Oh I'm kidding. Go get dressed. I'm sure you'll love the swim trunks I picked out."

As Seto headed for the bedroom, you headed back up towards the cabin.

"Ah, everyone ready to land?"

"Not yet Captain, but in just a few minutes." you said buckling your seat belt tightly.

After about five minutes, you were joined by Mokuba and Aaron.

"These swim trunks are awesome Miya! How did you find them with our favorite duel monsters on them?"

"I had them specially made, rush order. It's part of your Christmas presents."

"We're having Christmas here?"

"Yep. We'll be here about 2 or 3 weeks, maybe longer. It all depends on your brother and how home sick he gets."

"Where's Seto?"

"You know him, he takes forever to get dressed." Mokuba laughed.

"Why is it, every time I leave the room you guys start talking bad about me?" came a deep voice from the hall.

"It's because you primp more than a girl, Seto."

"I don't primp."

"It takes Miya less than 10 minutes to get ready."

"Well she doesn't have to try and look gorgeous every day."

"Alright boys, knock it off." you said, slightly blushing. "We're ready Captain!"

As soon as Seto sat down, everyone felt the plan head for the ground.

Once the plane landed, you were the first to exit. Taking just a moment, you closed your eyes and turned your face towards the sun, basking in its warmth. You and Aaron had both been born in Cairo, but when you moved, Aaron was still too young to remember any of it. The burning heat reminded you of home, of your mother and reminded you that you were way past due for a trip home.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just basking."

"You miss them?"

"Everyday Aaron. Every day."

"Wish I could remember more about them."

"I know. Maybe when you're a little older, we'll go visit our old home in Cairo where you and I were born."

"Cool. But like you said earlier, let's have fun on this trip!" he said grabbing your hand tightly.

Once Mokuba and Seto were off the plane, you lead them to the car that was parking in the airfield garage.

"What about our stuff?"

"It'll find its way to the house. We have a date with the beach right now. Come on." you called, hopping in the front seat of the Jeep. Seto took a seat in the front, while Mokuba and Aaron hopped on the back bar, their heads sticking out of the top.

"Where is this house?"

"On the south side of the island, about a 20 minute drive. If I remember correctly, the road can get rough in some spots so make sure you two hold on. It's a 45 minute flight to the nearest hospital, so no one wants to be falling out of the back of the Jeep okay?"

Both boys nodded and you smirked as you noticed Aaron tighten his grip on the roll bar.

"Doesn't this thing come with seat belts?"

"What? You don't trust my driving? And it's not like there's anyone else on this island to get into a wreck with."

"Still, this thing should have seat belts."

"Oh Seto, you worry too much. Just forget about it and just relax. People survived for years not having seat belts. Plus it's not like I'll be speeding or anything."

You laughed at the near horrified looks that was plastered on both Seto and Mokuba's faces before throwing the Jeep into gear and heading for the dirt road just off the landing strip. About a mile down the road, the sun nearly disappeared as open sky gave way to the rich jungle canopy. The echoing calls of tropical birds filled the air and kept all three of the guys' undivided attention upwards.

You couldn't help but smile. It was nice to get away from the busy streets of Japan and see a warm sky that wasn't filled with skyscrapers. Here it was just open, warm, blue and wonderful. Sure you loved Japan, but sometimes it felt claustrophobic, especially with the media hanging at Seto's doorstep day and night. You'd been lucky enough that they had yet to find out your true identify at Seto's girlfriend, but you knew that couldn't last much longer. Once that protection was gone, you knew the problems would start anew. His fan girls and business enemies would try anything to try and get at either you or Aaron.

You pushed that thought from your mind as suddenly felt nauseated. Swallowing hard, you ignored it and turned on the radio.

"We get radio reception out here?"

"As if Sam could live without radio? This island has everything, trust me. But like I said, don't expect to be attached to technology the entire time we're here." you said, again ignoring the uneasy feeling in your stomach.

Seto's POV

You watched Miya carefully. Something was wrong, but you couldn't tell what. Sure she was smiling and laughing but still something seemed off about her. The longer you watched her, the more you began to doubt yourself. Maybe it was just the unfamiliar place. You'd never seen her so relaxed and carefree. Here she wasn't having to dodge paparazzi, or Lex, or anything like that. Here, she was just here. Just an average, laid back teenager having fun with her family, if this is what you could call a family, on a vacation.

You had to admit, this place was beautiful. The warm, salt air slightly stung your skin but it was delightful, even compared to the moist Japan summers you'd been use to your whole life. You'd never been to the jungle either, so you were fascinated by everything around you, like a newborn discovering the world around them. This of course had been you since you'd met Miya.

After what seemed after only a few minutes, the jeep stopped in front of a beautiful house. It seemed to by made of all glass, with it's supporting walls and floors made of shiny black volcanic rock.

In seconds, the two boys were running for the front door.

"Aaron! Mokuba! Your names are on your bedroom doors. West wing of the house! East wing is ours!" Miya shouted.

"You sure do know how to set up a vacation." you smirked.

"Well, you get to set up the next one."

"Yikes, I better start planning now. I don't have friends like yours with set ups like this. I don't want to disappoint you."

"You wouldn't disappoint me. I wouldn't say I'm easy to please but I'm not that hard to either."

You weren't exactly sure what to say as she took your hand and led you into the house, pushing open the swinging heavy wood door. Inside was even more beautiful than you could have imagined. The glass ceilings let in the jungle light and it's calming feeling. A small pit in your stomach formed as the jungle view above reminded you how far you were from home.

"The rooms are amazing Miya! Mine's not a water fall coming out of the wall!" Mokuba shouted. "It even forms a small pool!"

"You know Miya, He's going to make me completely renovate his room when we get home."

"Oh my god Miya! I can see the lake from my balcony!" you heard Aaron scream from his room down the West Wing of the house.

"And his too." you sighed.

"Oh Seto, you just need to relax. Lets go take a look at our room and maybe that will help." she smiled, while taking your hand.

Your POV

You weren't sure what was on Seto's mind, but you had a good enough guess. Honestly, you had trouble pushing your own dark thoughts from your mind. Thankfully, the boys hadn't yet caught the contagion that seemed to plague both you and Seto. You both were already on alert for something bad to happen.

Taking a deep breath, you pushed open the french cut doors of your bedroom, and you even gasped. Sam had redone the entire room since you had visited last.

"Wow."

"I'll have to tell Sam I want the name of his interior decorator." Seto smirked.

The room was filled with the light of the ocean that stretched endlessly towards the sky coming from the seamless glass wall. The large four poster bed was covered in a creamy white drape that seemed to dance in the light. The dark wood floors were warm under your feet. Turning to her left she walked towards the brand new bathroom.

It was almost as large as the bedroom in itself. It looked as if Sam had picked up an ancient Greek bathhouse and placed it in this house. The while mosaic tile had dark blue patterned seamlessly placed in it in the shape of the gods Artemis and Apollo. In the center of the room was a deep in floor soaking tub. Hidden behind frosted glass was the most advanced shower system you had ever seen.

"It'll take me 3 weeks to learn how to use this shower." you whispered under your breath. "There's options for 8 different shower heads, a couple different settings for steam, massage heads..and whatever else you could put in the shower."

"How often is he here?"

"Hardly ever. This is the house he gave for me to use at will."

"Wait...this is yours?"

"In theory yes. On paperwork...no. Sam kept it in his name for my protection. No one can trace me here."

"That really is some friend you have."

"Well before I had you, Ali and the gang...I didn't have friends aside from Sam."

Seto's POV

You tried your hardest not to cringe at the mention of the Geek squad. You had told her you were understanding of what happened between her and Joey, but it still rubbed you the wrong way. Of all people for her to run to, she had to run to the damned dog. You honestly would have prefered her to run to Yugi or something over Wheeler.

"Are you okay Seto?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You're knuckled are white..."

You looked down and sure enough, your fists were clenched tightly enough your knuckles were white enough to see your veins were a dark purple.

"So what's up?"

"It's nothing Miya."

"I know when your lying to me."

"Can we go to the beach now!" you heard the boys call from down the hallway.

"We'd better not keep them waiting otherwise they might tie us up and throw us in the jungle." Miya chuckled. "But don't think we won't continue this conversation later."

Not answering, you grabbed a towel from the bathroom and the small duffel bag Miya had packed for you and headed back out to the main center.

Your POV

You stood there alone for a moment, trying to figure out what you had said that made him so angry. Closing your eyes you let out a sigh and felt the ground beneath your feet disappear.

"Kisara? I thought I told you to stay out of this trip?"

"I know, but I can't help it when you feel this way. Especially when it comes to issues between you and Seto."

"You heard all of that?"

"Oh yeah. I figured this would happen eventually when he found out about Joey."

"Oh god...I didn't even think about that."

"Yeah. You should know he's really not okay with all of that."

"I know he's not, but it's not like he's going to admit that anytime soon if ever." you said running your hands through your hair.

"I just hope you guys make it through this vacation in one piece. 3 weeks alone together is a lot of time for these issues to come screaming out in your face."

"I know. I just hope this wasn't a mistake."

"You did what you thought was best."

"Kisara...since when have my best intentions ever ended well?"

Kisara didn't answer and a tear ran down your face. You knew history had destined you and Seto be come together, but that's where history stopped for Kisara. She didn't know how things went after that, and you were hoping they were for the better.

"Miya...You can't do this to yourself. You can't base your life on mine. So many things have changed the course of history already. The fact that you're still alive proves that. You're so much stronger than I was, and I know you'll change our fate."

You let out another sigh and sunk to the darkness where the floor was moments ago, but this time it felt cold. The dark was gone by the time you opened your eyes. Hearing Aaron and Mokuba laugh down the hall, you tried your tears quickly and went to join them.


	60. Chapter 60

CHAPTER 60 START

You sat in the cabin, unable to sit still. You hadn't been able to get a hold of anyone, and that didn't help your nerves in the slightest. On top of the Joey worry, you knew things would not go well when you got back to the island in a few days, and you weren't looking forward to tearing Aaron and Mokuba apart. But it would have to be done, and you could only think of one way to really end it. You stared down at the laptop and scanned the house and apartment listings in Cairo, trying to find one that would suite both you and Aaron well.

The longer you stared at it, the larger the pit grew in your stomach. Once again, you would have to pack Aaron up and start all over again in someplace you hadn't been to in almost 12 years. You weren't sure how Aaron would adjust, and you weren't sure how it had changed in the time you'd been gone. Not to mention, you were scared to hear what the gang would have to say about this whole thing.

You already knew they'd be happy that you and Seto were done, but you knew shit would hit the fan once you mentioned you were planning on moving out of the country...not to mention the continent. They had freaked out enough over you going on a two to three week vacation, you didn't even want to think about what they'd have to say about that.

"Ms. Miya, we're ready to land."

"Okay. I'm ready." you said, shutting your laptop and sliding it back into your small bag. Once you got to the hospital, you'd have to email Ali and see what she thought about all of this. And maybe you'd have to take a trip out there and get your head cleared out.

Before the plane came to a full stop, you leap up, slung your bag over your shoulder and bolted for the door. Seconds later, the driver of the car pulled the cabin door open and tossed you a set of keys.

"Sam said you should drive you're own car."

You cracked a small smile as you saw the car you'd built when you'd visited Sam with Joey. You slid into the driver's seat, and the cool leather danced on your skin as you revved the engine before taking off down the air strip and onto the street.

"Call, Serenity." you said, pushing the speaker option on your steering wheel. Again, after a few rings, it went to her voice mail. Letting out an aggravated sigh, you hung up and pushed the gas pedal a little harder, wanting to get to the hospital even faster.

Serenity's POV

You groaned as you moved from your chair, your legs feeling kinda jello-like.

"You okay Seren?"

"Yeah, Mom. I'm fine. My legs are just kind of asleep. Guess I sat that way for too long. Have they said anything about Joey?"

"He just came out of surgery and they moved him into recovery. It'll probably be another 2 hours before we're able to see him. And they're not sure how extensive the head trauma is, and won't know until he wakes up...if he wakes up."

"If he wakes up?" came a sad and familiar voice, causing you to flinch and nearly jump out of your chair.

You quickly got up and spun around and came face to face with Miya, who looked a little worse for wear.

"Miya? What on earth are you doing here? Serenity told me you were on vacation?" your mom gasped.

"Well, I had to come see about Joey."

"You heard?"

"Actually Mom, Miya's the one who told me about what happened. She was on the phone with him when he got into the accident."

"Oh my god. I'm so happy you were with him, in sorts. Thanks to you we got here shortly after he arrived."

"So what happened?"

"Well dear, Joey slipped on a wet and slick highway divide down on 7th and the truck didn't see him. Caused quite the pile up and..."

"And Joey?" Miya said, the color already draining from her face.

"He's in a pretty bad shape from what we've heard. He spent the last 5 hours in surgery. And they're not sure how badly the head trauma will affect him in the long run." your mom said, starting to shake a little.

"You just sit down, Mom. Try and calm down, maybe get some rest."

"Yeah, Mrs. Wheeler. I'll be more than happy to stay here."

"Oh I'm alright dears. Besides, that's my boy in there. I'm not leaving him here. Not until I get to see him."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Yeah, Yugi and the whole gang know. They just left not too long ago. Tea had to work, and I guess Grandpa's not feeling so well, so Yugi went home to help him. They'll be back later when we get more of an update on him." she said, sliding into her chair and rubbing her tired eyes with her still shaking hands.

You weren't sure what to say, but you were glad Miya was here. You knew Joey would be ecstatic to see her when he woke up from surgery, especially since Mai had yet to even stop by.

"Well, sorry I just kinda dropped in. I tried calling, but it kept going to your voice mail Serenity."

"Oh, sorry about that. I left home in such a rush, I left it sitting on the kitchen table. I'm sure I'll have tons of voice mails and texts when I finally get home to get it."

"So has Mai stopped by?"

"Oddly, no. Tea said she just kinda went off somewhere after I called her. Speaking on which, where's Kaiba?"

"Oh, he's still back on the island with the boys."

"Your boyfriend is alright with you being here? I know he and Joey don't really get along."

"Oh, well...He's not my boyfriend anymore."

"Seriously? What the hell happened?"

"Serenity! Language!"

"Sorry Mom. But really...what happened?" you asked, pulling her down into the seat next to you.

"Nothing really. But you were right. He's not happy about me coming here, and we got into a fight about it I guess. And it just...I don't know."

"I'm sorry Hun."

"Eh, no need to be sorry about it. I knew it was bound to happen eventually. He's just so self-centered and I wasn't going to change that. I just wish I could have, for Mokuba's sake."

"How's Aaron taking it?"

"They don't know yet. They were sleeping when I left, so the boys don't know about the break up yet."

"Oh...So what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet. I just need some time to clear my head and figure things out, so I'm hoping Seto will let Aaron stay with him while I get some things straightened out. I can't pull Aaron into another unsettling situation like I've done practically our whole lives."

"Well, you know you're always welcome at our house my dear."

"Thanks Mrs. Wheeler. But I know you'll have your hands full enough when Joey gets to come home, if it's as bad as they say it is, and I wouldn't want to be a burden again. You've already opened your home to us once, and I'm still very appreciative about it."

"Oh Miya, you're never a burden. But if that's truly what you want, Aaron can stay with us until you get a new place to stay."

"That would be great Mrs. Wheeler. I'd really appreciate that. I really didn't want to ask Kaiba for that kind of favor, cause who only knows what he would say."

The three of you sat in silence for a few moments, until the ER doors behind you creaked open.

"Mrs. Wheeler...Joey is in his room now and the anesthesia with wearing off."

"When are we able to see him?"

"Any time you'd like, but he is asking for someone called Miya?"

"Oh that's his friend, here. Miya, you go see him first."

"Oh, Mrs. Wheeler, I couldn't. He's your only son and I..."

"Go ahead Hun. I can wait a little while longer as long as he's with you."

"No, you guys go ahead and go up. I'll wait here."

You shrugged at Miya, who seemed to be dealing with a whole different set of demons at the moment.

"Come on Mom. Let's go see Joey." you said, grabbing her arm and following the doctor back through the swinging double doors.

Your POV

You watched as Serenity and her Mom head, frantically into the Emergency room doors, and as they did you buried your face into your now shaking hands. You really weren't sure what you were going to do, but all you knew is that you wanted to see Joey and maybe that would clear some of your doubts away.

Grabbing your phone out of your jacket pocket, you stared at the screen blankly before searching through your contacts for Ali's number. Your finger hovered over the call button next to Ali's picture, and letting out a sign pressed it gently.

"Hello?" came Ali's sleepy voice.

"Hey Ali, sorry I woke you up."

"Oh Hey. It's alright Miya. Must be important if you're calling me at this hour. What's going on Hun, you sound awful?"

"Well, Seto and I are over."

"What! How? When?"

"Well I told him about me and Joey..."

"He broke up with you over that? Really?"

"No, actually. He said he was okay, but after a week on vacation things kinda got worse."

"Well how did you expect him to react?"

"I knew he wasn't going to take it well. But what really caused the problem was the fact that I flew back to Domino on a red-eye flight to see Joey in the hospital."

"Joey's in the hospital?"

"Yeah, he got hit by a car in some very bad weather."

"Is he okay?"

"Not from what I've heard. I haven't seen him yet, Mom and Serenity just got to go in a see him."

"Well, keep me posted. But umm, Miya? What are you going to do about a job and a place to stay?"

"I've kind of got an idea, but I'll run it by you later when I'm not so frazzled."

"So where's Aaron?"

"Still with Seto on the island. He was sleeping when I left and I didn't expect to break up with Seto while doing so, so I didn't wake him up."

"How do you think he's going to handle all of this again?"

You let out a sigh and hesitated to answer. You knew he wouldn't take the news well, but you knew it had to be done.

"I don't know, Ali. I really don't want to pick him up and move him again when he's just gotten use to the area but I don't think I can stay here anymore."

"What about Joey?"

"He's with Mai, so I don't know. And I really don't want to worry him. He's going to have enough on his plate trying to recover from all the surgery he's gone through today."

"Wish him best of luck for me and call me after you see him. I'll let Mom know you might be coming to stay."

"No need for that Ali, but thanks anyway. I'll let you know when I've decided what I'm going to do."

"Okay, you just go see your lover boy."

"Oh Ali, knock it off."

"Whatever you say. You go see Joey and keep me posted. I'm going back to bed."

"Night Ali..." you said quietly as you hung up and slowly lowered your arm down into your lap. "What am I going to do..."

"Miya? What are you doing here?"

You jerked your head up and looked to see who was there.

"Yugi? Hey."

"Hey yourself. When did you get here?"

"About half an hour ago. Haven't been here long though. Serenity and Mrs. Wheeler just went in to see Joey."

"That's good. Did they say how he's doing?"

"Not yet."

"Oh, thank you for calling Serenity so quickly. I'm glad you were on the phone with him when it happened. Who knows how long he would have been here without friends or family. We all would have been worried sick if we couldn't find him."

"That's why I came back. I had to make sure he was okay."

"Where are Mokuba, Aaron and Kaiba?"

"Still on vacation."

Yugi's POV

You couldn't say you were exactly shocked at the fact that Miya was in the hospital waiting room when you got there, you figured she'd show up sooner rather than later.

"Oh, thank you for calling Serenity so quickly. I'm glad you were on the phone with him when it happened. Who knows how long he would have been here without friends or family. We all would have been worried sick if we couldn't find him."

"That's why I came back. I had to make sure he was okay."

"Where are Mokuba, Aaron and Kaiba?"

"Still on vacation."

You were shocked to hear that Kaiba hadn't demanded he come back with her, especially since this had to do with Joey. You were sure Kaiba knew about what had happened at Tea's and wasn't too happy about it, so it was surprising that he'd let her come here alone, it just didn't seem right. Come to think about it, something didn't seem right with Miya either, but you decided not to push the subject given the circumstances.

"So how long are you going to be here?"

"As long as needed, I guess."

"Then are you going back on your vacation?"

"Nah, I've had enough vacation. Besides, there's a number of things I have to take care of here."

"Well I'm glad you came back, even if it was just to see Joey. I'm sure he'd really appreciate that and give him more motivation to get out of here."

After a few moments of silence, Miya let out a deep and heavy sigh.

"I'm leaving Yugi."

"You're leaving? What do you mean leaving?"

"I can't stay in Japan any longer."

"Was this Kaiba's idea?"

"No, actually Kaiba and I are done. And I can't stay in Japan anymore."

"Whoa, what?"

"I know, it's a stupid story but I'm leaving once Joey gets better."

"Where will you go?"

"Probably home."

Home? What did she mean by that? You thought for sure she thought of Domino as her home, you knew Aaron did. But she was leaving? Why?

"Home?"

"Yeah, back to where Aaron and I were both born. Move there and start all over I guess?"

"But Miya...what about us? What about Joey?"

"Yugi..."

"Miya, Joey wants to see you now. I'm going to head home and set up his room for when he comes home, and Serenity will be leaving shortly as well. Take as much time as you want, we'll stop by later. Oh hello Yugi, dear. You can go in as well if you want."

"No, I'm quite alright if Joey wants to see Miya first. I can wait. I've got some summer homework to do so I'll just work on it now."

"Alright you two. We'll be back later, just let one of us know if there is anything we can bring back for you. I'm sure you haven't eaten yet Miya, so I'll bring something back for you."

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Wheeler. I'll find something here in the cafeteria."

"If you say so. Tell Serenity I'll be out in the van."

You watched as Mrs. Wheeler left the waiting room and Miya slowly pushed open the ER doors. You hoped she would change her mind about leaving, although you knew staying here would mean having to deal with Kaiba on a daily basis at school. You know it was hard to deal with him being you, but you couldn't imagine what Miya would be going through.

"Yami, is there anything I can do to help her?"

"I'm not sure Yugi. We both know Kaiba is a hard man to deal with, and they're both pretty scared from their pasts. I'm not sure if they can be fixed enough to make it. Right now, we just have to be there for her."

"Was it like this in the past?"

"This is not the same as my past. Kisara never made it this far with the Priest. She died trying to protect him, so they've already changed fate and who knows where this path will lead them."

You shook your head. No matter what happened, it seemed as if bad things always followed Miya. Maybe this was for the best, although you hated to admit it. You'd hate to see her go, but you wanted her to be happy.

"Do you think she'll stay in touch if she does move away?"

"I sure hope so Yugi."

Your POV

Making your way down the hall to Joey's room, your head swarmed with so much clutter, you almost ran into a group of doctors. Trying to shake the worry from your mind, and the sadness off your face, you knocked on Joey's door lightly.

"Come in."

You swallowed hard at the sound of how weak and banged up Joey sounded, even through the door. You were almost scared to walk in, afraid of what you might see, but you did anyway. Your heart sunk when you met pushed open the door and pulled back the divider curtain.

"Miya? What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here, Joey?" you said staring down at the ground.

"I thought you were on vacation? I just talked to you a few hours ago, and you were gone...how did you?"

"Sam has some pretty fast aircraft, I got here in about 3.5 hours."

"Miya...what's the matter?"

"I'm so sorry Joey...If you hadn't been on the phone and .."

"Oh stop it. It had nothing to do with you. You can't control that fact that I'm a klutz, besides the rain didn't help either. Unless you can control the weather, there's nothing you could have done. Plus you weren't even there, so stop that and come here."

Almost as if you no longer had control over your body, you nearly ran to Joey's bedside and collapse next to it, your head leaning on the side of the mattress. Tears began to sneak their way out of your eyes and down your face as you felt Joey's hand start stroking the top of your head.

"Miya, stop crying. I know you are."

"I am not." you said, with your voice giving you away.

Joey's POV

You figured the knock on the door would have been Yugi or Tea, but when Miya walked through the curtain you were beyond shocked and a little lost for words. You were unbelievably happy to see her, but something on her face worried you.

"Miya...what's the matter?"

"I'm so sorry Joey...If you hadn't been on the phone and .."

"Oh stop it. It had nothing to do with you. You can't control that fact that I'm a klutz, besides the rain didn't help either. Unless you can control the weather, there's nothing you could have done. Plus you weren't even there, so stop that and come here."

You expected her to hesitate but the next thing you knew was she was limp at your bedside.

"Miya, stop crying. I know you are."

"I am not." she said quietly trying to hide the tears in her voice.

"Miya Suro...Get up here and look at me."

Slowly she got up off the floor and sat on the bed next to you, careful to avoid the tons of tubes and wires connected to you. Careful tucking your finger under her chin, you slowly slowly raised her head so you could look into her watery eyes.

"What's wrong? And don't you say 'nothing' cause I know you wouldn't lie to me would you?"

"Oh Joey...I don't want to bother you with my problems right now, you've got a lot of recovering to do."

"I'll move a lot quicker now that you're here."

You saw her face turn a slight pink under her beautiful tanned skin and it made your heart race. Why had she come back? You knew this had to have caused a major problem with money bags. Than it hit you.

"Did he break up with you?"

"What?" she exclaimed, a look of shock on her face.

"You guys got into a fight didn't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"I'm sure he wasn't happy about you coming here to see me. So where's he off sulking?"

"Still on the island, probably knee deep in his work. Not that it's my business anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"We're done."

"For good?"

"Oh yeah. I'm never going back to that self-centered, high and mighty...jerk."

"Wow...I didn't know you could talk like that." you said with a chuckle, that caused a sharp pain to radiate through your whole body.

"You okay Joey?"

"Yeah, just some pain. Nothing that I can't handle. I'm pretty sure the gang did worse to me."

As soon as the words slipped from your lips, you wish you hadn't said a thing. You knew Miya knew you had been in a gang, but not to what extent. You hoped she'd never know.

"Oh Joey..."

"Don't worry about me Miya, really. I'll be fine. The doctor said I was lucky that it wasn't worse. Sure, I've got a number of staples in my head, but at least I'm awake and don't feel anymore idiotic than when I woke up yesterday morning."

Miya chuckled under her breath and rolled her eyes, than leaned over and kissed the small exposed area of your forehead. Instantly, all the pain you had felt moments before was gone.

"Whoa..."

"What?" she pulled back surprised.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"You made it go away...All the pain. It's gone. You must have done something."

"Not that...Wait a moment."

"What?"

"It must have been Kisara or the Item." she said referring to the charm bracelet dangling from her wrist.

"I always forget you have that thing. It's not as noticeable as the others."

"That's kinda the point silly. I don't want to go around flashing this thing around and draw even more attention to myself. If I could get rid of it, I would. I want nothing more than just a boring normal life, Joey. I don't want this crazy, dramatic, horridly stressful life. I'm sick of being chased, and having to watch my back all the time."

"Well...I'm not sure how much I can offer, but I know I can offer a boringly normal life, if that's really what you want." you said, blushing slightly. "I'd do my best for you and Aaron both."

"Joey, If I didn't know any better I'd think you were asking me out."

"And what if I was? What would you say?"

"I don't know Joey. I didn't plan on staying in Domino. I have to get away from him."

"I'd be willing to go with you."

"Joey, your mother...your sister. You're not even finished with school yet."

"Well then, we stay here until school's over and then we'll go wherever you want."

"Joey..."

"I mean it Miya. I'd do anything for you."

"I can't stay here another 2 years Joey. You see how Kaiba causes so much trouble for Yugi, can you imagine what he would do to cause me trouble?"

You looked down at Miya's hands, that were fidgeting with her bracelet. You knew she couldn't stay here. If she had been the one to leave Kaiba, you knew he would do anything he possibly could to make life hell for her, just as he did with Yugi. But the thought of her leaving hurt. You didn't want her to leave, ever. You never wanted her to leave your side again, but if it was for her happiness, you would have done anything.

"What do you want to do?"

"I was planning on moving home."

"Wait...To Egypt?"

"Yeah. I still have some business connections there and I'm sure I could get a job in the museum or one of the dig sites, or take whatever I can get. Try and find Aaron a school in Cairo..."

"What about...Aaron come live with me so he can finish out middle school here and that'll give you time to get things settled out there."

"Joey, I couldn't possibly ask that of you and your family."

"Aaron wouldn't be a problem. Besides, my mom and sister love him. Probably more than they love me." you laughed.

"We'll see about it Joey. Let's just work on getting you better first."

"So is that a yes to my offer?"

Miya closed her eyes for a moment and took your hand carefully.

"I cant answer that right now Joey. I just broke up with Kaiba, and Aaron knows nothing about what's happened."

"That's fine Miya. Just work on getting yourself settled and come stay at our place for a few days. And I may already have a job for ya."

"Oh?"

"I heard Duke Devlin is looking for a tech designer since his just quit. His phone number is in my phone, if you hand it here I'll text him and ask about it."

"Umm, where is your phone Joey?"

"Oh. Uh, I'm honestly not sure. I just hope they didn't leave it there on the highway divide."

"I don't think they did. One of the police officers picked it up and talked to me, so I'm sure it's here somewhere."

Suddenly the door flew open and Mai came bursting through the curtain.

"Joey Wheeler! How dare you! How dare you do this to me! And you...you filthy little tramp!" she turned and screamed at Miya.

Your POV

You jumped out of your skin at the sound of Mai's shrieks.

"And you...you filthy little tramp!" she screamed at you.

"Mai, what are you doing?" Joey tried to ask over her screams.

"I'm here to check on you, you idiot. And what do I find?! I find you cheating on me with her! That damned womanizing bitch!"

"Cheating on you? We're not even dating Mai."

"Oh we're not? Than what do you call the last few weeks? Was I just a booty call to you Joseph Wheeler?!"

"What are you talking about? We never did anything. You just drug me around shopping."

"So you'd rather be with this ugly, goody-two-shoe, nerd? You'd rather have Kaiba's sloppy seconds instead of me?"

You and Joey stood there in shock.

"Mai, you need to leave now. Can't you see Joey's in critical condition? And you barge in here, screaming and yelling and having no idea about what's going on. Joey and I are not a couple, he is not cheating, and I am not Kaiba's sloppy seconds."

Every word had been strong until you mentioned Seto. As Kaiba crossed your lips, your voice cracked and fresh tears started to form in your eyes.

"Oh is that so? I know that you're his real girlfriend and you're just pretending to be someone else to avoid paparazzi. Well guess what, guess who's going straight to the media and spilling your little secret!"

"Mai, don't be like this."

"Mai! No! I'll do anything!" you screamed after her as she made a mad dash down the hallway, crashing through the doctors and nurses. Unable to catch her, you sunk to the floor. Sure you weren't his girlfriend any longer, but that didn't mean the media hounds wouldn't just pass you by. You knew that as soon as Mai told them who you really were, they'd be swarming in no time.

Moments later, Yugi stood just in front of you.

"Miya, are you okay? What happened in there?"

"She came in screaming, and saw me sitting on the bed with Joey and just lost it. She said she's going to the media and telling them I'm Kaiba's girlfriend."

"Seriously? I told Joey she was crazy. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Now I really can't stay here. I've got to leave now, before the reporters show up."

"What about Aaron?"

"I'll call Kaiba and figure something out."

"Well, take my keys from in my jacket and head for the house."

"I can't go there either Yugi. I have an idea of where to go, but I can't tell you just in case they try to pester it out of you cause I'm sure Mai will tell them everything. I'll be in touch. Please tell Joey that as well."

You stared as Miya dashed out the doors of the hospital and dove into her car. Even from here, you could hear her tires scream as she tore out of the parking lot. Knocking on Joey's door, you cleared your throat.

"Yug? Is that you?"

"Heya, Joey. How ya doin?"

"Well, I was alright until Mai decided to barge in here and threaten Miya."

"Yeah, I heard."

"Where is Miya anyway?"

"Well, she made a run for it. She didn't tell me where she was going, but she did say she'd be in touch."

You saw Joey's expression go from excited to the saddest you'd probably ever seen him.

"She's going to Cairo."

"What makes you say that Joey?"

"She wants to move there, and she was going to wait. But now, with this happening, she's probably going to go now." he said, a few tears streaming down his face.


	61. Chapter 61

**Seto's POV**

It had been almost 6 hours since Miya had taken off in a mad dash for the airport, and you knew that at any moment the boys would wake up and start asking questions. You had spent the whole night, laying in you and Miya's bed, staring at where she should have been sleeping. With each passing moment, you regret everything you had said to her, your angry words haunting your thoughts.

"God I'm so stupid." you said out loud, smashing your face into your pillow.

You knew, by the look on her face she was never going to forgive you and she would never be yours again. Once again, you'd let your anger and jealousy get the better of you and pushed her away. You were startled when your phone began to ring out in the dead silence of the bedroom.

"Hello?"

"Seto, It's Miya."

You were shocked to hear her voice coming from the other line, and were unable to speak.

"Seto? Are you there? This is really important and I need to talk to you now."

"Yeah...Yeah I'm here. What's the matter?"

"I was in visiting Joey, and Mai showed up. She thinks me and Joey are having an affair and to get back at me for stealing him...She's going to the media to tell them about us. And even though we're through, I know she's going to cause a paparazzi uproar."

Your chest ached at her words "we're through".

"Thanks for the warning..." you gulped down hard.

"Now, about Aaron. I have a huge favor to ask of you."

"What's that?"

"Can he please stay with you until I get our new place settled and make sure it's ready for him?"

"Wait, you're leaving?"

"Well you didn't expect me to keep living at the Manor. We need to find a different home, I don't' want to cause Aaron anymore hardship than necessary. So I just ask that he be able to stay there a few weeks at most while I get a new house ready."

"Of course. Where will you be going?"

"I feel it best to keep that to myself for the time being. Just tell Aaron I'm with Joey at the hospital. I'll leave it up to you if you want to tell them about us. But I've gotta go."

"Miya, wait.." you tried to call before hearing a loud click followed by the dial tone, and than silence again. "Damn it."

You hadn't expected things to move this fast after the break-up. Not a day later, she was looking at moving and to who knows where. Shortly after, you received a corporate email on your phone from Miya's email. It was her letter of resignation. You stared, unable to think, unable to speak, and unable to believe at what was right in front of your face.

You jumped at the sound of the boys slamming the door out in the center area. Now came the hard part of the day. You pulled back the sheets and quickly got dressed, knowing the two boys would come barging in at any moment. As if on cue, two messy haired blurs rushed into the room.

"Morning guys!" shouted Mokuba.

"Morni...Hey where's Miya?" asked Aaron.

"Did she wake up early and beat us to the beach? That cheater." giggled Mokuba.

"No boys. Miya's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"Joey got into an accident and she flew back to Domino last night."

"Why didn't we go back with her?"

"She didn't want to wake you guys up or ruin your vacation. Besides, Joey was in pretty bad shape. I guess she didn't want you guys to see that."

"Oh, well do you know when she'll be back?" Mokuba asked, wringing the bottom on his shirt.

"No, but she said she'll give you guys a call later. But for now, lets go get some breakfast then go find something to go do down at the beach."

You watched the sad expressions turn back into smiles as they made their way to the kitchen. Not wanting to ruin Aaron and Mokuba's fun day, you decided to wait to break the bad news of the break up until later. Instead, you grabbed the pancake mix out of the cabinet and tried your best to make Miya's pancakes, which you ended up burning. Yet, the boys ate them without complaint.

**Miya's POV**

You found yourself unable to move as you tried to close the door to what was your bedroom at the Manor. You could hear Rose crying down the hall as she stood at Mokuba and Aaron's door, staring at Aaron's packed bags. You were even a little shocked at how many boxes and bags you know had compared to a few months ago when it was just 3 boxes and a few bags. Now, you knew you'd have to either rent a truck or make two trips to get all of this to where it needed to go.

"Ms. Are you sure you have to leave?"

"I'm sorry Rose, but Seto doesn't want me around anymore and I don't think I can handle the media onslaught we're about to encounter."

"Well, make sure you keep in touch. I'll have to get that one cake recipe from you when you get a chance. You know Mokuba will be asking for that for his birthday."

"Oh of course. I'll go write it down right now." you said, heading down to the kitchen. Opening the pantry, you found Rose's recipe box and pulled out a blank card and quickly wrote down your cake mix recipe before filing it under her cake mixes and heading back upstairs.

By the time you got back upstairs, Rose was no where in sight but Aaron's bags were gone. Grabbing the last of your bags from the hall you slowly walked down the hall, passing Seto's office. As you walked by, the door creaked open slowly.

"Psst, Miya." came Veronica's voice.

"Yeah Veronica?" you said, carefully stepping into the dark office.

"I wish you the best. And I hope you stay in contact, at least with Mokuba."

"I'll be sure to have Aaron write or call..."

"No, he needs you too. We both know Seto's going to change back into his old self, and Mokuba's going to go back to being alone."

Veronica was right. That was the one reason you kept trying to talk yourself out of this crazy move. Sure, you were over with Seto but you knew that Mokuba would take the blunt force of his brother's hurt and anger when it boiled down to it. He was the main thing holding you here to Domino.

"I didn't mean to make you over think this, Miya."

"No, it's alright Veronica. I was already over thinking it before I got here." you said, putting your stuff down and walking over to Seto's desk. Opening the top drawer, you pulled out a clean piece of paper as you sat down Seto's oversized leather desk chair.

Sighing for the infinite time today, you began writing what you'd been wanting to say to him all day. Setting the pen back down, you reached into your purse and pulled out the necklace the boys had gotten you and Seto. Without a glance back, you threw it on the desk, grabbed your bags and ran out to your car downstairs.

Revving your engine and tearing out of the driveway, you dialed a strange number into your cell, one that you thought you'd hopefully never have to use again out of desperation.

"Miya? Is that you?"

"Hey, I hate to do this...But I need a favor."

"Sure, anything."

"I'll be there in a few hours and I need your help."

"You're always welcome here. I'll have everything ready."

"And I'll need some paperwork as well."

"Of course. Anything you have in mind?"

"You'll know what to do."

With that, the line went silent and you found yourself speeding off back towards the airport.

"Ah. Ms. Suro..Are we ready to head back to the island?"

"No, we're heading somewhere else. I'll need you to go to these coordinates. I've already sent them to Sam and we've got air space clearance."

"Just air space? What to do you plan on doing, Jumping out of the plane?"

"Sounds about right. Sam says that after I dive, you are to report straight back to him."

**FF3 Days**

"Are you settling in alright Miya?"

"I'm perfectly fine Ishizu, thank you."

"Marik and I were sure we'd probably never see you again. We heard about what happened with Lex and Seto Kaiba."

"Oh..."

"I see that the two of you are no longer together?"

"Did your necklace tell you that?"

"I no longer have the Millennium necklace. I gave it to the Pharaoh at the end of the Battle City Tournament a few years ago, but I still can read some people easily."

"And you read that from me coming here?"

"Why else would you have come to us for an escape and a new identity when Kaiba could have done that for you easily."

You nodded as you finished brushing your now midnight black hair that reached down to your lower back. Staring in the dimly lit mirror, your once blue eyes were now a light brown.

"Here, you can wear these Miya. I'm sure you won't want to wear jeans and jackets to your new job." Marik said, handing you a small stack of clothes.

"New job?"

"Yeah, We got you a job working out in the field at some of the local digs. We need someone out there with a little more knowledge of the past and just about everyone out here knows your mother and father."

"Marik, they can't know my mom and dad...I'm not going to be me anymore remember?"

"Oh speaking of which, here's your paperwork."

You quickly opened the yellow folder and stared down at the new you. You were no longer going to be Miya Suro. You were now Amara Niveri, age 22, and apparently apprentice Archeologist.

"It's alright, they won't know you're a Suro. They just know you were a friend of your mother's. That job starts in a week so that should give you plenty of time to tie up loose ends in Japan and get back here."

"Any decision on what you're going to do with Aaron yet?"

"He's going to stay with the Wheeler's until he's done with middle school, than private school here for primary school. I figured it would be better for him to at least be able to finish there instead of tossing him into another new school for the millionth time in his life."

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"Yeah, Joey and Serenity and their mom will take great care of him. Plus he won't know where I'm at either, not until he moves here in 2 years. And I know the media wont go after him once they realize he knows absolutely nothing. Not to mention, I'm sure they'll hopefully drop it once word gets out that we've broken up and I'm no where to be found."

"You've really thought this through haven't you?"

"I had to Ishizu. I have to protect what's left of my family. It's bad enough Ryan is out in hiding as someone else to protect himself and us, but now I'm having to do the same thing. I guess by the end of all this, there won't be anymore Suro's. Just remnants of a past life."

"Well, I can't say I completely understand but I can understand your pain. I've done nothing but hide from the world, and I can't say that's much easier. Especially with Marik causing all that mess at the Battle City tournament. But sometimes, that's just what we have to do."

You let out a sigh. You knew she was right, but this was the last thing you wanted to do. You had once hoped you could have found a home in Domino, but that hope was far gone now. Once again, you had to pick up everything and practically disappear, but so was the story of your life.

"Well, I'll be back in a few days. I want to make sure Aaron gets settled into the Wheelers in time for the new semester. "

"Just make sure to hide your hair and take out your contacts."

"Thanks Ishizu. I'll give you guys a heads up when I'm heading back."

"I'll have Odion meet you at the Cairo airport when you return. We'll be moving to a new location tomorrow."

"Oh, sure." you said as she left the room, leaving you alone with your thoughts.

Taking a deep breath, you focused your Item's energy on yourself. In moments, your black hair turned back to it's light brown natural color, and your eyes faded back to their bright blue.

**Aaron's POV (3 Days Later)**

It had been almost a week since you'd come back from the island, and 3 days since Seto had told you about Miya dumping him before she left. It had shocked you and Mokuba beyond what you honestly could handle. On top of that, you'd found out that Miya was leaving the country thanks to Joey's crazy ex girlfriend.

Thankfully, you had talked Miya into letting you stay in Domino so you could finish school with Mokuba. The only draw back was, was that Miya wouldn't be staying with you and you'd be moving into the new guest bedroom at Joey's. Seto had told Miya you could stay at the Manor with him and Mokuba, but even you knew better than to accept that.

"Seto, I'm done packing and ready to go." you called through the office door

"Alright, go ahead and start taking it down to the car and we'll leave in a few minutes." you faintly heard him call back.

He had not left the office since the three of you had gotten back from the island, wasn't eating or sleeping, which had sent the whole house into panic. Rene and Rose had called their private doctor and had him on call for when Seto finally crashed and made a drastic turn for the worse, which you hoped so soon so they could fix him sooner.

"Do you really have to move out Aaron?"

"Sorry Mokuba, but we all know I have to. You know me being here isn't helping your brother at all. I just remind him of Miya."

"Well don't you think we should try and get them back together?"

"From what I heard, that's not going to happen again Mokuba. Miya's pretty mad at him, mad enough that she left the country."

"Had she told you where she's at yet?"

"Nope, and she won't until I go there. That's always how it is."

"So...Do you think she'll come back and say bye?"

"I don't know. She's trying really hard to avoid coming here. Have you not seen the news? Her picture is everywhere thanks to Mai."

"I know...Just wish there was a way to fix everything. They were happy together...at one point in time I guess right?"

"Well, yeah I'd guess. Although...In between Lex, Chris, Pegasus, my brother, Joey, and the tournament I don't think they've had much time to be happy. It's been non-stop problems."

"So, maybe this is for the better?" Mokuba asked quietly.

"Hey, Just because they broke up doesn't mean we won't see each other. And you know Miya will want to see you every chance she gets. And who knows, maybe once all the media hype has calmed down, she might change her mind." you said, lying to yourself.

You know Miya too well to believe that. If she was planning on leaving, she wasn't planning on coming back. She should let you, but you doubted she would ever come back herself unless it was to check on you.

"She won't come back will she..."

Seto's voice startled you and caused you to drop your bags.

"What?"

"Miya's not coming back is she?"

"Uhm...I don't know Seto."

"Yes you do Aaron."

"Yeah...I do." you said quietly, before letting out a sigh. "She won't come back. This is always the case. She gets too close to something or someone in an area, and bad things happen. Next thing I know is that we're packed up and never looking back. She's been hurt by this place and she'll probably never want to come back. She never does."

Seto seemed to sink even lower into the depression that surrounded him.

"Well, in the case. Let's get you to Wheeler's so you can get unpacked before the new term starts."

**Joey's POV**

You wiped the sweat from your forehead onto your jacket as you gave the bed a final heave and pushed it into place, your still broken arm making it harder than it should have been. For the past week Mom and Serenity had been fixing up the old bedroom in the attic to make it more than suitable for Aaron. It was probably bigger than you and Serenity's rooms combined, but definitely smaller than the room he was use to at the Kaiba Manor.

Miya had made sure she had paid for everything in Aaron's new room and had even forced Mom into taking a certain amount of money each week for his care. Taking a look at the clock, you noticed it was already 7 at night, and Aaron should be here shortly which meant...Kaiba would be here too. Thankfully, you'd gotten Serenity to take your mom out to dinner so that they wouldn't add to the tension you knew would be present once money bags showed up with Aaron.

You had yet to see him since Miya told you about the break up and him knowing everything that happened between the two of you and you weren't sure how he was going to handle this. You jumped at the sound of the doorbell. Shaking your head, you readied yourself to face Kaiba and the possible fight that was more than likely going to happen.

As you jogged down the stairs, the doorbell rang again.

"Hold ya horses, I'm comin!" you shouted as you reached for the door handle. "Figured you'd be early..." you froze mid sentence. "Miya? What are you doing here?" you said adjusting your arm sling.

"I figured I'd stop by and help Aaron get settled in and see everyone before..." she stopped to dry her now water filled eyes.

"Come on in. Aaron's not here yet. Probably won't be for about another hour or so. Kaiba said he'd drop him off between 8 and 9 since I guess they had dinner plans or something."

"Oh. Guess he should have some time with Kaiba and Mokuba. How's he been, do you know?"

"Who? Kaiba?"

"No, Aaron. And Mokuba?"

"So far, okay as far as I've seen. But then again I don't see those two much. When they're together, they're mostly with Yugi and the others at the Dome. I'm not really allowed to leave the house yet, well at least without Serenity or Mom trying to kill me for trying to leave."

"Well they are right. You're not ready to be out and running around with everyone. You did just have a near death experience not a two weeks ago."

"You wanna see Aaron's room? I just got done putting it all together."

"You did? With a broken arm?" she asked, following you down the hall to the bottom of the stairs where she froze.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy but I did it. And without hurting myself. You should be proud." you chuckled.

Miya stood and looked up the stairwell for a few moments, silent. Feeling the pain coming from her, you couldn't help but stand behind her and wrap your arms around her as best you could, pulling her to you. You could feel her body start to shake as tears sprang from her eyes and her legs gave out sending her to the floor.

"Come on Miya, come lay down until Aaron gets here." you said gently picking her up as best you could and putting her back on her feet. With a grip on her arm for support, you lead her to your room and sat her down on your bed.

"Your room's still clean?"

"I've been pretty good at keeping that way since you moved in. I thought I was going to give Mom and Serenity heart attacks."

"I can see why." she said turning on her side, facing the wall.

"Miya, what's going on? You know you can tell me anything."

"Joey...I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know who I am anymore either. Before I met all of you, I was use to being told who I was, what I did, what I wore, and where I went...But now, without Lex." she sighed. "I just don't know what to do. The only thing I know how to do is run away from the things I can't handle."

"Miya, you know how to do more than that. You don't need Lex to live. Look, you made friends on your own. You didn't need Lex's help for that. You raised Aaron, and he's a great kid. That had nothing to do with Lex."

"Yeah but I didn't have much to work with. He doesn't have a true home, Joey. He's spent his whole life running, just like I have. I'm scared he's going to end up just like me."

"Would that be so bad?"

"Yeah it would Joey. I don't want him to grow up scared of living. I want better for him."

"Miya, you did the best with what life gave you and I think you did great. You say you're scared of living, yet look at everything you've done. You've done more than most people could ever dream of. You got out of Lex's control, and you made friends, and you proved to the world you're a force to be reckoned with. Not to mention, you somehow got through to hard-ass Kaiba and even got him to soften up. Now that's some strength and talent."

"Joey..." she said, turning around to face you.

"You're amazing Miya...every part of you. You're perfect."

"I'm far from perfect. If I were perfect than I wouldn't be in the situation would I?"

"Miya Suro..You are perfect. The world just doesn't like it so it throws all these things at you to try and ruin one of heaven's angels."

Suddenly, without thinking you pressed your lips against hers. Next thing you knew, you were on your back with Miya pressed against your body.


End file.
